Imperfection
by ElementalGuardianProtector
Summary: "Maybe we brought this fate upon ourselves. Gods, beorc, branded, laguz... We are all guilty of disputes, war, and destruction. That is what makes us imperfect beings." "It is also what makes us humane. I wonder... Is being born imperfect truly a crime?"
1. Prologue

**Me: Hello, World of Fire Emblem!**

**Mihara: Oh, no. She's here.**

**Me: (pout) Heeey... Don't be mean, Miharaaa... I luvverz you...**

**Mihara: Uh-huh.**

**Me: M'kay, so before I begin, there are a lot of characters in this story that belong to me, and some who belong to my best friend, SylphWindDancer. Mihara is one of them. Shoen is another. So I don't own them.**

**Mihara: Or Fire Emblem.**

**Me: Sadly enough... :( But anyway, start the chapter!**

**Mihara: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story.**

**Me: BTW - This is the prologue before the actual story. It takes place shortly after Ike and the gang defeated Ashera at the end of the game, in case that confuses anyone.**

Prologue

Everything was still in the Tower of Guidance. An eerie silence filled the holy building and the stench of death mixed with the air. But none of this bothered the cloaked figure who lurked in the shadows.

The cloaked feminine figure continued her way through the tower, climbing the long curving stairs, until she reached the room just outside of Ashera's chamber. In the corner was yet another cloaked figure, sitting quietly.

"How are you feeling, Lehran? Are you doing all right?" She knelt down to the revived Heron descendant. "Why do you insist upon calling me that name? Lehran is over and done with. And I feel _terrible_. Could your God not have used a less painful and draining method to revive me?" Sephiran muttered, very obviously displeased.

"I call you Lehran because that is your name. Reviving the dead in full and complete restoration is not an easy task, and only His Majesty can do such. Also, do not say 'your God'. He is _our _God, Lehran. He is our Master." The cloaked mistress set down the tray she had been carrying.

"It will take you months to recover your strength and powers, and to get even stronger than before. This food is what superior beings feast on. It is forbidden to those who are not blessed by our master, the Supreme God. Eating this stuff should help. This holy water will help with the pain if you drink it, as well."

With a deep sigh, Sephiran pulled the hood down to reveal his face to the woman. "I have been alive far too long. After so long of wanting to die, I finally _did_ die... Only to be resurrected a few days later. I suppose that it really is true that I have rotten luck..."

"His Majesty was kind enough to bring you, myself, and our fallen brethren back from the dead. He brought out little family back together again... So _why_ do you wish death? Do you not wish to stay with us?..." She turned away.

"...Forget it. Just eat your food. I'm leaving to check on everyone else. All this complaining about being alive, you seem to be just _fine_."

"...Forgive me. I should not have spoken so carelessly. I did not mean to offend you." Sephiran took the woman's hand and pulled her closer. "I am very happy to see you. I was disappointed not to find you in the afterlife. It has been so long since I have last seen your face... Why do you hide it from me? I _missed_ you - Did you not miss me, perhaps, A-?"

"Dominique. My name is Dominique. And who would miss _you_, Lehran? Don't be an idiot." Dominique jerked away. "Ah, still playing hard to get, are we? You haven't changed a bit... _Dominique_." Sephiran smiled. "S-shut up. Just eat. His Majesty needs us to carry out his plans, so the faster you recover, the better." Dominique stood up.

"This vision of his... The Age of Perfect Beings... It sounds very... Interesting. So... Elaborate. But there are also so many obstacles..." Sephiran trailed off.

"Do you question His Majesty's power?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what exactly is it that you are saying?"

"I'm simply interested to see how this will all play out, that is all. Since I am here once again, I suppose I will play along... For now."

"Don't do anything stupid, Lehran. The fury of the Creator of All Beings... Is a fury that one could not even begin to imagine. You do not want to test his patience, or challenge his authority. For if you do... He will show you a fate far worst that eternal damnation."

**XxXxXxX**

"I will ask you one last time, Ashera... Will you comply silently, or will I have to do this by force?"

Struggling to pick herself back up, Ashera laid in a pool of her very own blood, once again on the verge of death. She couldn't think straight. She felt weak, drained, and vulnerable. Her vision was becoming blurry. And pain ate away at her, from inside out.

This was how it felt when flesh creatures die a slow, violent, and painful death, the Goddess of Order realized.

"Hmph. Did you revive me as a flesh being... Only so that you could truly torment me before killing me yourself?" Ashera demanded weakly. A mysterious cloak figure walked up to her.

"I have no intentions of killing you, my dearest Ashera. I only wanted to return part of the favor." The masculine voice replied. "Silly Ashera... Did you honestly think that you could seal me away again on you own, without Yune or the other godlings? You, a mere child who has confused herself as a superior being?"

"Perhaps it was indeed foolish of me to even attempt to subdue you... My lord. Perhaps I really do need Yune and the other gods... More than I had originally thought. " Ashera responded.

"Gods, Beorc, Laguz... They are all the same. Imperfect beings... Never learn. They are _all_ far too arrogant and full of themselves. Especially _you_, my dear Ashera. What right does an imperfect god have to eliminate her imperfect creations?"

"..."

"Destruction is not the answer - Destruction is never the answer. I will save your creations from themselves. I will create a utopia world of peace and tranquility. And I will replace you and Yune both as the God of this new world."

"Yune and her companions are powerful and will do all they can to thwart you, I guarantee it. In all honestly, I had only wanted what was best for this world... But they helped me realize that I had been too strict." Ashera began.

"Just as you said, what right does an imperfect god have to eliminate her imperfect creations? I lost faith in the world I helped to create, and isolated myself from my children. Because of that... I became hard, bitter, and unable to see how much good there really is in my children.

"It is as you say. This world is not enveloped in light. My children are not always good. But this world is not completely dark, and my children are not all bad. That is why I need to have faith.... This is why I have to believe that Yune was right."

"As much as I adore Yune, she is just as unstable as you. Neither destruction nor patience is the answer. There is but _one_ way to obtain eternal peace and utopia - Everyone must be equal and the same. Bias and difference must be eliminated. And everyone must serve under one single God."

"I see that you still strive to create your Age of Perfect Beings, my lord. But do you think the children of the world will prefer Perfection... Over Humanity?" Ashera questioned.

"All things come with sacrifice. I will take this world by force and make it mine in order to save it. Since the beginning of time, there have been disputes, wars, and destruction, and they only lead to even more disputes, wars, and destruction. I have grown quite tired of this idiotic and endless cycle." He responded.

"Imperfection must be exterminated. And I will begin with you... My lovely Ashera."

**Me: And that's all for the prologue! You won't see much of that for a bit, I don't think.**

**Mihara: Good. Let's go see what's going on in present day time...**

**Me: Next chapter, next chapter!**

**Mihara: Read and review please.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Welcome, everybody, to chapter one of Imperfection, my nice little FE story!**

**Mihara: Nice, huh?**

**Me: She's always bullying me ;_;**

**Mihara: I didn't do anything... Yet. ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story**

**Me: One last thing - Skrimir is still the Prince of Gallia in this story, Naesala is still the King of Kilvas, Kurthnaga is the new King of Goldoa, Nailah hasn't migrated Hatari across the desert yet, and the bird countries have not joined together yet. You will see this in the chapter if you read it, but I thought I should point it out beforehand, just in case.**

Chapter One

"Sister!"

Micaiah turned around to see her younger beorc half sister run towards her. "Sanaki!" Micaiah smiled as she ran up to her sister and hugged her. "Jeez. You saw each other _yesterday_. The two of you act as though you haven't seen each other in _years_." Sothe rolled his eyes.

"They can't help it. They've grown so close. They're like doting sisters." Tanith replied plainly. "I think that the relationship that Apostle Micaiah and Empress Sanaki share is beautiful. I wish I had a sister." Sigrun smiled happily as she watched Sanaki.

"Yes, it most certainly is beautiful. I see myself and Lucia in Empress Sanaki and Queen Micaiah." Elincia smiled, accompanied by Lucia and Geoffrey. "Yes, but that aside, shouldn't we be starting this meeting?" Tibarn asked with Ulki and Janaff at his side.

"My, my, King of Hawks. Ever the impatient one?" Caineghis crossed his arms with Skrimir, Giffca, and Ranulf standing beside of him.

"I understand King Tibarn's impatience. Though this week-long convention has been taking place in our beloved Kilvas, a lot of our time has been taken up. The nestling and I have many Kilvan-related matters to attend to once this is all over." Nealuchi spoke for Naesala. "Nealuchi, how many times do I have to tell you _not _to call me nestling?" The Kilvan King sighed.

"I also understand this impatience. Leanne and I would like to hurry back to our dear Serenes. We are here in our father's stead. Though he seems to be doing fine ever since Rafiel performed the ritual on him, we are still too worried about his health to allow him to leave Serenes." Reyson spoke up, backed up by a nod from his sister.

"...Well, then. If we all are in agreement, then how about we allow the Begnion Empress to officially start this meeting? Unless the King of Goldoa would like to." Nailah sat down with Rafiel beside of her. "No, I agree with you, Queen of Wolves. Please honor us with an official starting of this meeting, Empress of Begnion." Kurthnaga nodded towards Sanaki with Ena and Nasir standing behind him.

"Very well, then. My fellow rulers... Queen of Daein, Queen of Crimea, King of Kilvas, King of Phoenicis, Prince and Princess of Serenes, King of Gallia, Queen of Hatari, and King of Goldoa... This meeting is now in session." Sanaki declared.

A year had passed since the raging war that had spread across the continent of Tellius had ended. All of the countries had pitched in to help each other rebuild, and the peace that followed the war had yet to be broken, despite occasional disputes.

Within the Beorc Nations, rebuilding had finally been completed. Due to all of the prosperity, there was better education for commoners, more availability of medicines, less people were in poverty, and the gap between aristocrats and commoners was getting considerably smaller.

Within the Laguz Nations, all of the tribes were opening up to each other and creating stronger bonds. Though Goldoa was still a neutral state that refused to involve itself in disputes or violence, the country no longer ignored the needs or invitations of its laguz brethren. Slowly, but surely, Kurthnaga was working not only to bring Goldoa out of isolation from the rest of Tellius, but its people, as well.

Caineghis and Nailah talked of migrating Hatari across the desert and into Gallia - Just as Tibarn, Lorazieh, and Naesala spoke of having all of the bird tribes live together in Serenes - but neither had happened as of yet.

There were still six laguz nations - separate, but united.

In addition to that, Phoenicis was finally beginning to flourish in numbers once more, and all of the unknown heron survivors of the the Serenes Massacre who had been in hiding all of this time were finally beginning to return to Serenes.

Everything within the Laguz and Beorc Nations was going extremely well... But the truth was, the deep rift between beorc, branded, and laguz was getting wider and wider as the days went by.

Though the fighting had stopped and a tolerance between the races had been born, the animosity, discrimination, persecution, and misunderstandings raged on. The hatred was simply a controlled, but unending, cycle.

This was why all of the treaties and spending so much time together to strengthen bonds and set good examples was so crucial to all of the nation leaders - Laguz, Branded, and Beorc alike.

"Sorry for the interruption, Empress Sanaki, but I would like to send Janaff and Ranulf - If that is all right with you, Lion King Caineghis and Lion Prince Skrimir - to run an errand for me real quick. I will return shortly." Tibarn stood up. Receiving the nod from Caineghis, Ranulf followed both Tibarn and Janaff out of the door and closed it behind him.

"What is it that you desire, Your Majesty?" Janaff asked, resting his hand on his hip. "I would like for you to take Ranulf and check on Mihara and Shoen. Since their return to Tellius, I have never left them alone for so many days at a time, and it unnerves me. I haven't been able to see them in a week due to all of this work and all of these meetings." Tibarn explained.

"With all due respect, King Tibarn, as much as I enjoy running endless errands for you and Skrimir, I do have my limits. You've sent me to do this at least ten times this week already. You know I hate flying." Ranulf objected.

"Janaff flies even faster than Ulki does, so it shouldn't be as long a trip, especially since Kilvas and Phoenicis are neighbors. It would make me feel better if both you and Janaff went to check on Mihara and Shoen, in case something goes down. Due to all this work, I'm unable to leave myself, and I can only send one of my subordinates." Tibarn reasoned with the cat laguz.

"...Oh, fine, fine. But you seriously owe me _big time_, Tibarn. Last time I checked, cats aren't meant to fly." Ranulf muttered. "I will more than gladly assist you, Your Majesty! Those stuffy meetings always bore me!" Janaff stretched. "Janaff, as much as I also enjoy teasing Ranulf myself, you do remember what we talked about, right? About not making flying any more torturous for Ranulf than it already is?" Tibarn narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, yes... I won't drop the kitty cat in a large body of ice cold water again... Unless he _suddenly _happens to become unbearably heavy while flying across it..." Janaff smiled innocently at Ranulf. "...See, this exactly why I don't like flying with this guy. He just _has_ to _always _find a way to make my flying experiences even _worse_..." Ranulf glared at Janaff, who grinned sheepishly back.

"But anyway, Mihara and Shoen are strong kids, and they're pretty good fighters. Nothing ever happens to them while you're away, but even if some miserable sucker did happen to try anything on them, they'd tear 'em up. They are _your_ children, after all. So I insist that they're just fine."

"It won't kill either of you to check. In fact, the flight will give the two of you even more time to work on that developing bond of yours. Now be off. I'm heading back to the meeting, before the beorc Empress Sanaki nags me for missing too much." Tibarn rolled his eyes before turning away, but stopped at the door.

"Oh, and Ranulf?"

"Yeah?"

"I know that the population in Phoenicis is still pretty low, and it's quite small compared to what it used to be, but... I don't want any 'accidents' with any of my people. Don't feel obliged to help increase the population."

"Jeez, Tibarn! Why do you always say that to _me_? I'm _appalled_! Do you really think so _low_ of me?"

"No, no, of course not. After all, you are a friend of nations. Just don't get _too_ friendly with any lucky ladies in _my_ nation... I can do _without _having to look after any illegitimate offspring..."

"Oh, shut up, Tibarn! _Sheesh_..."

"Good luck with the flying."

"I should _sue_ you. It should be _illegal _for a cat to fly so much in one life time..." Ranulf groaned as Tibarn walked back into the Kilvan conference room.

"Well, get a move on, pussy cat! We don't have all day to be a'wastin'!" Janaff exclaimed eagerly. "...You know, I really wonder how you and your partner can stand each other sometimes. You're pretty much polar opposites." Ranulf noted.

"Oh, Ulki? Eh, we pretty much balance each other out."

"No offense, but the balance needs to be tipping a bit more in your favor..."

"I get that a lot!"

"With Ulki, flying is almost bearable. With _you_... Oh _damn_, this is going to be hell..."

"Haha, that's the spirit! Now, up, up, and awayyyy!"

"..._Aaaaaahhhhhh_!"

**Change In POV**

"Here. This should be enough to get you by. Forgive me for being unable to come and see you any sooner." Volug apologized to a feminine figure wearing a light brown hooded cloak. The hood was over her head, which veiled her identity.

"It's quite all right, Volug. I'd wait for you forever if I had to. I understand that you're busy, being Queen Nailah's right hand man. I'm surprised she didn't ask why you requested that Lord Rafiel came in your stead to the National Convention in Kilvas this week. And you've become so much more fluent in modern tongue, too!"

"Yes. My beorc companions taught me their language. This past year... Has been far too long without you."

"Same here. When I heard that you and Queen Nailah were fighting in the war, I prayed day in and day out for your safe return. You're all I have in this world, Volug. Life wouldn't be worth living without you..."

"That should be my line. And you know that I would never die on you. I could not leave you behind to suffer all alone. You know that. No matter the obstacles, no matter the price, I will always return to you. I will protect you. Forever."

"Oh, Volug... Sniff... sniff... I just... I really don't deserve you. I don't understand how someone like you could care about a - "

"I fail to care about your bloodline. I fail to care about your family, lineage, or past. All I care about is _you_, my princess."

"I care about you, too, Volug. More than anyone or anything else. More than life itself."

"Do you still think... That you should keep yourself in hiding like this? Are you not ready to meet Queen Nailah?"

"...No, not yet. I don't know if I will ever be ready. I'm not sure what her reaction to someone like me will be..."

"Do not fret, my love. Everything will turn out just fine. Queen Nailah is much kinder than she may appear to be. Besides, I will be right there beside of you. I will not allow for even the queen to harm you."

"Volug... Oh, I love you so very much, Volug. You make me the happiest girl in Tellius."

"I love you, too. I am nothing without you... Aaliyah."

"...I hear someone coming. You must go. Laguz and beorc are not allowed here... If the King found out that I was slipping a laguz into the country, he would be outraged... He may even force me to leave..."

"I understand. I will come back later, I swear. Just for you."

"...Thank you, Volug... You really don't have to put so many things on the line for me like this..."

"But I want to. I want to see you. And I want to eventually bring you back to Hatari - where you rightfully belong."

"One day, maybe I'll be able to return to Hatari with you. One day..."

**Change In POV**

"You'd better watch out, Shoen, because I'm coming! There's no holding back!" An attractive young female hawk laguz with a womanly and developed body, layered shoulder length black hair that was flipped over to her right and golden eyes that were partially covered by her hair grinned as she charged at her brother.

She wore a sleeveless dark green tank top with thick straps that covered her shoulders, matching dark green arm warmers that ran up from her hand to her upper fore arm, a pair of blue capris that had flared out helms, and a pair of black sandals that strapped around her ankles.

"If you intend to defeat me, you'll have to give it your all, Mihara." An elegant young male hawk laguz with a thin muscular and lean figure, neatly cut short black hair and regal golden laguz eyes smirked back at his sister, watching her release her maroon-tipped light red wings in order to pick up velocity as she sped towards him.

He wore an outfit similar to Tibarn's - a fancy long sleeved green jacket a lot like Tibarn's (without the right sleeve torn) over a black button up shirt, white close fit pants, a red belt around his waist, black boots, and a small gold piecing in his left ear. His large dark brown wings were tucked neatly behind him.

The two royal siblings were fighting in their backyard - the wide, vast field behind the Phoenicisian Palace. It was a beautiful day outside - sunny, without a single cloud in the sky.

As Mihara drew back her fist and advanced to land her blow on Shoen, he dodged with ease and attempted to land a spin kick on Mihara. Mihara ducked before thrusting Shoen in his stomach with her elbow. Shoen low reverse round-housed Mihara, tripping her as he jumped up in the air and straightened his leg, aiming to strike her as he came down. Mihara back flipped, landed on her feet, and came at the Hawk Prince again.

"You've gotten better, Shoen. But even if this is only training, you won't be able to defeat me by simply countering and blocking my attacks, little bro!" Mihara threw a powerful punch at Shoen. "Don't underestimate me, sis. I'm better than you think!" Shoen blocked the Hawk Princess, using his arms as a guard.

"Your Highnesses, please... I know that the two of you are training in order to increase your fighting abilities in your half forms, but please go a bit easier on each other... Someone's bound to get hurt, as rough as the two of you tend to play..." A servant, Sergio, sweat dropped as he watched the siblings continue to train.

"They both take after Lord Tibarn so much appearance-wise... But, personality wise, I think I'd have to say that Prince Shoen is probably more like Lady Zelena, and Princess Mihara is more like Lord Tibarn." A young maid, Midna, stopped to talk to Sergio.

"Ah, yes... Lady Zelena... She was a beautiful and calm woman, indeed. It's a shame that she died so violently..." Sergio sighed. "I'm relatively new, and I've only seen pictures and videos of Milady. I haven't been wanting to ask because no one likes to talk about it... But how did Milady die?" Midna asked the elderly servant.

"...I suppose I'll explain it to you, young one. This old bird has nothing better to do while waiting for the prince and princess to finish. You see, Lady Zelena had died out of worry and love for Lord Tibarn and Princess Mihara." Sergio began.

"When the princess was only two years old, she had been kidnapped from the Royal Phoenicisian Palace by a member of the Dragon Tribe. The dragon took her to an isolated area and made an offering to the goddess Ashera. Infuriated, Lord Tibarn tracked down the man who had taken his only child, but just as he caught up to him, his daughter's body began to dissipate, along with the kidnapper's.

"Lord Tibarn searched for Princess Mihara for hours and hours without end until he heard someone coming up behind him as he approached Goldoa. It was Lady Zelena, who had been worried about her husband and daughter, and set out after them both.

"Lady Zelena had still been out in the distance as Lord Tibarn spotted her and flew towards her, telling her to go home. Due to the fact that she was bearing a six and a half month pregnancy, she was only in her half from - this worried Lord Tibarn all the more.

"Lord Tibarn hadn't been but a few feet from her when _humans _attacked Lady Zelena, assaulting her with arrows and wind magic. Lady Zelena fell from the sky, gravely injured, before Lord Tibarn caught her, dodged around the attacks, and killed her antagonists. Afterwards, he rushed to Goldoa for help.

"Though King Dheginsea was outraged, because of the fact that he cared so deeply for future generations, he did not turn the Hawk King and his pregnant wife away. Goldoa's best healers did all they could for her... But in the end, they could only save the baby.

"Before Lady Zelena died, she named the baby Shoen and said her goodbyes to Tibarn. In under twenty four hours, the Great Hawk King had lost both his daughter and his wife, and only had his son to keep him going."

"Oh, my... Now I see why no one likes to talk about it... But what happened afterwards?" Midna asked Sergio, obviously interested in hearing more of the story, which Sergio happily obligated to telling her.

"Unknown at the time, Princess Mihara had been transported to Earth by the goddess Ashera, and the kidnapper's life had been accepted by Ashera as payment for sending her beyond her parents' reach.

"Because she was only a baby, her wings hadn't come in yet. When she arrived on a planet called Earth, her wing growth halted and her pointed ears dulled, giving her the appearance of a beorc. She lived happily with her adopted family for thirteen years.

"One day, though, Sir Ranulf and the goddess Yune appeared before her. They took Princess Mihara back to Tellius, where she learned of her origins and was reunited with her father. This was only two years ago. However, when the Princess returned... Prince Shoen was still believed to be dead.

"After Lady Zelena's death and Princess Mihara's disappearance, Lord Tibarn raised Prince Shoen on his own. Well, one day, as an eight year old, Prince Shoen was visiting Gallia with King Caineghis. Because King Caineghis and Lord Tibarn are such good friends, this was not unusual - in fact, Prince Shoen often visited Gallia. However, Gallia was suddenly attacked - the only invasion to happen within the borders of the Beast Tribe country.

"While King Caineghis was busy fighting to protect Prince Shoen, he was abducted by the daughter of Petrine, Karoline, and put in a state similar to the one Princess Leanne had been put in, hidden away from the world... He suddenly woke up during the Mad King's War with no memory of who he was or where he was from.

"Prince Shoen came across Sir Tormod and Sir Muarim, who offered to take him to Phoenicis in hopes of finding someone who knew him. Eventually, the prince's memories were returned and he was reunited with his family.

"Here's another interesting thing about the Highnesses... The princess was born on February 6th year 623, and Prince Shoen was born November 16th year 625. In reality, both the princess and the prince are in their late twenties or early thirties." Sergio told Midna.

"What? How is that possible?"

"During the Continental War, the goddess Ashera's power went... Haywire. When that happened, Princess Mihara and Prince Shoen were the only ones present. The everlasting spell that had preserved Prince Shoen's time aging was broken, and Princess Mihara gained her Tellian years back."

"So then... The aftermath of the goddess' power going haywire gave Princess Mihara and Prince Shoen the appearance they would have if the princess had never been taken from Tellius, and if Prince Shoen had never been put into sleep? Appearance-wise, at least?" Midna blinked.

"Exactly. That is why the princess is only nineteen going on twenty, and the prince is only eighteen." Sergio nodded.

"What are you up to now, Sergio? Gossiping again?" Shoen walked up behind the old hawk laguz. "Don't deny an old man his pleasures, young boy. From all of the scratches, I assume Princess Mihara won?" Sergio examined Shoen.

"There _IS_ a reason why _I'm_ in charge of army maintenance and defensive and offensive training, while _you're_ in charge of all the stuffy conferences and boring paper work, Shoen." Mihara teased her younger brother. "It's not my fault you're like a freaking_ princess warrior_..." Shoen muttered, wiping the blood from the scratch on his cheek as he walked towards the Phoenicisian Palace.

"If you'd stop holding back on me, you'd probably be a real challenge, bro. You_ are_ a mini Dad, after all. You even _dress _like him." Mihara followed her brother. "You're one to talk. You're the one who shares his _violent nature_. I _must_ have taken after Mom or something..." Shoen responded.

Once inside of the Royal Phoenicisian Palace, the Hawk King's two children walked up the halls with Midna and Sergio trailing behind them.

"I think I'm going to get back to work, now. That practice session was refreshing, but there's still so much paperwork to be done, and so many meetings to go into..." Shoen trailed off. "Loosen up, will ya, Shoen? You've been in a lot of those stuffy meetings lately. I've barely seen you all week." Mihara sighed.

"Yeah... But since Dad is so busy with the Kilvan Convention, I might as well take care of some things around the palace. I'm trying to at least finish most of the paperwork and meetings before he gets home, if not all." Shoen told his older sister.

"I repeat: Mini. Dad." Mihara taunted slowly. "You're looking more and more like him every day. You're going to be a mini version of Dad when you grow up, I swear."

"Prince Shoen, could we please get you to join us?" Someone called from down the hall.

"Hm. Well, someone has to take care of those things while Dad's gone, so it might as well be me. Feel free to do whatever else you do. See you later, sis. Come along, Midna, Sergio." Shoen turned away and walked up the hall.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call us, Princess Mihara. We'll be down the hall with Prince Shoen." Midna smiled at Mihara before leaving with Sergio.

With a sigh, Mihara began walking down the hall in the opposite direction. _"I wonder how much longer Dad's gonna be in Kilvas?... If he keeps taking so long, I might have to go and check on him... I wouldn't be surprised if Empress Sanaki's called to complain about Dad being... Well... _**_Dad_**_."_ Mihara thought.

Entering the large, beautiful, and royal throne room, Mihara closed the door behind her. She often spent endless amounts of time in here by herself. Strolling through the room, she carefully viewed the pictures that hung all around the large and elegant king-sized room.

Pictures of her beloved family.

Mihara stopped as she spotted a picture of her parents - the powerful King Tibarn and his deceased wife that Mihara could only vaguely remember, the beautiful Queen Zelena - holding an infant child lovingly - her. She ran her finger tips over the image of the gorgeous woman slowly.

A more current picture that was taken of her, Shoen, and Tibarn last summer caught her attention. She smiled tenderly at the family portrait. "If I do not obtain the throne, I will have no complaints... You would make a fine king for our people... Shoen." Mihara whispered.

"It's too bad that you won't live to see his coronation."

Suddenly, Mihara felt the sharp and jagged edge of a silver stiletto pressed to her throat. "Scream, I dare you. I already took out all of the guards and maids. The only one who will hear you scream is the Prince, and he's already far down the hall. By time he gets in here, you'll be dead." The mysterious person threatened.

"If you call attention to yourself and he comes rushing in here, I will not hesitate to kill your brother, too."

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Mihara demanded, unable to turn to face her antagonist due to the razor sharp blade being pressed to her throat.

"Who am I? That's not important. I am the hunter, and you are my prey. It's as simple as that. How did I get in here? _Please_. As if a bunch of _over grown pigeons_ are any challenge to_ me_." The feminine voice snickered.

"What do you want with me, then?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you, plain and simple, daughter of the Phoenicis King."

"Hmph. Is that so? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you..." Mihara slowly pulled out one of her hidden daggers, "But I'm not quite so easy to kill!" She twirled and swiped it at the assassin, who back flipped with ease.

The assassin landed skillfully on her feet. She had a fierce beauty about her, a developed and womanly figure, smooth brown skin, long black hair that she wore some of in a wild bun held by long sharp needles and the rest straight down her back, and venomous, feral blood red eyes.

The assassin wore a long black trench coat, a close fitting black tank top, solid black pants that hugged the shape of her legs, a white belt that hung loose and diagonally around her waist, silver hoop earrings, fingerless black gloves, and black boot heels.

"Well, well, well. Now that you've seen my face, you _definitely_ must die, Princess of Phoenicis." The attractive young woman poised herself for battle. Mihara narrowed her eyes. "...Who are you, really?" She demanded.

The assassin's grip on the stiletto tightened. "...I am your murderer, Hawk Princess. Fall to your demise." She replied as she dashed at Mihara faster than Mihara's eyes could follow.

And the sound of flesh being pierced by metal ripped through the room.

**Me: And that's all for chapter one!**

**Mihara: What the hell? Who is that girl?**

**Me: You'll find out soon enough :D**

**Mihara: ...Hmph. Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Me: All right, I'm back everyone!**

**Mihara: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Yeah, I know. I'm sorry! I'm like, on chapter six in my notebook, but I never have time to update cuz of school and band! X.x**

**Mihara: You're always making excuses.**

**Me: Oh, hush up and start the chapter, girl!**

**Mihara: Child boo, I'll knock you out.**

**Me: ...Excuse me?**

**Mihara: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story.**

**Me: Yeah, that's what a thought I heard.**

**Mihara: (rolls eyes)**

Chapter Two

Mihara jumped back from the assassin, clutching her bleeding shoulder. The assassin had aimed for her throat, but out of pure reflex, Mihara had dodged, resulting in only the stiletto grazing her shoulder.

"Listen. If a fight is what you're looking for, then you're coming_ awfully_ close to getting one." Mihara glared. "A fight is _exactly_ what I'm looking for. After all, I've heard _so many_ great things about you... What fun would there be in just killing you?" She smirked, her red eyes flashing. A red power engulfed the stiletto in her hand as she pointed it at Mihara. "Fight me, Hawk Princess. I want you to hit me with all that you've got."

"That's fine by me. I have no objections." Mihara said before transforming from her half form, becoming a large light red hawk with maroon-tipped feathers. Without a moment of hesitation, Mihara swooped down and dove at the assassin lethally.

"You'll have to do better than that!" She dodged and swiped her stiletto at Mihara. Mihara flew around it and stuck out her talons, attempting to pierce the young woman. The unnamed killer twirled around Mihara's talons with ease and darted towards the door.

With a single touch of her index finger, the door began to glow white. "I wouldn't want anyone to interrupt our battle too soon, Hawk Princess. I would like to experience the full fury of the daughter of the Great King of Hawks!" She explained.

"Oh, you are really going to regret this, human." Mihara spat, speaking through her laguz form. "We shall see. At your ready." She again pointed her stiletto at Mihara. Letting out a vicious screech to the heavens, Mihara dove down for her antagonist at top speed.

Talons clashed with metal

**Change In POV**

"...Please excuse me." Shoen stood up from his seat and left the meeting, walking outside of the room. _"What is this feeling in my guts?... Why do I feel like something might be wrong with Mihara?..." _The Hawk Prince wondered, leaning against the wall. He let out a long sigh before running his fingers through his black hair.

"Prince Shoen? What is wrong?"

Shoen turned his head to see Sergio approach him. "...Nothing. I just worry about Mihara..." Shoen trailed off, feeling another wave of worry strike him. "Do not worry about the princess, my prince. Princess Mihara is just fine, I assure you. The finest warriors in all of Phoenicis are guarding the palace. No one will get in or out without our acknowledgment." Sergio assured the young prince.

"...I suppose... But perhaps I should just go and check on her, to make sure... She's probably in the throne room..."

"Nonsense, my prince. I assure you that our beloved princess is just fine. Now, shall we get back to the meeting? Everyone is waiting."

"I suppose we should... But I just can't shake off this feeling in my gut that Mihara is in danger... I guess it's a brother intuition?"

"It is only because you love her so much and are so protective of her. After all, you were only reunited with your sister and father two years ago. Princess Mihara is very strong, and she is no longer a nestling. I am positive that she will be fine by herself until you return - she is quite the warrior, and she also has the palace guards who would more than gladly keep her company. Besides, you know the princess as well as I. She needs space to be alone every now and then."

"...You're only trying to convince me so hard because you want to hurry so we can wrap this meeting up, aren't you?"

"Aha, as sharp as ever, my dear prince!"

"...Very well, then. Allow us to return to the meeting." Shoen walked back into the room. "Of course, Your Highness." Sergio smiled. He began to follow behind Shoen into the conference room, but then stopped.

_"Aaaah! P-please! Please don't hurt me!"_

_"You want me to spare you?"_

_"Yes! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't hurt me...!"_

_"Then I want you to keep the prince occupied, and let no one near the throne room. I can't have Princey walking in on the pampered hawk girl and myself dueling."_

_"Oh! How __**dare**_ _you address His and Her Highnesses with such blatant disrespect? Utterly __**despicable**__!"_

_"Shut it,__** pigeon**__. If you __**don't**_ _do it, I'll kill you __**here**_ _and __**now**__. I can hold off the prince on my own, you know. I'm just in a __**generous**_ _mood. You just __**happened **__to see my face. I don't __**want **__to kill you, because you are__** not **__my target. So __**will **__you or __**won't**_ _do as I say? You'll leave me no choice __**but**__ to kill you if you __**don't**__."_

_"...Y-yes... I'll occupy His Highness..."_

_"Good. And congrats. You'll be the first to see my face and live to tell about it, birdy."_

_"..."_

_"...Lord Tibarn... Prince Shoen... Princess Mihara... Forgive me for my sin and betrayal. A lowly coward like me... Will never be able to repent for such a crime." _Sergio thought dismally before closing the conference room door behind him.

**Change In POV**

Being sent flying by Mihara, the assassin did a black flip in mid air and caught herself with her hand, sliding across the floor in a crouched position. She quickly poised herself and lunged at Mihara once more, piercing her wing with the magically influenced silver stiletto.

"Don't you ever get tired? All beorc eventually run out of fuel, but _you_ just keep on coming!" Mihara pounced the assassin with her right wing. "Of course I keep coming. You're pretty strong, for a princess." She landed on her feet again.

"Sorry, but I'm not one of those boring princesses who sit on a throne all day long and do paper work. That's _Shoen's_ job. I'm the sort of princess that puts _Zena the Princess Warrior_ to shame."

"Oh, really? Is that so? Then I don't have to hold back on you, do I, Ms. Princess Warrior? I_ can _unleash my full form on you... Can't I?" The assassin smirked in amusement. "It's been a long time... Since I fought someone worthy of my full form."

"Full form? What are you talking about? Beorc don't have - "

"I don't recall ever saying that. What gave you the idea... That _**I**_ was _**beorc**_?"

"Are you Laguz? Branded?"

"Does it matter what I am?"

"No, of course not. Beorc, branded, laguz, I'll defeat you just the same!"

"Interesting. So you honestly believe that you are a match for me? Ridiculous."

"The only one being ridiculous is you. I don't even understand... Why are you trying to kill me? If you are really so confident in your abilities, then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Because I have no choice. I don't particularly want to kill you... But I have to. Because if I don't... He'll..."

"He'll what? Who is he?"

"...Enough talk! As the other Emblem Bearer, you must perish - along with the Crest Wearers! Serenity must _not_ be awoken!"

Before Mihara could question the female assassin, she threw off her coat. Large black dragon wings sprouted out of her back. A red power surrounded her, emitting her powerful aura. The unknown strength put extreme pressure in the room, making it hard for Mihara to even breathe, nonetheless stay in the air.

"Do you like my spiritual pressure, perhaps? You haven't even had a taste of my power yet. Do you still wish to try me, Phoenicisian Princess?" She demanded. "Damn straight I do. You just proved yourself to be an even more formidable opponent. I can barely keep my talons from clawing your face off, I'm so excited." Mihara responded, her beak curved in as close to a smirk as a hawk could possibly give.

"My, my. You truly are the daughter of King Tibarn. Well, I'll gladly let you know, princess..." Her red eyes shone, flashing a shade brighter. "...Play time is _most definitely_ over."

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

"Mihara! Are you in there?"

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

"Ranulf!" Mihara exclaimed, realizing it was her cat laguz companion on the other side of the door. "I find it so interesting that when you laguz communicate in your full forms, you thought-speak due to the fact that you cannot actually physically talk." The assassin crossed her arms.

"Thought-speak to anyone you want, but they will not hear you. I warded that door. I'm so good at drawing normal wards, it looks like a mere touch to the eye - even laguz eyes - because it is incapable of following something so fast."

"What do you mean 'ward'?"

"It's the technique that Charmers possess. The ward that I drew is purposely breakable by those who can see the heart of the ward, because it is really weak. So unfortunately... I'm going to have to wrap this up."

The assassin held her empty hand out at the hawk laguz. A ball of red negative energy formed and grew larger and larger as each moment passed.

"What the hell is that thing? What are you?"

"...I am me. Remember the title of the one who brought about your demise as you travel on to the afterlife, Hawk Princess. They call me... The Winged Assassin."

"What-"

"Cease. Goodbye, Princess of Phoenicis."

**Change In POV**

"Damn! This door won't budge an inch! It's not even locked - It's just **stuck**!" Ranulf swore as he pounced against the door in his laguz form continually. "I can't hear anything in there, but while we searched the entire palace for Mihara, I ran into Lord Shoen. He said that Lady Mihara would probably be in the throne room." Janaff folded his arms, in his half form.

"...Sir Ranulf, stop trying to break down the door. Opening that door by force is futile. This door... I think this door has been warded." Tanith informed. Sent by Sanaki, she also accompanied Ranulf and Janaff to Phoenicis.

"Warded? What's that?" Janaff inquired. "Warding is an old, ancient magic. It's some sort of spell casting technique that only sages known as Charmers possess. There are only a few Charmers left in all of Tellius." Tanith explained.

"Yeah? Well, as much as I enjoy listening to your history lessons, Commander Tanith, do _you_ know a way to open this door? If someone went out of their way to 'ward' this door, then _something_ must be going on in there." Ranulf stretched as he returned to his half form.

"I don't see anything on this door, Tanith. Do you, Ranulf?" Janaff squinted at the door. "I have the best eyes in all of Tellius. If my eyes can't see it, then it just isn't there."

"Only powerful Charmers can clearly see wards. They're written in ancient magics. My great grandmother was a Charmer, and I have seen a lot of wards in my time, so if I concentrate and look at the ward indirectly with my peripheral vision, I can kind of see it, but it's blurry." Tanith replied.

"Well if you can see it, remove it already!"

"I can't just remove it... Because I don't know how to undraw it, I've got to find the heart of the ward and pierce it..."

"The heart of the ward?"

Tanith slowly ran her hand down the length of the door, looking at it through the corners of her eyes with her head turned to the side. "The heart of a ward it its strongest point. Pierce the barrier around it and shatter the heart, and you break the ward. That only works for really weak wards, though."

"So the person in there is a weak Charmer?"

"...No... The build and structure is far too intricate... Though it_ is _weak, an amateur Charmer did _not_ draw this. This ward... It's child play. The person who drew it does not want to keep us out, because from the looks if it, they knew someone would know how to break it..." Tanith trailed off.

"Well why'd they bother drawing it, then?" Janaff blinked. "...To buy themselves a little time. All they need is a few minutes tops." Ranulf said in sudden realization. "On top of that... I think the person who drew this ward is hoping that someone stops her in time." Tanith added.

"Whatever they plan to do to Princess Mihara... They don't want to do it. If they really _did _want to... They would have drawn a better ward to prevent interference."

"Well if they're giving us a chance to save Mihara, then we've got to take it!" Ranulf growled, balling his fist. "We've got to save Mihara!" "Agreed. The Hawk King's fury is one that even I hesitate to go up against. We had _better_ save her." Tanith raised her sword and held it straight in front of her face.

The Begnion commander closed her eyes. _"It has been so long since I have seen a ward... This structure, this style... It all seems so familiar... Could it be that the person who drew this ward... The person who is just beyond this door... Could it be?..."_

In one quick motion, Tanith thrusted her sword through the door, piercing the heart of the ward. All in a second, a bright golden light shone, ancient magics appeared, and it all dissipated.

"Mihara! Are you in here?" Ranulf busted through the door and into the room.

And the first thing her saw was Mihara falling out of the sky limply in her half form, injured.

The cat laguz jumped up in the air and caught the laguz princess, landing skillfully on his feet. "Mihara? Mihara, speak to me. Are you all right?" Ranulf asked gently, lightly shaking the princess warrior in his arms.

"R... Ranulf... My... My wing... It... Hurts... I... I under estimated her..." Mihara gasped in pain. "I also under estimated you... Hawk Princess. You really _are_ the daughter of the Great Hawk King Tibarn..." The assassin collapsed to her knees, clutching her bleeding sides and shoulder.

"Marvelous... I've never met someone who could even put a scratch on me in combat... That makes you... All the more interesting. You most definitely have earned my respect."

"Oh, I'll put more than _just_ a scratch on you, you little - " Janaff started towards the assassin, but Tanith held her arm out in front of Janaff and stopped him, confusing all of her comrades.

"...So it really is you... I thought that ward looked familiar. When Sigrun and I used to try to get you up in the mornings, you would get all defiant and ward your door, and we'd have to go run and get Prime Minister Sephiran to get you to unward it. He eventually taught me the basics of warding." Tanith said nostalgically, looking down on the girl with sad, but hard, eyes.

"I remember those days... You were so defiant and always getting into trouble because of your roguish ways... But I've never met anyone with so much _potential_. I never thought... I _never_ thought that you would go from fighting _under_ me to fighting _against _me...

"I never thought the day would come where you would be my enemy... Rayne."

"...Commander Tanith." Rayne stood up, picking up her weakened body. "So it really is true... All of this commotion about a winged assassin... It really _is_ you. You really_ are_ branded." Tanith watched Rayne as she picked up her trench coat.

"Does that bother you, Commander? Has your opinion of me changed, now that you know what I am?"

"No. Behind those red eyes... Behind that icy exterior... I know that the beautiful golden eyed girl your general and I trained is still there. I know... That you are not evil."

"..."

"What are you _doing_, Rayne? Why did you attempt to assassin Mihara? I _know_ you. You don't kill without reason, without a motive. So then _why_... What motive do you have for trying to kill the Hawk Princess?"

"You wouldn't understand, Commander. Beorc... Laguz... They're both the same. They just never understand."

"What of your parents, then? They were beorc and laguz - yet they loved you more than anything else. I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, Rayne."

"...She is one of the Emblem Bearers. if I do not kill her, the _other _bearer will be killed, and _they_ will _all_ suffer. We've all grown _so close._.. I couldn't possibly bring about the demise of those kind people. They took me in with _outstretched arms_... They _understood_ my pain... They treated me like_ family_!" Rayne lowered her eyes, clutching the silver stiletto in her hand tightly.

"Withthose people, I've_ finally_ found something I've wanted all along... Somewhere I belong. With those people, I found comfort in things I never knew to be real. And... And he said that if we obey him... He wouldn't harm them.

"Can't you see, Commander? Please don't look at me like that... I have no choice! Those people are like _family_ to me! I've _got_ to protect them... I _have _to kill her, or they'll _all_ die! And then... On top of that... He'll..."

"Who, Rayne? Who will do what?"

"...I've said too much. Quite frankly, it's none of your damn business. I am your enemy now, and that's all that matters!" Rayne exclaimed. "I _will_ kill the Hawk Princess, and I _will_ cut down anyone who stands in my way!"

Before Tanith could say anything else, Rayne ran towards the window. "Hold it!" Tanith drew her blade and swung at Rayne. Rayne skillfully dodged, elbowed the sword from the seraph knight's hand, and back flipped out of the window, releasing her large black dragon wings.

"It was nice to see you again, Commander Tanith. I really hope that you, Commander General Sigrun, and Empress Sanaki do not involve yourselves with this... Because I won't hold back on any of you. I will do whatever necessary to save my people."

And with that, Rayne dissipated.

"..." Letting out a long and shaky breath of air, Tanith slowly slid to her knees. "Dammit... I could have killed her... Why did I hesitate?..." Tanith cursed herself, rubbing her temples. "...We must go to Begnion. Immediately. Princess Mihara is in grave danger."

"Yeah, she isn't looking so good... What exactly did that girl do to her?" Ranulf inquired. "That negative energy that Rayne scorched Mihara with... She calls it Dragon's Kiss. Not only is it powerful, but it's highly poisonous. Only the best healers in Begnion will know how to cure it." Tanith answered.

"Begnion?... That's still so far away... If she needs immediate care - "

"That poison was created by Rayne herself. Only she is immune to it. She created an antidote for it, as well. Only Empress Sanaki's highest and most trusted healers and saints know how to create and use the antidote. If we do not get to Begnion asap, Princess Mihara will suffer and eventually die."

"Someone has to carry the pussy cat, then. Lady Mihara is in no condition to fly, so I will have to take her." Janaff sighed. "I will inform the prince of what has happened to his sister. Janaff, you inform King Tibarn, and tell him, Sigrun, and Empress Sanaki to report to Begnion. Ranulf, find a cold rag for Princess Mihara and try to keep her cool. She's working up a fever already." Tanith ordered the cat and hawk laguz.

"Get a move on, _ladies_. The longer you take, the harder this will be on Princess Mihara. We cannot have the Hawk King tearing up Tellius and raising all sorts of hell over the lost of his oldest child, now can we? So if you favor your lives... MOVE IT! That will be all." Tanith walked away.

"..." Janaff and Ranulf were speechless, left to shudder over terrible mental image that possibly scarred them for life.

**Me: And that's it for chapter two! Sadly enough, I probably won't be updating again for a week or so, due to school and responsibilities to update my other stories :( But I'm really getting into this, so everyone, know that I will always be returning to update!**

**SWD: I will be making sure of that (cracks knuckles)**

**Me: (whimpers) So anyway... If there are any pairing requests or situational requests that anyone would like to see, just inform me! Who knows... Maybe you'll get your wish :D**

**SWD: I best be gettin' a Minulf, or a Rahara, or whatever you wanna call that pairing.**

**Me: (cough cough) Read and review please! (disappear)**

**SWD: EGP! GET BACK HERE!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Me: So I finally discovered the OpenOffice download on fanfiction (haha, that tells you how often I actually go to the homepage of our cute little site), so I have a spellchecker! **

**Mihara: Finally! Now you won't have so many spelling errors, and we'll be able to update faster!**

**Me: Oh, hush up, Mihara! And what is this 'we' I see? Don't you mean _I_?**

**Mihara: Whatever.**

**Me: I also want to take the time to thanks everyone for their kind reviews and motivation! You all rock! **

**Mihara: Yeah, yeah. ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but this story and her characters.**

**Me: One last thing: There are a few sections where the speech should be underlined, but fanfiction apparently decided to be a bitch, because no matter what I try to do, it REFUSES to keep all of Tibarn's speech underlined, so yeah... Sorry about that, but I just don't have any control... Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter Three

"...I see... So _that's _what's been going on..." Shoen trailed off, absorbing all of what Tanith had just told him. "I-I'm sorry, Your Highness... I knew what that assassin was planning to do to the princess, but I did nothing to thwart her! I was so afraid of losing my life... Please forgive my betrayal, Prince Shoen!" Sergio grabbed Shoen's arm as he begged pitifully.

"I'm not the one who you're going to need to be begging for mercy to, Sergio." Shoen shook the servant off. "I don't have time to waste on a pitiful creature like you. My sister's life is at sake – I'm actually quite offended that you would dare show yourself in my presence right now."

"P-please forgive me, my prince! I am gravely sorry for my sin...!"

"I couldn't care _less _about you right now. Get out of my sight. I've got to go and help to save my sister." Shoen jerked away from Sergio. "Will you just get out of my sight? I will leave your fate in the hands of my father."

"Ouch. That is not going to be a good fate, at all. I would not wish such an ill fate on even the worst of my enemies." Tanith muttered, trailing after the Hawk Prince as he walked briskly down the royal corridor.

"Tanith... Where exactly is Mihara?"

"The princess is with Janaff and Ranulf. We need you to come along to carry Ranulf as we travel to Begnion."

"Ugh, you're kidding. Why can't he just ride on the back of your pegasus with you in his half form?"

"I fail to take kindly to having cat claws pierce my flesh due to our friendly cat laguz's fear of heights and hatred for flying, that's why."

"...I see your point... He does tend to get a bit worked up over that, doesn't he?..."

"Yes, exactly. We will be leaving in a few minutes, so prepare yourself. If we travel at top speed without stop, it should take up somewhere around three to five hours to arrive in Begnion."

"Has anyone else been information of this situation? What about my father?"

"Janaff informed the Hawk King. I used him as a human sacrifice, because I was NOT about to tell King Tibarn that his daughter has been poisoned. But I did inform Empress Sanaki and Sigrun of the situation personally."

"I see... I feel sorry for those two... I can only imagine how hard my father is taking this..."

"Oh, god... That is something I would rather never know..."

**Change In POV**

"King Tibarn, I understand that this is hard for you to cope with, but I'm going to have to ask you to behave yourself. This display of lost composure is quite inappropriate of a king!"

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT COMPOSURE RIGHT NOW?"

"U-um, well... You're scaring all of the other birds, hawks, and ravens out of the sky... I think you've scarred them for life..."

"AND I CARE WHY?"

"...As Empress Sanaki's body guard, I'm going to have to ask you to calm yourself of this blind rage, because I cannot risk you hurting the Empress – or myself, for that matter – in the heat of your hissy fit! If you don't calm yourself, I'll - "

"YOU'LL **WHAT**, LITTLE GIRL? WHAT CAN **YOU**, A PUNY BEORC, DO TO **ME**, THE GREAT HAWK KING?"

"..."

"Leave him be, Sigrun." Sanaki sighed. The fourteen year old Empress road with the Commander General of the Begnion Holy Guard her pegasus as they soared through the air. The two beorc and the Hawk King traveled as fast as they could, on their why to the Nation of Begnion.

"But, Empress! Surely you don't think that this sort of behavior is acceptable, even for the Hawk King?" Sigrun argued. "Something very important and dear to him is in grave danger right now... His daughter is in serious trouble. His outrage can only be expected, because he must be to worried for words." Sanaki replied, ignoring all of Tibarn's streams of swears and vows of bloody, violent actions.

"He worries about his daughter because he loves her, and as a result, he is over protective. That is what fathers do."

"_Uwahhhhhhhh!"_

"_Sanaki! Are you all right? Why are you crying?"_

"_I-I tried to climb up there to grab my balloon – I let go, and now it's floating away!"_

"_And you fell, didn't you?"_

"_Mhm! Sniff... sniff..."_

"_There, there, little Sanaki. All of your ouchies... Will fly away with the balloon. Because I'm here with you, my dear Sanaki."_

"_R-really?"_

"_Yes, really. I'll go have them tear down the play ground you hurt yourself on, and sue the balloon company because their balloon abandoned you - how does that sound? I can't have you getting hurt anymore."_

"_Hehe, you're silly! Of course you can't do that!"_

"_Haha, I suppose you're right. Please be more careful, Sanaki. I worry about you."_

"Sephiran..." Sanaki whispered. "Empress, don't you think we should follow King Tibarn? He's terrifying the locals again... Oh gah, he's going to tear up Tellius and raise all sorts of hell." Sigrun sweat dropped.

"King Tibarn, I'm trying to sympathize with you here, but if you keep this up, you'll leave me no choice but to knock you out of the air with Rexcalibur! You're not even flying in the right direction anymore!" Sanaki shouted at the fuming Hawk King.

"Does Tanith know who targeted Mihara?"Tibarn demanded. "Yes, but she did not clearly mention who exactly it was." Sanaki replied.

"Then from what she told you, do you have any idea – any at all – who might have targeted Mihara, and for what reason?"

"I would rather not make unjustified accusations."

"Then you have someone in mind, I take it?"

"...As much as it dismays me, yes. There is only one person who... But I truly hope it isn't... It doesn't make sense why they'd... I just can't see the profit, or even a motive, of this person carrying out Princess Mihara's assassination."

"If you know who this person is, then I sincerely hope that in their best interest, they come across you, and not me. You will at least hear them out. I will not accept explanations."

"Yes... I sincerely hope that that is how things play out, as well. But if the two of you do cross paths before I can intervene... Then there isn't anything that a single force on Tellius can do about it. You have the right to do with that person as you please, because they attempted to kill Princess Mihara. She is not just your daughter – She is the Princess of Phoenicis. She is a symbol of hope and strength to your people."

"More importantly, she and Shoen are all the family I have left in this world. The thought of anyone taking either of them away from me like Zelena was... The very through of not being able to find Mihara again... It really pisses me off."

"It makes you angry because you are afraid to lose your children. This fear is proof enough that you really do have a heart, and that you really do fear things. Fear is something I wouldn't imagine the Great Hawk King to understand."

"Hmph. It is true that I don't fear much at all, and I bow down to no one. In fact... My children, friends, and comrades... They are both my only fear and my only weakness."

"Of course. It's only humane for one to fear the safety of those they care about, and for that to sometimes be their downfall."

"Humane, huh?

"Yes. If there is anything I have learned, it is that we are all the same. Beorc, laguz, branded... We are all the descendants of the Zunama. We are all human. And we are all people."

"Now _you're _starting to talk like Ike. Soon enough, that kid's way of thinking is going to become a _law_ or _religion_ or _something_."

"The way he thinks is not a bad way for one to think."

"That is true, but soon enough, Ikeism is going to rule Tellius."

"If we were all 'Ikeists', do you think our world would be nearly as bad?"

"No, but it _would_ be one hundred percent more stubborn and hardheaded, that's for sure."

"Now, now. Be more fair to our friend. One hundred percent isn't right at all. More like... Five hundred."

"I'll have to admit his stubbornness and hardheadedness isn't always a bad thing, though. He is always prepared for a battle, and he fights to protect what he believes in until he dies, like a true warrior."

"Yes... I will have to give him that, as well. And also, the fact that his hard head makes a fairly good shield..."

"Empress Sanaki, I must ask you to behave yourself. Bad mouthing is both unlike you and unsuitable for an Empress. Do not allow King Tibarn to influence you, Holy Empress!" Sigrun sweat dropped.

"...Yes, you are right. All of this tomfoolery has made us lose our focus. Our main objective is to get to Begnion as fast as we possibly can in order to save Princess Mihara." Sanaki complied with Sigrun's request.

"You act as though I had forgotten. My rage has only increased by the moment."Tibarn replied. "...Oh, goodness... I, erm, perhaps we should fly a little faster, Empress Sanaki? Like, a LOT faster?" Sigrun twitched, much to Tibarn's amusement.

"Does my rage really put that much fear into you, Sigrun?"

"After seeing how you viciously defeat your enemies in battle... Let's just say that I have a great respect for you, and even **Ashunera** _herself_ could could get me to battle against you."

"Wise decision. You're so puny and weak, I would probably kill you from screeching too loud."

"I would not push it that far, but yes – if you and I were to battle, you would most definitely win. Every. Single. Time." Sigrun sighed. "It's all right, Sigrun. You're still a fine warrior." Sanaki said to the seraph knight.

"Yeah. Not everyone can be an amazing, sexy, and kick ass fighter like me."Tibarn replied with a straight face

_-Long pause-_

.

.

.

"...My_ god_, I think he honestly believes he's _sexy_... Do the words 'King Tibarn' and 'sexy' even belong in the same _sentence_, nonetheless his _dialogue_...?" Sanaki wondered out loud (to no one in particular)

"Watch it, kid Empress. Just because you're jealous of this doesn't give you the right to disrespect me. I like you, but don't push it." Tibarn warned the fourteen year old beorc.

"...Jealous? Well, sure... If thinking that helps you sleep at night, King Tibarn, then be my guest..."

"Unbelievable. I, The Great King Tibarn, am feared by even countless of the bravest and strongest warriors across Tellius, and yet, a mere _teenage beorc Empress_ is dissing me thoughtlessly? How degrading... Such a strange and difficult beorc girl..."

**Change In POV**

"_You've improved a bit, Rayne... But are you about ready to give up? I admit that you have gotten better than I had anticipated, but you still will be unable to land a single blow on me."_

"_Grrr... Yes, I __**can**__, and I __**will**__! I won't give up until I hit you, General! I refuse to be beaten!"_

"_You aren't strong enough."_

"_I'm not strong enough __**yet**__. But I pledge that one day, I'll become even stronger than you!"_

"_For what reason? Do you wish to defeat me so that I'll have no choice but to keep my promise? Do you want to leave this army that badly?"_

"_No... Not anymore. You, Prime Minister Sephiran, Commander Tanith, Commander General Sigrun, Empress Sanaki and I have grown so close... I don't want to separated."_

"_Then what is your objective?"_

"_I don't want for you or Prime Minister Sephiran to always have to protect me. I don't want the two of you to feel like I need you to save me from everything. I want to become strong enough to carry my own and to protect those around me. I also... I also want to avenge my parents' death."_

"_If this is truly what you desire, then you will require a lot of strength and power – not just physically, either."_

"_Yes... I know... But that's my long term goal. Besides, you and Commander Tanith already have such high expectations for me... I'd better not let either of you down, eh?"_

"_That would be for the best. I do recall you saying that you wanted to be under my command more often, because you're already with Commander Tanith a lot?"_

"_Yes... The battles you fight in are always rougher and longer. Much better training. And... I also want to make sure you don't go off somewhere and die on me, General. Even though I know that no one could defeat __**you**__."_

"_...Hmph. I will think about it. Until then, grow strong, Rayne. Grow really strong..."_

"General..." Rayne trailed off, followed by a deep and heavy sigh. She was walking through the desert, wearing a white cloak with the hood pulled over her head and a black scarf covering her mouth and nose, revealing only crimson eyes.

The shadow over her eyes that the hood created helped Rayne see past the glare that the scorching sun, high in the sky, produced. The hot desert winds blew the sands around and caused small sandstorms.

"_General Zelgius... I just don't understand... Up until the Continental War, you allowed me to fight in your army, and you even let me fight during the second year of the Mad King's War. You __**yourself **__said that despite being a seraph knight in Commander General Sigrun and Commander Tanith's army, I was your most skilled warrior." _Rayne thought.

"_We went into nearly __**every**_ _battle together, and you __**never once**_ _doubted my abilities on the field, because I was so special. So then __**why**__... Why wouldn't you let me fight in the Continental War?"_

**Beginning of Flashback**

"General, I've been looking all over for you! Commander General Sigrun told me you needed to see me?" Sixteen year old Rayne called to Zelgius as she spotted him walking down the hallways of the Begnion Castle.

"Yes. I did need to see you. I want to speak to you about Begnion's entrance into the war against the Laguz Alliance." Zelgius walked up to Rayne.

"Ah, I see. Do you need me as a seraph knight? A marksman or arch sage? Or perhaps as a trueblade? Give the word, and I will more than gladly comply."

"All right, then – Fall back."

"...What?"

"You heard me. Fall back. I have withdrawn you from this war."

"But, General Zelgius! My arch magic would be useful against the laguz! And I can also wield swords, lances, knives, bows and arrows, and ride as a seraph knight! With all due respect, sir, I honestly believe that I would be _most_ useful to you, sir!" Rayne argued.

"I have more than enough skilled warriors in all of those fields who can make up for your loss." Zelgius replied. "Sir, if you want to withdraw me because you believe that I am not ready, then you needn't worry! I am _more_ than prepared!" Rayne insisted.

"It does not matter how prepared you think you are, or why it is that I have chosen not to bring you, because as your superior, I owe you no explanations. You have been withdrawn, and you are forbidden to leave Sienne during this war. You will stay behind and protect our country in my stead. Is that clear, Rayne?" Zelgius demanded.

"That is an _order_ from your superior. As a soldier, you cannot disobey."

"...What do you want me to do, then, General? Stay here and worry day in and day out about you and our comrades? How can I just stay here and do nothing while everyone else is out there fighting?" Rayne glared at Zelgius.

"General, I simply can't do that! Please... There _must_ be some way to change your mind. I _want_ to go. I _want_ to fight. I _want_... I _want_ to be with _you_!"

"...I will not reconsider. This is not up for discussion. You will stay behind, and this is final." Zelgius walked past Rayne, but was stopped when she caught his hand. She looked at him with intense golden eyes.

"General... I am more than loyal to you. I serve Begnion not because of the love for my country, but because of the love for my superiors in all of the units of the entire Begnion Army. That being said..." Rayne began, tightening her grip on Zelgius' hand.

"I _can_ and _will_ not abandon this army... I _can't... _I _will not_. I _have _to fight with you. I'm your right hand man, General Zelgius! If you are willing to bring your left hand man, Levail, then _why _do you refuse to bring your right? I just don't understand...

"Punish me. Give me any penalty. But I _will_ fight with you, General... I won't let you fight alone anymore! We just _can't _be apart! It's already bad enough that the Senators locked Prime Minister Sephiran away...!"

"...Rayne. You are a good girl, and an excellent warrior. I know that this must be hard on you, but understand that I will not reconsider my choice under any circumstance. Just stay here and keep up the good work." Zelgius ruffled Rayne's hair, treating her like a child.

"...I will stay here... Only if you promise me something." Rayne lowered her eyes, holding her hands together, playing with them apprehensively. "It depends. What is it that you want me to promise to exactly?" Zelgius inquired, his hand still on top of Rayne's head.

"...Instead of that first promise you made if I could strike a blow on you in battle... Promise me that if I can strike a blow on you, General... You won't _ever_ leave me behind again, and we'll _always_ stay _together_." Rayne looked up at Zelgius.

"So much has happened since we met in what seems so long ago... If not for you, I wouldn't have changed. I wouldn't have become a better person. I wouldn't have found the courage... To leave everything behind me.

"I am grateful to Empress Sanaki, Commander General Sigrun, and Commander Tanith for taking me in. But I am most grateful... To you and Prime Minister Sephiran. The two of you understand me... Better than anyone else ever has. That is why... That is why me must all stay _together_!"

"...If I make it back... And if you ever see me again... Then assume that I made that promise. If we ever meet again... Then I do promise. So you had better be training in my absence, or you will never catch up. If we do no meet again... Then forgive me." Zelgius murmured.

Unexpectedly, Zelgius placed the hand that had been on top of Rayne's head firmly on the back of her head and pushed her into him, bending his head down so that his chin rested on the top of Rayne's head.

"G... General Zelgius?" Rayne barely whispered, her breath caught in her throat. "...You definitely have grown a lot since the first time we met... Little girl." Zelgius muttered, causing Rayne's eyes to widen as a blush crept into her cheeks, knowing what Zelgius meant by that (none of you will understand this part until it is explained in a future chapter).

"General Zelgius... I'm scared. Why did you... What are you planning to do?" Rayne whispered. She waited for an answer from Zelgius, but he said nothing, which scared her all the more.

_What is this feeling? I just don't understand... Why do I feel this way?_

"General Zelgius! The army is prepared to move out, sir!"

"Good. I will be there shortly." Zelgius called back to the soldier, separating from Rayne. "I'm needed elsewhere. Take care of yourself. That is also an order." Zelgius said to Rayne before turning away from her without hesitation.

_I can't shake off this feeling... But it's almost as though..._

Rayne watched the Begnion General walk away without another word. Unfathomable to her, she felt her eyes begin to fill with tears as an inexplicable emotion tore at her chest. "If?... General Zelgius?... What do you mean... 'If'? What is going on...?" Rayne murmured.

_Why do I feel as though... You were trying to say goodbye?..._

**End of Flashback**

"_I never... I never saw you again after that, General. I... I can't believe... I won't believe that you're dead. I just... __**Can't**__. Not until I see the proof for myself. And if I do ever see undeniable proof that you are dead...Then I swear that I will avenge you." _Rayne promised.

"_These two hands... They will take the life of your murderer... And they will take the life of my parents' murderer. I can't die... Until I know that both you and my parents are avenged. After that... I..."_

"Rayne. Why are you still in that form?"

Brought back to reality, Rayne looked up to see a larger, masculine figure in a black cloak walk towards her. "King... Did you come to fetch me?" Rayne returned to her normal state before pulling her hood down.

Her fierce blood red eyes returned to their normal beautiful golden color, and the black dragon wings on her back disappeared. A lighter aura surrounded her, and her golden eyes gave her a more innocent, cuter and younger appearance.

"Ah, that's much better... You're always in that other form... Those red eyes give you such a fierce and killer appearance, and you try to act so tough and serious... Sometimes I forget you're just a cute child." The cloaked man stood in front of Rayne.

"I'm not a child, King. I'm seventeen. And do you have something important to say, or are you just venturing out of the country again because you're an _irresponsible ruler_?" Rayne crossed her arms."With Irea gone, you really shouldn't leave the palace. _Especially_ not when _I'm _away."

"_Lord _Aro sent me. He knows of your hesitation to kill the Hawk Princess."

"Ah... That... There was an interference. I was about to finish her off, but unexpectedly, someone broke through my ward."

"You're lucky Aro doesn't see through your fake alibi. He told me to inform you that if you do not succeed in killing the Hawk Princess the next time the two of you meet..."

"...I understand. This... This has never happened before. I have never hesitated to kill my target before. I'm always too careful to get attached..." Rayne trailed off.

"You are an extremely skilled rogue, and an assassin, at that. So you _must_ know that as in assassin, getting close to or drawn in by your target is one of the biggest mistakes you could possibly make... Right?" He asked.

"Yes, of course I know that. All of our people are counting on me... Irea is counting on me... And if I ever want to see Prime Minister Sephiran again... _I _am counting on _myself_. So... I just have to kill the Hawk Princess." Rayne sighed.

"I enjoyed fighting her. Maybe because it's been so long since I've been faced with a powerful foe... I'm just not ready to dispose of her yet. I also wonder if killing the Hawk Princess would be a wise thing to do..."

"Yes, you're right... Our country is far too small and weak for war. If King Tibarn ever happened to trace his daughter's assassination back to our country, Phoenicis would declare war on us, without a doubt." He also sighed.

"Aro has us in a lose-lose situation, stuck between a rock and a hard place. But too much is at sake for us _not_ to comply with him... Whether it is ultimately the right or wrong thing to do."

"King... Do you think that Irea is all right? She's so fragile, I'm afraid Aro is going to shatter her before he could possibly do anything to the poor girl..." Rayne trailed off in worry. "I know what you mean. I'm worried about that, too." He put one hand on his hip.

"Pondering about it out here won't do anyone any good, though. Come with me. Let's go back." He extended his hand to Rayne, who stared at it nostalgically.

**Beginning of Flashback**

"_Aah... Aah... I'm so hot... And tired... I've searched every inch of Begnion except for this damn desert... Where else could they be?..."_ Rayne wondered, trudging weakly through the Grann Desert.

The hot sun shone mercilessly down upon Rayne, and the vast desert continued on endlessly for miles and miles. Rayne's feet ached for rest, her stomach pleaded for food, and her throat burned in thirst, but still, she refused to stop.

"_No one's see them in Crimea, Daien, Phoenicis, Kilvas, Hatari, Goldoa, Gallia, or Serenes... So they __**have **__to be in Begnion... They were last seen in our country... But __**where**__?... I've been searching for weeks now without rest.._

"_Where are they?... I just can't find them..."_

"_...If I make it back... And if you ever see me again... Then assume that I made that promise. If we ever __meet again... Then I do promise. So you had better be training in my absence, or you will never catch up. If we do no meet again... Then forgive me." Zelgius murmured._

Rayne collapsed to her knees, unable to take a single step further. She lowered her head, and her long bangs fell over her eyes as they began to fill with tears.

"_Oh, Prime Minister Sephiran... Someone as kind and wonderful as you just doesn't belong behind bars. It doesn't suit you at all. Are those filthy Senators at least making sure that you __are being treated right?"_

"_Ah, Rayne, it's you. I'm so glad that you came to see me. I was afraid that I wasn't going to get the chance to see your face one last time before..." Sephiran trailed off as Rayne ran towards him, grabbing the bars that condemned him in the jail cell._

"_...Before what, Prime Minister? Are those no good Senators trying to hold an execution for you or something?" Rayne exclaimed in bewilderment._

"_Ahaha! Nothing of the sort, you silly girl. Don't worry about me. Or Zelgius. We will both be fine. But no matter how many times I say that, you're still going to worry, aren't you?" Sephiran smiled at Rayne sadly with passionate eyes._

"_Yes. Yes, I am." Rayne looked up at Sephiran, the same passion reflected in her own eyes. "Aha, I thought as much. Here. I want you to have this." Sephiran slipped a small box through the bars to Rayne."_

"_Go on. Open it."_

_Obeying Sephiran, Rayne reluctantly opened the gift. "...Eh? A stiletto?" Rayne blinked in confusion, admiring the beautiful weapon. "It's gorgeous..."_

"_I recall you saying you can fight very well with those things? It's made of pure silver, and the semi-precious stones decorating it are real. Not only that, but the stiletto is magically influenced. Now, whenever you wield it, my protection will fall upon you."_

"_Prime Minister... I just don't know what to say... You don't have to... You shouldn't have..."_

"_Please be careful. We may not always act it, but Zelgius and I worry about you. And please, see to it that Sanaki is safe once I'm gone."_

_At that moment, Rayne dropped the stiletto and grabbed the hard metal bars that served as a barrier between her and Sephiran, bearing into his emerald green orbs with her own golden ones._

"_Gone? Gone where? Prime Minister, you're scaring me. Both you and General Zelgius have been talking as though we'll never see each other again! It's like the two of you are trying to say goodbye to me! Why? I just couldn't stand the thought of never seeing the two of you again...! What would I do without the two of you? I just couldn't - "_

_Sephiran slipped his arms through the bars, wrapping one arm around Rayne and the hand the belonged to the arm that wasn't wrapped around Rayne gently stroked Rayne's hair._

"_Calm down, child. Forgive me. I did not mean to upset you." Sephiran apologized. "...Prime Minister Sephiran..." Rayne slipped her arms through the bars and wrapped them Sephiran. She left a lump form in her throat again, and her eyes began to sting._

_A feeling that I simply can't put into words... Expanding through my body... Tearing through my chest... Advancing up my throat... Slowly suffocating me... And trying to reach the surface._

"_Please, Prime Minister... Promise me you won't go anywhere. Please don't leave me... __**Please**__."_

"_...Do you remember what I told you all those years ago? 'Everything will be just fine'? Just like before, Rayne... Everything will be just fine."_

_The way he's so gently caressing me... It feels as though he wants to say 'goodbye', but he just doesn't know how._

"Nngh... nngh...! Prime Minister Sephiran... General Zelgius... They're not here anymore... They're not _anywhere _anymore!" Rayne sobbed brokenly. "They were all... They were all I have left in this world!"

"Oh, my. Are you all right?"

Weakly, Rayne looked up with blurry vision to see the two figures – one feminine and one masculine – standing before her.

"She's crying... I sense that she is starving and exhausted, as well..." The female knelt down to Rayne. "She is one of us... So it should be okay to take her back, right?" "...I suppose. I can't abandon a fellow branded out here in the ruthless desert." The male crossed his arms.

"Can you tell us what's wrong? Maybe we can help. Don't worry – You're safe with us. We know what you are, and we won't hurt you for it." The female said soothingly. "...I just... I don't know where they are... I can't find them..." Rayne whispered, struggling to stay conscious.

"You've lost someone? Can you tell us who? Maybe we can help you find them. How does that sound?" The female suggested. "But... I just don't know where to look..." Rayne trailed off hopelessly.

"Pondering about it out here won't do anyone any good. Come with us – we'll take care of you if you return with us." The male extended his hand to Rayne invitingly.

"Return...? To where...?" Rayne inquired, but she was unable to stop herself from reaching out for his hand. "That's it. If you come with us, everything will be okay. We promise." He nodded, backed up by a warm and assuring smile from the woman at Rayne's side.

"Let us help you, sister."

**End of Flashback**

"Why are you staring at my hand like that? Is there something particularly interesting about it?"

Being pulled back into reality at the sound of her comrade's voice, Rayne shook her head. "No, I was just... I was just remembering the first time we met... Stefan." Rayne smiled nostalgically.

"Oh, yeah... I remember that, too... After you took my hand, you literally threw yourself at me and started bawling like a baby... You eventually fell into unconsciousness due to exhaustion and fatigue, and I had to carry you... For a girl, you're kinda heavy, despite your appearance..." Stefan trailed off.

"Shut up. For a so-called benevolent king, you're a terrible, mean person." Rayne pushed Stefan, blushing. "Hey, is that any way to treat a king, ma'am? Aw, are you blushing?" Stefan teased, smirking as Rayne stormed past him.

"You're so antisocial and reclusive in front of everyone, like a loner... Why can't _**I**_ be one of those people who _don't_ know your true colors?"

"Rayne, will you stop acting silly? You're storming off in the _wrong direction._ Your sense of direction really sucks, and I don't want to just happen to discover your lost carcass being picked at by scavengers one day while training in the desert..."

"Take that back, King! My sense of direction is _just fine_! It's this _stupid desert_!" Rayne glared as Stefan approached her. "If you say so, Rayne. No need to get so worked up – I'm only teasing you. Are you coming home with me or not? Everyone's waiting." Stefan extended his hand again. "Return to my side, where you belong. After all... That's the one place where you are safest. Let's go home... To Meteora. That's your home too, Rayne... Don't feel as though you can't return."

"...If you and Irea hadn't found me that day in the desert, you would have never gotten involved with, and because of me, Meteora is in grave danger. I don't want to face the fear and pain that's been plastered on those innocent people's faces because of me..." Rayne trailed off.

"No one is blaming you for anything, Rayne. We're all a family, and we'll face this like a family – If you go down, we go down. No one's going to abandon you, Rayne. More importantly... _I'm_ not going to abandon you." Stefan replied.

"Trust me, and take me hand."

"...I see... Then I suppose... I suppose I'll return to Meteora with you... King Stefan." Rayne took Stefan's hand. "Let's go home... Our people are waiting."

_It's too strange... I'm finally returning home, just like I've been wanting to do, but... It feels so weird to return to our beloved Meteora without you... Irea. I pray that you are all right, sister..._

**Me: And that's it for chapter three! And before I confuse anyone, let me explain something. When Stefan called Rayne 'sister' in the desert, and when Rayne called 'Irea' 'sister', neither meant literal sister. It more like, Stefan is branded, and Rayne is branded, so in a sense, Stefan is Rayne's brother and Rayne is Stefan's sister. The whole same race brethren thing.**

**Mihara: Stop wasting their time explaining the obvious.**

**Me: Stop being mean to me ;_;**

**Mihara: Honey, I ain't even started to be mean. Child boo, I'll SHOW you mean!**

**Me: SWD, get your creation! I'ma knock her out!**

**SWD: (kicked back and chillin' while drinking a glass of lemonade as she leisurely watches me and Mihara argue) Nah, I'm good, I'm good.**

**Me: SWDDDDD! She's being a bully, thoughhhhh!**

**SWD: You're a big girl – deal with it.**

**Me: (pouts)**

**Mihara: Read and review please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Me: Welcome to chapter four, everybody!**

**Mihara: Ahhh, chapter four already...**

**Me: Yeah, I know... I'm going to have to do some more writing soon, because I'm getting close to catching up to where I am in my notebook X.x**

**SWD: You'll also have to do more writing unless you want me to kill you tomorrow ;)**

**Me: (doki doki doki baku baku baku) Such pressure...**

**SWD: Damn straight, cuz you best be writin', or I'll knock you out!**

**Me: Yeah, f'real... Also, everyone, I'm very sorry, but fanfiction is pissed at me or something, because it just won't keep everything underlined... I'll try to work that out eventually, but ya'll and I both know that if a laguz is talking in their thought-speak, it should be underlined. If it's not underlined, it's not because I was lazy and forgot - it's cuz fanfiction, or openoffice, or maybe just the underline option itself and I apparently aren't on agreeing terms right now. Thanks!**

**Mihara: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story.**

Chapter Four

"Volug, where have you been?" Nailah demanded as the black wolf arrived at the Begnion Castle, reverting back into his half form. "Forgive me, my queen. I was busy attending other matters – I came as soon as I could." Volug apologized.

"I thought the Kilvan Convention was not over for a few more days. May I ask why we are all gathering in Begnion?"

"It seems as though King Tibarn's daughter was attacked and poisoned. Empress Sanaki, King Tibarn, and Lady Sigrun are all here already. Empress Sanaki is making the arrangements to prepare everything to treat Princess Mihara once Sir Ranulf, sir Janaff, Lady Tanith, and Prince Shoen arrive with her." Rafiel answered.

"Empress Sanaki, Lady Sigrun, and Leanne are all with the healers in the infirmary. Sir Ulki, Reyson, and Prince Skrimir are all with King Tibarn in the waiting room. King Naesala and Sir Nealuchi remained in Kilvas, King Caineghis returned to Gallia, King Kurthnaga, Lady Ena, and Sir Nasir returned to Goldoa, Queen Elincia, Sir Geoffrey, and Lady Lucia returned to Crimea, and Queen Micaiah and Sir Sothe returned to Daein. We will all be keeping in touch and praying for Princess Mihara's fast recovery."

"Rafiel and I decided to report to Begnion instead of returning to Gallia or Hatari, because we were worried and wanted to see for ourselves who things would turn out. Plus, this option was the shortest route of travel." Nailah folded her arms.

"I see... Does anyone know who it was that attacked and poisoned Mihara?" Volug inquired. "From what Tibarn told me, I believe that the young beorc empress and her guards may have an idea as to exactly who the culprit it. All we know for sure is that the culprit was a female assassin who happened to be Branded and called herself 'the Winged Assassin'."

"I see... If the empress knows who it may be, then why does she hold the truth?"

"She may not be one hundred percent sure. Or she may simply be trying to protect whoever it is. I'm not entirely sure."

"Hm. Perhaps we should go in and check on King Tibarn... He is probably taking this very hard..." Volug trailed off. "Yes, we probably should. He may need comfort." Rafiel agreed. "Or for someone to keep his feathered ass in check." Nailah cracked her knuckles, grinning wickedly.

"Queen Nailah, I don't think that restraining the Hawk King by force is a good idea... You may hurt him." Rafiel sweat dropped. "Do not worry, Lord Rafiel. Queen Nailah and King Tibarn have been at that for years. It is merely friendly competition." Volug explained.

"Friendly competition, you say?... Perhaps the definition of friendly has changed, but I don't recall anyone categorizing bashing anyone's skull in as 'friendly'..." Rafiel trailed off. "Don't worry, Rafiel. I'll only go that far if Tibarn begins to throw a fit of rage and panic – then I'll have to knock his ass out." Nailah grinned, enjoying the thought of a challenge.

"...Queen Nailah... You truly are an interesting woman..." Rafiel smiled gingerly on the outside, but no doubt he was thinking 'this bitch is crazy' on the inside.

"Queen Nailah, is Empress Sanaki here?"

Nailah, Rafiel, and Volug turned to see Ranulf, Janaff, Tanith, and Shoen. Janaff dropped Ranulf, who landed on his feet in his cat form, before landing and reverting to his half form. Tanith landed, and Shoen carefully placed his unconscious sister on the back of Tanith's pegasus before landing and returning to his half form.

"Yes, Sanaki is here. She was in the operation room in the infirmary last time I checked, but she may be with Tibarn in the waiting room now." Nailah answered. "I will go ahead and take the Hawk Princess in, then, since I know where that is." Tanith informed the group.

"I will go with you, Lady Tanith. You may need assistance if you run into King Tibarn. Prince Skrimir is already in there attempting to calm the Hawk King, no doubt." Volug said before half shifting into his wolf form.

"I appreciate your concern. Let's go." Tanith pulled the reins on on her pegasus to get it to move and flew into the castle with Volug running right behind her.

"...Ranulf. Janaff. You're both soaking wet. Why?" Nailah turned to see the two drenched laguz. Ranulf shook himself and a violent tremor ran through his body as he dried it (getting water on everyone else similar to a sprinkler) before returning to his half form.

"Ranulf and I were taking the first crucial step in further improving our developing friendship!" Janaff grinned as he swung his arm around Ranulf's shoulders. With an angry glare, Ranulf shoved Janaff away.

"First crucial step? _WHAT_ kind of _**twisted**_ friendship required one to be dropped from several hundred feet up in the air as a 'first crucial step of improvement'? On top of that, since _when_ were we _friends_?"

"I told you I would've caught you, but you wouldn't listen to me."

"_**I **_told _**you **_you _**wouldn't **_catch me – but _**you**_ wouldn't listen to _**me**_!"

"That's only because you MADE me miss."

"...I _MADE_ you miss?"

"...Would anyone care to explain?" Nailah sighed. "At the beginning of our journey, I was carrying Ranulf and Janaff was carrying Mihara as we flew towards Begnion. However, once we covered three-fourths of the trip, we took a short break, and Janaff and I switched off." Shoen explained.

"And while we were crossing the ocean during last part of our journey from Phoenicis to Begnion, _THIS_ idiot decided he wanted to play the 'let's-drop-Ranulf-into-the-freezing-cold-ocean-from-several-hundred-feet-up-in-the-air-just-cuz-I-think-it's-cute-and-I'm-a-jerk' game!" Ranulf fumed.

"Noooo, I got bored and wanted to play the trust game with Ranulf. He refused and punked out, but I thought it would help to deepen our friendship and trust." Janaff insisted. (his version of the trust game, where you stand on something above ground level and fall backwards, trusting the person below you to catch you).

"So this _lunatic_ pretty much sent me free-falling!"

"Noooo, I let you fall about a good fifty feet before diving in to catch you, but you were screeching bloody murder and cursing at me like a sailor in thought-speak. Every time I got close enough to grab you, your eyes glowed and you Rended me viciously! I swear, he even went so far as flipping me off with his middle claw..."

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A CRAZY BITC... _BIRD_! If _you_ wanted to take a dip into an icy, _ungodly_ cold ocean, then that's all good, dandy, and great for you, but _next_ time, _don't_ feel the need to be oh so _generous _as to bring me down with you and give me the _pleasure_ of enduring that freezing, wet hell you call an ocean!"

"...Queen Nailahhh... Ranulf's yelling at meee... He's being scaryyy... Make him stoppp...!" Janaff whined, hiding behind Nailah, who planted her face into her palm. "Honestly, you two. Cut it out. How old are we turning this year?" Nailah sighed.

"You understand what I put up with now, right?" Shoen walked up to Nailah, ignoring Ranulf and Janaff as they continued their bickering. "I feel so sorry for you, you poor, poor prince..." Nailah shook her head sympathetically.

"Janaff is an outstanding warrior, but he is also very energetic with a teasing, laid back nature, so he can be quite a handful sometimes... This happens to be one of those times." Shoen signed, as well.

At that moment, Volug limped out of the palace in his half form, injured and clutching his arm. "Volug! What happened to you?" Nailah ran up to the black wolf and caught him as he collapsed.

"Queen... Nailah... We are in need of your assistance... And perhaps even the Dream Team, while we are at it... We were ambushed... King Tibarn saw Mihara's condition as Lady Tanith and I rushed her off to the infirmary. Prince Skrimir, Empress Sanaki, and Prince Reyson are still trying to restrain him." Volug said through clenched teeth.

("The Dream Team? What's that?" Janaff asked in the background, confused. "Beats me." Ranulf shrugged. "It's probably something Volug picked up from Mihara one day after listening to her go on about her insane adventures on Earth." Shoen replied.)

Volug could feel warm liquid oozing between his fingers from the arms that Tibarn has injured severely with Tear. He knew he was losing blood – a _lot_ of it, and _fast_.

"...Rafiel. Janaff. Shoen. Ranulf. I want (order) the four of you to take Volug to the infirmary that Mihara is being held in, and make sure the healers treat Volug's wound – even if it _kills_ you – and check on Mihara, as well." Nailah instructed in a powerful, steel-edged authority voice.

"I want all of you to take the longer route, so that none of you cross paths with Tibarn. None of you need to see what I'm going to do to that idiot if I get a hold of him before the others tame him. Especially not you, Prince Shoen."

"...I... Understand. Please make sure you calm my Dad... I know he can be a bit... Dangerous... When he's angry." Shoen nodded. "I can guarantee knocking him the fuck out if I have to. The real question is... Will he ever wake up again after our tussle?" Nailah looked up at the evening sky with hard, displeased eyes.

"I won't allow Tibarn to do any permanent damage that he'll come to regret... Even if it means killing him myself."

**XxXxXxX**

King Tibarn, please! You _have_ to calm down!" The fourteen year old empress pleaded with the almighty Hawk King, who was seething with rage in his hawk form. "Empress Sanaki, King Tibarn will not listen to your words! He is far to outraged – words mean _nothing_ to him right now! You _have_ to get away from him!" Sigrun warned Sanaki.

"Tibarn, snap out of it! Mihara will be all right! The best healers in all of Begnion are working on her to cure to poison! They know what they are doing!" Reyson tried to assure Tibarn.

"_Dammit, Dheginsea! Let go of me! I'm going in!"_

"_Control yourself, Hawk King. Despite my strict no-exceptions rule about allowing outsiders into the Land of Dragons, I was ever so __**kind**__ enough to allow you and your wife to intrude upon my lands – won't you at least follow my commands? "_

"_You're asking me to wait out here and do absolutely nothing while my wife is suffering in there?"_

"_You have no choice. Waiting is all you can do. You cannot go in there."_

"_The hell I can! I don't give a __**damn**__ about your Goldoan customs - My __**wife**__ is in there, screaming in agony and utter pain like there's no tomorrow! I want to see my wife, Dheginsea! She needs me now more than ever!"_

"_I understand that you worry over the safety of your beloved wife, King of Phoenicis, but you must understand... I will not allow you to interrupt the healers. They are working, and all you will do is get in the way. Lady Zelena will be all right. The best healers in all of Goldoa are treating her. They are highly trained and know what they are doing."_

"_Dammit, Dheginsea... Damn it all to hell...! Zelena... Zelena...!"_

Anger and rage ripped through Tibarn

"Just like with Zelena, right? The so-called best healers in all of Goldoa worked on her, but in the end, they couldn't do a _**damn thing**_ to save her! So _**why**_ should I assume any of these _**so-called best healers in Begnion**_ can do shit for Mihara? I already lost my wife this way... I refuse to lose Mihara, as well!" Tibarn roared through his thought-speak angrily.

"What exactly do you plan to accomplish by raging around here destroying my palace, you idiot? How is throwing a big hissy fit going to help Princess Mihara recover any faster? It just _isn't_! I understand that you're angry, and I know that you're afraid to lose your daughter, but you've _got_ to calm down!" Sanaki yelled at Tibarn.

"Empress Sanaki is right, Tibarn. The more you rage around here, the more people will have to come and try to calm you down. That will make it harder for the healers to concentrate and work efficiently. Which means less people are aiding Mihara, and she's running out of time." Reyson backed Sanaki up.

"Sanaki. I _**know**_ you know who did this to Mihara. Did you not _**see**_ how _**ill**_ and _**injured**_ my daughter was? Did you not _**hear**_ her moans of _**pain **_and _**agony**_? Did you not _**smell**_ _her lost __**blood**_? How in the seven _**hells**_ could you withhold such vital information from me? I'm her _**father**_, dammit... I _**deserve**_ to know!"

"This isn't the _time_ for that, King Tibarn!"

"Oh, really? This isn't the time? Then _**you**_ tell me... What time _**is**_ it, Sanaki? When _**will**_ it be time for you to tell me who did that to _**my**_ little girl, god dammit?"

"...Now is not the time. Right now, we need to be doing all that we possibly can do to save Mihara!"

"_**You **_can't do _**shit**_ for Mihara, Empress. The best _**you**_ can – and _**will**_ – do right now is tell me who the hell did that to Mihara! Why won't you tell me, Sanaki? I need to know _**NOW**_!"

"...No, you _don't_ need to know _anything_ right now. Right now, I... The Holy Empress of Begnion... Owe you no explanations, Hawk King of Phoenicis."

"You won't talk, huh? Maybe _**this**_ will empathize my point!"

Soaring up to the high ceilings of the Begnion Castle, Tibarn let out a loud, deadly screech and dove down at top speed. He extended his razor sharp talons and aimed them directly at his target:

Sanaki Kirsch Altina.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. From watching Tibarn battle so many times prior, the young empress knew that he would perform Tear, and no matter where she ran, he would not miss.

If she did not land a critical hit on him, he would land a critical hit on her.

If she did not kill him...

He would kill her.

"...You leave me no choice, then, King Tibarn." Sanaki whipped out her wind tome as she closed her eyes, summoning all the power and strength she had invested in her body.

"You, a guest in my castle, do not _ever _raise your talons against me, the hostess, in _my_ own home, Phoenicis King! Rexcalibur!"

As Sanaki summoned the highest order of wind magic, colossal and incomparably mighty winds began to slowly form and swirl together to form a vicious windstorm. Blind with rage an fueled by fury, the Hawk King saw nothing but his target, paying no mind to Rexcalibur as he raced towards it head on, as though it was merely an invisible obstacle that he would plow through easily.

"Empress Sanaki, stop! You have to cancel Rexcalibur!If that hits Tibarn, it will _kill_ him!" Reyson started towards Sanaki, but was stopped by Sigrun blocking his path. She looked down at him from upon her pegasus with sad and remorseful eyes.

"The Empress is aware of that, Prince Reyson. I simply cannot allow you to intervene. King Tibarn in currently blind with rage and fueled by fury... Although we all know he would never intentionally hurt the Empress, his raw animal instincts have taken over, and he is thinking of nothing but his kill." Sigrun began.

Rexcalibur continued to grow in power and headed towards the Great Hawk.

"If Empress Sanaki were to talk away from King Tibarn in his current state, she would surely get killed. I do not wish King Tibarn's destruction, but you must understand, White Prince..."

Rexcalibur began to surround the Great Hawk.

"...I will not stand aside and allow you to save King Tibarn at the expense of Empress Sanaki's life. If you wish to thwart Empress Sanaki and her Rexcalibur, then you must make it past me. Just as you do not desire King Tibarn's death, I have absolutely no desire for Empress Sanaki's death."

Rexcalibur began to enclose the Great Hawk, slowly trapping him.

"Are you saying that instead of calming Tibarn down, you are simply going to kill him?" Reyson glared at Sigrun hatefully. "...I am sorry, Prince Reyson. If King Tibarn and Empress Sanaki's positions were switched, you would understand." Sigrun replied.

"...I had finally accepted that beorc were not all bad, and my opinion of them began to change _drastically_ for the better good. But it seems I will _never_ be able to fully trust many beorc at all... Always wanting to _spill blood_ and simply _kill_... Filthy _humans._" Reyson spat in disgust.

"Yes... That is true... Isn't it? To kill... To sacrifice... That is in our nature, isn't it? But please do not be ignorant to the fact that if laguz were in our places... They would do exactly the same. Laguz... Beorc... In the end, we are not very different at all." Sigrun murmured.

The loud and agonizing screech of a hawk laguz pierced the air like a knife, resounding through the corridors of the Begnion Castle. The loud thump of a huge body hitting the ground shook the floor.

Reyson's eyes widened, his view blocked by Sigrun. He was frozen in place and could barely breathe. He caught sight of Sanaki, who had turned away at the last minute so that she did not have to see the impact.

"Did you... You... You killed Tibarn?... You _murdered_ my laguz brother! Empress... That was _murder_, no matter _how_ you slice it!" Reyson glared at Sanaki, flinging accusation after accusation at the Empress.

"...No, Prince Reyson. _That..._ Was _self defense._ There is a clear line between self defense and murder, and I was careful not to cross it." Sanaki replied, walking past Reyson,

The Heron Prince viciously grabbed the Begnion Empress's arm with an iron grip and whipped her around to face him, which surprised both her and Sigrun.

"...No, Empress Sanaki. _Self defense_... _Revenge_... _Sacrifice_... _Justice_... Those are all simply other words for _murder. Pretty words_ that cover up the _ugly truth_." Reyson said with a contained, but rising, anger.

"...All right, then. Let's say I _did_ murder the Hawk King... What do _you_ intend to do about it, Heron Prince? Do you, a being that cannot even fight, intend to challenge _me_? Begnion is known for its powerful arch sages – Because Phoenicis and Serenes both have a rather small population, we could easily wipe both countries out if you decided to declare war. Because you wouldn't want to involve Gallia, Hatari, and Goldoa in this, your only other hope would be Kilvas, but think for a minute... Would King Naesala _really_ get involved with an affair like this? Begnion is bigger and stronger than all of the Laguz Nations _combined_. No matter the scenario, _Begnion_ has the upper hand – _Please_ do not fail to remember that before you do something foolish, White Prince."

"..."

"I thought you should also consider the fact that King Tibarn attacked me, the Empress, first. And in my own castle, as well! That being said, I could invade and _destroy _Phoenicis because that was technically an assassination attempt, which technically makes him a _terrorist_ to my country."

"...You wouldn't do that."

"You're right. I wouldn't. I have no desire to start war or to take any unnecessary lives. I simply want to serve and protect my country... Even if it means killing another country's king to prevent my own murder."

"Shut the hell up. Both of you. Your conversation is too idiotic and disgusting for words."

At hearing the voice snarl in their minds, Sanaki and Reyson turned to see Nailah in her wolf form. The Great White Wolf stood on Tibarn's right wing and Skrimir (in his lion form) stood on Tibarn's left wing, pinning him down with their weight and sinking their claws and teeth into his back.

"Dammit, Nailah, Skrimir! Get off of me!" Tibarn hissed, thrashing about beneath the weight of the large beast laguz. "If you don't calm down _**right now**_, Tibarn, I _**swear**_ to _**Yune**_, I'll rip your_** head **_off – In _**one**_ swift and clean motion, _**easily**_. If you haven't noticed, one of _**your**_ men are severely injured." Nailah growled angrily.

"...What... What do you mean?"

"I mean Ulki is dying."

It was true.

At the last moment, Ulki had shifted into his hawk form and shoved Tibarn with all his might in order to knock him off course of Rexcalibur, and as the aftermath of this action, his entire left side was critically assaulted by Rexcalibur.

Ulki was now in his half form, taking deep, laborious breaths and heavy, staggered pants as he laid limp in a pool of his very own blood.

"Oh, god... Ulki..." Reyson backed away from the gruesome sight, shaking his head. "Queen Nailah, should I take him to the healers now? If I hurry, they will indubitably be able to save him." Skrimir told the Wolf Queen, who nodded. "Yes. Take the child. I can handle Tibarn on my own. He's so shocked, he's at a lost of words. He's calming down."

Skrimir reverted to his half form and ran to Ulki, picking up the injured hawk and running down the corridor and towards the infirmary without a single word.

"...So one little dispute is all it takes, huh? One little dispute, and we've reduced ourselves to killing each other? All of you should be _**ashamed**_ – Do any of you realize how close you all came to igniting another war that would eventually spread across that continent? We just finally recovered from the _**last**_ Continental War! All of those treaties... All of those meetings, laws, and regulations... They would mean absolutely _**nothing**_! Didn't anyone _**learn**_ anything from the _**last**_ Continental War?" Nailah reprimanded, infuriated.

"We have all worked _**so hard**_ and accomplished _**so much**_ this past year... And the two of you were about to throw it all away! And for what? Now look what has happened – You ended up severely injuring an innocent bystander!

"It's one thing if all of you had just argued and let off steam, but going too far and fighting amongst yourselves is completely unacceptable! All of you should know _**far**_ better than this! Zelena would be utterly ashamed of you right now, Tibarn. Lorazieh, Leanne, and Rafiel would be too disappointed in you for words, Reyson. Sephiran would be extremely upset with you, Sanaki. And all of your comrades and higher ups would be taken aback by your behavior, Sigrun.

"All of you know better than this, so _**stop**_ being so damn ignorant and selfish!"

"...Yes, you are completely right. Please forgive me, Queen Nailah. I was... Most foolish. My anger got the best of me, as well. I tried to put King Tibarn in his place when I myself was no better." Sanaki sincerely apologized.

Nailah's lips curled into the closest thing to a wolf's version of a sneer, and she slowly walked up to the group. Her right back leg was injured, staining the pure white of her hind leg with dark blood.

"I am not the one who you should be apologizing to. It's up to all of you to figure out who you all should be begging for forgiveness from. The pain and injuries that you have all inflicted on each other tonight... Will never go away."

They could not bring themselves to deny Nailah's cryptic and profound words. Something had been damaged too badly tonight for it to ever be repaired.

The internal wounds and severed-bonds were as good as permanent.

**Me: I could've kept going, but I thought that was a good place to stop.**

**Mihara: Hmmm... I bet this means the relationship between Reyson and Sanaki, Tibarn and Sanaki, and Reyson and Sigrun is going to be nasty for a good while...**

**Me: Probably. It's not like they're going to completely hate each other and reject the existence of one another – but it's also not like they're gonna be best of buds, get what I mean?**

**Mihara: Yeah... How dramatic. All that just because Tibarn saw my condition...**

**Me: Your dad loves you lots, Mihara!**

**Mihara: I'm not sure if that's a good or a bad thing... -_-**

**Me: Haha! We shall see! Read and review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello, everybody! Welcome to another chapter of my nice little story, Imperfections!**

**Mihara: (scoff) Nice, huh?**

**Me: Leave me aloneeee ;_; So everyone, I have something to clear up, in case anyone's wondering – This story is based on the play through where Sephiran and Pelleas die, unfortunately. Also, the mini flashback thing with Kurthnaga thinking about the last time he saw Dheginsea... It's somewhat close, but it isn't word for word, cuz I don't remember it word for word. (sorry!)**

**Mihara: Because you're lame.**

**Me: (tears) I'm sick of you being mean to meeeee.**

**Mihara: I'm sick of being unconscious. (glare)**

**Me: (mutters) But why? As much as I love you, Mihara, you're more bearable that way...**

**Mihara: (puts hands on hips) Excuse me, ma'am?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing at all! (gleams innocence) Just start the chapter!**

**Mihara: ...ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters, this story, and her trifflin' ass.**

**Me: ...SWD, I'm considering putting your creation in a huge, electrical bird cage, so that you know...**

Chapter Five

It was nighttime in Tellius. The moon was high in the sky, and not a single star was in the night sky as the full moon shone brightly and beautifully. Outside, the world seemed perfect...

But, of course, it was not.

"...Dammit. Sitting here just watching her is so nerve-wrecking!" Ranulf cursed, pacing around the room. "You're tellin' me. Look at all the people who've been sent to the infirmary within the last hour... Lady Mihara, Volug, Ulki... Even _King Tibarn_ and _Queen Nailah_ are injured, What the hell is this – _National Kill-A-Laguz Day _or somethin'?" Janaff muttered, crossing his arms.

"We've done all that we can for them. Now, they've just got to sleep it off. We'll continue to treat them for their pain." The healer told Tanith, "Do all that you can for them again. Once you've done that, do it again. Afterward, do it again. As soon as you've finished that, do it _**again**_." Tanith ordered.

"...Yes, ma'am, Lady Tanith. Would you and your companions please leave the room, then? So that we may get back to work before letting our patients rest?" The healers suggested.

Beside of Tanith, Leanne spoke up. "Could I... Could I possibly stay here with Mihara?" She asked in her soft and fragile voice that had only just begun to sound fluent in modern tongue. "Maybe I... Erm, maybe I could sing galdrar to Mihara, Volug, and Ulki... That might help ease their pain. I also... I also worry... About Mihara."

"Yes, of course you can stay and sing galdrar, Leanne. That is a brilliant idea." Tanith nodded at the Heron Princess before turning back to the healer. "Keep me informed of any progress and notify me if there are _any _changes _at all_ in those three. I _will not_ allow anyone to die here or now. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely, Lady Tanith. You have made yourself crystal clear."

"Good. I'm counting on you and the other healers."

"We won't let you down, ma'am."

"I hope not. Come along, Ranulf, Janaff. We must go." Tanith motioned to the two male laguz. "Do not worry, Ranulf, Janaff – These healers really do know what they are doing. I will also be taking care of Mihara, Volug, and Ulki." Leanne smiled reassuringly.

"...Still, that doesn't make me feel any better. I mean, if one of them make even _one __**tiny**_ little mistake..." Ranulf trailed off. "Pessimism is most unlike you, Ranulf. We must believe that Mihara, Volug and Ulki will make it. " Leanne responded, hr eyes glowing with faith and determination.

"They _will_ make it... They just _have_ to."

**Change In POV**

Working busily on paper work in his office, Kurthnaga sighed deeply as he put his pen down to take a short break. The Dragon King could not concentrate – there was far too much on his mind for him to possibly be able to focus on solely one thing.

In addition to the Kilvan Convention and never-ending stacks of paperwork, Kurthnaga was worried about Mihara, for he had been informed of what had happened to her. On top of that, his beloved sister was both mentally and physically ill, and ever since she returned to the Goldoan Palace, ever more complication arose.

Kurthnaga rubbed his temples, trying to soothe away his stress. Ever since Pelleas' death, Almedha had been unbearable and too hard to please. Despite this, he made sure that everyone – including himself – was nothing but kind to Almedha, because he understood that Pelleas' death over a year ago was still for her to cope with, along with the deaths of their beloved father and brother.

"_She had only just begun to get to know her son, and he was suddenly taken from her, just like that. Her world was shattered right before her very eyes."_ Kurthnaga mentally chanted to himself, trying to renew his faltering sympathy for Almedha (which he felt as though he was having to do more and more constantly now, despite how patient and understanding of a person he was)

Although Kurthnaga had only met Pelleas a few times in person, something just didn't seem right to him. He could believe that Pelleas was the son of Ashnard – there was indeed a resemblance. But not only did Pelleas not look a single thing like Almedha or any of the royal dragons, he also didn't give off the same sort of aura other Branded, like Micaiah, did.

He could not sense even a single drop of laguz blood running through Pelleas' vein back then.

This was why Kurthnaga decided that in his free time (whatever little of that he actually had), he would research Pelleas' background, and the more and more data the Kurthnaga collected, the more and more he was convinced that Pelleas was not actually _Almedha's_ son.

He had come to the conclusion that _her_ son was still out there somewhere...

But, of course, Almedha would never listen to that – She honestly believed that Pelleas was her one and only child.

Kurthnaga sighed deeply again before opening one of his desk drawers and pulling out a white envelope with a communication stone on top of it. Inside of the envelope was a blank white card that opened horizontally. The former Dragon Prince opened the card – on the top half, a single blue strand of hair was taped, and on the bottom half, the word 'alive' was written in fancy, flourished, and neat handwriting.

"_...What is this supposed to mean? At first, I thought this might have been proof that Pelleas was still alive, and he was trying to tell us that... But this isn't Pelleas' handwriting, and Pelleas wouldn't send this to Goldoa. Of all places, he would send this to __**Daien**__ – not to __**Goldoa**__." _Kurthnaga thought, once again examining the card.

"_Pelleas is very much literate, and he would have written more than simply the word 'alive'. That being said, this strand of blue hair may not even belong to Pelleas, at all... Plus, a communication stone came with the card. No one gave Pelleas a communication stone in the first place, and even if they did, I'm not sure if Pelleas could use no – no one showed him how."_

"The sender of this letter is not listed... Who could this possibly have been from? This is quite the mystery... I just don't understand..." Kurthnaga trailed off.

"_I want you to keep this with you at all times, okay, sweetie?"_

"_Why, Auntie Ena? Do you know why, Uncle Kurth?"_

"_...Because you have to go somewhere very far, and we want to still be able to keep in touch with you, little one."_

"_Oh, okay! So where is Auntie Ena taking me, anyway? Are we going to see Mommy and Daddy?"_

"_..."_

Kurthnaga's eyes widened in sudden realization before slowly looking back down at the communication stone in his hand. "No... It can't be... Is this... Is this _her_ communication stone? Is she... Is she _alive?_ Is she...-"

"What have you got there, King Kurthnaga?"

Abruptly, Kurthnaga shoved the card, envelop, and rock back into his drawer. He looked up to see Ena walking towards him with an infant dragon laguz in her arms, smiling pleasantly.

"Oh, Ena. What brings you in here?" Kurthnaga cleared his throat and straightened his clothes. The infant in her arms whined and kicked, reaching his arms out for the Dragon King as he squirmed in Ena's arms.

"Rajaion hasn't seen you all day and he really misses you, sire." Ena smiled gingerly at the cute baby boy. "He's really fond of you, my king. If you let this continue for much longer, he'll start believing you're his dad! It's a shame that Rajaion will never get to meet his real dad..."

"...Or his grandfather, for that matter." Kurthnaga whispered. "Sire... Do you still grieve over the loss of Lord Dheginsea?" Ena lightly laid a hand on Kurthnaga's shoulder, sympathy reflected clearly in her blue eyes. "...Yes, of course I do... He was my father, after all, and I had to assist in taking him down..." Kurthnaga trailed off, painfully remembering his last encounter with is father.

"_We must stay here and wait for the punishment the Goddess will cast down upon us. If you intend to proceed, you must make it past me."_

"_King Dheginsea, stop it! Ashera wasn't awoken through the spirit of war – She was awoken through the Galdr of Release!"_

"_...You... Cannot honestly believe that..."_

"_Father, please! Listen to us! Must we fight?"_

"_It's no use, Kurth. He's not going to listen. We have no choice but to fight."_

"_So you choose to fight. If you are to stand against me... Then you are to stand against... THE MIGHTIEST OF ALL DRAGONS!"_

"...I miss Lord Dheginsea, as well. And... I also miss Rajaion... I understand how you must feel. So please... Don't feel as though you must bear this burden on your own. You so selflessly smile and act as though you are fine so that no one else is weighed down by the sadness you hide in your heart... I am here, and I will more than gladly do all that I can to help you, King Kurthnaga."

"...Thank you, Ena. That is a very kind thing of you to say."

"With all due respect, sire, I did not say that to be kind. I said it because I truly meant it."

"...I... See... How is Almedha?"

"Do you want to literally tell you how she is as a person, or do you want a progress report, King Kurthnaga?"

"Very funny, Ena."

"I do try. Lady Almedha is in her chambers. Nasir, accompanied by Gareth, is treating her right now, for she is still very sickly. She's droning on and on about Prince Pelleas and she is also being very snappy and moody."

"So in short... Almedha is being Almedha?"

"Yes, sire. She is fine. If you don't mind, would you watch Rajaion for awhile? I am going to go help Nasir and Gareth with Lady Almedha." Ena informed Kurthnaga. "Ah, yes. I'll more than gladly watch him for you. Please make sure that my sister continues to be all right, and see to it that she is comfortable." Kurthnaga took Rajaion from Ena's arms.

"I will try my best, but my king, you do realize that what you ask for is a nearly impossible task to accomplish, right?" Ena sighed, walking towards the door. "Yes, I know. But I'm sure that the three of you can handle Almedha. Good luck." Kurthnaga smiled.

As soon as Ena left the room and closed the door behind her, Kurthnaga let out a deep sigh again. Rajaion reached for Kurthnaga's thumb, grabbed it, and popped it into his mouth. The Dragon King watched the royal dragon infant suck on his thumb contently.

"...You have to keep this a secret from your Mommy, Rajaion. She already suffers at the loss of her lover, my dear older brother Rajaion... I can't show this to her, or any of the others, for that matter of the fact." Kurthnaga sat back down at his desk and cradled the baby in his arms.

"If my suspicions are in deed correct, and if this card and communication stone came from who I think it did... Then... The truth and pain of everything the Dragon Tribe had tried so hard to hide and forget will resurface.

"The pain and shame will be too much for any of us to handle... _Especially _for Ena."

**Change In POV**

"Empress Sanaki... Are you sure that you want to do this?" Sigrun asked the Empress worriedly. "I know that you feel as though you should straighten everything out to give everyone ease, but... This top is very hard for you to talk about. It's... Tragic, after all."

"...Yes, I know... But that does not give me an excuse. I received the results from the Royal Lab. They match. The culprit really is her... So I cannot simply withhold this information from the others. Especially not from King Tibarn and Prince Shoen." Sanaki replied.

"Are you sure that the results are accurate? Did you get them retested?"

"Yes. Several times. So many times, the works could do the work for it again and again on one leg backwards with their eyes closed and hands tied. They searched it inside-out – They are positive. _I_ am positive. There is too much evidence for me to simply reject it because I don't want to believe it – that would be ignorance, and I am not an ignorant ruler."

"...Oh, goddess... But... Why? Why would she _do_ something like this? She was such a sweet girl..."

"It is surprising to me that she would do something like this. She dropped her roguish lifestyle a long time ago, and she put her days as an assassin behind her, as well. It seems as though... The death of her superiors was really that hard on her."

"But that's no excuse! The death of General Zelgius and the Duke of Persis was extremely hard for you, too, Empress!"

"...Not nearly so hard as it must have been for her. She shared something special with those two... A bond that I, as a beorc, could never begin to understand. It was because of Sephiran and Zelgius that she changed... You know. They saved her."

"...So what do you propose we do about her? If she becomes any more of a threat... We will have no choice but to exterminate her. But... Shouldn't we at least hear her out? Maybe she has a good reason... She... She _has_ to have a good reason! This isn't like her... She wouldn't _do_ something like this!"

"I know she wouldn't do something like this without a good reason... But reason alone won't be enough to prove her innocence. That's why I'd like to at least take her into our custody so that we can find out what's going on... But if she crosses paths with King Tibarn before we get the chance..." Sanaki sighed.

"What a mess this has turned out to be... Oh, goddess... Why has everything turned out so badly for that sweet girl?... Sn-sniff... She was like a sister to me – almost a _daughter_... And I know she was so very close to you, as well, Empress..."

"...At this point, Sigrun... We can only pray and hope for the best. Be with us, Yune..."

**XxXxXxX**

"King Tibarn, perhaps you should go outside to breathe in some fresh air. You're getting antsy against." Skrimir warned the Hawk King. He, Tibarn, Shoen, and Reyson were sitting in the waiting area outside of the infirmary.

"Prince Reyson is right, Tibarn. You _are_ getting antsy again. You really should go outside and enjoy the night breeze. It helps, and it is a very efficient method of calming one's nerves." Reyson agreed with the Lion Prince.

"Your right wing is injured and your back is gashed open, at the courtesy of Queen Nailah. If you keep getting all worked up, you'll only open your wounds back up."

"It's cute that you're worried about me, Reyson, but you of all people should know that because my stamina and recovery is so high, wounds don't really affect me." Tibarn replied. "Still... After everything that has happened tonight, I would much rather play it safe than sorry." Reyson reasoned.

"I'm going to have to agree with Reyson on this one, Dad. None of us need anyone getting so worked up again... It only causes problems." Shoen rested on hand on his hip. "Grrrr... I'm just sick of sitting around here doing nothing... I want to know how everyone is doing." Tibarn cursed silently, his irritation and impatience as clear as day.

"We all would like to know how Mihara, Ulki, and Volug are doing, King Tibarn, but we have no choice but to wait. Losing patience and stressing ourselves out won't help the healers save them any quicker." Skrimir pointed out.

"Honestly, when I was in there with Prince Rafiel in order to get Volug set up, the healers told me that if Mihara, Ulki, and Volug make it through the night, they wouldn't gain consciousness until tomorrow morning." Shoen informed.

"Bones in Volug's body are fractured and broken and his wounds are considerably deep, Ulki loos a hot, terrible mess, and Mihara's immune system is beginning to shutdown completely, so they're doing all they can to help build her immunity and tolerance back up."

"Well what's taking them so long? Aren't these people supposed to be the 'best healers in Begnion'?" Tibarn exclaimed, a wave of anxiety, panic, worry, and irritation washing over him again.

"...Apparently, the poison is very complex. It has mutated and become far more advanced. The healers are giving Mihara medicinal herbs and the original antidote to help with the pain and immunity while they create a and brew together a better, stronger serum."

"...Damn it all to hell..." Tibarn cursed. "Dad, I think Mihara will be just fine... She takes after _you_, after all – She's too stubborn to die." Shoen put a hand on Tibarn's shoulder comfortingly. "These past two years on Tellius have caused Mihara to grow very strong. She won't go down that easily."

"She had _better_ not go down without a _hell_ of a fight..."

Ranulf, Janaff, and Tanith walked out of the infirmary, closing the entrance door behind them. "Ranulf. Janaff. Tanith. Do you have any updates on Mihara?" Tibarn inquired. "Not really. He's doing very well, though." Tanith answered.

"All of you ought to lighten up – _of course_ Lady Mihara will be fine! We tore her down and built her back up with _steel_! That girl's as tough as _nails_!" Janaff grinned. "I'm actually more worried about Ulki and Volug... They were in such bad shape and critical condition..."

"Yes... I was blinded by rage and attacked my own comrades... I wouldn't be surprised if some of their injuries are permanent because of me. And then, I attacked Sanaki and Nailah, even though they were merely trying to stop me before I did something I would come to regret... Like this." Tibarn sighed.

"Then let us be grateful the Queen Nailah arrived before you inflicted damage that would without a doubt be permanent – such as bringing about the deaths of your companions. That, Hawk King of Phoenicis, would haunt you for the rest of your days."

Everyone turned around to see Sigrun walking towards them, as gentle and fragile looking as ever. "Sigrun? What have you come to us for? I thought you were with Empress Sanaki? What brings you here?" Tanith crossed her arms.

"Yes, I was with the Empress, but.. She would like for everyone to report to the Royal Conference Chambers." Sigrun informed. "Huh? The Royal Conference Chambers? Why does the empress wish to hold a meeting at a time like this?" Tanith raised a curious brow.

Sigrun looked at the group with sad and pained green eyes. "Empress Sanaki would like to tell everyone something important... Now the Princess Mihara and the others seem to be fine... She is ready to talk."

Tanith's eyes widened in surprise. "She wants to talk about...? Hm. Well... If she insists that she is ready..." "Hmph. So Sanaki decided that she's ready to talk? Took her long enough." Tibarn stood up and stretched.

"I'm getting the feeling that the kid Empress has something _interesting _to share with us."

"...That depends, King Tibarn." Tanith turned to face the Hawk King with hard, odd deep blue eyes, and look and displeasure plastered across her face.

"What is _you_ definition of 'interesting'? Because for us of Begnion... This is not _interesting_ at all. This is actually the furthest from 'interesting'."

**XxXxXxX**

"_It is so peaceful out here... Tonight is a beautiful full moon... All I want to do is shift into my wolf form and lead my pack in the run... But I know I cannot, especially since one of my brethren have been injured..." _Nailah sighed.

The Wolf Queen gazed up at the beautiful night sky, watching for the moon contently. A gentle breeze flew through the air pleasantly as Nailah continued to think to herself while enjoying the night air.

"_Because it was hardly the time, I didn't want to bring this up earlier, but... I smelled a strange scent on Volug when he arrived. A scent that was not his own. A scent of something that was neither Laguz nor Beorc... but didn't smell to be Branded or Godlike, either._

"_He's been disappearing a lot since the war ended, and he's also been studying modern tongue day in and day out, as though his life depends on it... He's been going to unknown place for __unknown lengths of time and unknown hours of the day and night, and he __**always **__returns with __**that particular**__ smell..._

"_It's not a __**bad**__ smell – In fact, it's actually somewhat pleasant and refreshing. But... What exactly does that scent belong to...? I've never smelt anything like it before in my life... What exactly could Volug be getting himself involved with? Why and how is he involved, and why does he feel as though he cannot tell me?..._

"_The scent of something neither Beorc nor Godlike... Not Laguz, but not quite Branded, either... I wonder what it is..."_

"Ah, Queen Nailah. I though I'd find you in here."

Nailah turned around to see Rafiel walking towards her in order to join her on the balcony of the sleeping quarters that Sanaki had assigned her. "Ah, Rafiel. What brings you here?" Nailah turned back to the night sky.

"I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to make sure you were all right. Is your leg doing any better ?" The Heron Prince glanced at the Wolf Queen's bandaged up right leg. "Yes, the healers already took care of me. Tibarn was more of a hassle than I had anticipated... How is he?" Nailah crossed her arms.

"He is doing fine. The last time I saw, he was waiting in the waiting room with Reyson, Prince Shoen, Prince Skrimir, Lady Sigrun, and Empress Sanaki, but I believe the Empress had to go somewhere for something. King Tibarn is still sick with worry, but after seeing the aftermath of his rage, he has been staying pretty calm."

"What about the empress? Are Tibarn and Sanaki getting along well, or do I have to come down there and knock them out?"

"When I was with them, they hadn't so much as glanced in each others direction, nonetheless exchange words."

"Hm... Well, I suppose that's better than their arguing and drama..."

"I believe that the two of them will soon enough get around to apologizing. Right now, they both are just so stressed out..."

"...Tibarn really loves Mihara. Sanaki also likes the kid, and Volug simply adores her. Everyone seems to enjoy and worry about the Hawk Princess... "

"Princess Mihara is wonderfully delightful person, and she had become very much loved. I can't think of a single person who hates her."

"...In a way, I envy Tibarn. Having a child... Being a parent... It must truly be a wonderful thing."

"Yes, it must be... My queen, surely you caught that strange scent on Sir Volug earlier?" Rafiel seemed to change the subject. Nailah could feel him standing right behind her now, his breath going down her neck.

"Yes... What of it?" Nailah leaned back into Rafiel's chest. "That scent... Do you think... That perhaps... It's our 'dirty little secret'?" He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hmph... There is no reason to bring _that_ up right now, at a time like this. I... Would rather not remember the past that I tried so hard to forget." She closed her eyes.

"...Understood. It was such a _terrible ordeal_ for you, after all... Wasn't it?" Rafiel leaned his head down and rested it on Nailah's shoulder. "I will _always_ be here for you, my beloved queen."

"...Thank you, Rafiel." Nailah whispered.

"Queen Nailah? Rafiel?"

The two royal laguz turned around to see Reyson standing at the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. "Prince Reyson. My, I'm getting visited by everyone tonight. What brings _you_ here?" Nailah raised her brow as she and the eldest royal heron prince separated.

"...Empress Sanaki asked that I called the two of you to the Royal Conference Chamber..." Reyson said slowly with a 'wtf was going on between you and my brother in this bedroom...?' look on his face as walked towards them even slower, eying the Wolf Queen and his earthbound brother suspiciously.

"Hn? What for?"

"She apparently would like to 'share information' with us."

"Share information, you say? Hm... Sounds interesting..."

"My brother, I heard about the words that were exchanged between you, Empress Sanaki, and Lady Sigrun; I also heard that you were infuriated. Are you all right, Reyson?" Rafiel advanced towards his brother in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, Rafiel. I just needed some space to think and calm myself. I am at least grateful that Queen Nailah stepped in... I'm glad that Tibarn is all right." Reyson responded. "Speaking of Tibarn, I should be returning to him. The Empress empathized the importance of us all gathering in the Royal Conference Chambers."

"All right, then. At least that way, I can make sure Tibarn and Sanaki don't destroy each other... Troublesome royal pains..." Nailah sighed. "I'm sure that King Tibarn and Empress Sanaki will not be a problem." Rafiel responded.

"Just to be sure, though..." Nailah pulled out a black object and swung it around her index finger by the black string hoop handle. "...Queen Nailah... Where did you get that thing...? What is it...?" Rafiel blinked, awed by the mysterious object.

Slowly, Nailah turned to look at Rafiel with a blank expression. "Oh, this? It's something Mihara gave me that conveniently has the ability to painfully shock whomever it is used against." Nailah answered as though it was obvious, still twirling the object.

"Mihara gave it to me for my birthday last year when she and her family spent the week at the Royal Hatarian Palace. It's something from her planet, Earth. She said her earthling father gave it to her for protection, but she no longer needs it and saw that I was interested in it."

**Beginning of Flashback**

"Phew... That was so exhausting... I had so much fun..." Mihara collapsed on the bed of the guest room she was staying at in Hatari. "I'd better go ahead and get my things packed up, so that I don't have to worry about it in the morning... Queen Nailah and Dad are without a doubt in there killing each other, so I'd better hurry up, too..."

As Mihara packed her bags, she came across a small pouch. Forgetting what she had put in this pouch, the Hawk Princess opened it and took the object out. "...Eh? Where did this come from...? I swear, every day, I keep finding more and more of my things from Earth... I couldn't have brought this with me... Or did I...?" Mihara wondered out loud to herself.

It was hard for her to remember the details of her trip to Tellius for the first time – All she could remember was being dumbstruck at the fact the Ranulf – THE Ranulf – intruded into her house, interrupted her sleep, and pinched her mercilessly to help her understand that he was not an illusion.

"_Okay, okay, MAYBE, if I keep doing what I'm doing and keep pretending I don't see her, she'll just go away and stop watching me like that... Maybe... Maybe... Ah, crap, she isn't going anyway." _Mihara mentally sighed.

"Ummm... So, Queen Nailah... Do you like this or something? You've been staring at it with a blank expression and blank stare for about ten minutes straight... Do you want it?" Mihara sweat dropped, turning to show the black object to the Wolf Queen

The mysterious black object both puzzled and amazed the Wolf Queen as Mihara handed it to her, examining it thoroughly – she even went as far as gnawing on it. "...What a strange beorc tool... What is its purpose...?" Nailah continued to chew on it, looking like a puppy chewing on a slipper.

"Um, Queen Nailah, I REALLY think you shouldn't be doing that... It isn't safe..." Mihara sweat dropped. "How does it work, then?" Nailah asked. "Well... If you touch something with it and then push the button, you'll see what happens." Mihara continued to pack her bags.

Silently, Nailah nodded, stood up, and walked out, confusing Mihara. "...Where is she going...? Queen Nailah can be a little strange sometimes..." Mihara blinked, puzzled by Nailah's recent action.

Minutes later, from several corridors down, all Mihara could here was Tibarn roar in anger:

"NAILAH! WHAT THE **FUCK** DO YOU DO THAT FOR, YOU BITCH? GRRR... CUT THAT OUT, DAMMIT!"

Nailah obviously figured out how to use the Mysterious Black Object of Wonders

"...No... Please don't tell me she... Oh... My... God..." Mihara groaned, getting up and running for dear life "Queen Nailah, that is NOT toy! You aren't supposed to use it on people without reason! Oh, god, you're gonna get us all KILLED!"

**End of Flashback**

"Now that I think back on it, I believe that it's called a taser. It works quite efficiently, too... In order to help me learn how to wield it, Tibarn was my first victim-I mean, _**volunteer**_." Nailah smiled innocently.

"...That's... Wonderful...?..." Rafiel trailed off. _"Hardly_. Mihara and I need to have a talk. Honestly... _Why_ would she give something like _THAT_ to someone like _**YOU**_?" Reyson shook his head with a sigh.

Nailah pointed the taser at Reyson and continuously pressed the button, building up an electrical charge like a pro. "Excuse me, Prince Reyson? What was that, and what's it supposed to mean? Wanna run that by me again?" Nailah advanced towards Reyson menacingly, moving in for the kill.

"...Um, Queen Nailah?... I think you're hurting him... You should probably stop..." Rafiel sweat dropped, wondering why he always happened to be the innocent bystander present whenever the Wolf Queen and his younger brother got into a quarrel.

Somehow...

The eldest Heron Prince got the feeling that this would not be the end of Nailah and her Black Object of Wonders

**Me: Haha, nope, it sure isn't going to be. But I promise, for Tibarn and Reyson's sakes, it won't be often xD**

**Reyson: (dirty, hateful glares)**

**Me: Awww, don't be mad! I couldn't help but to lighten the mood a little with something humorous! You guys know I love you!**

**Reyson: (cracking knuckles) How about we show you how much WE love YOU?**

**Me: (gasp) Such violence, Reyson! So yeah, everyone, Nailah and Reyson kind of share a big sister/little brother relationship... Nailah is The Abuser and Reyson is The Abused xD. But it's okay – she only does it because she loves him.**

**Reyson: (mutters under breath) Yeah, and from the way I walked in on Rafiel and Nailah, she obviously loves him too, right?**

**Me: ...Well, Reyson... When a boy loves a girl, they - **

**Reyson: DON'T GO THERE. ON MY GOOD TITLE OF PRINCE OF SERENES, I SWEAR TO YUNE THAT I WILL KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU GO ANY FURTHER. KICK. YOUR. ASSS.**

**Me: Reyson's being mean ;_: And so, yeah – you know how in the beginning, everyone's all 'Be with us Ashera' and 'By the goddess Ashera this' etc? Well, since Ashera's all bad and stuff, when people say 'the goddess', they refer to Yune. So when they say 'May Yune be with you', it's pretty much the same as 'May the goddess be with you'. End the chapter, Rey-rey!**

**Reyson: (glares) If you call me that again, I will kill you... **

**Me: :(**

**Reyson: Read and review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Hello, everyone! Welcome to the sixth chapter of Imperfection!**

**Mihara: Am I going to wake up right about now?**

**Me: Nope, sorry. You're not important right now xD**

**Mihara: Child boo!**

**Me: I said right now, jeez. You'll have a bigger role later, I promise.**

**Mihara: (mutters)**

**Me: Well, anyway, start the chapter! I'm really excited for the next chapter, so let's hurry up and get this one over with.**

**Mihara: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story.**

Chapter Six

"That is all the information I have for now. Please keep what I have told you in mind." The hooded messenger said to the King of Meteora and his most trusted vessel. The three were in the throne room of the Royal Meteorean Palace, conversing. Darkness blanketed the calm, serene branded kingdom.

"Hm... I see... That will be all, then. You may leave. I will have Rayne escort you to the outskirts of Meteora. It's dangerous for you to travel around without an escort, and I'm sure your companions are waiting for you. " Stefan sat up in his throne.

"Yes. I will wait outside for you, then, Lady Rayne." The messenger nodded. "..." Rayne silently watched the messenger walk across the room and exit.

"...You want to speak to him?" Stefan propped his elbow up on the arm rest of his throne and rested his chin on the back of his hand, crossing his legs. "Now that you know he is involved in this... Do you really wish to proceed? You are not bound to Meteora. You can walk away right now and turn a blind eye. No one will blame you."

"I've already told you – I'm here because I _want_ to be here, not because I feel obligated. Besides, I _am_ involved in the bigger picture... I can't just stand by idly and let the Disciples of Darkness roam free, now can I?" Rayne sighed.

"What is it that bothers you, then? You haven't said a word or interrupted once during this entire meeting, much to my surprise." Stefan looked at Rayne.

"...Why do you so easily trust these beorc, King? Especially why... Why the _other_ one?" Rayne demanded quietly, unable to stop her glare. Stefan ignored her, her angry glare falling on blind eyes.

"Because he helped me build Meteora into a true kingdom immediately after the Mad King's War. He is a beorc worthy of my trust. I will not doubt him."

"He's one of the warriors who invaded our country, kidnapped Irea, and devastated our capital!"

"You act as though the other beorc who was just in here played no part in that incident, Rayne."

"...I know him. He's one of the only beorc who can be trusted... He's too kind to do something like that!"

"Is that what you believe? Hmph. Well they do say ignorance is bliss..."

"..."

"The blue-haired beorc... He still doesn't know, does he? That he is your-"

"That is enough. I will go to escort him back to the borders. Aro will get suspicious if they stay here too long. The last thing we need is for him to give us the _displeasure_ of greeting us with his presence." Rayne turned away.

"You could tell him, you know. That boy... Seems to be a good kid. Deep down, he'd probably like to know the truth." Stefan watched Rayne cross the room. She stopped at the door, not turning back to face the Branded King.

"...He seems to be all right. He's okay now... So why would I go out of my way to bring up the terrible truth of his painful past? He... He does not need to know. If ignorance really is bliss, King... Then I would rather him be ignorant than informed. Anything I tell him is on a need-to-know basis, and he does not need to know."

And with that, she walked out of the room.

"...Hmph... You really do have quite the soft spot for that boy, don't you? Despite how much sadness it brings you, you keep your distance from him in order to protect him from the truth... How noble and selfless of you." Stefan slightly smiled to himself.

"You really are a kinder person than you peg yourself to be... Ms. Winged Assassin."

**Change In POV**

"Hmph... That was quite the apology speech you had there, Sanaki. For an empress of your caliber to lower yourself to such a lowly stance..." Nailah trailed off. "...I only hope that everyone can come to forgive my foolishness that contributed to tonight's unfortunate incident." Sanaki replied, still on one knee, bowing down low with her head lowered.

"As the true Empress of Begnion, I beg again for your forgiveness. I swear on my good name of Altina that I give you my most _sincere_ apologizes."

Sanaki, Sigrun, Tanith, Tibarn, Reyson, Janaff, Shoen, Ranulf, Skrimir, Nailah, and Rafiel were all in the Royal Conference Room, seated along the long, fancy, rectangular conference table. Tanith and Sigrun sat next to the head chair where Sanaki would sit, one on each side. Sanaki had just finished her mini apology speech.

"You did not hesitate to apologize and take responsibility for your actions. I admire that. So how could I not forgive you, Empress of Begnion?" Skrimir slightly grinned, satisfied. "...It may take some time, but I am confident that I can bring myself to forgive you." Reyson turned his head away.

"The fact that you apologized so thoroughly is enough alone. You kneel before us like a mere peasant in attempts to redeem yourself in our eyes, despite your dignity and pride. _You_ – an _empress_! Furthermore, a _beorc _empress. How often do you hear of a beorc ruler bowing down and begging for the forgiveness of laguz leaders? Of course I forgive you." Nailah nodded.

"I accept your apology, as well." Tibarn stood up, clearing his throat. "I would also like to take this time to apologize – Especially to Nailah, Skrimir, and Sanaki. I would also like to apologize to Volug and Ulki, if I get the chance. I was far too rash, and caused even more damage."

After receiving a forgiving nod from everyone, the Great Hawk King sat back down. "You needn't apologize to me, Empress – It is unnecessary. I, your lowly subject, could never be mad at you, the Holy Empress of Begnion." Sigrun smiled.

"...Thank you, everyone. Though I understand that my apologizes alone cannot undo all that has been done... You do not know how relieved this makes me feel." Sanaki rose to her feet and settled in her chair.

"Well, it's good that everyone made up, but why'd you call _all _of us in here in the first place, Empress? There's gotta be more to it than that. What's this all about?" Janaff inquired. Sanaki took a deep breath before looking at everyone, her face hardening into the professional and majestic mask of a true queen.

"Prior to that incident, there were questions that many of you had for me, but due to Princess Mihara's crisis, I did not feel as though it was the appropriate time to discuss such a thing. Now, however, we are treating Princess Mihara, and she seems to be doing all right... So... I am open to answer any questions you may have."

"All right, then... Tell me, Sanaki... Who was that assassin? I still need to know." Tibarn leaned forward, his eyes sharply piercing Sanaki's. Shoen said nothing, holding his composure and posture, but from the expression on his face, Sanaki could see that he also needed to know who his sister's attacker was, almost s much as Tibarn did.

"...Very well, then. I will tell you all you need to know. I believe... No, I can _prove_... That the person who had tried to assassinate the Princess of Phoenicis... Was Rayne: The second-in-command leader of the Begnion Army, and the star seraph knight of the Holy Guard."

**XxXxXxX**

"_Endless grief and sorrow, hearts slumbering again, stars frozen in their place, darkness envelopes the land. But in the spilling of blood, a hope still glimmers dim, in a reflection in the water, in the whisper in the wind. Gather your courage, it will break through the bonds of night. Take wing and dance upon the sky. Take wing and dance upon the sky."_

"That's a beautiful song, Princess Leanne. What is it called?" The top healer from earlier, Mitsuru, asked the Heron Princess. "It's called the Galdr of Rebirth... It's a two-man galdr, so since I'm singing it alone, it isn't doing too much..." Leanne trailed off, watching Mihara, Ulki, and Volug with worried eyes.

"Nonsense. Your galdr is beautiful, and from the expressions on their faces, it must be having some effect and helping with the pain." Mitsuru replied, busy pinning her long neon green hair up. Leanne looked at Mitsuru, her green eyes meeting Mitsuru's crystal blue ones.

"Tell me... How... How are they?"

"...The hawk's wings and left leg are permanently broken. The wolf's shoulder muscles are severed, his shoulder blade out of place, and his right arm fractured. The hawk princess is still running a high fever, and along with seizures, she vomits quite often. The original antidote seems to be helping, but still... There's too much poison and it's way too strong. There's still a possibility that she might not make it."

"I... I see... Thank you... For telling me straight forwardly."

"What good would mincing do? I don't like to beat around the bush. If you try to pretty up a pile of shit by topping it with marshmallows and other sweet smelling sweets, is it not still a pile of shit? If you try to spray a skunk with perfume to hide its rancid-smelling spray, does it not still stink? If I try to cover up the ugly truth with pretty lies, no matter what... The truth still remains the same."

"Yes... I suppose you're right..."

"Come. We will need your assistance to finish the serum. Let's allow them to rest." The attractive young woman pushed up her thin glasses. "...All right." Leanne nodded, standing up. Mitsuru walked out of the room and following behind her was Leanne, but the Heron Princess stopped at the door.

She took one final glance at the three injured laguz. _"...Mihara... Ulki... Volug... Please be all right..."_ She mentally prayed before turning out the lights, closing the door behind her."

"Are they gone yet?"

"Yes. They have walked out of the room."

"Is it safe for me to go in?"

"Yes. Hurry up, unless you're aiming to get caught."

A beautiful girl around the age of seventeen with smooth, light caramel skin, long black hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a developed womanly body climbed through the windows of the dark infirmary.

"_That heron girl.. She had pure white wings, and she sung such a beautiful galdr... She must be one of the royal heron survivors of the Serenes Massacre.." _The girl thought, examining the room to make sure no one was aware of her presence in the resting room of the Begnion Infirmary.

"Thank you for coming with me, Eva... I was so worried about Volug and how he so suddenly ran off without an explanation...

"_...I must go."_

"_Eh? Volug, is something wrong?"_

"_It is nothing. Just stay here."_

"_Volug, where are you-"_

"_I said stay put! You had better not __**dare**__ to follow me."_

"_...Volug..."_

"I just had to come here and check on him... Something told me he was in trouble." The young woman called out the window to her companion in a husky whisper.

"Is that so? Hmph. Well, I won't come in there with you, Aaliyah. This nation reeks with the foul stench of _filthy humans_... I'll be waiting for you at the outskirts of this country, near the forest." A tough feminine voice replied.

"I understand. I'll meet you there once I'm done."

"Don't get hurt – As klutzy as you can be, it wouldn't surprise me. Don't get caught, and don't keep me waiting too long, or I'll leave you."

"All right. You shouldn't worry about me so much – I'll be fine. I know I'm a bit clumsy, but have faith in me." Aaliyah smiled. "A bit is quite the understatement. Prove to me you can handle yourself, and perhaps then, I will. I'm off. Don't trouble Volug too much, kid." The mysterious female lurking in the darkness leaped off, leaving Aaliyah behind.

After closing the window, Aaliyah turned and wandered through the room, her eyes well adapted to the darkness. She made her way towards the beds, walking around them in order to see who were in them. She stopped at the first occupied bed – Volug's.

"Oh, Volug... You really were in trouble..." Aaliyah whispered, gently running her fingers down the planes of his face before stroking his cheek. "...I sense your injury, and I feel the pain it brought you... Maybe I can't do much to benefit and help you, but this is one thing I _can_ do." She rested her left hand on the unconscious wolf's right shoulder blade.

"I can make your injury dissipate, along with the pain it brings you."

The young woman closed her eyes and focused. Her left hand began to glow pure white and she slowly ran it down the length of Volug's arm. Once she reached his wrist, she wearily pulled back from Volug and opened her eyes.

"There, my love. Your misery has ended." She whispered, lightly kissing his cheek while she looked at the man before her with nothing but pure and honest love in her eyes.

At that moment, she heard someone groan in pain and toss restlessly in one of the beds.

Following the agonizing sound, she came across the two unconscious hawk laguz, seeing their bad condition. "Oh, no... You poor hawks... Your wings and leg is broken... And this one's so very sick... It seems like she was poisoned." Aaliyah inspected the two hawk laguz, standing in between their beds.

"These wounds are so deep and indelible... It's a bit tough for me to heal them... I'm not used to healing so many of these sort of wounds at one time... But I know I _can_ save the two of you, so... I'll do my best." Aaliyah clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, looking as though she was praying.

"You poor, poor hawks... I feel your pain, and I mourn your wounds. Allow me to soothe that pain... And to take away those injuries."

Her joined hands both began to glow the same pure white as before. She lightly placed her left hand on Ulki's forehead and the right on Mihara's. The white light slowly began to flow onto them, spreading through their outer body. Once the light ran through their entire bodies, it glowed ten times brighter, sparkled, and then dissipated.

"...Ugh... I feel so weak... Was that... Enough?..." Aaliyah stumbled forward, collapsing. She felt her body fall towards the ground, but she was too weak and drained of energy to stop herself.

A pair of strong arms grabbed her around her waist from behind and caught her.

"_You're so defiant... Why do you always so vehemently oppose to listening to me, Aaliyah?"_ He murmured into her ear as he pressed his lips against her temples, kneeling with her in his arms.

"Volug... You shouldn't be up right now... Those injuries were mortal, so you still need rest. Please, don't push yourself too hard." Aaliyah tried to reason weakly, struggling to keep consciousness.

"_I could say the same to you. You know you shouldn't be pushing yourself like this – that healing power of yours always drains you of your energy and strength."_

"_I... I w-wanted t-to help..."_

"...Forgive me. I had forgotten that ancient tongue is still difficult and awkward for you. I will speak in modern tongue – After all, I did learn it for you."

"Modern tongue is hard for you, too. Your words are still so rough and stiff. You practically _growl_ them out."

"That is besides the point. Why are you here? Why did you not stay put? I am your alpha, Aaliyah – I, at least, expect you to listen to me when the situation is dire. Because I did not tell you, you must have known it was dangerous."

"Yes, I knew... I should have stayed home and not followed you here, but... I was really worried about you, Volug... I just couldn't ignore the feeling in the pit of my stomach that my mate was in trouble!" Aaliyah looked up at Volug. Her sincere green orbs met Volug's intense purple ones.

"...You really are something, you know that, Aaliyah?" Volug sighed as he stood up, carrying Aaliyah bridal-style. "Eva's scent is on you... So she escorted you? At least you were not foolish enough to travel through _Begnion_, of _all places_, on your own..."

"I'm sorry... Knowing that I'm here must make you sick with worry... Are you mad at me for coming to see you?" Aaliyah asked the black wolf. "...How could I be? Though you're more defiant and outgoing than your health permits you to be... I would not have met you if that was not one of your traits. Just next time... Think things through, my beloved, naïve Aaliyah." Volug smiled.

"It would not be good for you to get caught here. I will take you back to Eva. It is too dark and too dangerous for you to be traveling back to your country at this time of night."

"Thank you, Volug. I love you..." Aaliyah smiled weakly before fainting. Silently watching her, Volug held her tighter in his arms, burying his face into her hair.

"_I love you too, Aaliyah. That's why you have to stop making me worry about you so much... If I ever lost you...I just wouldn't know what to do with myself. I'd be so lost without you."_

**Change In POV**

It was nighttime in Daein. Within the Queen's Study, Micaiah laboriously, attending to the problems within her nation. Like all of the other nation leaders, she was also loaded with paper work and responsibilities for the citizens.

Micaiah looked up, suddenly distracted by the strange staff leaning in the corner to her far right – A new invention of Begnion's called the Communication Staff. With this, staff wielders could communicate at any location, similar to how the Dragon Tribe could communicate through Communication Stones.

Her mind lingered back to her conversation with Sanaki earlier, not too long ago at all.

"_Hello, Sister."_

"_Hey, Sanaki. Do you have any updates on Princess Mihara? We're all really worried about her."_

"_I assume since the two of you are so close, you are also speaking for King Kurthnaga?"_

"_Yes. He's also very concerned about Princess Mihara. So is King Caineghis, Queen Elincia, and even King Naesala."_

"_Well... She's... My top healers are treating her. She's getting better, but it's far too early to say... At this point, it could still go either way."_

"_I see... I hope she's all right..."_

"_As do I. Things have gotten a little... Hectic... Around here. Not only is Princess Mihara in critical condition, but now, Volug and Ulki are also in the infirmary."_

"_Oh, goodness... What happened?"_

"_King Tibarn and I sort of... 'quarreled' again."_

"_Jeez, Sanaki... It never ceases to amaze me how you always manage to pick a fight with the __**Hawk King**__, of all people..."_

"_I think of my nonexistent fear towards him as a good thing... Most of the time."_

"_The tension must be very high on your end... I really hope everything works out."_

"_You have no idea how much I wish for the same."_

"...Ugh, all of this is happening far too soon, and at such a rotten time, too!" Micaiah groaned, hitting her head on her desk. "What is with these papers? It's like for every one I read and complete, ten more take its place... I'll _never_ finish..." The Daein Queen glared hatefully at the stack of papers as her arms hung over her desk, dropping her black pen.

"To add on to all of this, Yune hasn't come to see me in over two months now... She left without much of an explanation... I wonder what's going on with her... I'm getting a bad vibe..."

"_...I see... So that's how it is... Thank you, for informing me. I will get to the bottom of this __immediately."_

"_Eh? Yune? Who were you talking to? Where are you going?"_

"_...There's someone I need to find. I must leave immediately."_

"_Why? What's going on?"_

"_There isn't much time... Humanity's survival could very well depend on my finding him. He's my responsibility, after all... I can't just allow him to roam free...!"_

"_Yune...What are you talking about? I don't understand... I-"_

"_It may take a long time to find him. It may be a good while before we see each other again, so please take care of yourself. Because the next time we meet... I can't guarantee you I'll still be 'myself'."_

"_Yune-"_

"_Goodbye, Micaiah. Be careful."_

"I still don't understand what Yune was talking about... She wasn't making any sense at all... Who is the person she's looking for, and why is it so important that she finds him? Why is this person _her_ responsibility...?" Micaiah wondered.

"...I'm so worried about Yune... But I might as well get back to work. Pondering on her words won't help me understand, and it definitely won't help me finish this god forsaken paperwork." Micaiah sighed.

She stood up and walked around her desk. She bent down to pick up the pen, but suddenly, someone picked her up, threw her over their shoulder, and carried her out of the room.

"? Sothe, put me down! What are you doing?" Micaiah laughed, playfully hitting her fiance's back. "Nope. You've done nothing put work and talk to Sanaki all day. Take a break." Sothe replied, continuing to carry the silver-haired queen over his shoulder as he walked down the royal hallways.

"Are you being jealous of Sanaki again? Sothe, I'm the Queen of Daein – you can't just toss me around like a sack of potatoes!"

"Is that so? Well, I'm doing it. Whacha gonna do about it, Micaiah? Gonna call the Royal Guard on me? That's fine with me – I'll take them _all_ down and _still_ steal you away. You've done nothing but work, and all week, due to the Kilvan Convention, I haven't been able to spend any time with you alone."

"Sothe..."

"You've done enough for today to help the better cause. You're only one person – you can only do so much. Now, you're coming to bed with _me_ and fulfilling _my_ needs."

"Your needs? Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"That depends on what you think I'm suggesting. I guess you'll just have to wait until we get to the bedroom, now won't you?" Sothe smirked slyly. "Sothe, what are you up to?" Micaiah sighed, unable to contain her smile."

Blind to Micaiah, Sothe smiled to himself, able to sense his fiancee's warm and contagious smile. "Hehe, I've got a treat for you."

**XxXxXxX**

"Aaaahhh... Ughhhh... S-Sothe...!"

"Yes, Micaiah?"

"Nnnnn... T-that feels gooooooood...!"

"I know it does."

"Ugh... Harder, Sothe... Harder, _please_!"

"Anything for you."

Micaiah sighed contently, relaxing as Sothe continued to massage her shoulders. The two were sitting on the large, royal king-sized bed. Micaiah was in her nightgown, and Sothe in his bathrobe.

"Aaahhh... Thank you, Sothe. I don't feel nearly as stiff anymore." Micaiah smiled, leaning back into the eighteen year old's strong arms, rubbing them lovingly.

"You always seem so stressed out and lately, you've been pushing yourself too far. I also know that Yune suddenly walking out on us has been bothering you, too. You've been desperately searching for her, but with no avail... Working restlessly, but with little end result. You've been worrying me a lot lately." Sothe murmured, brushing his lips against Micaiah's cheek.

"Ah... I'm sorry, Sothe... I didn't mean to worry you so much..." Micaiah trailed off. Sothe turned Micaiah around and kissed her lips before stroking her hair. "As long as you're all right, nothing else matters. I know you want to be the best queen you possibly can, but don't over do it, Micaiah."

Micaiah blushed, her stomach filling with butterflies the way it always did when Sothe gave her such a gorgeous, sincere and compassionate smile. "I love you, Sothe." She wrapped her arms around the young man. "I love you too, Micaiah." He rubbed her back.

"But you know, Micaiah... You still have yet to fulfill my needs, you know..."

"Eh, what do you mean, Sothe?"

Sothe grinned slyly at his fiancee. Micaiah squealed as she was tossed back onto the bed, laughing as Sothe crawled over her and kissed her.

"What is your issue with tossing me around today, Sothe?" Micaiah giggled, cupping the green-haired man's cheeks. "You don't like being tossed around, eh? Well then, you'd better hold on tight, because you're in for one hell of a ride." Sothe smirked before hungrily attacking Micaiah's lips.

_I'm so worried about Yune, and there's so many things that need to be done... I really do want to be the best queen Daien has ever had, and do all I can to make the people of this country happy and comfortable.. I really love Daein, and I miss Yune... But for Sothe's sake, who has been sick with worry over me... Tonight, I will let all of my worries dissipate._

**Change In POV**

"_There they are! It's the subhumans!"_

"_We were only ordered to kill the Herons, though..."_

"_Who cares? They're all the same – they're __**subhumans**__! Kill them all!"_

"_Hurry and kill them – before they kill you!"_

Lurking in the shadows of the darkness and completely out of view, the companion who had been called Eva crossed her arms, recalling the night that had changed her life all those nights ago. Her eyes bore into the darkness angrily, hatred and rage building up inside of her all over again.

"_I love coming to the Serenes Forest... It's so beautiful here." __Young Eva smiled, currently riding on her father's back. Her parents were in their wolf forms, and she spoke to them in ancient tongue. __"Are you having fun up there, Evelyn? Plan on getting off and running yourself any time soon?" __Her father __teased._

"_But you run so much faster than I do! You and Mom would leave me behind, without a doubt, Dad!"_ _Eva pointed out. __"She does have a point, dear."__ Her mother laughed. __"I suppose you're right. You'll never be able to outrun your old man."__ Her father grinned proudly._

"_Just you wait a few years, Dad! I'll wipe that smug grin right off your face!"_

"_Is that so?"_

"_Yep! Just watch me! I'm already starting to develop mad hunting skills!"_

"_Hehe, 'atta girl."_

"_Honestly, honey, you're teaching our little girl bad manners. Don't you want her to grow up to be a proper lady?"_

"Everything was so perfect... I was so happy... Everything was so right... Until those damned humans messed everything up...!"

"_Evelyn, where are you?"_

"_Mom, Dad! I'm over here! Where are you?" __Eva cried out, running for her life. The Serenes Forest was on fire, and she could hear nothing but the agonizing cries of herons being slain, one after another. Those who were not slain burned to death in the fires, and their screams resounded in the forest._

"_Evelyn, run! Get out of here, before they kill you!"_ _Her mother warned her, trying desperately to hold the beorc off with her husband by fighting them, trying to prevent them from finding Eva._

"_But why? Why would they do such things? We've done them no wrong!"_ _Eva exclaimed, unable to understand. She was only thirteen years old – still practically a pup in the eyes of the wolf society. She had no understanding or knowledge of the world outside of Hatari and Serenes._

"_They're __**humans**__. They condemn what they don't understand."_ _Her father snarled hatefully. __"...But... Why?... I just... I just don't understand... Why are they burning down the forest...? Why are they doing this...?" __Eva demanded, as if she was expecting a plausible answer._

"_Evelyn, go- UGH!" __Her mother began, but was stabbed. Her father barked viciously and began to attack the humans , but more and more men began to gang up on them, and soon, they were ambushed._

_Ambushed, and killed._

"_Mom? Dad? Oh no, you're bleeding so badly...!" __Eva's eyes widened in terror, tears filling her eyes at the horrible sight. __"Don't worry! I'll... I'll get help! Please, just hold on!"_

"_Run, Evelyn... You have to get out of here... For us..." __Her mother begged weakly. __"Be brave, Evelyn... Grow strong." __Her father huffed with his last breath before both he and his mate collapsed._

Rage and hatred continued to boil up in her heart as she remembered the genocide. "We were only passing through the forest... And the herons were doing no wrong... So why... Why did they... Those filthy _humans..._ Why did they kill them all off?" Eva snarled, feeling the pain of that night all over again.

"_Mom... Dad... Wake up... Oh please, please don't leave me..."_

"_Well, well, well. Looks like one little wolf girl is left all alone. Let me put you out of your misery, hunny."_

"_...You bastard...! How could you do something like this? What did the herons ever do to you? What did my parents ever do to you, huh? Damn you... Die... Go to hell... DIE!"_

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

_The next thing Eva knew, she was wide eyed, shaking badly and covered in human blood. She looked down at her trembling hands, covered in both the blood of her parents and their antagonists. She looked back up at the burning forest, still able to hear the screams and pain of the herons. She could feel herself about to go into hysterics and insanity as her breathing became more labored, tears spilling over her eyes._

"_W-why... Why did this have to happen?"_

"I hate humans more than anything else... Such filthy and despicable creatures... I hate them... So, so very much..." Eva growled, trying not to let her hatred get the best of her. "Serenes was like a second home to me... The herons were my _family_... Those filthy humans took it _all_ away from me..."

"I never knew that was your reason for hating beorc so much. It's... Not something I can say is wrong of you."

"Hmph. It's not like I asked for your permission to hate... Volug." Eva snorted as the wolf laguz landed gracefully before her. "Did the kid cause you any trouble? I know she can be a handful." She crossed her arms, still in the shadows. She knew Volug could see her perfectly well.

"Aaliyah is Aaliyah. Nothing I ever say will change that. She drained herself of energy to save my companions. Though I'm grateful, she really shouldn't push herself so hard..."

"Her kindness will be her downfall one day, I keep telling her..."

"Will you take her back with you? I don't want her staying here in Begnion."

"I guess. I've got no time for her to wander off trying to go to her country on her own because she feels like she's being a burden, so I'll let her stay with me."

"Good. Thank you."

Silently, Eva took Aaliyah from Volug's arms. "I hope you already said your goodbyes and whatnot, because I'm leaving. She's already kept me waiting out here so long for **you**." Eva glared.

"You say such mean things, but really, on the inside, I know you really do like me. You care about me and Aaliyah more than you're willing to let on." Volug replied.

"...Keh. Sure, if that's what you want to believe." Eva retorted. "I'm off." She called back to the black wolf before leaping off.

"Eva... You're as distant and harsh as ever. At least you didn't lash the full extent of your sharp tongue at me this time." Volug crossed his arms, looking up at the sky.

" _Maybe one day, you'll find someone who can melt that icy exterior around your heart. I hope you find someone other than Aaliyah who can get through to you. Hopefully, you'll find someone, like how I found Aaliyah. One day... Someone will cause a change in you, and when that happens... I hope you will be ready to open your heart up and trust others again."_

And with that, the black wolf leaped off as well, vanishing into the night.

_I would like to see the day... Where you give beorc... Just one more chance._

**Me: I had a good few more pages to this chapter, but fanfiction was being mean, so this is as much as I'm officially putting for this chapter. I'll probably save it for the next chapter.**

**Mihara: Slacker.**

**Me: (sheepish grin) I gave it effort. So I get an E for Effort.**

**Mihara: For like F for Fail.**

**Me: So school let out early in my district, everybody! Hooray! (Obviously doesn't like going to school) I'd much rather disappear to Tellius...**

**Mihara: (pushes me over) So anyway, read and review everyone!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Hi ya, everybody! I'm back! Due to this chapter being so frustrating to write down on paper, I decided to simply type it up without a written copy – typing always makes everything easier, and it falls together better.**

**Mihara: Maybe if you had nipped your writer's block in the butt EARLIER like I TOLD you to...**

**Me: It wasn't a writer's block – I knew what I wanted to do, but I wasn't sure what was the best way to go about it . I've also been really super busy with school work, band, looking at colleges and going everything I can to get scholarships. Currently working on Commissioner's school, Gear Up Summer programs, and to continuing to get A's in my AP classes :) **

**Mihara: Aren't you just freshmeat? Why're you getting so serious about college already?**

**Me: It's never too early to plan ahead. And besides, I wanna go to Lenoir-Rhyne, and the tuition is 30-something thousand dollars a year ;_;**

**Mihara: Ouch... That's really expensive...**

**Me: Yeah, f'real. Stay in school and do your best, everybody! Anyway, start the chapter, Mihara! I rambled too long, haha... One last thing, if I put a * behind something, that means I'll explain it in the ending notes.**

**Mihara: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story**

Chapter Seven

"_Empress Sanaki."_

"_Yes, dear senators? What is it that you call me for?"_

"_We'll get straight to the point. An issue is beginning to arise within the borders of Begnion, and we believe that it has become serious enough for you to involve yourself in this. However, we would like to keep this on a low profile, because we do not want Begnion alarmed at the thought of a terrorist living amongst us."_

"_A terrorist? What nonsense do you speak of?"_

"_According to reports, there is a terrorist within our country. A highly specialized assassin who goes by the alias of 'the Winged Assassin' who currently poses as a major criminal to Begnion. This person formerly was a highly skilled rogue who went by the alias of 'the Branded Rogue' and was considered a minor criminal at that time."_

"_A trouble marker who changed their alias once the recognition of their ways by the people got to their head? Why does this concern me? I am the Empress of Begnion – I only attend to extremely important issues, not criminal justice. You senators are the court beneath me - Small fries like those should be something that you senators and other authorities can handle with ease." _

"_Yes, well... We've been trying to keep it under control, but lately, this terrorist have been growing rather... Troublesome. We've been tracking the rouge-assassin down for a year now, and still, no luck capturing them. As the Branded Rogue, this person stole from and harassed the upper class and aristocrats of Begnion, and also seemed to have extraordinary magical __powers and abilities. Eventually, this person became who they are today - the Winged Assassin. We have yet to unveil the identity of the Winged Assassin – Rumor has it, if someone catches sight of this assassin's face, they will be killed on the spot, without hesitation. That is why it is said that no one knows what the assassin looks like or even how old they are. Some believe that the assassin is female, but since we have no proof, we don't want to give you inaccurate information. Once the rogue declared themself an assassin, they became a shady hit man who carries out dark murders for an expensive charge. Even the people __the assassin makes deals with don't know anything about them. The Winged Assassin usual targets seem to be beorc of high caliber – aristocrats, nobles, royalty, authorities, et cetera."_

"_I see... And you wish for me to put an end to this issue?"_

"_We propose that you order a small army to find this terrorist and bring them to justice. Begnion is the largest and most powerful country in Tellius – it would be unwise for the people of this country to realize a single insignificant cretin is outmaneuvering it." _

"_Yes, I see what you mean... Turmoil is not something we want to further ignite... I understand. I will order the immediate departure of General Zelgius and a small band of skilled soldiers. We will dispose the threat of the this terrorist."_

"It was during the beginning of the first year of the Mad King's War, and I was only an eleven year old Empress at the time. Yet... In all honesty... Though I knew that this 'Winged Assassin' posed a threat to the country of Begnion... They _intrigued_ me." Sanaki began telling everyone in the room.

"I myself hadn't gone in pursuit of this top criminal, but Zelgius and Levail did. I received weekly updates from Zelgius about his progress in his pursuit for the former Branded Rogue. Zelgius' reports were so explicit and included _every little detail_ about _every single thing_ that happened during the pursuit and during the encounters.

"The way they fought... Their strategy... Their route of escape... All of it was very deep and strategic. Very... Interesting. The more and more we found on this terrorist, the more and more interesting they became. They easily eluded even Zelgius. At this point, I was both intrigued and annoyed with the increasingly persistent terrorist, so I decided that it was time that the Empress herself joined in on the pursuit.

"Eventually, I witnessed the skills of the so-called terrorist myself. Though they fought wild and recklessly, they were agile, flexible, and powerful. The assassin pulled interesting maneuvers and stunts. By this time, it was half way through the first year of the Mad King's War, and we were finally beginning to find ways to track the assassin down.

"From how fierce they fought, we assumed we were fighting a professional and skilled warrior... After so many encounters, from the assassin's frame and figure, it was confirmed that the assassin was female. Still, you have no idea how alarmed I was when I learned she was just a child, not much older than myself.

"After a certain battle just inside the borders of Begnion, the assassin tried to escape us. This time, though, we had soldiers waiting for her at the borders of Crimea, Gallia, and Goldoa. Zelgius and myself followed her – her only route of escape left was Daein, and because Zelgius knew Daien like the back of his hand, we could easy trap her and bring her back to Begnion.

"However, at this point, I had no intention of imprisoning her. Rather... I had a compromise in mind."

**Beginning of Flashback**

_CLASH!_

_BANG!_

_BOOM!_

Zelgius drew his blade back as the she-assassin back flipped in order to elude him, poising himself to come at her again. The assassin landed skillfully on her feet,dismissing the sound of the mask that covered her face beginning to crack for the millionth time. She knew that at any moment, it would break and if that happened, her face would be exposed to the enemy.

In other words, not good.

She knew that if they knew what she looked like, it would only become easier for Begnion to find her, because they would know what they were looking for.

She knew that was the entire purpose of the complex maneuver Begnion had just pulled on her.

Clash after clash, the sound of metal connecting resonated through the air as the two warriors fought fiercely. She was just barely able to keep up with him and dodge his blade, nonetheless actually land a blow on the general.

She could not deny this warrior's prowess; he had to be the most skilled warrior she had even encountered before. So strong, it was incredible. It was unreal, unbelievable. Every move she made, he countered perfectly and used tactics to outdo her and render her helpless.

Fighting was like breathing for him – it was almost as though he was created for no other reason but to battle and conquer. She knew she was performing badly, but that couldn't be helped. Fighting this man made her uneasy and reluctant, and not just because of his prowess.

It was because she could sense the foreign aura that emanated from him. She could sense the thorough mixture of beorc and laguz blood running through his veins.

"Now that we finally have the chance to fight one-on-one, are you simply going to stand there? I have told you several times before – If you are not worthy of fighting me, then you are only wasting my time." Zelgius pointed his blade at the assassin.

"I have heard so much about your abilities, and from watching your performance in previous battles, I know that you are holding back on me. Is there any reason in particular as to why you refuse to fight me wholeheartedly? Are you simply ready to surrender?"

"Shut the hell up, bitch. You talk _too damn much_. You've _got_ to be _outside_ your mind if you think I'll just hand myself over to the likes of _you_! I don't like that high and mighty attitude of yours – it's really pissing the _hell _outta me." The she-assassin growled.

"So why dont'cha let me rip that condescending expression right off your face?" She snarled, charging at Zelgius. She lashed out her stiletto at him viciously and continuously without stop. The Begnion general dodged the assassin's jabs and swipes with ease.

"You are stubborn. How much longer are you going to be able to take being knocked around like this? You are weak and out of energy. Resistance is futile." Zelgius slashed his blade at the assassin. Though she dodged it, the sharpened edge cut through the material of her clothes on her back, slashing a long cut into it.

"As long as you plan on standing in my way! You 'humans'* sure do like to play _dirty... _Ambushing from every direction with your army, calling in reinforcement and splitting your army up to block all possible routes, and sending your strongest warrior out to demolish me once you're certain I'm helpless... How _pathetic_ ." She sneered.

"Are you saying that you refuse my final offer? If you do, you will leave me with no choice but to take you by force. I assure you, your capture and imprisonment will be a lot less pleasant if you have to be taken in by force."

"Bitch, please, you act like I'm afraid of you! You _obviously_ didn't get it the first one hundred times, so... Does this answer your question, you friggin' prick?" She charged at him again.

"Such a bold action coming from such a reckless warrior." Zelgius raised his blade once more. "I wish you would at least fight me back. You are making it almost too easy by not unleashing your full form on me."

_THUD!_

A sharp gasp of pain escaped the assassin's lips as she was sent flying backwards, colliding with a large and sturdy tree. She slid down the tree roughly and clutched her stomach, where the hilt of the Begnion general's sword had cruelly been thrust.

The assassin struggled to breathe; the wind had been knocked right out of her. The cracks in her mask grew and grew... Until it shattered into pieces.

"...Dammit..." Her long, matted and tangled black hair fell over her face. She didn't bother to conceal her face – she knew he already had seen it. She fought back the tears of pain (resulting from more than just her physical injuries) that stung in her eyes.

_He broke... My mask... It's all over... Now I can't... I can't go to Daien to see **him** anymore... I can't put **him** in danger... How will I be able to... Nngh, why was I so reckless?... Now I'll never see **him** again..._

"You are nothing more than a mere child..." Zelgius observed the assassin, the surprise almost slipping into his voice. "Are you freaking _blind _or something? Do I _look _like I'm a child? I'm fifteen years old, bastard!" Her bright blood red eyes glared up at Zelgius with a scorching hatred.

"Aren't you going to kill me? The game is over. You know who I am now... You know _what_ I am. You've seen my face. You know my weakness. You have the upper hand in every possible way!"

"I cannot decide your fate - Your fate can only be decided by the Empress herself." Zelgius sheathed his sword. "The Empress... You mean that purple-headed kid discreetly watching from the sidelines?" The assassin inquired.

"Do not address the Empress so loosely." Zelgius glared. "It's all right, General Zelgius. I'll take over from here." The two heard a feminine voice respond.

The young Empress of Begnion showed herself, walking into the view of the two branded. "You were so quick to demand your punishment... I'm surprised you aren't trying to escape." the Empress crossed her arms, stopping before the assassin.

"Unlike you dirty humans, I have honor and dignity. I lost because of my inefficient skills as a warrior and my unwillingness to fight your general. You won, fair and square. I will accept that." The assassin replied. "I'm also in too much pain... Dammit..."

"Hm. You so quickly assume I'm going to order your death... What makes you think I plan to do such a thing?"

"...Are you an idiot? No matter my reasons, I've committed capital crimes. I'm an _assassin_. I steal and use my powers to assist me in completing my tasks, no matter how dirty! Begnion considers me enemy number one because I target their upper class! Any other person would be executed for such, so don't treat me any differently!"

"Are you trying to say you _want _to be executed?"

"At least that way, I'll die with my dignity in tact and not because I was overworked as a slave to _humans_ like _you_!"

"You're only a teenager, not even a legal adult yet. You have so much ahead of you... I would hate to see you be put to death before you can truly experience the world. So instead, I have a proposition to make: Redeem yourself by swearing to the goddess your loyalty to Begnion, join my court, and become a warrior dedicated to protecting and improving Begnion."

"Don't try to make it sound as though you're doing this from the kindness of your heart, because you're not. You don't give a damn about what happens to me – you simply don't want to pass up an opportunity like this one! You want to use my powers for your own benefit!"

"The same way you assassinate and steal for your own benefit. If you refuse, I will see to it that you are tormented during your imprisonment, and make your execution as excruciating as I possibly can make it. After all, you are considered a terrorist. So think about that... Would that _really_ be in your best interest? I'm sure you have unfinished business left to attend to here in the world of the living. That alone should influence you to make your decision. There's only one decision I want to hear, so make sure it isn't your last. I also know... Who you've been seeing in Daein. If you join Begnion, you will be able to earn even more money to support him, and much more honestly, at that. It would be a shame if something were to happen to him just because you were unable to pay his bill..."

"...Damn you, you manipulative bitch..."

"Manipulative? No. I simply know how to turn the situation around in my favor. What is your name?"

"...My name is Rayne."

"Rayne? Well, Miss Rayne... From this day on, until you prove yourself worthy through redemption, you are as good as property of the Begnion Empire."

**End of Flashback**

"I ordered the troops and everyone back to Begnion. After stunting Rayne's death and convincing the senators that she was dead and no longer posed as a threat to our country, Zelgius and I brought her back to the Begnion Castle with us. I made sure it was kept confidential - only Zelgius and I knew that Rayne was the actual Winged Assassin – and forgotten.

"By this time, it was the beginning of the second year of the Mad King's War. Soon after her arrival to the Begnion Castle, Rayne collapsed. It seems she pushed herself to the limit, and she slept for many days straight.

"Once she woke up, I placed Rayne under Zelgius' care, despite putting her in the Holy Guard under Tanith and Sigrun. I already knew that Rayne would be quite a handful, due to how hard it would be for her to adjust to her new lifestyle.

"Getting ready for the first day of Rayne's Holy Guard training was rather... Interesting."

**Beginning of Flashback**

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?"

"You didn't honestly think you could show up to training like _that_, did you? We are the _Begnion Holy Guard!_ We show discipline, class, and pride in everything we do – That _includes_ our appearance and speech!"

"Yeah? Well I don't give a rat's ass about my appearance! Why does it even matter? I'm not trying to impress anyone! And why do I have to wear this stupid uniform and armor? I don't need it!"

"The purpose of the armor and uniform is for protection, and it is also stylish! Come on, Rayne! You look so much cuter and woman-like like this, you can't deny it!"

"The battlefield doesn't care what I look like! The enemy won't care what I look like! I just want to train and fight! I want to grow stronger! I _don't_ want to work so hard over something as trivial as my appearance, dammit!"

"Commander General Sigrun, what's taking you so long in there? Is it the newbie?" Tanith demanded, crossing her arms as she waited outside of Rayne's door with Sanaki. Inside of the locked room, they could hear nothing but crashing, yelling, and cursing.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and out came Rayne. She wore an official Begnion Holy Guard uniform* with her long black hair in thick wavy curls and her eyes a beautiful golden color.

"By the good goddess, Sigrun... What did you _do_ to her?" Sanaki blinked. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" Sigrun smiled. "She... She actually looks like a cute and innocent female... Like this, she even looks graceful... Good work. She's like a whole new person." Sanaki examined Rayne.

"I know. I figured out that she can change her eye color, too! She looks so wild and dangerous and older with those red eyes... She looks just like a cute fifteen year old this way, with her golden eyes! Maybe if we work on her sharp tongue, though, she'll become a _proper_ lady!"

"Maybe...With a lot of work. Rayne acts like a **thug** off the **street**. Eats like one, too... Her and her roguish ways... Well, since she _is_ taking proper etiquette classes with you along with her training, we _should_ get some results..."

"Dammit, what is with all of this? If I had known you wanted to turn me into some prissy porcelain doll, I would've taken my life _myself_!" Rayne cursed, blushing. "Aw, look, she's blushing. She's not used to all this attention." Sanaki smiled at Rayne.

"Sanaki, you bitch, you're really gonna pay for-"

At that moment, Rayne felt something thin and cool hit her, leaving a painful, stinging sensation. "Don't just talk to the Empress any old way you choose! Just who do you think you are?" Tanith demanded angrily.

In the falcon knight's hands was a long, slightly flexible stick-like device with a small bit of leather on the top of it. "Be respectful of your superiors, or I'll beat some respect into you!" Tanith pointed the riding crop* at Rayne threateningly.

.

.

.

"Um, Tanith, isn't that something we use to train the _pegasus_ with...? You can't keep threatening Rayne with that thing... She's not an _animal_, you know..." Sigrun sweat dropped. "Dammit! I should've known it was the Serpent Lady*!" Rayne glared at Tanith. "So. Treacherous Instrument of Agony. We meet again." Rayne glared at the whip as though it were her worse enemy.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? Come here, you little-!" Tanith chased Rayne, swaying the whip after her threateningly. "Tanith, you'll hurt Rayne with that thing if you don't stop!" Sigrun tried to stop Tanith, worried.

"Don't worry so much, Sigrun. I have faith in Tanith's methods of teaching discipline to young warriors." Sanaki replied, leisurely skimming through her tomes. "Empress, that's only because even though you try not to show it, it amuses you." Sigrun sweat dropped.

At this time, Zelgius unfortunately happened to walk through this area and suddenly became an innocent bystander, watching Tanith hunt Rayne down menacingly, Rayne run away from Tanith in hopes of avoiding death by the Treacherous Instrument of Agony, Sigrun play peace maker, and Sanaki do her best to conceal her snickers.

"_...I am the greatest general ever to live in the history of Begnion, my prowess makes the world's most skilled warriors dirty* themselves, and I bravely stare Death back in its face, yet one thing I dare not to __challenge or explore is the mind of a female... The strangest creature of them all, indeed." _Zelgius thought, wordlessly walking away from the four girls.

**End of Flashback**

"Rayne was very... Rough. She was... Arrogant. She was free-spirited, and didn't like anyone telling her what to do. Most of all, her past shaped her into a hard and hateful person unable to trust those around her. It took a lot of effort and commitment, but the influences of Tanith, Sigrun, Zelgius and _especially_ Sephiran turned Rayne into a sweet and caring girl with an infamous prowess that none of our warriors dared to challenge.

"Rayne was like a warrior _prodigy. _She quickly completed her training in no time at all and mastered every single course we offered. By time it was half way through the second year of the Mad King's War, she was already our top warrior, the star warrior of the Holy Guard, and second command of the Begnion Army. She fought in the Mad King's War. By many, she was famed as 'Begnion's Super Soldier'.

"Sephiran and myself even went as far as improving her magical abilities, and with Sigrun's help, Rayne also became a proper, decent, and well-respected young lady. Seeing Rayne turn her life around was very satisfying...

"Eventually, she grew really close to Tanith and Sigrun, and especially to Sephiran and Zelgius. Rayne and I even grew close – so close, she entrusted her darkest secrets to me, and me alone. She was like a sister to me. That's the basic history on your daughter's assassin, King Tibarn." Sanaki finished.

"Hm... So _that's_ why Tanith prevented us from attacking that girl... The two of them fought in the same army, and were very close... But if Rayne left her days as both a rouge and an assassin behind her, what happened?" Ranulf inquired.

Before Sanaki could open her mouth, Tanith stopped her. "...I will answer this one, Empress. You have spoken enough of Rayne. I will take over from here." Tanith said before rubbing her temples and looking up at the ceiling, as if searching for the answer as to where to start.

"...It feels like it was just yesterday..." Tanith decided to start with deep and full sigh.

**Beginning of Flashback**

"Empress Sanaki... Are you going to be all right?" Sigrun asked the thirteen year old empress, standing at her side. Tanith stood at the empress' other side, also trying to comfort her. They knew that the deaths of Zelgius and Sephiran were devastating losses, especially to the young nation leader.

"...It's been over twenty four hours... We just returned to the Begnion Castle... And yet... I still can't believe it... Zelgius and Sephiran... Sniff... sniff... O-oh, great goddess, why did it have to turn out this way...?" Sanaki tried her best not to cry again.

As soon as they left the Tower of Guidance and everyone went their own separate ways, Sanaki had cried and cried and cried. She continued to cry through the night, and even cried in her sleep. Her eyes were still red, but luckily, most of the swelling had gone down.

"We know, Empress... We know. We will all miss General Zelgius and the Duke of Persis... More than they might have realized while they were still alive." Sigrun wrapped her arms around Sanaki. "We are here for you to help you through this, Empress. We will never leave your side." Tanith also wrapped her arms around Sanaki.

The young empress, sitting in her throne, lowered her head. "...Thank you." Her long deep purple hair curtained her face.

And the tears began to roll down her face again, renewed.

**XxXxXxX**

The sound of the footsteps of someone running resounded through the great hallways of the Begnion sound of that person opening and slamming shut every door they came across also resounded through the castle.

_Where are they?_

_Where could they possibly be?_

_They should be in the castle, shouldn't they?_

_All of the soldiers and the officials have already returned..._

_Oh, goddess... Prime Minister Sephiran... General Zelgius... Please...!_

"Empress Sanaki! Commander General Sigrun! Commander Tanith!"

The three authorities turned their heads to see a sixteen year old Rayne barge the throne room, run up to them and greet them with warm smiles. Though her smile was sincere, they could see the tense edge.

"Hello, Rayne. How are you?" Sigrun smiled. "I'm well. How are the three of you?" Rayne asked. "We're doing fine. We just returned from the Tower of Guidance a few hours ago." Tanith answered.

"I noticed. Everyone but me and the senators were frozen to statues here in Begnion."

"Have you been taking care of your duties?"

"Yes, commander. All is well within the borders of Begnion."

"That is good to hear."

"Um... Empress Sanaki... Everyone has returned from the war... Haven't they?" Rayne reluctantly asked the teenage empress. "...All of the survivors, yes." Sanaki reluctantly answered the branded teenager.

"I thought so... Would you happen to know where General Zelgius and Prime Minister Sephiran are?"

An awkward silence filled the air. The three authorities did not know how to break the news to the super soldier. They were at a lost of words, unsure of what they should tell her. They didn't want to tell her the truth... But then again, how could they lie to her?

Deciding to be the brave one, Sigrun took a deep breath and began to talk to Rayne in her soothing, gentle voice. "...Rayne, sweetie... We don't really want to break the news to you, but... General Zelgius and the Duke of Persis are dead."

The smile on Rayne's face slowly vanished. A look of pure confusion covered her face, as though she couldn't understand. Sigrun's last sentence would not register in the young woman's head. Hell, the words 'Zelgius', 'Sephiran', and 'dead' didn't even so much as belong in the the same _sentence_.

"...General Zelgius and Prime Minister Sephiran are... Dead?" Rayne repeated slowly, trying the words out for herself. The way they rolled off her tongue seemed as though they were evil, devilish words.

"Yes, they are. We're sorry to inform you. We... In order to get to Ashera, we had to take down her subordinates. The Duke of Persis was one of Ashera's devout followers, and General Zelgius was devoted to the Duke of Persis. So... They were killed." Tanith explained.

"...Haha, this is a joke, isn't it? You guys are trying to trick me, aren't you?" Rayne lightly laughed. "No, Rayne... It's the truth. General Zelgius and Prime Minister Sephiran are dead. I don't know how much simpler we can put it... I don't know how we can make you understand." Sigrun told Rayne sadly.

"...You're lying. It's not funny to joke about things like this!" Rayne snapped at Sigrun and Tanith. "They're telling the truth, Rayne. They're dead. They're gone. They've left us. It's real. We aren't lying or kidding." Sanaki looked Rayne directly into her eyes.

"We're telling the truth."

_"...If I make it back... And if you ever see me again... Then assume that I made that promise. If we ever meet again... Then yes, I do promise. So you had better be training in my absence, or else, you will never catch up. If we do no meet again... Then forgive me."_

"_Please, be careful. We may not always act it, but Zelgius and I worry about you. And please, see to it that Sanaki is safe once I'm gone."_

Rayne's eyes widened, remember Zelgius' and Sephiran's words. Slowly, she lowered her head, her black bangs falling over her eyes. "...What do you mean 'they're dead'...? How... How could _General Zelgius _and _Prime Minister Sephiran _be dead? Who could have... Who could have _possibly_ killed them?" Rayne demanded, balling up her fists.

Sanaki, Tanith, and Sigrun knew the answer to that – Ike. Their blue-haired companion was the one who had brought about the death of the Begnion general and duke, but for the better of the world. It simply had to be done.

"...We are _gravely_ sorry, Rayne. It hurts me as much as it hurts you to know they're gone." Sanaki whispered. Angrily, Rayne glared up at Sanaki, tears forming in her eyes. "...I... I don't believe you! That can't be true! General Zelgius is too powerful to be slain, and Prime Minister Sephiran is too cunning! Cut the crap, Sanaki! You'd better stop lying to me, or you'll pay dearly! Tell me the truth! Tell me where they are! Tell me-"

_SLAP!_

The sound of someone's hand connecting hard with bare flesh resonated through the large throne room. Almost as though she couldn't believe she had been struck, Rayne slowly reached her hand up to touch her stinging cheek, her eyes wide.

"...Have you forgotten what I told you in the beginning? Don't just talk to the Empress any old way you choose. Just who do you think you are? You had _better_ calm down." Tanith drew her hand back. " Don't take your anger out on the empress just because _you_ can't face reality. They're dead – get over it. There's nothing we can do about it, and yelling at your superior definitely won't bring either one of them back."

"...Then you tell me what will? Since you're so smart and know everything, Commander Tanith, _you _tell me what _will_ bring them back! Tell me... Tell me where I can find them!" Rayne yelled at the seraph knight, tears flowing over now.

"You won't find them anywhere unless you plan to kill yourself, Rayne. Their dead cold bodies lie on the floors of the Tower of Guidance. They're _dead_, and no matter what you say or do, they will continue to be _dead_. That's how it naturally works. You are born, you grow up, and you live until you _die_. Deal with it."

"I won't believe they're gone until I see the proof myself! I'm going to find them and bring them back to Begnion! They wouldn't die on me... They wouldn't!"

"Rayne, wait!" Sigrun tried to stop Rayne, who ran out of the throne room, but Tanith stopped her. "Let her go. She needs time to accept it." Tanith turned away. "Tanith, I think you overdid it a bit... Was it really necessary to be that cruel?" Sigrun asked.

"...Would putting it sweet and nicely change anything? In the end, no matter how it is worded, General Zelgius and the Duke of Persis are dead. Nothing will ever change that." Tanith responded simply and truthfully. "Should we go after her?" Sigrun looked at Sanaki.

"...No. Leave her alone. We've done enough. Nothing we ever say will make it better. She needs time alone. Rayne needs time to make a decision... That will affect her for the rest of her life." Sanaki closed her eyes.

_Forgive me, Rayne...What happens from this point on... Is entirely up to you._

**XxXxXxX**

_No, they're not dead..._

_They're **not dead**..._

_They **can't** be dead_

_They're **not** dead..._

_They just **aren't**!_

Her vision was blurred by tears. Her heart was tearing itself apart. Her mind was screaming inside of her. Her feet moved on their own, taking her anywhere but there.

Anywhere but the place she had formed so many memories with Zelgius and Sephiran.

_It's the same feeling from before..._

_The one that I simply couldn't put into words...Only intensified by ten folds, if that's even possible._

_There it is again, expanding through my body... Tearing through my chest... Advancing up my throat... Slowly suffocating me... Trying to reach the surface..._

Unable to keep going, Rayne collapsed to her knees. A tiny voice within her was telling her that what they said really _was_ the truth, that they really _were_ gone. The voice grew and grew until she couldn't drown it out, until she couldn't ignore it.

Though really, deep down inside, she _knew_ they were dead...

She couldn't accept their deaths.

"N-nngh... nngh... Nnngh! G-General Zelgi-gius... Prime Min-Minister Sephira-ran... W-why did you have to le-leave me b-behind? D-don't go... Pl-please... Don't leave me here all alo-lone!" She stammered through the sobs that ripped through her body, the tears that flowed down her cheeks freely, and the feeling of hopelessness and despair that captivated her heart and held it prisoner.

_It's finally reached the surface..._

_The feeling that's been trying to work it's way out of me for so long..._

_And now, I've fallen apart._

**End of Flashback**

"Rayne left Sienne in pursuit of finding Zelgius and Sephiran, and avenging their deaths if she ever found hardcore evidence of their murder, one year ago. She left in the dead of the night, without warning... We hadn't heard from her since." Tanith finished.

"So let me get this straight... This Rayne girl is a former assassin who became the super soldier of Begnion, and then departed once she learned of Zelgius' and Sephiran's death? I still don't understand what this has to do with Mihara." Tibarn crossed his arms.

"Neither do we, Hawk King. That is why we were so surprised in the beginning when we first found out that Rayne was the one behind it. Losing Zelgius and Sephiran might have been strong enough to convert her back to her old ways in order to help her investigate better... But we can't find the link between their deaths and Mihara." Tanith sighed.

"This is way too much to swallow at once... Empress Sanaki, earlier, you mentioned Rayne had a terrible past? Could something you know about her past be linked to Mihara? Anything at all?" Nailah inquired. "Not that I can think of off the top of my head... But I don't know very much about Rayne's past at all." Sanaki answered.

"If anyone... You would have to ask someone from Goldoa. Rayne is dragon branded. She originated from Goldoa."

"I think I'm starting to get a bit too much of Goldoa in my life.*" Tibarn muttered under his breath. "I personally believe that this has something to do with something much deeper than Rayne or Mihara or the deaths of Zelgius and Sephiran. I don't think Mihara's assassination was something Rayne decided to do out of a sudden impulse." Sanaki continued.

"Think about it for a moment – Rayne is a former and professional assassin. _Professional_ assassins are _hired_. No matter how I look at it, Rayne has no connection to Mihara _herself_... But maybe the person who wants Mihara assassinated – the person who hired Rayne in the first place - _does_.

"Rayne is not an idiot, by any means. She knows who you are, King Tibarn, and she knows the dangers of attacking your daughter. Rayne _knew_ what was at sake, yet she _still_ carried out an assassination attempt. That means that whoever it is that hired her found something to put on the line that Rayne would fear losing above her own life.

"Rayne has a reason and a motivation. She's only the puppet. So if we really want to know why... We would have to follow the strings that are pulling the puppet. Because if that person really wants Mihara out of the way... Even if King Tibarn demolishes Rayne... Who's to say this person won't send someone else out to kill Mihara? We don't know what the situation is."

"What are you suggesting we do, then?" Tibarn raised a brow. "I suggest that we find Rayne. Whether or not we decide to investigate this, the only way to stop her is if we do it personally." Sanaki replied.

"I don't intend on saving this girl from whatever situation she's in. As far as I'm concerned... She's my enemy."

"Whoever said she had to be your friend, King Tibarn? I never said that you had to go out of your way to save her from her situation."

"All right, good. And another thing... If I come across her before you do, Sanaki... You'd better not interfere. Because that girl and I need to share some serious words... And this time, if you get in my way, you might just lose that pretty little head of yours."

"Such an intimidating threat. You solve everything with violence, don't you? So be it, then. Do as you please with Rayne... _If_ you get to her before I do, that is. I assure you, though, you won't be able to simply Tear her and think she'll be gone. She's a true warrior."

"Interesting. So Zelgius' underling has become my new prey... Let's see if her prowess matches that of her superior."

"I would say when she's not playing around, she's right up there. And Rayne wouldn't be stupid enough to play around if she ever found herself in a battle with the Great Hawk King of Phoenicis. Either way, everyone should probably try to get some rest... We should all-"

"Empress Sanaki! Mihara is awake!"

Everyone turned around to see Leanne at the door. "W... What did you say?" Tibarn stood up. "Mihara! She's awake! It's a miracle! Mitsuru and I left to finish the brew, but when we came back in, Mihara was feeling as healthy as a horse! And Ulki's permanently damaged wings and leg have been restored!" Leanne informed.

"How is that possible...? I saw those wounds for myself... There's no way..." Tanith trailed off. "Who cares if it's possible or not? My daughter... She's all right..." Tibarn's lips curved into smiled, a wave of relief washing over him.

"I want to see my sister for myself. To make sure she's really all right. Also, if we tell her everything we've learned about her assassin, Mihara might know something. She may be able to connect the dots and fill in the missing blanks." Shoen stood up as well.

"As interested as I am to see this miracle for myself, all of us bombarding her would become overwhelming." Sanaki pushed her chair in. "I will permit only the Bird Tribe to see Princess Mihara until the morning."

"Ranulf can't come with us? C'mon, Sanakiii! This little pussy cat right here is like family! He's the brother we never had!" Janaff swung his arm around Ranulf's shoulders, earning Ranulf's response of eye-rolling. "As often as they have me flying, I should get some of their privileges. I'm just as worried about Mihara as they are." Ranulf agreed.

"...Fine, fine. With the exception of Ranulf, only the Bird Tribe may see Princess Mihara until the morning. Don't pester her too much. She'll still need rest. I myself will come to see her once I feel as though you all have been in there long enough. Try not to overwhelm her." Sanaki sighed.

"We won't." Tibarn called over his shoulder, already leaving the room, anticipating seeing his daughter. Shoen and Ranulf followed close behind, also just as worried about the Hawk Princess.

_Don't worry, Mihara... We're coming for you._

**XxXxXxX**

She felt rejuvenated. She felt better, healthier and stronger than she had even felt before in her life. Her senses were even sharper, and she felt as though she could take on the world.

But she simply didn't understand why, or why there was suddenly a brand on the back of her left hand.

Mihara knew it wasn't the brand of a Parentless – it was much fancier, and very different looking. She couldn't quite recall when it could've happened, but she woke up with this brand etched onto the back of her left hand, and a note clutched in her right hand.

_Sacrifice._

That's what the note had said.

_"__Who is this from...? What in the world is it supposed to mean? And why is there a brand on the back of my left hand...? Could this be the doing of that assassin from earlier?" _Mihara wondered.

Deep down inside, something told her she would never find out unless she and that assassin crossed paths again.

**Me: Yaaay, you're conscious!**

**Mihara: Holy shit, really?**

**Me: Yep! Okay, time to explain stuff! All right, when Rayne said 'humans', she was referring to Zelgius and his little army. He referred to him as one because she knew he must had been posing as one, else wise, he wouldn't be of such a high status.**

**Mihara: (nods)**

**Me: When Zelgius said he makes the bravest of warriors dirty themselves, he pretty much meant he was such a beast, he made warriors shit and urinate on themselves. So yeah :)**

**Mihara: (nods again)**

**Me: What Sigrun was struggling to do was dress Rayne in the Radiant Dawn version of their Holy Guard uniforms. During her time serving Begnion in its army and in the Holy Guard, that was Rayne's usual attire. That way, she looked nice and she'd be ready for battle at any time.**

**Mihara: Yep.**

**Me: 'Aight, and you know how Tibarn and Reyson have their Mysterious Black Object of Wonders? Well Rayne had her Treacherous Instrument of Agony xD. This idea actually came from the anime/manga 'Zero no Tsukaima' and I was like "Wow, since Tanith is the feared Great Demon of the Holy Guard, I can totally see her punishing her disrespectful students the way Louise punishes Saito!" Lol, of course, Tanith doesn't abuse Rayne, it's just motivation to make her listen. Just another one of those random things that will appear again.**

**Mihara: Yep.**

**Me: When Rayne called Tanith 'Serpent Lady', she did that because in Phoenician (Not Phoenicisian. The country Phoenicis was named after the ancient civilization Phoenicia), Tanith was the Goddess of Love, and her name meant 'serpent lady'.**

**Mihara: Again, yep.**

**Me: And the reason why Tibarn feels as though he's had too much of Goldoa in his life is because even though Goldoa is such an isolated country, the death and attempted death of his wife and daughter both have a point where Goldoa is involved.**

**Mihara: Yet again, yep.**

**Me: I think that's all of the *s... If I missed any, please tell me! **

**Mihara: Read and review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: Hello, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update... School has been really hectic... Even spring break will be hectic... X.x**

**Mihara: She's always blaming everything on school.**

**Me: Because it always is school's fault ;_;**

**Mihara: Tsk, tsk. Excuses, excuses.**

**Me: :( Well, this chapter is pretty long, and even though I tried so hard to avoid this, it revolves around Rayne... But then it switches over to the Disciples of Darkness. So... I hope you guys enjoy, because RAYNE was being a CHAPTER HOG and didn't let MIHARA in this one!**

**Mihara/Me: (shoots Rayne a dirty glare)**

**Rayne: (sheepish grin) At least there's Valtome bashing :D**

**Me/Mihara: ...True, very true...**

**Me: I hope no one likes Valtome... Because I hate that bastard's guts :)**

**Mihara: (snicker) Who DOESN'T?**

**Me: Anyway, the reason for all of the references to Rayne's past is really just so you can get a feel of how different Rayne has become over the years and how much she's grown. I think it eventually becomes important to understand that.**

**Mihara: SHE'S the authoress, yet she only THINKS. She does not KNOW.**

**Me: (grin) Start the chapter, Rayne!**

**Rayne: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but her characters and this story!**

Chapter Eight

"_Ugh! Such a vicious little monster!"_

"_Who the hell're you callin' a monster, bitch?"_

"_How dare you! You know not your place, you insolent child!"_

"_Oh, I know my damn place – It's to knock you the fuck off that damned high horse of yours!"_

"_Could that cursive Sanaki really find no better than an ill-mannered __**half breed**__? A __**commoner**__, on top of that? You don't deserve to so much as __**breathe the same air**_ _as me!"_

"_Last time I checked, I don't recall seein' the air with __**your**_ _name on it! I dare you to talk down to me like that __**one more**__ time! I'll __**kill**_ _you!"_

"_Such a vicious, malicious creature! How can Zelgius tolerate such an __**eyesore**_ _like __**you**__? Such blatant disrespect!"_

"_...What is going on here?"_

_Valtome and Rayne turned around to see Zelgius calming walking down the Royal Begnion Hallways towards them. "Ah, Lord Zelgius of Cador. What a lovely surprise it is to see you, my dear general. However, I must ask that you take your __**wretched mongrel**_ _with you, and __**train**_ _it, for heaven's sake! It's far too much of an __**eyesore**_ _and __**ill-mannered mutt**_ _to be in my glorious __presence!" Valtome flipped his hair and looked at Zelgius, almost as though he expected him to agree._

"_Glorious presence? Bitch, please! I hate people like you... You damned beorc think you're so much better than the other races... You damned aristocrats think you're so far above the commoners... What __the hell makes you think you're any better than the rest of us, huh?" Rayne demanded angrily, her eyes a burning crimson red._

"_You're __**nothing**_ _but a __**prissy bitch**__! You're conceited, full of yourself, corrupt, and __**insane**__! Not_ _to mention, you're a fucking __**creep,**_ _man!"_

"_Rayne. That is enough." Zelgius_ _intervened, his authority voice stern and powerful (though we all know he probably is smirking on the inside because not even Zelgius likes Valtome). "Rayne? Is that that __**thing's**__ name? Hm... I personally preferred calling it a monster. I hope it knows I'm a __**senator**__. I can make its life living hell." Valtome snickered at Rayne._

"_I know your heritage. I know what you are... You're just like Apostle Misaha. I know your background, too. Even for someone of the Branded race… You are the __**biggest**_ _disgrace of them __**all**__. You're __**nothing**_ _more than __**trash**__."_

"_You're really starting to piss the __**hell**_ _outta me, you long-haired mother fucker! Don't goddamn fuck with me! You won't like what the hell happens to bitches who fuck with __**me**_ _!" Rayne hissed at Valtome, thoroughly appalling him._

"_Is that a __**threat**__?"_

"_Hell, naw. It's a damn __**promise**__."_

"_You… You little bitch! Do you have a__**ny**_ _idea just __**who**_ _I am?"_

"_Do I look like I fucking give a __**damn**__? If you keep pissing me off, I'll knock you out! Rich, poor, beorc, laguz – I beat bitches asses all the same! I ain't no discriminator!" _

"_What a violent beast!"_

"_Bitch, who are you callin' a-"_

"_Rayne. I said that is __**enough**__." Zelgius articulated in a harsher, sterner tone that made Rayne fall silent, her deadly glares falling upon blind eyes as she glared at the senator. Zelgius stepped in between the two and separated them, bowing apologetically._

"_Forgive her, Senator Valtome. She is the new recruit, and she does not yet understand how things run around here. I will see to it that she is properly taught, and I will also see to it that an incident such as this never occurs again." Zelgius apologized._

"_Making a scene like this is very disgraceful, without end. Learn to hold your tongue, Rayne. You will soon be enduring the training of a warrior – you must understand what is appropriate and what is not."_

"_Hmph. I suppose I can allow such behavior to slide this one time, given the circumstances. Just for __**you**__, General Zelgius of Cador. Uwee hee hee!" Valtome smirked. "However, I fully expect this brat to get on her knees and beg for forgiveness!"_

"_As you wish, senator. Rayne, do as he says." Zelgius ordered. "You must be out your __**damn**_ _mind! I ain't apologizin' to this bastard, and I sure as hell ain't bowin' down to him! I bow down to __**no one**__!" Rayne snorted. "Besides, he went out of his way to start shit first! He-"_

"_Whatever Senator Valtome did does not matter. Regardless of your opinion, he is a senator – he is your superior and authority figure. This being true, you have overstepped your boundaries. Understand you place. I, as well, am your superior – follow my orders." Zelgius responded._

"_Fuck that! I don't give a damn_ _who_ _**any**__ of you are! He disrespected me, so I disrespected him right back! If the bitch can't __**give **__respect, he __**certainly **__can't __**have**_ _respect!"_

"_Cease your whining and complaining. You are acting like a child."_

"_I'm __**not**_ _acting like a child! This isn't fair! Why should __**I**_ _have to apologize to __**him**__? Ugh, I can't __**stand**__ him, I __**hate**__ him __**so much**__! I __**refuse**__ to apologize until __**he**__ does!"_

"_You despise it when I call you a little girl, and yet here you are, complaining, whining, and throwing a hissy fit just like one. This only proves that you are nothing more than a mere __**child**__."_

"_Dammit! Why are you taking __**his**_ _side? __**Blood traitor***__!"_

"_Uwee hee hee! Isn't this interesting? Forget it, Zelgius. I am a busy man – I've got places to go and people to see. I will let this whole thing go this time." Valtome said before pinching Rayne's cheek. "I am going to enjoy every moment of watching them break you, my disgusting little monster." He smiled._

"_Get your filthy hands off of me!" Rayne barked, slapping Valtome's hand away. "Uwee hee hee! __**SO**__ feisty and free-spirited! They __**always**__ put up a fight, to the very __**end**__… That's why I __**enjoy**__ watching them fall apart and be transformed into obedient dogs the __**most**__." Valtome smirked._

_With that, after winking at Zelgius, the long-haired senator turned on his heels and began to walk away._

"_At some point, you are going to reach your breaking point, and you will fall apart. When that happens… I'll be there to permanently etch such a satisfying sight into my memory."_

"…_Damn. That creep pisses me the hell off." Rayne sighed in irritation. "I think I'd rather take the Serpent Lady than him… At least she's not a __**creeper**__…" "I will warn you this only once, little girl. Learn your station, and fast. Else wise, life as a warrior will be the early death of you." Zelgius turned away from Rayne._

"_Grrr… Why do you keep calling me a little girl? It's annoying! I've been taking care of and fending for myself since I was eleven – for __**four years**__! The last time I cried from means other than excruciating physical pain was __**seven years ago!**_ _I don't need anybody but __**my damn self**__! That __**proves**_ _I'm a grown adult – __**not**_ _a little girl!" Rayne snapped._

"_There is more to being grown than just simply appearance, crying frequency, and the ability to take care of oneself. You do not think of the consequences of your actions, you have no respect for your superiors, you fail to understand how the world works, and your logic is faulted. You see the world through the eyes of an arrogant, bratty child. __**Thus**__, you __**are**_ _a child - __**little girl**__."_

"_Like I give a damn about how the world works. All I care about it __**my**_ _world. __**The**_ _world doesn't give a shit about me, so why should I give a shit about it? I'll do whatever the hell I want and have to." Rayne crossed her arms. "It's not like I wanna be here, anyway. I hate it here. Damn beorc…"_

"_Hate is a powerful word."_

"_Yeah, that's kinda why I'm using it, thanks."_

"_Is that so? Well, you will begin your first day as an official Holy Guard Knight tomorrow. Similar to how essentially all Pegasus knights, you will begin as a lance wielder. Commander Tanith will be teaching you how to ride pegasi, and Commander General Sigrun will be teaching you how to wield a lance."_

"_Gee, well isn't that great?" Rayne said with thick sarcasm in her voice that Zelgius decided to ignore. "After you master that, you will be taught how to wield a sword by Commander Tanith and myself. We will spar often. In order to keep you on the right track, Apostle Sanaki suggested that I propose this: If you manage to strike me just once during a sparring practice, your debt will be dropped. You would no longer have to serve in Begnion's armies. You would be dismissed and free to leave." Zelgius told Rayne._

"_Keh… That girl knows just how much I hate it here… Damn her for suspecting I'd take up on an offer like this. What's the catch?"_

"_Until the day comes when you can strike me in battle, you must show nothing but loyalty to Begnion and your superiors. Loyalty and __**respect**__. Not only must you work hard to improve your skills as a warrior, but you must also work hard to excel in your studies and learn the proper etiquette of both a soldier and a young lady. Learning discipline will do you good."_

"_Great. This is just __**great**__. Your empress is killin' me here… I'm all for being a warrior, I can handle my life being on the line every waking moment of my life, and I can even tolerate learning discipline, but __**school**_ _and __**manners? Really**__? __**Ugh**__."_ _Rayne sighed._

_Looking back on it now, I really was a disrespectful, hard-headed brat. You wanted me to wake up and smell the coffee we call Reality… You wanted to make me see the miles and miles of growth I had ahead of me still, and without traveling them, I could never truly consider myself 'grown'. You wanted me to turn my life around and make something good of it…_

_On that day… When you said I had grown so much… It was almost like you were saying I had __**finally**__earned all of your trust and respect. Does that mean that finally, in your eyes… I have matured and become a woman, not the same foolish little girl you met in what seems so long ago?_

"Lady Rayne?"

Knocked out of her thoughts, Rayne turned her head to look at the hooded messenger she was traveling with in surprise. Before just now, he had never even attempted to speak to her directly. "Um… Yes?" Rayne blinked. "I just wanted to thank you for escorting me to the borders and ensuring my safety. This is very kind of both you and your king." The messenger smiled.

"Oh… Well, you're welcome, I guess…"

"Meteora is so huge… It _still_ amazes me. I wonder, how can such a huge kingdom exist out here without ever being detected?"

"Meteora is located in the center of the Grann Desert. Miles and miles and miles of endless desert sand in every direction serve as our natural barrier, along with the intense sandstorms and scorching hot sun. Irea has the ability to put up barriers and force fields, so she surrounded Meteora in one. I charmed and warded the barrier to make it strong, and without the assistance of a branded, laguz and beorc are unable to enter. Instead, they would pass straight through Meteora without noticing it."

"Ah, I see… That's very clever. Meteora is so beautiful… How is the reconstruction going? Good, I hope?"

"…As you know, Meteora is divided into three main districts : our capital, Sirennia, Britannea, and Sephirea. Though Sirennia was devastated, it is nearly rebuilt. Because Britannea and Sephirea didn't suffer nearly as much, everything there has already been reconstructed. Many are still homeless and in trouble, though… Especially those who live in Sirennia…"

"…I truly am terribly sorry… Life here in the Branded Kingdom seemed to be so glamorous before the Devastation…"

"Though we may live in different districts of Meteora, we are **all** brethren. Until recently, due to the devastation, no one has ever been too rich of too poor so far in Meteorean history. Money isn't a big deal. King doesn't care much for it, so every last gald that comes into his possession that he doesn't use for bills and other duties of his usually end up being funded towards schools, education, technology, science, the arts, churches, hospitals, libraries, medicine, parks, construction and reconstruction, orphanages, retirement homes, public entertainment, and so on. There are many privileges to other countries that citizens of this country are righted to through taxes and citizenship – such as insurance, proper health care, entertainment, and leisure – and King cares for each individual and really does listen to the people. Though we normally do not allow those of other races within our border, we have honor and dignity, so we treat them as guests for the time being, and if a foreigner is hurt in our country, they will receive immediate and free medical attention. Our country is in _every _way more advanced than the others, even Begnion. Meteora is beautiful, sophisticated, refined, and intelligent. Though we don't have much a military force, we are sill _very _formidable, though I would have to say defense is our stronghold."

"I hear nothing but pride in your voice when you speak of this country. I can't blame you – it's amazing. Almost as if all of the problems beorc and laguz nations face don't exist here... As if Meteora is some sort of paradise... Or maybe, _was_... Everything about this country feels so warm and welcoming... If not for what I've done, I would really like to settle down here one day."

"As I mentioned a moment ago, beorc and laguz are not allowed within the borders of Meteora. The _only_ exception is if you carry the King's Seal of Approval, like you and the other Disciples of Darkness do. Still, if you are not branded, you cannot live here."

"I see. That makes sense. Branded live here in Meteora in harmony and peace. Allowing beorc and laguz into their country would be the same as inviting the same pains and persecution that all of you struggled so hard to escape with outstretched arms."

"Exactly. King believes that all branded should come and live together in Meteora... At least until the day comes where the three races can all live together in balanced harmony."

"A day like that may very well never come, though... It's _sad_, isn't it? I don't believe that anyone should be persecuted simply because of the blood running through their veins. I think people should be judged by _who_ they are and their _personality_, not _what_ they are and their _appearance_."

"Hm... If the world was like that... Then maybe... Just _maybe..._ It'd be a better place. But then again... Who really knows for sure? With the resolve of one problem, another always arises."

An uncomfortable silence filled the atmosphere between the two.

"...Lady Rayne, what is most important to you?" The messenger suddenly asked the branded female. "...You want to know what's most important to me?... Hn. Someone very dear to me once asked me that... A seemingly long time ago..." Rayne looked up at the night sky.

"_You desire power? For what reason do you desire it? What do you plan to do with that power? Who or what is most important to you?"_

"At that moment, I realized something in absolute horror and confusion... I no longer knew how to answer that simple question."

**Beginning of Flashback**

_Ever so often, he goes to visit the private cemetery located on the grounds of Castle Begnion..._

_Out of curiosity, I am always compelled to follow him_

_Out of sight, I merely stand there and watch_

_Because the sight of such a tragic smile on his face is both rare and beautiful_

"I know you're there, Rayne. Are you ever going to announce yourself, or will you continue to spy on me admiringly?" Sephiran smiled to himself, sitting in front of a tombstone. "I-I wasn't spying on you." Rayne insisted with a blush, walking into Sephiran's view.

"Yes, yes. If you say so, dear child." Sephiran chuckled at the fifteen year old. "Why do you seem to be so nervous? You're always flustered around me. I won't bite, I promise. There is no need for you to treat me any differently than your other authorities. I hear that you are rather outspoken and sharp-tongued around Zelgius, Commander Tanith, and the others."

"Y-yeah... I guess I am. But I'm getting a lot better. I've barely cursed all this month, and I remember to properly address and engage with my 'superiors'." Rayne responded, her gaze focused on the ground as she clasped her hands behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Well, that's a good start. I hear you've been promoted to swordsmanship already. That is very, very impressive. You're a talented young lady, indeed. Sparring with Zelgius can be quite dangerous, so please be careful. I worry about you." Sephiran smiled.

"Y-yes... I'll do my best." Rayne nodded, still looking down.

"How is training with Zelgius working for you? I trust that it's going well?"

"It is... For the most part."

"_Stop swinging your sword around so recklessly. When will you learn that brute force will not be enough to strike down all enemies?" Zelgius sighed, side-stepping and dodging Rayne's blade with ease. "Most enemies aren't as skilled and persistent as you!" Rayne growled, swiping the sword at Zelgius again._

"_Ugh! This is a total waste of time! How can I possibly train and get any better if you refuse to draw your blade on me?"_

_Dodging Rayne's next slice, Zelgius caught her wrists in mid-blow, surprising her. "You think that I am only wasting your time? Is that your belief? Do you believe this to be useless and unproductive?" Zelgius narrowed his green eyes at Rayne._

"_You are fast, and you are also skillful, but you must understand... Without a true offense and a strong defense, you are useless as a warrior. I can never seem to stress the importance of that enough. Brute strength and fancy moves will __**never**_ _be enough." _

_With that, Zelgius released Rayne's wrists. "...There's a lot more to this warrior stuff than I signed up for. Being a rouge-assassin was so much easier and simpler..." Rayne sighed as she placed a hand on her hips and swung her sword across her shoulders._

"_You simply haven't found your style yet, newb. If you find a style of sword wielding that suits you best, using a sword will become a lot easier for you, and maybe even fun. That was the case for me, but my preferred weapon is a wishblade." Levail told Rayne._

"_Don't forget that you've only just switched over to sword wielding from lance wielding, which you mastered impressively fast – For a beginner on sword, you're doing very, very well. Just keep working at it."_

"_...General Levail's right! I've got to keep working at it, so I challenge you, __**Zelgius of Cador**__! Come at me with everything you've got!" Rayne enthusiastically pointed the blade of her sword at the Begnion General with a determined grin on her face. "Oh? You dare raise your weapon at me after addressing me, your superior, so casually? How bold of you, little girl." Zelgius responded passively._

"_Dammit, will you knock that off, __**Zelgius**__? You __**always**_ _call me that! I'm __**not**_ _a little girl – I'm just as grown as everyone else around here, you asshole!" The fifteen year old continued to rant and fume (Kinda like how Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist fumes when people call him short xD)."That's __**General**_ _Zelgius to you. Must I demonstrate to you exactly __**why**_ _I, Zelgius of Cador, am titled 'Begnion's Greatest General'? Cease your whining. Let your blade do the rest of the talking from this point on." Zelgius drew forth his own blade, much to Rayne's excitement._

"_All right! Let's get this party started! 'Bout time, __**General Zelgius**__!" Rayne's grin widened, tightening the grip on the hilt of her sword. "At your ready." Zelgius poised himself for battle._

"_Um, General Zelgius, do you really think that's a good idea...? She's only a newbie... You'll crush her... The remains left behind as proof of her sparring with you will be so battered and contorted, they won't be able to be identified..." Levail sweat dropped._

"...I'm not particularly interested in training or learning. I just want to grow strong." Rayne whispered. A moment of silence passed between the two as they watched the beautiful scene of the sun setting in the orange and pink evening sky.

"...So, then... You desire power? " Sephiran spoke up. "Yes. Very much so." Rayne nodded. "For what reason do you desire it? What do you plan to do with that power?" Sephiran inquired. "Without power, I can't gain respect or crush my enemies." Rayne answered simply.

"I see..."

"Yeah..."

"...Rayne, as you should already know, we are in the Royal Begnion Cemetery. This beautiful and exquisite place is where the bodies of all of the emperors, empresses, and apostles of Begnion are buried. Before me lies the grave of the first empress of Begnion, Altina. Altina... She was the most important person in my life." Sephiran turned and looked at Rayne.

"Tell me... Who or what is most important to you?"

"What's most important to me? Well, that's easy. Of course it's my paren-" Rayne began, but stopped. After a moment of sudden silence, she frowned and bit her lower lip. Finally, she lowered her golden eyes in disappointment, blushing. A twinge of guilt surged through her.

"_Why..? Why can't I say it? Even though... Even though I __**promised**__ myself... Even though I __**promised**__ that they'd __**always**__ come first in my heart, no matter what... So that we would __**always**__ be together, like the happy family we were... I... I just... What's wrong with me...?_

"What's the matter? Why did you suddenly fall silent?"

Rayne looked up to immediately see Sephiran's face merely inches away from her own, his green eyes boring into hers. "N-nothing's wrong! I-I just...!" Rayne blushed, tongue-tied. She could feel her heart hammering at the speed of light inside her chest.

"...You're so cute when you get embarrassed like that. It reminds me of the first time we met, all those years ago..." Sephiran chuckled. "Y... You still remember that?" Rayne's eyes widened in surprise. "Of course I do. As a matter of fact, it was on an evening very much similar to this one, wasn't it? It was so long ago... Yet I remember it clearly, as though it was yesterday." Sephiran smiled again at his branded companion.

"The world was far too cruel to you and it had made you far too hard... But it pleases me to see that you can speak again. The fact that you are all right, that you are alive and well... I'm willing to bet it pleases Jayna and Ryuu, as well. Power can be both good and bad, Rayne. Great power comes with great responsibility. So I want you to promise me... That you will always remember what is most important to you. Even if the world says you're wrong, and everyone stands against you... Always be true to your heart."

**End of Flashback**

"...When I was a young girl, I witnessed my parents' murder, and I was traumatized for a long time. From that moment on, I vowed to avenge my wonderful, angelic parents... And I promised myself they would always come first in my heart." Rayne told the messenger.

"I... I didn't want to lose them... They were the only ones who truly loved me, despite what I was... They embraced my true nature, and showed me nothing but unfaltering love... They gave their _lives_ to protect me because _I_ was most important to _them_, even though cursed blood runs through my veins...!

_I still remember..._

_Their tender smiles..._

_Their gentle voices..._

_Their sweet words..._

_Their comforting caresses..._

"I didn't want them to fade away... So I felt like I had to make the love that the three of us shared first priority. I just _had_ to tie us _together_ with _permanent_ bonds... 'My parents are the _only_ people who matter to me, and they are _most_ important'... That's what I told myself for the longest of time. I didn't want to believe anything else... I _wouldn't_ believe anything else. The only people who truly loved me had been taken away from me, before my very eyes...

"But then... I met more people who slowly became dear to me. Comrades... Companions... Superiors... _Friends_. We all slowly formed unbreakable bonds through the adventures we shared together... Though my parents are still extremely important to me to this very day, somewhere down the line, they were replaced as top priority.

"During the Continental War, a bastard of a senator named Valtome made an outrageous order that would have been nothing more than a suicide mission that would definitely condemn my comrades to death. Knowing this, my general disobeyed Valtome's orders, and he was unfairly sentenced to death... I was so afraid that I was going to lose him...

"I don't know what those feelings are... I don't know where those feelings come from... I don't know how it happened... But that incident opened my eyes. The feelings I suddenly realized I harbored for my general had replaced the love from my deceased, beloved parents that I hung onto zealously as first priority."

**Beginning of Flashback**

_No... Why is he... He can't do this..._

_Senator or not, he can't do this!_

_Senator Valtome **can't** execute General Zelgius!_

Outside of the tent of Senator Valtome stood Zelgius of Cador, patiently waiting for the long-haired senator to show himself. Surrounding him were soldiers loyal to Valtome who isolated Zelgius from everyone else in order to prevent intervention. The rest of the Begnion soldiers gathered to watch. Tension, unease, and anxiety thickly blanketed the atmosphere.

"Grrr... Let go of me, Levail! Let me go!" Rayne struggled against her partner - left hand man of Zelgius – as she tried to set herself free, but with no avail. "Rayne, you know that I can do no such thing. Why did you show up? How did you find us? You shouldn't be here... General Zelgius banned you from-" Zelgius' right hand man heard her partner say, but cut him off,

"Do I _look_ like I care about that right now? That Valtome... That... Useless parasite! How can he do something like this? It's _insane_! Why won't anyone stop him?" Rayne demanded angrily, still struggling with Levail, who maintained his iron grip on her.

At that moment, Valtome walked out of his tent with an executor at his side. "I shall now dispense punishment for disobeying my orders! General Zelgius! Do you have something to say? I would like to hear your pleas now." He crossed his arms.

"...I am prepared to face the consequences of my actions." Zelgius replied, closing his eyes. "Quite an admirable sentiment, General. Although I image you should have thought about the consequences before you abandoned your allies!" Valtome spat.

"Now, on your knees. It's time for your execution. Goodbye, General Zelgius."

Obediently and silently, Zelgius got down on his knees. Due to being smaller and shorter than the hundreds of men who surrounded her, though she had a clear view of Valtome and could hear Zelgius, she had yet to be able to see her general, which made her that much more frantic.

"Wh-What? Senator! I must ask you to reconsider! To execute a man of General Zelgius' caliber without a trail... It's madness! It's horrible!" Levail exclaimed in bewilderment, still restraining the super soldier.

"Levail, are you questioning a senator? A senator holds the right to punish a prisoner however he sees fit. Oh, I'll make sure to tell our people that the general was cut down in battle after felling hundreds of the subhumans. That way, the people will not trouble themselves over details that they couldn't possibly understand." Valtome responded.

"You would bury the truth? Do you think the apostle is as easily fooled by your lies?"

"Oh, I sincerely doubt the apostle will ever get to hear them."

"You... You low down _dog_...! You're the absolute _worse_! Utter _scum_!" Rayne gritted his teeth, spitting her words out at Valtome with hatred. "This is low, even for _you, _Senator Valtome! Have you lost your _mind_? General Zelgius is _not_ the enemy – he is one of us! He is a citizen of Begnion! He is not a prisoner of war, you dolt! You can't do this to General Zelgius... You _can't_!"

"Oh, my. It's my disgusting little monster. What an unpleasant surprise. Your pet is quite disobedient, isn't she, General Zelgius? You should really put a leash on that thing. A muzzle for that loud mouth of hers would also be nice." Valtome smirked.

"...Please. _Please_, Senator Valtome... Don't do this... Please don't do this to my general...!" Rayne pleased. "What's this? The Almighty Super Soldier of Begnion is _pleading_? To _me_? Oh, my! How lovely! Uwee hee hee!" Valtome laughed wickedly.

"Does General Zelgius really mean that much to you? Well, well, well. I'll be getting even more of a treat out of this than I had originally expected to get. Not only will I put an end to my dear, bothersome general, but I'll also get to watch my darling little monster fall apart and show her weakness in front of all. How splendid!"

"...Levail... Levail, please... Let me go... I have to save General Zelgius... I... I can't just stand here and listen to this... I have to do _something_!" Rayne choked weakly, feeling as though all of the strength in her body was being drained while hopelessness washed over her. "I... I'm sorry, Rayne... I must respect the general's wishes. He does not want intervention, and he does not want for you to involve yourself in this war." Levail apologized.

"...Damn you... Damn you, Valtome, you bastard! I hope you rot in _hell_ for this... I _hate_ you!" Rayne screamed at the senator as she used the last of her energy to struggle and fight against Levail, much to Valtome's amusement. Tears began to blurry her vision, but Rayne refused to let them flow. She would not give Valtome that satisfaction.

"...All right, I've waited long enough. You wait is over as well, Zelgius. Execute him!" Valtome waved his hand back at the executor, who began to walk towards Zelgius. "Don't worry, Zelgius. I'll make sure that your lands are looked after. They'll be mine, of course. Uwee hee hee!"

"..." Zelgius said nothing. The executor raised his sword about Zelgius' head. "..Why, General Zelgius?" Rayne whispered, slumping to her knees. "Rayne..." Levail crouched down to her. Understandingly, he wrapped a comforting arm around Rayne, who buried her face into his chest. "Nngh... General Zelgius... Why are you just allowing them to condemn you to death like this? Why won't you fight back?"

She heard the sound of the executor's sword swooshing through the air, along with Valtome's annoying cackle. Her heart stopped; she couldn't bring herself to bother to look up. Her grip on Levail tightened, as though it was her who needed to brace herself for the impact and not Zelgius.

_Is this... Is this really how it's all going to end? Are they really going to kill you... General Zelgius? What am I supposed to do now, without you...?_

Everything faded into darkness.

**XxXxXxX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"General Zelgius!" Rayne shot up, jolting awake. She looked around herself to find she was inside of a tent, covered in blankets. "...Where am I? Ugh, my head... What happened...?" Rayne groaned, rubbing her temples.

"You're in my tent. You passed out."

Rayne turned her head to see Levail. "Oh, Levail... Did I really pass out...?" Rayne's eyes widened, her questions now coming out in a panicky rush, "Oh my goddess, Levail, what happened to General Zelgius? All I remember was the sound of the executor's blade cutting through the air... Is our general all right? Did he still alive, or... Did they-"

Rayne was stopped my Levail pressing a finger to her lips. "General Zelgius is fine. I would have told you sooner had you not rambled first thing. As hard as your head hit the ground, I didn't expect you to wake up and immediately be so talkative." The honey blonde smiled.

"The Holy Guard and Apostle Sanaki showed up and saved General Zelgius in the nick of time. It got a little... Messy. Senator Valtome pushed General Zelgius' wrong buttons by talking trash about the Duke of Persis and the apostle."

"...I see... I hope that Valtome got exactly what he deserved... Where is General Zelgius now, then?" Rayne frowned. She still hadn't even caught a glimpse of Zelgius during the entire ordeal. "General Zelgius is in a meeting with the apostle and her bodyguards right now. They have a lot to discuss, so the apostle asked that they not be interrupted for the next few hours." Levail answered.

"...So General Zelgius really is all right... I'm happy to hear he's all right, but... I wish that I could at least confirm it with my own two eyes... Though your word should be more than enough to put me at ease, I just..." Rayne trailed off, tears forming in her eyes again.

Confused at his partner's suddenly mood swing, Levail moved close to the female warrior. "Rayne... What's wrong?" He asked softly, stroking Rayne's hair comfortingly. Though Rayne's physical appearance constantly reminded him his partner was indeed a woman, her strength and courage often made him forget that she also hurt and cried, just like any other woman, or even human being, for that matter.

This night was the first time he had seen true weakness in his always determined and enthusiastic partner.

"...I must look so weak and pathetic right now, heh... I should be relieved... But I'm _not_... I'm still... I'm still scared. I want to see him... At his execution, I was so _terrified_... He so easily accepted his unfair fate, without question... I'm scared that General Zelgius is going to leave me behind." Rayne whispered as her bangs fell over her eyes, as if attempting to hide her shame.

"He's... He's such an _idiot_, Levail! How could he just let them condemn him to an unfair death like that, without fighting back? He didn't even _try_ to resist! I don't want to hear that noble soldier bullcrap – Did General Zelgius _want _to die? What about his army? What about Prime Minister Sephiran? What about _us_ – You and I? Nngh... nngh! What was I supposed to do with him? I _need _General Zelgius!"

_I hate being so weak..._

_I hate feeling so pathetic..._

_But is it okay now?_

_Is it okay if I just let it all out like this?_

Rayne couldn't stop herself now. The tears swelling in her eyes over flowed and ran down her cheeks. Her shaky cries were awkward and her quiet sobs choked her. She was not used to seeming so weak. She had forgotten what it was like to cry like this.

_This is the first time I've cried like this since my parents' death... That inexplicable feeling from before is tearing me apart again... Why do I feel this way?_

Attempting to comfort the crying girl, Levail invited her into his arms tentatively, wrapping her in a warm embrace – It was all he could think of. No words with the power to make her feel better came to his mind. Rayne clung to Levail for all she was worth, her face returning to being buried in the young man's chest.

"There, there. It's all right. I know this must be painful for you..." Levail cooed soothingly, rubbing Rayne's back. "I don't know why it hurts this badly, especially when it shouldn't... I don't understand why I feel this way..." Rayne muttered.

"...Rayne, has it ever occurred to you that you might be in love with General Zelgius?" Levail inquired.

"_What is most important to you?"_

Rayne's eyes widened.

_Oh._

_I see._

_I understand now._

"You think... You think I'm in love with General Zelgius?" Rayne could barely manage to whisper, the disbelief in her voice clearly audible. Levail shook his head. "No. I don't _think_ you're in love with General Zelgius. I _know_ you are." Her partner replied.

_I feel this way because of **you**...?_

_**You're** the one who means the most to me...?_

_I don't know... I don't understand... But one thing is clear to me_

_These tears I shed now... Are just for **you**._

"_...I have broken my promise... To that little girl from long ago. Please, forgive me... You who stands at the end of the path I chose not to follow." _Rayne thought, closing her eyes (total Mithos Yggdrasil moment! xD). _"It's no longer a matter of wrong or right, bad or good, darkness or light... This is __**me**__. And __**he**__... Is my __**life**__."_

"Forgive me for the intrusion."

Rayne and Levail turned to see Sigrun standing at the entrance of Levail's tent. "Commander General Sigrun. What brings you here?" Rayne asked as she and Levail separated. "I was ordered by both Apostle Sanaki and General Zelgius to escort you back to Sienne." Sigrun answered.

"I see... May I be allowed to see General Zelgius before we leave? It would help me be at ease." Rayne stood up. "I'm sorry, Rayne, but General Zelgius told me to deny you permission of that if you were to ask." Sigrun apologized.

"...So he really doesn't want to see me... I see." Rayne smiled sadly. "Forgive me. I know you must be worried, but General Zelgius must have his reasons for wanting things this way. I'm sure you will be able to see him again once the war is over." Sigrun smiled optimistically.

"...I'll go get my pegasus. I'll be ready to leave whenever you are, ma'am. Goodbye, Levail. Thanks... For everything." The sixteen year old super soldier walked past Sigrun, exiting Levail's tent.

"...You didn't tell her, did you?" Sigrun turned her attention to the twenty one year old general. "Why would I do that? She has enough to worry about as it is." Levail turned away from the twenty eight year old seraph knight.

"...You are very kind, General Levail." Sigrun smiled. "Rayne is my partner. We look out and care for each other. That's what partners do. I just wish her happiness and good luck." Levail stretched. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm turning in for the night."

"Understood. Goodbye, General Levail."

"Goodbye, Commander General Sigrun."

Nodding, Sigrun exited Levail's camp and made her way towards the Begnion soldier. "Let us go, Rayne." Sigrun motioned to Rayne. Rayne climbed onto her pegasus, all ready to hit the skies. "Yes." Rayne nodded in agreement. "Let us go."

_There is nothing left for me here..._

_Until the next time we meet, I bid you farewell..._

**End of Flashback**

"I see... you have quite an interesting past..." The messenger trailed off. Rayne, who had been ahead of him, stopped. She turned back and smiled at the messenger sadly, much to his surprise and confusion.

"Interesting? Somehow... I doubt that's quite the right word to describe a past like mine. Not if you plan to pry any deeper, that is. But if I were to say that my past is too terrible for someone like you to possibly be able to understand... That my past is too heavy a burden for the likes of you to carry... Would that sound conceited of me? Or would it merely be the truth, pure and simply?"

She never got her answer. He didn't know how to respond or what he could possibly say. A permanent silence fell between the two as they continued their trek to the borders of the Branded Kingdom.

**Change in POV**

"_What? You want me to... But why?"_

"_I am suspicious of those two. I do not trust them."_

"_They're doing exactly as they have been told!"_

"_That does not matter. They have both failed me. I believe they may need even more of a motivation."_

"_No. I can't do that. I won't. It's __**wrong**__... It's __**terrible**__!"_

"_Wrong? Terrible? Are you trying to say anything else you have done so far was neither 'wrong' nor 'terrible'? You __**destroyed**__ their home. You __**devastated**__ their country. You __**murdered**__ their people. __**You **__were a part of that. __**You**__ are one of their top enemies. And __**you**__ are no cleaner than the rest of us."_

"_That may be true, but that doesn't mean I have to go and senselessly spill even __**more**__ innocent blood."_

"_You would dare to defy me? You __**do **__understand the repercussions and consequences of that decision, do you not?"_

"_..."_

"_That is what I thought. Wise choice, my easily manipulated little beorc."_

The man balled his fists, searing with anger. He faced the wall of the dark room, trying to relieve himself of the rage and adrenaline pumping through his veins. Though his figure was clearly masculine, because of the veiling of darkness and the hooded black cloak he wore, his appearance was concealed.

His fury failed to die down any as her silently cursed to himself. "Damn that Aro... _Damn_ him... I don't want to do this anymore... I don't want to kill or watch anyone else be killed in vain!"

_The building were falling, crumbling. Flames engulfed the blood stained lands – blood **bathed** them thoroughly. Lifeless bodies piled everywhere. The red, war-torn skies reflected the chaos and blazing flames. The air smelt heavily of blood, dust, and death._

_People were bleeding._

_People were burning._

_People were suffering._

_People were **dying**._

_And **he **was one of the reasons why._

"_...No... Why did things turn out this way...? I didn't want... I didn't want anyone to die...!" He said breathlessly, unable to believe the sight of pure destruction and devastation before him. Unable to tear his eyes away from the gruesome sight or block out the horrid sounds, he did his best to absorb it all._

_It wouldn't click._

_It just didn't make sense._

_Slowly, he looked down at his blood-stained hands. "...Even though I swore to find and protect new races, these two hands... These two hands...! **Countless** lives – **innocent** lives – have been lost for **no reason**...And these two hands took part in that." He closed his eyes and clutched his hands. Pain, grief, and shame coursed through his veins._

"_Why..."_

_Startled because he did not expect any survivors, he looked up. A battered, badly bruised, and half dead body began to shuffle weakly. Despite this, she found strength in her bloody, limp body as she sat up weakly. Crimson red eyes burned into his like a wild flame, full of the fuel of pure hatred and disgust._

"_Why have you done this... What have these people ever done to __**you**__? These people... __**MY**__ people... They're __**screaming**__... __**Bleeding**__... __**Suffering**__... And __**dying**__! What have these people __**ever**__ done to deserve this? You sons of __**bitches**__... You despicable __**cretins! **__I'll __**never **__forgive __**any**__ of you Disciples of Darkness!" She snarled angrily, adrenaline and fury pumping through her veins._

"_Tell me why, dammit... Tell me __**why**__!"_

_He clearly saw the pain and hatred that reflected in her angry eyes. Anger so powerful, she couldn't contain the tears that formed and ran down her face. Hatred so strong, she felt pain from the malicious feelings. Pain so intense, she couldn't keep her breathing steady._

"_...I know that sorry will never be enough. And I also know that saying I didn't want to take part in this destruction won't change what has happened. I can't take the hate, pain, or anger __away that you feel away." He turned and walked away._

"_I have no excuse or reason that can justify this brutal massacre. So I will give you none."_

"What's wrong, my lonely little hero? Are you thinking about the Meteorean Massacre again?"

Because he already knew who it was, he didn't bother to turn around as he responded, "Wynter... What is it that you want?" "Am I not allowed to check on my dear partner? I worry about you, you know. That little dispute with Aro seems to have shaken you up." The cloaked woman, Wynter, walked up to him and crossed her arms as she leaned against the wall in front of him.

"Wynter... _What_ do you want?"

"Ooh. My lonely hero's pissed. Well, Soan's going to go pick up our dear Spirit Charmer."

"Is that all you came to say? He's _Soan's_ problem – not _mine_."

"Ouch, someone's a bit cranky. We're still not going to apologize, you know. For putting you through the Meteorean Massacre and everything." Wynter smiled bitterly at her cloaked partner. "You want to know the name of that girl... Don't you? She haunts your sleep and makes it all the more difficult for you to forget that devastation and move on."

The man froze, as though carefully thinking over his partner's words. After a long pause, he finally spoke, "Just tell me this... Are they safe?" "Of course they are. Aro may be somewhat cruel, but he is an honest man who stands by his promises. If you keep your word... Then he shall keep his." Wynter replied.

Another long silence passed between the two. Feeling as though there was nothing left to say, Wynter turned to walk away, leaving her partner to give him space.

"...Wynter?"

"Yes? What is it... Ike?" The cloaked woman turned to see Ike, who had pulled the hood down from over his face. Even through the darkness, because of her well adapted eyes, she could see the hard planes of his mature face, a solemn expression spread across it. His deep sapphire blue eyes bore into Wynter intensely. Ike opened his mouth, which has been pressed into a tight, thine line, and slowly said to his partner,

"Wynter... I need you to do something for me."

Wynter blinked in surprise, but her expression was quickly replaced by amusement and interest. "Oh, yeah? Keep talking. It's not every day you ask for my help, you know, Ike... I'm interested. What's the deal, now?"

**Me: And that's it for chapter eight! All right, when Rayne calls Zelgius a blood traitor, she means that he sides with a beorc over her, someone of his kind. Again, she knows that Zelgius is branded.**

**Rayne: The character who goes by the name of Ike has revealed himself.**

**Me: Yup! He sure has! Sadly enough, Ike won't be significant for awhile, so... Sorry, everybody! I'm just glad I finally posted this chapter, haha.**

**Rayne: Pfft. It's only twenty pages.**

**Me: Twenty pages that I haven't had time to type up until now -_-**

**Rayne: Who's fault is THAT?**

**Me: Gah, don't scold me... I'll un-create you! XD**

**Rayne: You wouldn't.**

**Me: You're right ;_; But there are other ways to get back at you!**

**Rayne: Such as...?**

**Me: (smirks) Bwa ha ha ha ha! (poofs like a ninja)**

**Rayne: ...Freak... Read and review please!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Hey, everybody! Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been super, SUPER busy!**

**Mihara: (huff) Always making excuses.**

**Me: I have been busy! ;_; At least I update this story more frequently than I do Shades of Solace! I've really got to get on that, haha...**

**Mihara: Well, get on this! Stop rambling so I can start the chapter!**

**Me: Okay, okay, jeez! So pushy, Mihara! I know you're anxious for this chapter, since you actually play an active role, but dang!**

**Mihara: (ignores) ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but this story and her characters.**

**Me: And just so everyone clearly understands, Zelena, Shoen, and Mihara are characters that don't belong to me, they belong to SylphWindDancer!**

Chapter Nine

_"Nnnn... Volug?" Aaliyah stirred in Eva's arms. She, Eva, and Volug were standing on the outskirts of Serenes. "Shhh. Go back to sleep. You need to rest. You really took a lot out of yourself back there. Stop pushing yourself so hard." Volug cooed gently, caressing Aaliyah's cheek._

_"You're leaving, then?" Aaliyah asked, unable to hide the disappointment in her voice. Smiling at her, Volug pushed a strand of hair behind Aaliyah's ear, "I will come back to see you as soon as I can. I promise. Nothing will happen to me."_

_Unable to stop herself from smiling back at the black wolf, Aaliyah nodded, "Okay. Please be careful. I worry about you." "I could say the same to you." Volug whispered before kissing her lips passionately._

_"Ugh. I was kind enough to tolerate your lovey dovey goo-goo gaa-gaa mushy gushy love crap, but __**this, this **__I __**cannot**__ handle. I know you love each other and all that good stuff, but please __**refrain**__ from making out in my arms!"_

_"Ah! W-we weren't...! We're sorry, Eva!" Aaliyah blushed furiously. "Oh. Why, hello there, Eva. I had forgotten you were there." Volug smiled innocently. "Sure you did, Volug. Just hurry and wrap this up. I'm ready to go." Eva rolled her eyes with a martyred look on her face as she sighed._

_"Ah, yes, Eva." Aaliyah nodded. "It isn't fair for Eva to have to wait on us, so... I have to go. I love you, Volug." "I know. I love you, too. Please take care of yourself."_

"I am relieved... That she is all right. That, at least, is good..." Volug murmured to himself as he climbed through the open window of a room of Castle Begnion. To avoid being caught, the black wolf crept through the dark room quietly.

"Welcome back, Volug."

Freezing in his tracks, Volug held his breath, as though he had been caught red-handed in committing a crime. As the bright lights switched on, Volug twitched, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"You're _so _totally busted." Nailah crossed her arms, smirking at the 'Ah, shit, I'm busted' look on Volug's face, giving him a 'Haha, it's pretty much SOL for you' look in return. "Yes... I suppose I am." Volug regained his composure, turning back to close the open window he had entered from.

"I had actually intended to slip in through the infirmary, but it was crowded and lively in there. I assume that Mihara is all right?"

"Yes. The Hawk Princess is just fine, miraculously. I haven't seen her myself yet, though. Empress Sanaki will not allow anyone beside the Bird Tribe to see her. Ranulf obviously has special privileges, because he's being allowed to see her, as well."

"Ah, I see. I cannot blame Empress Sanaki - seeing them alone may be too overwhelming for Mihara right now. I will be sure to see her tomorrow, then." Volug responded. As Volug walked past her, the Wolf Queen closed her eyes and spoke up, "...Volug, you don't honestly think I haven't noticed... Do you?"

Volug stopped. "...Whatever could you be talking about? I fail to understand." "...The first thing that made me suspicious was how you insisted so vehemently that you were taught modern tongue and began studying as soon as we defeated Ashera and things were back to normal." Nailah began.

"I was confused to see your sudden enthusiastic endeavor, but as you wished, I made it possible for you to be taught. Though your speech was _god awful,_ you _refused_ to speak in anything _but_ modern tongue. How serious you were about becoming fluent surprised me.

"Also around that time, I noticed how you would always disappear. Before meeting Micaiah, no one knew of Hatari, so I never really required too much of you, and I never paid your absence much mind. You disappear to go do lord knows what, and _every_ time, you return with _that particular scent_ all over you.

"I would like to know, Volug... I would like to know why my right hand man feels as though he needs to creep around, as though he cannot trust his queen."

"...Queen Nailah, I am nothing but loyal to you. There fails to be a single task you have given me that I have ever so much as even though about hesitating to perform. The very _moment_ you need me, I am _always_ there. So I believe that it would be fair... If I asked that you not worry about my personal life." Volug responded.

"So, then... You deny your queen the information in which she seeks?" Nailah turned around to look at Volug. Her green eyes clashed and locked with his purple ones, battling silently. A moment of silence passed between the two.

Finally, Volug shook his head, turning his back on Nailah as he faced the door. "My business is my business, and my business alone. I am your servant, and you are my queen - Just as your personal life is no business of mine and it does not concern me, my personal life is no business of yours and it does not concern you."

After a moment, Nailah slowly grinned. "Hmph. Tryna give me the cold shoulder, are you? It's something so important to you that you both deny and disrespect me, your queen? Now that's _really_ interesting. Tell me, Volug... Is this about a _girl_?"

"...A girl? For what reason would I challenge the authority of my queen simply for the sake of a mere female?" Volug looked back at Nailah, straight-faced and solemn.

.

.

.

"Oh. So it's much more serious than that, huh? Why, Volug, you sneaky little bastard... I never thought _you_ to be the type..." Nailah trailed off, smirking. "...? Queen Nailah, what are you talking about...?" Volug blinked in confusion.

"Why, you and your forbidden sex goddess, of course! I know that you have entered manhood, and men have powerful and uncontrollable _needs_ and _desires _that must be satisfied, but if you _really_ wanted it _that _badly, you didn't have to go out and seek to get laid - you could have just asked. Or is it that I am not _woman_ enough for you, hmmm, Volug?" Nailah grinned slyly.

"Wh-what the HELL are you going on about, Queen Nailah?" Volug's eyes widened, blushing furiously. "Q-Queen Nailah, I do not like the way you are looking at me... Whatever you are plotting, stop it, and refrain from coming any closer to me!"

For every step backwards Volug took, Nailah advanced a step forward until the black wolf was backed up against the wall. "Volug... There is something you should know..." Nailah whispered as she seductively ran a finger down the black wolf's chest. "Q-Queen Nailah... Stop...!" Volug gulped.

"...I'm only kidding, pup." Nailah grinned, crossing her arms. "O-of course... Only _you_ would find something like _that_ humorous." Volug twitched, trying to force his blush to die down. "I'm a bored woman who takes amusement in many things. Besides, you're cute when you blush." Nailah shrugged.

"On a more serious note, though... Your little secret is still safe. I've come to the conclusion that that scent is feminine, but I'm not entirely sure, to be honest. To me, the scent itself is so... Alien. At any rate, you may be excused. I'm rather tired from today's dramatic events, so I will be retiring to bed."

"Understood. Thank you, Queen Nailah." Volug nodded. "...Oh, and Volug?" Nailah called the black wolf as he began to walk away. "Yes?" He turned to look at the Wolf Queen. She crossed her arms with a grin. "...Tell your sex goddess I say hello."

Blushing lightly, Volug sighed and turned away sharply. "Queen Nailah, you are absolutely _impossible_." He muttered, leaving the room. The Queen of Hatari laughed lightly to herself as she watched Volug, a soft smile playing at her lips as she began thinking to herself.

_"Volug... I remember a time when you were much more arrogant, brute, and rough... A time when nothing mattered to you but yourself and getting stronger and stronger... A time when you were still but a mere pup who always got in trouble and mixed up with all the wrong things for all the wrong reasons. Your ignorance blinded you and stopped you from seeing that the reason you could never truly grow strong was because of that mindset._

_"Looking back on it now, you have done much growing since back then... And I want to say that whatever that secret of yours is... It is the reason why you changed. That must be why it is so important to you and why you choose to stand by it and protect it, even from me. If that secret of yours has the power to transform the mangy pup I once knew into a true warrior wolf of Hatari... Then I approve of it._

_"...You really were a good kid, Volug. You just needed to be guided in the right direction, and I think that secret of yours helped you see the light and led you down the right path. Take good care of it." _The Wolf Queen turned out the lights, leaving the dark room and closing the door behind her.

**XxXxXxX**

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_"Don't play dumb with me. I'm fully aware of your feelings for her. You can't fool me."_

_"...Hmph. Then, I might as well drop the act... Right? Since you already know?"_

_"You might as well, because I'm not buying it."_

_"I see... What exactly gave it away?"_

_"What gave it away? Oh, please. Don't be __ridiculous.__ Nothing gave it away - it was as clear as day, from the very beginning! Even a __**blind man**__ could see it."_

_"Oh! Is that so? Hm. Well... Sorry if that bothers you, Princey... You feel the same way about her as I do, don't you?"_

_"Of course I do. And you know that."_

_"Hehe. Well, well, well... That makes you my __**rival in love**__, now doesn't it?"_

_"I suppose it does. We've always had a quite competitive relationship, since our childhood... May the better man win."_

_"I won't lose, you know. Especially not to you."_

_"Nor will I. You may have won many times in our childhood, but so have I. This is not a war I intend to lose."_

_"Same here, Princey, same here. Good luck."_

_"If I were you, I would save the luck wishing for myself. Because quite frankly, __**you**__ are the one who will be needing it."_

"What is wrong, brother?"

Reeled back into reality, Reyson looked up to see Leanne standing over him. He saw the worry in her green eyes shining brightly and as clear as day. "You have been very quiet for a very long time now, Reyson. I am worried about you."

"I'm fine, Leanne. Thanks for the concern, though." Reyson smiled at his sister. "Are you sure? Is there something wrong - anything at all? As the beorc say, a thought for your penny, yes?" Leanne sat down beside of her older brother.

"No, it's 'a penny for your thought', Leanne - not 'a thought for you penny'. Very close, though. You're getting a lot better at modern tongue."

"Ohhh... I see... A penny for your thought... But, brother... What exactly is a penny?"

"...Who knows..."

"It is a mystery..."

"Ah. Reyson, Leanne - there you are. I've been looking everywhere for the two of you."

The two Heron Royals turned their heads to see their elder brother walk towards them with a gentle and pleasant smile on his face. "Hello, Rafiel. It has been quite awhile since we have last seen you, brother." Leanne trotted up to the earthbound heron and hugged him.

"It _has_ been quite awhile, hasn't it? I've been meaning to visit all of you in Serenes, but I've been a bit busy myself in Hatari... How is father?" Rafiel asked. "Father is doing very well. He is active, up and about, but we are still far too worried about his health to allow him outside of Serenes." Leanne answered.

"I'm very surprised you aren't with Queen Nailah, Rafiel - you're always at her side. Is there something you need?" Reyson stood up and joined his two siblings. "Ah, yes. I just got back from visiting Princess Mihara. She's acting her usual self, so I think she's fine." Rafiel informed.

"That's good to hear."

"Yes, very good. Leanne has already gone to see our dear Princess Mihara, as well, Reyson."

"Mihara and Leanne are best friends. I expect Leanne was the first one to see Mihara, even before the healers. Is there a point you're trying to make?"

"...You are the only one who hasn't gone to see Princess Mihara besides Ulki, because he's still in very, very deep sleep. They say he's going to be fine, too, though."

"I expect no less from Ulki. He's very strong."

"...Are you not going to go see Princess Mihara, Reyson?" Rafiel asked with confusion. "She is one of us, a member of the Bird Tribe... It's only right that you pay your respect to her."

"I'm going to go see her. Just... Not right now. Later." Reyson replied, turning and walking away. Leanne tried to go after Reyson, but Rafiel stopped her, allowing their brother to leave the room.

"...Why did you stop me, Rafiel?" Leanne inquired as soon as Reyson closed the door behind him. "You must let Reyson go, Leanne. A lot has happened today. A lot more is necessary... Yes, I can tell he needs a lot more time to think and be alone. There's something heavy on his mind." Rafiel answered.

"Is there something wrong with Reyson? He tells me nothing and it is worrying me."

"No, there's nothing wrong with Reyson. You needn't worry."

"Then why has our bother been acting this way, I wonder?"

Rafiel smiled gently to himself, his eyes slightly sad. "You see, Leanne... Reyson is continuing to grow and mature. What he's going through is both natural and necessary. It's just that... I suspect he's having a hard time letting go of the past." Rafiel explained.

"I don't understand... What past do you suspect Reyson of having a hard time letting go of?" Leanne cocked her head in confusion. "...There is a saying that the beorc use, Leanne. Let sleeping dogs lie. I believe this is one of the situations where that beorc saying comes into play." Rafiel gently rubbed his sister's hand.

"What happens from this point on... Is up to the three of them."

**XxXxXxX**

"Dad... Shoen... I know you're both worried to death about me, and I appreciate all the love and concern, but OH. MY. GODDESS! I need some **SPACE**! BACK _**OFF**_!" Mihara barked, irritated. She knew her family was worried about her, but _dang_! I mean, what the hell ever happened to THREE FEET OF PERSONAL **SPACE**? Does that not _exist_ with these people?

"Uh oh. Someone's getting a little cranky. You guys had better back down, before she_ bites _your_ heads _off." Ranulf crossed his arms with a smirk on his face. "Hey, don't get all worked up now, sis! We were just making sure you were _really_ all right." Shoen held his hands up defensively.

"Yeah? Well, thanks for the concern." Mihara rolled her eyes. " I told you, I feel better than I've ever felt before in my life! I don't know what Mitsuru put in that remedy, but it sure is working! And stop being so loud - Don't you see Ulki's still resting?" Mihara scolded.

Tibarn busted out into a strong laughter. "We had better be careful - it looks like Mihara's as good as new, and with _**much**_ energy to spare. I'm glad you're all right, Mihara. I'm so _relieved_... It's good to have my little girl back." the Hawk King looked at his only daughter with loving eyes, his smile soft and warm.

"...It's not like I was really gone or anything, Dad. You should've know... I would _never_ leave you and Shoen behind, no matter what. We're a family and a team, remember? We'll never be separated again, ever." Mihara murmured, turning away.

Ranulf blinked. "...Oh? And what is this? What do we have here? Mihara... Are you... _Blushing_?" he slowly grinned, slightly rising from his leaning positing against the wall, his arms still crossed. His grinning earned him a death glare from the Hawk Princess.

"I was _not_ blushing, Ranulf! Talk what you know!" The princess warrior vehemently insisted. "Oh, I _am_ talking what I know - because you _were_ blushing. Uh-huh, uh-huh." The heterochromic laguz nodded.

"Yeah, right! How could _I _be blushing? I don't blush, and you know that, Ranulf!"

"Well, _apparently,_ you do now. Perhaps the Almighty Princess Warrior of Phoenicis is... _Embarrassed_?"

"As if! What do _I _have to be embarrassed about?"

"...You know, I'd love to just go down the list, but because of the way you're so intimidatingly cracking your knuckles, and because of your cranky mood, I think I'll just keep my comment to myself... I'd rather _not_ lose my front fangs, thanks."

"Yeah, that's what I _thought_!"

"Jeez, Lady Mihara... You're so _violent_... Bullying my poor pal Ranulf like that... He's only _teasing_ you." Janaff muttered. "Yeah. Mihara and Ranulf are really good friends, but they do bicker a lot. They argue like a married couple all day, everyday, so you'd better get used to it. They _never _shut up." Shoen mumbled.

In response to the two laguz, Mihara narrowed her eyes at Shoen, "Excuse me, little brother? You wanna repeat that to your _darling big sister_?" at the same moment Ranulf raised an eyebrow at Janaff, "What? Um, excuse me, sir? I don't think I heard you correctly - Did you just call me your 'pal'? I think you're _sadly_ confused. Since _when_ have _I_ ever been 'pals' with someone like _you_?"

"Don't get upset now, Mihara! I was only kidding... Er, I _love_ you, _sister dearest_... You're the _best_ big sister _ever_..." Shoen sweat dropped, laughing nervously. "WHAAAT? Ranulf... My friend, my buddy, my man, _mi amigo_... How can you say something so _cruel_ to me, after all that we've been through together?" Janaff gasped in utter horrors and bewilderment, flinging himself at Ranulf.

"Yeah, that's what I _thought_ I heard you say the first time, Shoen. I mean, unless you want me to _cold bust_ you, anyway." Mihara folded her arms. "I haven't know you for so much as _twenty four hours_ yet. Why are you touching me? Get off." Ranulf deadpanned, shoving Janaff away.

"Ooohhh._ Two_ blows, _right_ in the gut." Tibarn crossed his arms and shook his head in sympathy for his son and right hand man.

"That's enough, you three. I believe you're caused more than enough ruckus for tonight."

The laguz all looked towards the door to see Sanaki approaching them. "Empress Sanaki... It's nice to see you again." Mihara greeted the beorc ruler. "It's nice to see you again, as well, Princess Mihara. How are you feeling?" Sanaki inquired.

"I feel great. As good as new - no, even better."

"That's a relief. You had us all worried."

"Yeah, I know... Thank you. For so willingly taking me into your care and hospitality without hesitation."

"I was more than happy to help, Princess. You are my comrade, after all."

Mihara noticed how Sanaki's eyes had been focused on her left hand the entire since the time she walked into the room. Feeling uncomfortable with Sanaki trying to get a better few of it, Mihara drew her left hand back slightly. Noticing this, Sanaki snapped out of it and turned away.

"...Though Princess Mihara seems fine, allowing her to rest tonight wouldn't do her any harm. It's only to make sure - I'd rather be safe than sorry. Also, Ulki seems to still be recuperating. With his impeccable hearing, all of you have probably disturbed his sleep, even if he has yet to say anything of it."

"...Yeah... I suppose you're right. If we're done here, for Ulki's sake, I think I'll go hit the hay." Janaff stretched, walking towards the door. "Goodnight, King Tibarn, Lady Mihara, Lord Shoen, and Empress Sanaki. I'll see _you_ later, _Ra_-_nulf_." Janaff winked teasingly at the cat laguz before leaving the room.

"...Why is it that out of _all_ of the people in this room, _**I **_happen to be the only one who gets a special goodnight?" Ranulf sighed, sweat dropping. "Ulki needs to hurry and wake up so _he_ can _tame __**his **_partner..."

"For once, I think I'll follow Janaff's example and retire to bed. Goodnight, everyone." Shoen told everyone before making up with his older sister and hugging her goodnight. "Get some rest, Mihara. We'll see you tomorrow." Tibarn ruffled his daughter's hair. "Will do. Night Dad, Shoen." Mihara smiled at her family.

At that point, everyone exchanged their goodnights before leaving the room. Everyone, Mihara noticed, besides Ranulf.

"Hey... What's up? Is something wrong?" Mihara turned her body to face her companion completely. Ranulf remained in his position, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He remained silent, studying Mihara's face. As his heterochromic eyes pierced her golden eyes, she saw a mixture of tightly suppressed emotions swirling within the depths of his colored orbs.

"...I'm sorry, Mihara." Ranulf finally spoke up, apologizing. "Eh...? What are you apologizing for?" Mihara blinked in confusion. "Tibarn asked me and Janaff to look after you and Shoen... But because we took so long to get to you, you were badly hurt. Had it not been for Tanith, and if we had taken any longer... You would have been _killed_. You could be _dead_ right now." Ranulf moved to stand in front of Mihara, his arms still crossed with his eyes lowered.

"...? But I'm _not_ dead, Ranulf. I'm still here. I'm just fine. You shouldn't be so worried... It wasn't your fault. It's mine. I was the one who was reckless."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. I feel so good, I could kick your butt while being blindfolded _and_ bound - _easily_, too!" Mihara grinned. Ranulf stared at Mihara for a moment before he slightly tilted his head to the side and gave Mihara a gentle and absolutely gorgeous smile.

"Uh... Why are you looking at me like that?" Mihara asked the cat laguz. For whatever reason, she felt her cheeks growing warm. "Oh? So you can defeat me that easily, huh? Is that so? Well... If you feel _that_ powerful, then promise me one thing, Mihara." Ranulf placed his right hand on the Hawk Princess' left shoulder.

"Promise me you'll be careful. That's all I ask." Ranulf practically ordered the Hawk Princess. "R... Ranulf...? What's going on...?" Mihara furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't like the look Ranulf was giving her, or the sudden solemnly serious face her now wore.

"Just promise me you will, okay? I've got a _really_ bad feeling... It's kind of stupid, I know, but... I need that security. I need to know you're all right and you'll keep on your guard from now on."

"...Yes, of course. I will, most definitely. So don't worry about me so much, all right?" Mihara nodded. "I promise." "...Good. I needed to hear that... I think. Anyway, I've got to go, and you'd better rest up. Also, make sure you stay out of trouble while I'm gone, though I know that's pretty much _impossible_ for _you_." Ranulf grinned, his hand on his waist.

Mihara gave a horrified gasp, "What? Trouble? _Me_? Nooo, not _me_... I would _never_... Nope, never!" She smiled innocently. "You know you aren't fooling anyone, right? I see those horns under there, as clear as day." Ranulf retorted, walking towards the door.

Mihara stopped the Gallian warrior as soon as he gripped the door knob, "Ranulf?" "Yes?" The warrior turned his body to face the princess without letting go of the door knob.

"...You shouldn't feel so guilty about what happened to me today. It really was a result of my guard being down. Shoen's not much of a fighter, even though he could easily beat me if his heart was in to win it during our spar matches, so I've grown a bit rusty and slack, too. You, Janaff and Tanith saved me... That's all that matters. I'm alive and well. Like they say, there's no use in crying over split milk. Next time, I'll tear that assassin up and have her running for her money." Mihara grinned.

"Just don't beat yourself up over this, all right? That's an _order_, too."

"Oh? Since when did _I_ have to take orders from _you_?" Ranulf raised an eyebrow at Mihara. "I see your point... So I'll try not to be so hard on myself. But if anything happens to you again, Tibarn and Shoen will have my head on a silver platter." Ranulf shuddered.

"The situations you manage to get yourself in, eh?" Mihara folded her arms. "Yeah. Being tossed around by Tibarn and Shoen is _right_ up there with my hatred of flying and being dropped into icy oceans. Tibarn just doesn't know the meaning of the word _mercy_...!" Ranulf twitched, recalling several painful sparring sessions with the Hawk King and Hawk Prince.

"You poor, poor cat."

"_Seriously_. The things I go through are _terrors_ that _no_ cat should _ever_ know or have to go through. What a _life_... Though, on the bright side, between being Skrimir's side kick and Tibarn's errand boy, a dull moment never seems to go by..."

"I'm not sure that's actually a _good_ thing, Ranulf..."

"...You're right, there is no bright side. At any rate... I'll see you around, Mihara."

Ranulf walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. Mihara watched the cat laguz walk out of her view and stared at the door silently as soon as it was completely shut.

"Ranulf... What did you mean by telling me to stay out of trouble... 'While you were gone'? I... I don't understand." Mihara whispered.

"Are you... Is Ranulf going somewhere? But where could he... Why does my heart feel so heavy... Why do I suddenly feel so... Afraid?"

**XxXxXxX**

His hand still clutched the door knob tightly.

His body still remained firmly in place.

Though he was still there, just outside of the room...

He felt as though he had left his head and heart behind.

The heterochromic laguz let out a deep sigh. "I've got such a bad feeling, Mihara... It's like it's eating me alive. I don't know why, and I don't know what we might go up against, but... No matter what, I'll protect you." Ranulf vowed.

"Are you sure you can keep that vow of yours?"

Ranulf turned to see Reyson walking towards him. "Well, if I don't want Tibarn on my tail, I'd better try my best." Ranulf grinned, letting go of the door knob and putting that hand on his waist. "...You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Reyson walked passed Ranulf and grabbed the door knob.

"I ran into Tibarn and Empress Sanaki on my way down here. They are in the Royal Study and asked you to stop by. Afterwards, Prince Skrimir wants you to report to him."

"I see. All right, I'll get on it." Ranulf nodded, beginning to walk away. "...Ranulf?" Reyson called back to the cat laguz without looking at him. "Yes, Prince Reyson?" Ranulf answered the Heron Royal without turning back.

"...Why are you so kind to me? And why do you not stand your ground?"

"Because you haven't done anything wrong to me and I have no ground to stand."

"...You realize we can't be friends, don't you?I will _never_ be able to forgive..."

"Yes, I understand. After all that has happened, the feeling is somewhat mutual... But that doesn't mean I have to follow in the foolish footsteps of my father. And for the record, Prince Reyson... Neither do you."

"What do you know? You don't know _anything_."

"That may be true... Maybe I don't know as much as I should. But for _her_ sake... We can't make the same mistake."

"I hope you realize that just because _you_ won't do anything..."

"Go ahead. I won't stop you. In the end... It's still her decision. There's nothing either of us can do about that."

"Still... Do you expect her to give up everything? Just for _you_?"

"I don't expect anything. Whatever will be, will be. So for now... I'll just do what I can." Ranulf replied, walking away. "...You're right. So... I'll just do my best." Reyson murmured before opening the door and walking in.

_May the better man win..._

**XxXxXxX**

"Dammit... Do you really have no more information?" Tibarn cursed under his breath, irritated. "Calm your nerves, King Tibarn. You've done enough blowing up today for a good, long while." Sanaki replied, still flipping through books.

"What do you know about it?" Tibarn inquired. "Not a lot at all, really... All I know is what it's called, and the fact that I do recognize it." Sanaki answered.

"I recognize it, too... What about Tanith and Sigrun? Have they found anything yet?"

"Not yet... They're still going through Begnion's Royal Archive. They haven't found anything of enough significance to report back definitely."

Sighing, Tibarn sat down, rubbing his temples. "Don't stress yourself out over it, King Tibarn. We'll figure it out." Sanaki assured the Hawk King. "...I really hope so... Before it's too late." Tibarn closed his eyes.

"...She tried to hide it. Mihara tried to hide the mark on the back of her left hand, but I saw it, right away. Of course I would recognize that thing... Her mother bore the same exact marking on the same exact hand."

"Queen Zelena also bore that symbol? That's interesting... It's called the Emblem of Divinity, or the Divine Emblem. Those who bear it are usually referred to as Emblem Bearers. As far as I know, it isn't something that can be passed down through genetics like brands can, so it's a bit surprising to know that both Queen Zelena and Princess Mihara are bearers..." Sanaki trailed off.

"Do you happen to know anything else about that emblem?" Tibarn asked. "Zelena didn't talk about it much because she truly didn't know too much about it herself, so there isn't much that I can tell you about it."

"Queen Zelena was an Emblem Bearer, but her information of the symbol imprinted on her skin was very limited? How interesting... Even in the Royal Archive, I can barely find anything on it." Sanaki told Tibarn.

"Just tell me as much as you know."

"Well... The Emblem of Divinity has something to do with a celestial being named Serenity. Apparently, she chooses three capable chosen to bear the emblem, and a new one is selected to replace each one after their death. It is not always something a selected chosen is born with, but in many cases, that happens to be so.

"People usually referred to as Crest Wearers have the ability to awaken the Emblem of Divinity. In fact, until an eligible chosen comes in contact with a Crest Wearer, the Emblem of Divinity lays dormant. The reason these people are called Crest Wearers is because they bear a crest called the Crest of Divinity, or the Divine Crest.

"While there are always three Emblem Bearers, there can be somewhere between one and five Crest Wearers. When a Crest Wearer awakens the emblem of a Emblem Bearer, that particular Crest Wearer is in charge of that specific Emblem Bearer. They can choose to either assist or eliminate the Emblem Bearer.

"The Emblem Bearer's emblem can evolve if the Crest Wearer assists the Emblem Bearer, but in turn, the emblem can also be destroyed if the Emblem Bearer's Crest Wearer kills the Emblem Bearer. That's all the information we know."

"You seem to have found out a good bit of information on those Crest Wearer people... It's somewhat useful, but not as much as I hoped." Tibarn sighed.

"Or is it? Just think about it for a minute... Our initial stance is that Rayne returned to being an assassin and was hired to kill Mihara by someone higher up than herself. All right, well, what if we try to make up our own explanations besides the obvious initial stance?" Sanaki proposed.

"Mihara is an Emblem Bearer - there's no question about it. Crest Wearers have the duty to awaken an Emblem Bearer's emblem and then they decide to either assist or eliminate the Emblem Bearer. Even if it's only because someone might want Mihara out of the picture, Rayne has sworn to assassinate Princess Mihara. Before her confrontation with Rayne, no one has seen the marking on the back of your daughter's left hand, King Tibarn."

"So... You're suggesting that Rayne might be a Crest Wearer, and she is the one who awoken Mihara's emblem marking?"

"It's never safe to simply assume anything, but doesn't it make sense if we look at it that way, as well?"

"Yeah, it does... But now, we have to ask ourselves this: What exactly is a Crest Wearer meant to assist an Emblem Bearer with, and why? Furthermore, what influences the Crest Wearer's choice as to whether they will assist or eliminate the Emblem Bearer? What happens if they do neither? What is Rayne's reason for deciding to kill Mihara instead of assisting her? If her reason is because she's been hired, who hired her, and why? Who wants Mihara out of the picture? Is there something more to it than just that?"

"...It looks like we have no other choice. All evidence and both initial stances and theories lead back to her." Sanaki sighed. "We have to find Rayne and get all of these answers from her. I get a strong feeling that she may know all of the answers to all questions we could possibly have... And more."

**XxXxXxX**

_"Hn? You want to tell me something?" Mihara blinked. What on Tellius could __**Prince Reyson**__ want with __**her**__? Though they were friends, they weren't exactly on a personal level, and never before has he pulled her aside to talk to her one-on-one, for any reason._

_"Yes, I do. You don't mind, do you? It's all right if you'd rather not - I understand. You're still resting from today's ordeal." Reyson responded. Mihara was slightly confused - this seriously wasn't like Reyson._

_"Um, no, I'm fine. We can talk." Mihara finally answered. Reyson smiled happily at her, confusing her all the more. "That's good. But... I want to take you somewhere private. Do you mind going on a fly with me?" Reyson held his hand out to Mihara._

_"Only take my hand if you truly want to."_

Was he crazy?

Of _course_ she wanted to go with him!

It wasn't every day Reyson reached out to the Hawk Princess like this - how could she turn down such an opportunity, when it may never come again? Still, she wondered why he insisted to take her out here.

Why couldn't he tell her in the infirmary room?

Was that not private enough for him?

Mihara allowed her mind to wander to the details of the White Prince, stopping to think about him more closely than she had even before.

His long, regal blonde hair...

His fair, flawless pale skin...

His powerful, intense green eyes...

His strong, musical voice...

His tough, determined personality...

Mihara found herself admitting the fact that Reyson truly was a beautiful, interesting, and mysterious person... But even more than that, she had to include that he sure was stubborn.

"Okay. We're here, Mihara."

Hearing Reyson's voice, Mihara snapped out of it and landed with him. They were at a cliff, so far away from the Begnion Castle, their laguz eyes couldn't see it in the distance. Below them, Mihara could hear the waves of the ocean far below them gently rolling and hitting against the base of the cliff. Above them, Mihara saw the bright full moon in the dark sky.

"Reyson... It's beautiful out here." Mihara could barely whisper. The moon seemed so close, the Hawk Princess felt as though she could just reach up and touch it.* The air was so clean and prestige, every breath was like heaven, and the smell of lush vegetation and rain filled her nostrils.

"I thought you'd like it out here. When I come to Begnion, this is my favorite getaway area. It's the only area I can find in this country that the beorc have yet to pollute or harm. It's like my own personal escape from reality, my secret little piece of heaven. It can be yours, too, if you want it to be." Reyson offered.

"Yeah... I'd love to hand out in a place like this. It's beautiful and really peaceful." Mihara watched the blue ocean water shimmer in the moonlight.

"Anyway, Reyson... What did you want to tell me?"

"...Mihara, are you sure you're all right? I heard about your ordeal today..." Reyson trailed off. Sighing, Mihara crossed her arms and looked directly at Reyson. "First it was Dad and Shoen, then it was Ranulf, and _now_ it's _you_. I wish everyone would stop blaming themselves for my recklessness!"

"...It's only because we all worry and care about you, Mihara. You're an amazing and beautiful girl - How could we not?" Reyson smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind Mihara's ear. A cool, gentle breeze began to blow and caught the two bird laguz's hair.

"...I'm not amazing, and I'm definitely not beautiful." Mihara eventually murmured in response, unable to look at Reyson. "Don't be so modest, Mihara. You _are_ amazing and powerful, and I personally think you're the most beautiful girl I've _ever_ met. That's the honest truth." Reyson gently held Mihara's chin between his fingers and made her look up at him.

"I don't need an answer right away. In fact, I _want _you to wait, so you can think about it thoroughly for a nice, long time. I want you to decide not because of my feelings, but because of your very own feelings. I don't care how long I have to wait, I'll wait patiently. Mihara, I... I really, _really_ like you and I want to be with you... If you'll accept me."

"You... Want to be with me... Like, as in... My boyfriend?" Mihara blinked, surprised. She certainly didn't expect this. Reyson nodded, "Yes. Forever." he gingerly brushed his lips against Mihara's before claiming them as his own.

Mihara stiffened, even further surprised and unsure of what to do. She felt herself blush at least fifty different shades of red. Her heart was hammering in her chest at an inhumanely fast pace. Unable to decided what to do, Mihara cursed at herself mentally.

"...I understand. You aren't ready. You don't have to say or do anything right now. I know you must be very... Confused." Reyson whispered, kissing Mihara's forehead lightly before he stroked her hot cheek. "You're really cute when you blush - you know that, don't you?"

Mihara said nothing. She didn't understand why she now felt so nervous around her friend, who she would've felt just as comfortable around as her own father and brother not too long ago. Was it because he kissed her? That did change everything. What was she supposed to think? How could she possibly come back and act as though everything was normal, after he kissed her like that? This entire situation was too confusing and awkward.

But she wasn't sure if she could actually say she disliked the feeling of his mouth against hers.

"...Let's go back to Castle Begnion now, all right? Someone has probably noticed our absence by now, so we'd better go back before we worry them too much." Reyson took Mihara's hand.

"Reyson - " Mihara started, but Reyson shushed her, placing a finger on her lips. "There is a time and season for everything in this world - and this is neither the right time nor season. So wait, okay? Good things come to those who wait. Don't worry about me - Wait until you're sure you're ready."

With that, Reyson slowly began to take off, pulling Mihara into the air with him. "You'll know when you're ready, and you'll know when the time is right. All you have to do is make sure your decision is one you won't regret. Until then... I will wait for you, Mihara... Even if it's the last thing I do."

**XxXxXxX**

"And that's all I know about the subject at hand, sire."

Skrimir crossed his arms, thinking over the information that Ranulf had just reported back to him. The two beast laguz were in Skrimir's assigned sleeping quarters, having a brief discussion before they both turned in for the night.

"I see... So that is all that King Tibarn and Empress Sanaki are aware of right now..." Skrimir trailed off. "Yes. They both are still searching, but right now, unless we track down Mihara's antagonist, we have no way of knowing much else." Ranulf crossed his arms.

"However... Sir, I would like your permission for something."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I would like permission... To further conduct my own little research party."

"Is that so? For what reason?"

"I'm getting a very bad feeling. Everything that has happened today and how it all fits together, one way or another... It's no coincidence. There's... More. And if we plan to stay ahead of the game... We need to know what that 'more' happens to be."

"...Hm. Yes, you're right. I see your point."

"So I have your permission, then?"

"...Don't do anything stupid, Ranulf. I don't want to have to kill you."

"I won't, sir. Thank you."

"Ranulf," Skrimir stopped his right hand man as he began to walk out the door. "Yeah, Skrimir? I'm ready to catch up on some Z's." Ranulf yawned. "...Be careful. Don't do anything you'll come to regret. Don't get yourself in any sort of trouble. If you come across dire situations during your research, make wise decisions. Make sure you report _any _and _all_ findings back to us. _Immediately_." Skrimir ordered.

"Yes, sir. I will, you have my word." Ranulf nodded. "If that is understood... Then you may be dismissed." Skrimir waved Ranulf off. "Good. I really am just _bushed_! See you later, Skrimir." Ranulf stretched, closing the door behind him.

_"I'll definitely report back to everyone if I find something. There's no way I'd withhold vital __information.__"_ The commander of the Gallian army thought as he strolled down the hallway. "But, Skrimir... I can't promise you I won't act alone... If worse comes to worse."

**Me: Dun-dun-dun-dunnnnn!**

**Mihara: Dramatic setup... Question mark?  
Me: xD Yes, dramatic set up! WARNING: Drama up ahead!**

**Mihara: Up ahead... Somewhere...**

**Me: Yeah... Somewhere... So, anyway. About the part where Mihara is commenting on how beautiful the moon is... So, here's the deal. SylphWindDancer was reading over my rough draft of this chapter in Biology class (I write most of these chapters down on paper before I type them, but they usually end up kind of different because I'm better at typing up a story than writing it), and she's like "Wow, did you read my latest chapter for Adjustments, because there's a part where Mihara is saying the same thing about the moon."**

**Mihara: (nod nod)**

**Me: So I'm like, "No, I haven't gotten a chance to read it, but wow, that's seriously freakish." and all. So, I wanted to make a disclaimer, in case anyone notices that, because I still have had yet to have a chance to get that far in SylphWindDancer's Adjustments story... I wrote that in the privacy of my bedroom, and I did not get that from her. When I write, everything simply comes to me poetically, and that paragraph came to me, just like all of my other writings and stories. I did not plagiarize off my best friend, just so everyone knows... So thanks! Just felt the need to mention that, in case any observant reader notices it.**

**Mihara: She no plagiarize, you no sue!**

**Me: Pretty much. Next up is the Greil Mercenaries! I know we all miss them and wonder how they're doing... :D**

**Mihara: Read and review, please!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Me: Welcome back, everyone!**

**Mihara: Took you long enough. (glares)**

**Me: Sorry, haha. My Ouran High School Host Club story was feeling neglected :)**

**Mihara: So you neglect US? How uncool!**

**Me: You'll be okay :) Anyway, enough of the drabble! Let's get straight to the point, shall we?**

**Mihara: Suppose. ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but this story and her characters.**

Chapter Ten

"_...! Who are you? What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"_

"_Silence. Do not struggle. Resistance is futile. If you draw attention to yourself, I will strike down anyone who intervenes. If you do not cooperate, I will see to it that the ones most important to you suffer."_

"_...I see. What is it exactly that you want of me? Why do you feel as though my life is of significance to you?"_

"_State your name."_

"_...Pardon?"_

"_State. Your. Name."_

"_...Irea of Meteora."_

"_That is your name – And **that** is **exactly** why your life is of value to us."_

It was silent.

It was always silent.

A dead and eerie silence.

Irea sat quietly on her legs with her hands clasped on her lap, imprisoned in the cell where she was being held hostage. She faced the small barred window that allowed her to just barely see the rising sun in the distance. She held on to the feeling of the radiant sun's warmth on her paling skin.

Irea had long and flowing light green hair, smooth and flawless pale light skin (because of the lack of exposure to the sun or any sort of source of light), and beautiful golden eyes. Appearing to be sixteen, she wore a long kimono-sleeved golden yellow shirt that exposed her shoulders, a white belt around her waist, a long and watching yellow shirt, white heels, a white choker necklace with a silver heart-shaped amulet, silver heart-shaped earrings, a silver bracelet with silver heart-shaped charms, and a long white cloak.

"You have been rather quiet."

Irea heard a person approach the bars behind her that condemned her in the cell, but due to having her back to them, she did not see them. However, she recognized the footsteps, the deep and strong masculine voice. She knew exactly who was approaching her.

It was her kidnapper.

"...I have no reason to cause problems, and I'd rather not cause my people any trouble. Even so, I can't really complain. When I was captured, you spared me pain, and you kept your promises. I'm being held in a large, clean and comfortable cell. I have yet to be harmed, and I am being looked after. I'm being treated more like a condemned guest, rather than a prisoner." Irea replied.

"You have a very positive outlook on being captured and held hostage. Though you put on a strong face for your country, you must be terrified."

"It could always be a lot worse... Your lord is a very civil, organized, clean, and sophisticated man who is true to his word. Also, you have been very kind to me."

"Interesting. People don't usually describe their kidnapper as 'kind'."

"You were understanding and sympathetic when you could have been indifferent. You were compassionate and concerned when you could have been cruel. You were nice and gentle when you could have been nasty. You were patient and calm when you could have been angry. Though you don't show it, you have a very kind heart."

"You have been assigned my partner. Therefore, you are my responsibility, and no one else's. My orders are to make sure you are looked after, comfortable, in good health, and fed. I am not doing this out of 'kindness' in my heart."

"Whether or not you are willing to admit to my claim... You have been very kind to me, and I thank you for that. Because of you, this entire situation is almost... Bearable. Still... I miss everyone in Meteora. I miss the sun's warmth on my skin... More than anything else. I had always loved nature, and thought the world beautiful... But you never really understand the small things you take for granted until they are taken away from you."

"...Your meal will arrive soon. Be sure you eat. Without the daily nutrition you require, you will grow sick and weak."

Without responding to Irea's previous comment, The man who she had been speaking to began to walk away.

"_Though he doesn't show it well, and though his exterior is very icy, he's really a kindhearted person with a strong sense of justice. I wish you could have been able to meet him... You'd really like him, Irea. He'd do anything to help anyone, no matter their status or race... He'd do anything to avoid taking or ruining a life. Especially for fellow branded, because as a branded, he understands the profound pain and suffering of one with cursed blood. He wouldn't wish such a life... On even his worst of enemies. It was one of the things... Simple things like that... That I loved about him. He was one of the only people who truly made me feel as though I could compensate for what I was and what I'd done... He was one of the only people who made me feel like I actually belonged, and I wasn't the biggest scum on the face of Tellius."_

"...I think I understand now why she adores you as much as she does, you know. You really are... As wonderful as she made you out to be." Irea spoke up. The man stopped, turning back to look at Irea, who sat in the same exact position as before. Though she could feel his gaze boring into her back, she remained unfazed.

"...What are you speaking of?"

"You're very dear to her – surely you couldn't be oblivious to _that _very obvious fact of the matter?"

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh? Well, I think you do. Maybe I should refresh your memory... I think you _know_ I'm talking about-"

"Enough."

"She's the only person, and you know it. No one else will_ ever_ love you even _half _as much as she does. She's the only woman who will ever understand and accept you completely and totally... She knows your pain. She knows your heartache, better than anyone else. Even better than Lord Sephiran, dare I say."

"Stop."

"You _know_ that. So _why _are you putting on this facade? _Why_ are avoiding her... _Why_ are you _hurting_ her? Are you simply not man enough to face her again, after all this? Don't you _know_ what she's been doing to herself? Is it you simply don't _care_? Is it that you're being so _selfish_ that-"

"I said _enough_. You know _nothing_." He rose his voice at Irea, surprising her. He was done listening to her words and accusations. "...You're right. I don't know anything. Forgive me. I did go a bit too far... But you just have to understand... She's like a _sister_ to me. I'm worried about her... This whole thing... It _hurts_ me to know how easily it all could be solved, and yet neither of you can even..." Irea trailed off.

"I will warn you only once. Never speak about that in my presence again." The man ordered sharply. "Ah... So you aren't ready to hear her name again... Are you, my lord General Zelgius of Cador?" The young woman addressed her kidnapper by name.

The sapphire blue-haired branded general watched Irea with analyzing and critical green eyes. "...I'm needed elsewhere. Continue whatever it is you were doing before I interrupted. I will return later to confirm that you have eaten." Zelgius finally responded, walking away. As Zelgius took his leave, Irea listened to his familiar footsteps get further and further away until they faded into nothing.

"_Are you in love with him?"_

"_...I don't know about all that. I don't understand a concept like 'love'... All I know is he makes me feel safe and happy. All I know is... I wanna see his face again. His, and Prime Minister Sephiran's."_

"_Maybe you do love him, then."_

"_...Why do I need to try to explain or even understand these feelings? Why must I put a definition to them, a title for them? They make me smile - Isn't that alone enough?"_

Irea closed her eyes, once again concentrating on the warmth of the sun's radiance on her paling skin. The eerie, dead silence returned, and all was as it was before.

It was silent.

It was always silent.

A dead and eerie silence.

_How much longer will you run... I wonder?_

**Change In POV**

"I just... I just really, _really_ hate you, Soren!"

The young branded man looking to be around the age of seventeen watched as his sixteen year old female companion ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. Soren sighed and ran a hand through his long dark green hair, completely ignoring the intense and stinging pain the brunette had inflicted upon his cheek.

Maybe she wasn't much a fighter when compared to her older brother and father, but with a hit like that, she must be part of the family, after all.

"Perhaps you shouldn't be so cold to Mist."

Soren turned to face Titania. The still young scarlet-haired gold knight was bedridden. Though she was only in her early thirties, Titania's skin was pale, her voice was weak, her body was frail, and everything about her clearly indicated that she was in critical condition.

"You know I only speak the truth, Titania." Soren's deep blood red eyes met Titania's deep emerald green ones. "The truth as you interpret it is far too cold and blunt for Mist to handle, and you know that." Titania scolded.

"I call it like it is. I don't mince words. I'd rather her know the truth straightforwardly and hate me for it than to mince words and fill her heart with ridiculously false hopes that will only end up crushing her."

"Your straightforward and blunt comments are what's crushing her."

"My comments are mere truths that I'm sure Mist is already aware of, deep down inside, but won't accept."

"Because not everyone is as strong as you, Soren. Not everyone can handle and accept negativity the way you can. For you, everything is either black or white, either up or down, either right or wrong, either positive or negative, either hot or cold – there's no in between. You're rather pessimistic, too – You _always_ expect the worse."

"As we all know, the truth hurts, Titania. I would rather be pessimistic and prepared than optimistic and crushed. This is just my nature – Call it the nature of the beast, if you will. It's who I am. If Mist can't handle it, then maybe she shouldn't waste my time and hers with such ridiculous questions."

"What is with you, Soren? Ever since Ike left... You've been unbelievably cold, pessimistic, bitter and harsh – _Especially _towards Mist. Why is that?" Titania inquired.

"You are terminally ill, Titania, and you know that is true. At this point, there is no hope for you. There is no question about it. We've done all that we can, and there is simply no avail whatsoever. Mist is the next leader to succeed the Greil Mercenaries. She will not be an effective leader in her current state if she spends all her time with her head in the clouds, filling it with ridiculous fantasies and false hopes just because she is afraid of what's real. We need a strong, witty and realistic leader who has _both_ feet planted _firmly_ on the ground." Soren answered.

"And you think forcing painful truths on her will help accomplish that?"

"I think forcing painful truths on her will eventually leave her no choice but to open her eyes and stop being ignorantly blind to the world around her."

"Mist isn't ready for such responsibilities, Soren. She's only-"

"No, Titania. Mist is now sixteen years old – She is no longer a child. You _must_ understand that. The Greil Mercenaries is all we have left as proof of the work of Ike and Greil. Her brother left this company in her hands, capable or not. He left with high expectations for her, trusting she could do it with all of his heart and soul, and the future of this company depends _entirely _on her reaching those expectations. You and I are here to make that happen – Not to allow Mist to be side tracked and then say it's okay because she's 'only a child'. Was Ike not sixteen when he became general of this company?"

"Yes, but-"

"Your reign as leader of the Greil Mercenaries is coming to an end, most regrettably. Mist has very large shoes to fill. It is about time she wakes up to smell the coffee called reality and steps up to her rightful duties. Otherwise... Everything that all of us, especially Greil and Ike, have worked so hard for... Will die and wither away. This company will become a wasted effort."

With that finishing statement, Soren turned and walked away, very obviously done associating with the scarlet-haired gold knight. Titania sighed, rubbing her temples as she closed her eyes.

"Ike... I wonder where you are, and if you're okay.. Please hurry back to us. I know Tellius needs someone like you, but so do we. We miss and need you... Especially Soren and Mist. I don't know how much time I have left... Before I'll be unable to look after those two for you, like I promised."

_How much longer will it be... I wonder?_

**Change In POV**

"Heeee-yah! Take _this_, Oscar!"

"Oh, dear... Was that supposed to hit me?"

"! How _dare_ you insult me so? You shall pay! Feel the wrath of my axe!"

"Kieran, be careful... You're swinging your axe around so recklessly, you might hurt yourself..."

"What? Get hurt? _Me_? Bwa ha ha ha! You speak utter _nonsense_, Oscar! Don't be so ridiculo- OW!"

"...Sigh... I told you so..."

"B... Blast you, Oscar..."

"Kieran, would you like a napkin to wipe the blood? Or maybe you might need a wet _cloth_..." Oscar offered his sparring partner. The two Royal Knights were in the kitchen – Though it was not his job, usually, Oscar woke up extra, extra early to cook breakfast for everyone in the Crimean Castle (yeah, he's that passionate about cooking, and this way, he pays off bills and debts) while Kieran pestered him and challenged him to a sparring match.

In other word, this morning was a morning similar to all others.

"A napkin? Keh. No thanks. It's only a little blood – I can take it. This cut is _nothing_." Kieran retorted with pride. "Okay... If you insist... Just don't get blood everywhere... That pride of yours is going to get you killed, or even worse, one of these days..." Oscar trailed off again, reluctantly going back to cooking.

"Enough small talk, Oscar! I am your arch nemesis! It's time I show you that is is _I_ who excels above _you_, and _not_ the other way around! Draw your weapon, I say! Fight me like a _true_ knight!" Kieran poised himself for battle, pointing his silver axe at Oscar.

"Wow. You're always so bent on training and growing stronger all the time, in every possible way, so that you can become the best knight you can possibly be... I'm not exactly sure if that's _true dedication_ or if you're _truly insane_..." Oscar sweat dropped.

"Ugh, not _again_... This kitchen is in utter _ruins_!"

The two knights turned around to see their blue-armored general walking towards them, looking rather exhausted. His short hair fell messily into his eyes, which were red from a lack of sleep as he glared.

"Seriously, Kieran? Knock it off, will you? It's _way_ too early in the morning for all of this ruckus – The sun hasn't even risen yet! Besides, Oscar's trying to prepare breakfast. Need I remind you, once again, that the kitchen is _NOT _a battle ground!" Geoffrey scolded the young and ambitious gold knight.

"G-General Geoffrey, sir! How long have you been standing there! Did _I _awaken you from your slumber? Forgive my impudence! To think that _I_, a _lowly soldier_ who dedicates his life and service to you as my lord, would be _so blatantly disrespectful_ to _you_, a _wonderful man_ of such _high caliber_...!" Kieran began to go on and on about Geoffrey's magnificence and the Code of Chivalry*.

"Good morning, Geoffrey. Sorry about this mess, I'll clean it up all up. And don't worry about Kieran - He isn't bothering me, he's keeping me company. To be perfectly honest, his one-tracked mind amuses me. You seem to be very tired this morning. Did you not sleep well again last night?" The young and green-haired silver knight asked with a polite smile.

"Not too well at all, to be honest. Queen Elincia and Duke Renning have had so much work to do lately, and since Queen Elincia's trying to take care of Duke Renning's work for him, she's _four times_ as busy. Lucia, Bastian and I have been running around without rest to assist Queen Elincia, who's always working nonstop. Even with the four of us busting our tails, we're _still_ being _consumed _and_ devoured_ by work. That's why Lucia, Bastian and I have decided to do as much as we can to help Queen Elincia – There's so much work to be done, she would _never_ get enough done on her own." The silver knight general explained.

"Ah, I see... Poor Queen Elincia... She works herself to the bone for the sake of her country... She really is a magnificent ruler, and a wonderful woman, on top of that."

"Yeah... She really is."

"Oscar! I can_not_ believe you! How _dare_ you address General Geoffrey so loose and casually? Have you no respect for your superiors?" Kieran gasped at Oscar in a mixture of disbelief and horror, bewildered. "Ah... I did call him Geoffrey, didn't I...?" Oscar trailed off absentmindedly.** (As you can tell, he's not much good for anything besides cooking at this hour xD)**

"There, see! You did it _again_! It's been _well_ over a year now since you rejoined the Crimean Royal Knights, and you _still_ have _yet_ to address General Geoffrey with the proper respect he deserves!"

"Ah... I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better be! I hope you understand that the only reason he lets you get away with that is because the two of you were sparring partners when we all served under General Duke Renning! If not for that, Oscar, you'd be-"

"Drop it, Kieran. Leave Oscar be. You see him cooking our breakfast so graciously, don't you? If you keep making a fuss, you'll distract him, and you'll cause him to burn the food. We don't need to be wasting food or money." Geoffrey interrupted Kieran, crossing him arm.

"But, general! Did you not _hear _how he address you with such a _lack of respect_?"

"You're _questioning_ me, after I so clearly ordered you to just let it go? Isn't _that_ showing a 'lack of respect' for your commanding officer? Though the two of you are now sparring partners, you also forget that Oscar is two years your superior, Kieran. Not only that, but even _without_ including his rejoining, Oscar has been a member of the Crimean Royal Knights longer than yourself. Or am I wrong?"

"...No, sir, you aren't..."

"I didn't think I was. I understand you weren't trying to disrespect anyone, but allow _me_ to take care of things like that. _I'm_ the general here – _I'll_ decide what's acceptable and what isn't."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now that all the ruckus is over," The twenty five year old general looked at his twenty four year old soldier accusingly, "I'll be retiring to bed. Don't bother to wake me up for breakfast when it's all done – I'm _far_ too tired to even _think_ about eating."

With that, Geoffrey turned and exited the kitchen, letting on last yawn escape his lips. "Geoffrey doesn't seem to be a morning person... But then again, he _is_ a very busy man, so he's bound to be stressed out and exhausted... Especially since the sun hasn't even risen yet, and we probably were being very loud..." The twenty six year old sweat dropped.

"...Oscar, why can't you bring yourself to call him _General_ Geoffrey?" Kieran asked, leaning against the wall closest to Oscar. "Why do you ask?" The green-armored cook inquired. "I just need to know why yo act like you can't – That's all. I need to know your reason and logic behind that, so that I can finally let it go, like General Geoffrey commanded me to." The auburn-haired gold knight replied.

"...What you said was true. Geoffrey and I are close, but only because we were sparring partners back in the day. In fact, the fist time I left the Crimean Royal Knights was very hard for me _because_ of him... I didn't want to leave such a good friend behind." Oscar began.

"_You're kidding, right?" Was Geoffrey's response to the news that Oscar has just broken to him. "No, I'm afraid I'm not... I'm leaving the Crimean Royal Knights." Oscar repeated solemnly, his face completely serious._

"_Hn... How come?"_

"_My brothers. I need to be around more often so I can take care of them. I'm all they've got in this world. Besides, I owe a debt to a man that I intend to pay off by joining his company."_

"_Hm... So you're leaving for family and financial reasons... Have you talked to General Renning about it yet? You're such an excellent knight, he's not gonna want to let you go."_

"_I know. I haven't talked to him yet, but I will soon. Very soon."_

"_I see... Well, you certainly do have legitimate reasons... I guess you've just got to do what you've just got to do, eh?" Geoffrey sighed. "You know, I don't really **want** to go... But I just **have** to go. I'm sure you understand." Oscar smiled._

"_Yeah, I do understand... I'd do the same for my family, especially my older sister. But Oscar, **now **you're leaving me no one to spar with besides the **newbie**, Kieran..."_

"_Don't worry about him – He's not too shabby, but he has **nothing** on you, Geoffrey. You're **unbelievably** good."_

"_I'm not worried about him – I'm thinking about just how much I'll need to hold back on him while we're sparring!"_

"_Haha, yeah... You're probably right. He's too reckless and brute when he swings his axe."_

"_Do you plan to rejoin the Crimean Royal Knights any time soon?"_

"_Most likely not, but I might be able to... One day..."_

"_I'm looking forward to that day, then. Who knows... By time you come back, I might even be **general** of this party." Geoffrey grinned, liking the idea of being the big bad boss. "Yeah, right. Not even in your dreams, **General Geoffrey**." Oscar responded, his voice heavy with sarcasm._

"_Hey! What's **that** supposed to mean, Oscar?"_

"_What? I don't know what you're talking about, Geoffrey... Nope, not at **all**..."_

"Under Duke Renning, Geoffrey and I were partners, and thought I was one year his senior, he kept up with me without breaking a sweat, right off the back. Geoffrey was an excellent and formidable knight. I remember the ambitious, green-armored paladin I trained with and fought beside of once upon a time... And now, he's become an intelligent blue-armored general with great authority.

"Don't misunderstand, Kieran. As both my superior in ranking and an excellent knight, Geoffrey's worthy or respect, and from me, he most definitely has it. I _**highly**_ respect Geoffrey – I truly think him to be brilliant. And the fact that we were partners once upon a time is not the only reason I can't call him general, though it may be the reason why Geoffrey is so lax about it.

"You see... I can't call Geoffrey my general... Because of my old one. Do you remember General Ike? The blue-haired general of the Greil Mercenaries? He was simply _magnificent_ and the _best_ general I had _ever _had. He went away on travel, to see what difference he could make in the world... The company, my memory, and the title 'General' is the only way I can keep him 'alive'. In memory and respect of such a great man and warrior, I refuse to address or accept anyone else as my true general besides General Ike. It's the least I can do."

"Ah... So it's out of respect for Sir Ike that you can't call General Geoffrey your general... 'In memory and respect of'? You make it sound as though he's _dead_, Oscar." Kieran gave Oscar an odd look. In turn, Oscar gave him a small and gentle smile, accompanied with a slight shrug.

"Who really know...?'

_There's this feeling inside that I simply can't explain or put into words... I wonder...?_

**XxXxXxX**

"Uncle Renning..."

Sighing hopelessly, the young and beautiful Queen Elincia gently brushed her thick curtains aside, looking out of them and onto the land of Crimea. She was still wearing her pretty silk night gown, with her long dark green hair still messy from the little rest she had gotten and her deep chocolate brown eyes still tired from sleep deprivation.

"_My lord Uncle Renning? Are you listening?"_

"_...Huh? Yes, Queen Elincia?"_

"_You were spacing out again... Is something wrong?"_

"_...No, nothing is wrong, Queen Elincia. I was just... Distracted. Forgive me for not paying attention..."_

"_It's all right. You seem to be very distraught, Uncle... Are you sure nothing's wrong? Perhaps I can help if you tell me what the situation is?"_

"_Nothing's wrong – I'm sure. Just... Please excuse me. I don't think I can concentrate on the matter at hand right now... I need some time to be alone."_

"_But... Oh, Uncle Renning..."_

"...You left without a warning, as though you simply vanished off the face of Tellius... Where could you be right now, Uncle Renning?..." Elincia whispered, running her fingers down the curtains, slow and lightly.

"Don't worry, Queen Elincia. We'll find him."

Slightly surprised, Elincia felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her form from behind and pull her back into a well-toned and smooth masculine chest. "I'm sorry to inform you, but there's been no sign of Duke Renning whatsoever. It really does seems as though he vanished off the face of Tellius... But as sure as my name is General Geoffrey, I will find him. I _swear_ this to you, my queen." Geoffrey promised.

"You've been looking down and so worried lately... Everyone is beginning to worry about you. Especially me and Lucia. All of this work is really getting to you, and along with the disappearance of your uncle..."

"...What are you doing awake, Geoffrey? You, Lucia and Bastian have been running around like chickens with your heads cut off for me... All three of you should be resting." Elincia changed the subject. "You're one to talk, Queen Elincia. You've been working nonstop, without rest, as well. There's _bags_ under your beautiful eyes... Shouldn't _you_ be resting?" Geoffrey responded, playing with Elincia's hair as he rested his chin on top of her head.

"You don't have to call me 'Queen' when we're alone like this. Elincia will suffice."

"I know it will, but I don't have the right to call you something so loosely."

"What if I say it's an order? I _want_ you to call me Elincia when we're alone like this, Geoffrey."

"...If that's what you want... Elincia."

With a small smile playing at her lips, Elincia leaned back into Geoffrey's chest and reached up to grab the hand that was toying with her hair, intertwining fingers with it while his other arm remained wrapped around her waist.

"Did anyone see you come in? No one can find out about us... It's forbidden*. If we get caught..." Elincia trailed off. She didn't want to think of the propaganda and problems that she and Geoffrey would face if their relationship became public, especially after everything was just getting to be so peaceful and happy for the people of Crimea.

"I know, Elincia. You worry too much. We won't get caught... Or have you forgotten who you're talking to?" The General of the Crimean Royal Knights gave his forbidden lover a small grin over her shoulder. The Crimean Queen looked at Geoffrey and brought a hand up to place on his cheek.

"...Geoffrey, I'm scared... If anything were to happen to you... Especially because of _me_... I wouldn't be able to bear it." She turned in his arms, wrapping hers around him. "Maybe we shouldn't... Maybe we shouldn't do this... It's so dangerous..."

"No. I want to do this."

"But... If anyone finds out..."

"I don't care what they'll do to me. I love you too much to let them stop me from being with the woman of my dreams. I don't care what dangers I'll face... I don't care what criticism will be thrown at me... All I care about it _you_, Elincia. You're all I want."

"But... Why? Why would you put everything on the line... _Every last thing_... Just for _me_?"

Gingerly, Geoffrey cupped Elincia's cheeks and made her look up at him. Her chocolate brown eyes clearly projected the worry and fear that ate away at her inside. With his calm but intense blue eyes, Geoffrey returned Elincia's gaze with a gaze of his own, that spoke of nothing but purely unconditional love and admiration.

"I thought it was obvious by now. How many times have I said it? It's because I love you." Geoffrey whispered, smiling lovingly at the young woman. "...I'm not strong or good enough... I don't deserve to be loved by someone like you." Elincia sighed.

"No, it's the other way around. _I'm_ not good or strong enough for _you_. I don't deserve you... And that's _exactly _why I'll so selfishly keep you to myself. I won't let anyone – Royalty, nobility, common folk, whoever – come in between us. Nothing will happen to me, Elincia. Nothing will happen to us. Most importantly, I won't let anything happen to _you. _I give you my word." Geoffrey solemnly swore, keeping direct eye contact.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Geoffrey pressed his lips against Elincia's, claiming her mouth as his. Elincia could feel her heart swell with love and gratitude in her chest as she kissed him back for everything she was worth. The tears practically came on their own.

_He knows and understands perfectly well the prosecution he might face if we are discovered, and yet... He so easily is able to put everything on the line for me, when I can't even put my crown on the line for him. Nonetheless, he accepted my with an open heart and outstretched arms... He's always been there for me, through thick and thin..._

As both Crimeans pulled away and ended the passionate kiss for air, Elincia looked up at Geoffrey. Her eyes were still full of tears of relief and joy as she reached up and grabbed Geoffrey's hand, keeping it pressed against her cheek as she held on to it.

"...I love you too, Geoffrey." Was the first response Elincia could manage. Smiling, Geoffrey gently began to wipe Elincia's tears away and responded, "I know you do."

_I can't put this happiness and relief into words... But I hope my eyes are doing all the talk that's necessary right now, because I don't want to talk... I just want to be with you. Thank you, Geoffrey... I just... I just don't know what I'd do without you, Lucia and Bastian... I would be a hopeless **wreck**._

"Geoffrey, can you even keep your eyes open anymore? You're starting to sway... You're absolutely _exhausted_! You need to sleep!" Elincia urged the general to get some shut eye. Unexpectedly, Geoffrey picked Elincia up, carrying her.

"! G-Geoffrey! What are you doing?" Elincia practically squealed. After tossing both Elincia and himself on her large and heavenly king-sized bed, the Crimean general collapsed, burying his face into Elincia's chest as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"To get you to stop worrying about me, I'll go to sleep... But only if you'll sleep with me."

"But... What if-"

"The door is locked, and no one will be needing me for at least another four or five hours, as early in the morning as it is. Besides, no one would enter your chambers without your permission, anyway (besides me and Lucia)."

"...Geoffrey..." Elincia smiled gently, running her fingers through his short blue hair. "Hmm... You smell really good, and this is so comfortable... I don't think I have a say in the matter of sleep anymore. Wake me up if you need me..." He trailed off before slowing falling into a deep sleep.

"...Goodnight, Geoffrey. Sweet dreams." She kissed his forehead before wrapping her arms around him tightly in turn, so that they embraced one another as they drifted into a well-needed sleep.

_There's no turning back now... I'm walking blindly into an unfamiliar, dark room. What does the future in front of me hold and have in store for me... I wonder?_

**Change In POV**

"It's mine!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Back off! I found it first!"

"What? You liar! _I'm_ the one who found it first!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"NUH-UH!"

"UH-HUH!"

"_NUH_-"

"I wish the two of you would both just SHUT. _UP._" Lethe twitched in irritation, glaring at her younger sister and the deputy in command of the Gallian Army. "The two of you are always arguing! Can't you find something better to do?"

"I _would_ be on my way, but _somebody_ over here won't give me _my_ Satori Sign!" Lyre glared at Kyza. "_Your_ Satori Sign? _I'm_ the one who found its location!" Kyza glared back at Lyre.

"Yeah, but _I'm_ the one who did all the work to dig it up!"

"And _I'm_ the one who cleaned it, made sure it was usable, and discovered its unique attributes!"

"Listen... You guys... I'm going to put this as simply as I possibly can, okay? I don't give a _damn_ _**who**_ the Satori Sign goes to. If the two of you don't _shut up_, _someone's_ going to get _my __foot_ shoved up _their ass, _and it's as simple as that. No ands, ifs, or buts about it." Lethe threatened. "Don't be so mean, Lethe!" Lyre pouted. "Why wouldn't she be mean to _you_?" Kyza muttered.

"I'm getting sick of this, Kyza!"

"I'm getting sick of _you_, Lyre!"

"Yeah? Well come_ do_ somethin' about it, then!"

"Don't test my patience, little girl!"

"_Excuse_ me? Did you just call me a little girl?"

"You know, you two need to find a new way to flirt." Lethe sighed. The purple-eyed cat laguz's comment earned her a bone-chilling glare from both Kyza and Lyre that made her sweat drop, "**NO. DON'T **_**EVEN, **_**LETHE**."

Lethe opened her mouth to make a smart remark, but stopped suddenly, feeling her ear twitch. She sniffed the air, inhaling deeply. "...Someone's coming." She finally decided.

"How do you know that?" Lyre cocked her head. "Because she's much more experienced than we are and can concentrate are the smells and her surroundings much better than we can, Lyre. _Duh_." Kyza retorted.

"No one asked _you_, Kyza." A vein popped out of the wild cat's head. "Why don't you do me a favor and scurry back to the forest with Mordecai? All you're managing to do here is irritate me." Kyza folded his arms.

"You're one to talk, you tight-ass prick! It's not like I _want_ to hang out with an uptight know-it-all like _you_!"

"Don't worry – The feeling's _mutual_."

"You know, I'm getting that feeling... That very, _very _violent urge to wring _both_ of your necks again..." Lethe growled at the two. "I have no idea why Prince Skrimir and King Caineghis left the two of you under _my_ care... You're _both_ going to end up _roadkill_..."

"Hey, Lethe!"

Upon hearing the second-in-command of Gallian army's name being called, the three beast laguz turned to see a familiar cat laguz sprinting towards them at full speed.

"Oh, look... It's... It's Ranulf!" Lyre exclaimed excitedly, her eyes turning into hearts upon the sight of her former commander. "I haven't seen Commander Ranulf in a long while myself. It's good to see he's alive and well." Kyza crossed his arms.

Stopping in front of the trio, the blue cat laguz shifted back into his half form. "Yo." He grinned. "Ranulf! Oh, it's so good to see you again!" Lyre threw herself at Ranulf, hugging him tightly.

"Commander Ranulf. Salutations." Kyza saluted his commanding officer. "Hey, Lyre. Hey, Kyza. It's good to see everyone again, too. You're all getting maturer every time I turn around!" Ranulf hugged Lyre back loosely before shaking hands with Kyza.

"It's nice to see you, too, Lethe." Ranulf turned to the purple-eyed cat laguz. "Hey, Ranulf. What brings you here?" Lethe narrowed her eyes. "What? You mean I can't just stop by to visit old friends?" Ranulf gasped.

"Whenever I get mixed up with you, it's never that simple, and you know it. If you're coming directly to me, then there's something you want from me that I'll probably gripe about."

"Touché, touché."

"So what is it?"

"...I guess I might as well get straight to the point to avoid wasting time. Do you happen to know where Zihark is?"

"...He's somewhere in Gallia... If I had to guess, he's probably at the Gallian Palace. I heard he just returned from his missionary recently, so he's probably filling King Caineghis in on a report of his progress."

"I see... I need you to take me to Zihark, Lethe."

"Why do _you_ need _Zihark_, of all people...? Maybe you should ask for someone a bit more _useful_ and _reliable_..."

"Zihark is both useful and reliable."

"Why do you expect _me_ to know where he is? It's not like I'm his _mother_, for crying out loud."

"I was just under the impression that the two of you were... Well, anyway, I really need Zihark. I can't explain it right now, but I'm getting the feeling I could use his..._ Assistance_, shall we say?"

"...Whatever, Ranulf. It's your business, not mine." Lethe muttered before shifting into her full form. "Thanks, Lethe. I owe you one. Big time." Ranulf thanked the second-in-command of the Gallian army before shifting into his own half form.

"Lyre, Kyza. Come on – We're going to the Gallian Palace. Since I'm supposed to be in charge of the two of you, you're going to have to be dragged along. Hurry up, or we'll leave you behind." Lethe told the younger laguz before taking off with Ranulf at her side.

"Aye, aye, captain!" Lyre shifted into her full form. "We're right behind you." Kyza also shifted. The tiger and cat laguz let out a bellowing screech before taking off, running hard to catch up with their superiors in ranking.

**XxXxXxX**

"And that's all of the information I've collected from my missionary."

Leaning back in his throne, Caineghis thought over the information that the young trueblade had just presented him. "Hm... So the percentage of biasm towards and racism between beorc and laguz is decreasing, but the biasm towards and racism between the two pure races and the branded is steadily _increasing_..."

"Yes, King Caineghis. At least, that's what I've seen so far on my missionaries. A tolerance between beorc and branded has grown strong, but a tolerance between beorc and branded, and laguz and branded... Not so much." Zihark responded.

"I see... So things really aren't the way we thought them to be... If the rift grows too deep, more and more problems will occur... Until there is war with those of the branded race. Just like the Continental War between the beorc and laguz."

"Yes... I'm sure that is a possibility, but don't you think something like that is a bit... Drastic? I mean, everything seems to be just fine... Besides, I don't see why branded would declare a war on beorc and laguz, or vice versa... I imagine the branded population is virtually nothing compared to the population of beorc or laguz on Tellius, so when they're _combined_..."

"Logically speaking, it would be a suicide mission for the branded to attack the beorc and laguz, and if the beorc and laguz were to attack the branded, it would practically be genocide. Still... Do not forget how easily and fast one matter can escalate to another. Humankind is a very rebellious and even arrogant species."

"You're right... If it continues to get bad, I'll have no choice to stop my missionaries to fight for laguz rights, and to start fighting for the rights of _branded_... It's _that_ terrible."

"Yes... This is only another example of how people – beorc and laguz alike – condescend on those who are different and condemn what they do not understand."

"...So what do you want me to do?" Zihark finally asked the Lion King. As a reply, the Gallian Ruler told the young beorc man, "I cannot tell you what to do about this matter. If you plan to fight for the rights of branded... Then that is completely up to you. Do what you think is correct." "Do what I think is correct, huh?..." Zihark repeated slowly to himself.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air between the two men. Caineghis grunted and crossed his arms over his chest while Zihark sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length grey hair.

"Hey, Zihark!"

Surprised, the trueblade turned around to see a group of beast laguz charge into Palace Gallia. One after the other, the felines shifted back into their half forms. Almost simultaneously, the felines bowed before the Lion King out of respect.

"Sorry for barging in unannounced, Your Majesty." Ranulf crossed his arms. "Yes... You do tend to have a bad habit of doing that, Ranulf. Still, is very good to see you again. How is Skrimir?" Caineghis greeted the heterochromic laguz. "Though I'm not sure what he's up to these days, I'm sure he's fine. I believe he's with Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel in Hatari right now." The Gallian warrior answered.

"Hey, Ranulf! Long time no see! Same goes to you, Lethe, Lyre and Kyza!" Zihark waved. "Welcome back, Zihark! We heard about your success in your missionaries! Great work! Congrats!" Lyre smiled, jumping up and down and clapping. "In response to that, I would like to congratulate you, first hand. We of Gallia greatly appreciate your efforts to fight for laguz rights." Kyza bowed.

"I see the two of you haven't changed much. Lyre's still over enthusiastic, and Kyza's still acting like there's a log up his ass." Zihark sweat dropped.

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks you're a tight ass." Lyre stuck her tongue out at Kyza, who was glaring. "Yeah, but I'm not the only one who thinks you're too enthusiastic and annoyingly energetic." Kyza pointed out. "I'd rather be annoying than uptight." Lyre crossed her arms, turning her back on Kyza.

Deciding to turn away from the upcoming quarrel that would surely take place between the two young warriors, Zihark watched Lethe, "You aren't going to come greet me, Lethe?" "Hmph." Lethe crossed her arms, sticking her nose in the air. "You're still mad over _that, _aren't you?" Zihark sighed.

"That? What is 'that'?" Lyre asked Kyza, who shrugged. "Who knows? We'll find out soon enough, I suppose... It's only a matter of time before they start bickering." "Yeah, you're right... Once they're at it. they _never_ give it a rest." Lyre sighed. "Isn't that a bit _hypocritical_ for the two of you to say?" Lethe growled, a vein popping out of her head.

"Though it is always very refreshing to see everyone again, I must ask... Ranulf, what is it that you want?" Caineghis inquired. "I'll get straight to the point. I know you need Zihark, but... Forgive me, Your Majesty, but would you mind lending Zihark to us for awhile?" Ranulf asked.

"...As long as it is fine with Zihark, you may borrow the beorc." Caineghis replied. "Eh? What do you need with_ me, _Ranulf?" Zihark blinked in confusion. "And 'borrow'? You're both making it sound as though I'm an _object, _and not a _person_..." "Oh, well... Let's just say... We have a lot of catching up to do, home boy." Ranulf grinned.

"Home boy? What's a home boy?" Lyre turned to Kyza in confusion. "How am I supposed to know, dammit? Why don't you ask the person who actually _used_ the word?" Kyza retorted. "Well ex-cuuuse me! You _act_ like you know everything, so I _thought_ you'd know what that meant!" Lyre retorted.

"Don't worry about it, Lyre. It's probably just another one of those weird phrases Ranulf picked up from Princess Mihara and her crazy adventures on that one place called Earth." Lethe sweat dropped.

Ignoring the young beast laguz, Lethe turned to look at Ranulf. "...Something is on his mind. I wonder what it is..." She murmured to himself. "Well what're you waiting for, Zihark? I have temporary rights over you! Let's get going!" Ranulf shoved Zihark down the hall.

"Um, Ranulf, where are we going?" Zihark demanded as he continued to be pushed effortlessly by the laguz. "You'll see, you'll see. Come on, Lethe!" He called back for his second-in-command to follow.

_This feeling in my chest... A feeling telling me that the worse is yet to come... Even if I gather as many reliable men useful to me... Can I make a difference? I wonder..._

**Change In POV**

_The Goddess of All Life and Creation..._

_The Angel of All Death and Destruction..._

_The Holy Seraphim..._

"...These myths and legends aren't making much sense to me now... But I'm almost convinced that this is one of the major steps in deciphering this complex puzzle." Sanaki sighed, hunching over her desk further as she continued flipping through the frail pages of the old and fragile book carefully, so that it wouldn't crumble into dust.

"_What're you up to now, Sanaki?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing?"_

"_You're always working! Take a **break**, will you?"_

"_I can't. Don't you see I'm busy? I'm an Empress – I can't frolic around Tellius at will and do whatever I want. I have** duties** and **responsibilities.**"_

"_Yeah, and so do I – Do you think I don't understand that or something? What use will you be to your country if you overwork yourself to death? Honestly, all of the rulers of Tellius lately have been working themselves to the **bone**..."_

"_Will you just leave me alone? I'm **tired** and **stressed**, and I **don't **need you adding on to my irritation!"_

"_Hey, don't get nasty, now. I didn't come to make you upset – I came to try to cheer you up."_

"_Well this is a **very pathetic** attempt! All you're doing is infuriating me! I don't have time for you!"_

"_...Well, sorry. Excuse me for caring enough about you to go out of my way to travel all the way from Gallia... Just to see you. I even had a **present** for you."_

"_..."_

"_I'll go, then. It's obvious you're too busy and important for someone like me. Someone who can't understand, right?"_

"_...Wait... Please, don't..."_

Letting out a sigh, Sanaki practically banged her head on her desk. "...He was only trying to help... Why am I always so mean to him? I'm such an idiot... I'm so, so stupid..." She sighed again, upset with herself.

_I always take out my anger and frustrations on him, when his only goal is to make me feel better... That's why he chooses to stick around and put up with the attitude I've been giving him lately. But... Why? Why does he care so much? Wouldn't it be a lot easier for him to just walk away...?_

"I take it you had another lover's quarrel?"

Sanaki looked up to see the Raven King fly in and land on her balcony. As he shifted into his half form, the black-haired raven walked towards Sanaki with his arms crossed.

"He's not my lover." Sanaki straightened herself up, regaining her composure as she went back to work. "It sure doesn't look like it. That red-haired beorc and you seem to have something going on, but whatever. It's none of my business, anyway." Naesala shrugged.

"Thank you for showing up."

"You rang, so I came. What is it that you wanted to discuss?"

"I'm sure you heard of everything that happened awhile back... The night Princess Mihara fell ill?"

"Yeah, I heard. I know everything."

"Good... That leaves me a lot less of explaining to do."

"I take it there's something you have in mind?"

"Yes. Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne are currently in Phoenicis, under the care of King Tibarn. Later today, the Heron Royals are going to be traveling back to Serenes. I would like you to accompany and escort them back safely."

"Oh? For what reason?"

"There have been many cases of a person rumored to be the Guardian of the Forest attacking anyone who comes near Serenes. I currently have Tormod, Muarim, and Vika investigating. These occurrences have increased lately because I'm starting to think many beorc are trying to harvest resources from the Serenes Forest without permission. I am under the impression the victims u[ to this point have all been beorc."

"So some Guardian of the Forest is cutting down beorc who don't know their boundaries? Sounds fair to me."

"Yes... But I would rather be safe than sorry. In case they run into the rumored guardian, and in case someone tries to attack the Heron Royals, whether they be beorc, laguz, or branded... I want you to look after them and see to it that they are not harmed."

"Sounds like an easy task. But can I ask you something, Empress?" Naesala asked. "Yes, go ahead." Sanaki continued working without looking at the Raven King. "...Why do you care? Are you trying to compensate? You're still on bad terms with Reyson because of that night... Aren't you? You're trying to make things up, in any way you can." Naesala watched for the young beorc ruler's response.

Sanaki was silent. She stopped everything that she was doing, as though Naesala's words had frozen her in place. "...Thank you for your assistance, Raven King. If you plan to make it before Prince Reyson and Princess Leanne plan to depart for Serenes, you'd better get moving." She finally responded, going right back to what she was doing before Naesala's accusation.

"Heh. So you don't wanna talk? Fine with me. But remember this, Sanaki – I'm not a free cater. You owe me." Naesala turned around and walked towards the balcony before shifting into his full form and taking off into the skies.

"...I know I do, King Naesala." Sanaki whispered.

_Though I know no amount of care and hostility will make up for the ill feelings stirred that night... In the eyes of that prince, will I ever be able to redeem myself? I wonder..._

**Change In POV**

"I don't have any definite facts right now, so that's all I can explain for the time being."

Ranulf, Lethe and Zihark were are sitting around in Ranulf's office **(Yes, Ranulf is so G, he has his own office in the Palace) **of the Gallian Palace. Because of the mature matter they would be discussing, the three chose to prohibit the younger and less experienced warriors from entering.

"I see... So you're doing this for 'research', you say...?" Zihark trailed off, thinking over the conversation that had just took place. "I'm not sure about it, Ranulf... I mean, I'm not sure about letting Kyza and Lyre in on something so dangerous. They're both good fighters, but this might put them in situations that are beyond their capabilities." Lethe crossed her arms and legs thoughtfully.

"I know that. But I can rely on both Kyza and Lyre. I can rely on the two of you, too, can't I? I need back up... I can't do something like this alone, and I want it to be on the down low. We don't need to alarm anyone just because of the feeling my guts are giving me." Ranulf responded.

"I want to find things out for myself... I don't want to just sit around and wait for the worse to come. If we act soon enough, and with a strategy, we might be able to find answers, and even prevent whatever my gut's trying to warn me against."

"Well... I hate to say it, but your gut is usually right-on. Your instincts have never let us down before, so I have no choice but to take this seriously and respect what you're saying." Lethe looked at Ranulf. "The same here. Besides... For me, fighting is like my daily bread. If I'll get some action, I'll more than happily assist you. I'm still too tired from my _last_ missionary to go on another." Zihark continued sharpening his sword.

"Ugh. I hate the smell of steel, and you know that, Zihark. Must you sharpen that barbaric thing with me here?" Lethe groaned. "Sorry, Lethe. I like to have my sword sharp and ready at all times, just in case. Unlike you laguz, my body isn't designed to be used as a natural weapon." Zihark smiled.

"So... Even if there is a debate on letting Kyza and Lyre help... Are the two of you in?" Ranulf looked back and forth between the purple-eyed cat and the grey-haired trueblade, the hope clear in his eyes.

"You can count me in." Zihark grinned. "...If I don't keep you two idiots in line, who will? The way I see it, I really don't have a choice." Lethe leaned back in the chair with her arms crossed, sighing.

"So I have Lethe and Zihark on my side... This might be good, after all..." Ranulf grinned. "What's our objective, anyway, Ranulf?" The two chorused. "...Heh. Funny you should mention that... You see..." The heterochromic laguz began to inform his comrades of his plan.

_Who knows if this is the best thing to do? If I'm making a difference, is it for the good or the bad... I wonder..._

**Me: Woot! About thirty pages of Fire Emblem goodness! A real plot scheme is beginning to build up on top of the previous one, you guys! (rejoice)**

**Mihara: What was with all of the 'I wonder's in this chapter?**

**Me: Well, mostly because it was two in the morning and I thought it would be a good idea xD. It was also because it makes you say "Hey, there's a lot to wonder about, and even more to come.". So... Just a thought :)**

**Mihara: Whaaaatever.**

**Me: (innocence) Okay, so. The Code of Chivalry is basically a set of laws and rules knights have to follow that was developed during the middle ages. According to the Code of Chivalry, a knight is required to protect and fight bravely for his lord, his God, and his chosen lady. In this case, Geoffrey would be Kieran's lord. Another thing a knight may choose to protect and fight bravely for is his land, and that gets into the whole deal with the fief and the manor system, aka feudalism...**

**Mihara: Looks like someone's been paying attention to World History, despite the crazy bitch who teaches it.**

**Me: Shh! We can't talk bad about people here! We'll get sued!**

**Mihara: Not if they don't know WHO we're talking about.**

**Me: xD And um, also, back in Medieval Europe, it was against the law for royalty to marry or be with anyone that wasn't royalty. If a king or queen, for example, fell in love with someone in a class beneath them, they would have to give up their crown and throne. I decided to make that apply to the Beorc Nations... I don't really see it applying to Laguz Nations, but technically speaking, I guess they are also separated by some sort of class, whether it be an economic system or whatever.**

**Mihara: In other words, what she's trying to say is – Read and review, please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Me: Hey, guys! I know, it's been awhile since I've updated, hasn't it?**

**SWD: Damn straight it has!**

**Me: Yes, well... Having your best friend watch over your shoulder threateningly while you write doesn't really help =P (looks at SWD)**

**SWD: (smirk and cackle) I win.**

**Me: Well, everyone, I've been super busy, so I apologize for the absence!**

**SWD: Oh, don't give us that bull! Always making excuses!**

**Me: I'm sorry! Anyway, I'll get right to the point!**

**SWD: Yeah, you'd better!**

**Me: (rolls eyes) I own nothing but my characters and this story!**

Chapter Eleven

_"...Good. I needed to hear that... I think. Anyway, I've got to go, and you'd better rest up. Also, make sure you stay out of trouble while I'm gone, though I know that's pretty much impossible for you."_

Mihara sighed deeply. She sat quietly, listening to the sound of the running water from a nearby stream. The sky was a beautiful blue color, without a single cloud in sight. The gentle breeze that blew through and rustled the trees and vegetation swayed the blades of grass in a ripple effect.

Today was a beautiful and perfect day.

Too bad the Hawk Princess' mood wasn't getting the memo.

Sighing again, Mihara fell back, laying down on her back in the soft, green grass as she stared up at the beautiful sky. She cursed herself – A day _perfect _for flying doesn't get much better than _this_, and yet, she just really didn't feel like it.

Now, perhaps you may not understand just how incredible that really is, but I mean, hel-_lo –_ _Mihara_, the Great _Hawk Princess _of Phoenicis, doesn't feel like _flying_? The Legendary _Princess Warrior of the Skies _doesn't want to be in _her_ domain? That tells you something was _definitely_ up.

His short, icy blue hair...

His smooth, flawless tanned skin...

His mischievous, purple-green heterochromic eyes...

His strong, yet laid-back, velvet voice...

His firm, thin muscular build...

His friendly, kind personality...

Hell, Mihara was even beginning to miss the sight of that reckless grin he wore plastered on his face so often. _"...He said it in such a light and playful tone of voice... He even added one of those infamous, cheesy grins of his to it. He seemed to be __**joking**__ so __**cheerfully**__, as though nothing was amiss... But __**still**__..."_ Mihara trailed off, playing with a blade of grass.

The long absence of her cat laguz companion's presence was beginning to get to her.

"_Dammit... **Why** am I so worried about him? Ranulf is a** big boy** – he has **duties** and a certain thing called a **life**. He's probably just been too busy to come see us, seeing he lives all the way in Gallia, and he probably knew that he would be, which would explain why he mentioned it. Still... I can't seem to get rid of this insecure feeling...!"_

Ever since _that _night, Mihara found herself to be restless and unable to get her mind off of the Gallian warrior. She didn't know if her guts were trying to warn her of something, or if she was just worrying too much. Ah, but _damn_... She sure did miss Ranulf. A lot more than she should, she realized. On top of that, she just didn't know why.

...And then there was the White Prince.

_"There is a time and season for everything in this world - and this is neither the right time nor season. So wait, okay? Good things come to those who wait. Don't worry about me - Wait until you're sure you're ready. You'll know when you're ready, and you'll know when the time is right. All you have to do is make sure your decision is one you won't regret. Until then... I will wait for you, Mihara... Even if it's the last thing I do."_

Ever since _that _night, Mihara not only found herself missing Ranulf way too much, but she _also _began to find herself nervous and shy around Reyson. She was beginning to acknowledge and look at Reyson in ways that she never had before.

And it was confusing the hell out of her.

Damn, those boys were going to be the _death_ of her.

"...Reyson..." Mihara sighed, turning over on her side as images of the second Heron Prince began to deluge her mind. "Be careful, Mihara... Speak of the devil, and he shall appear." She suddenly heard someone murmur into her ear.

Surprised and caught off guard, the Hawk Princess shot forward, sitting up now. She turned to see the Heron Prince at her side, stifling a laugh. "I-I'm sorry, Mihara. Did I startle you? I didn't mean to catch you off guard." Reyson apologized, clearing his throat.

"R-Reyson..." Mihara fought back a blush determinedly. "No, it's all right. I'm okay." "That's good to hear. So, _this _is _your _secret getaway place, huh? It's nice out here. Phoenicis really is a beautiful place." Reyson complimented.

"Thanks..."

"I never really knew this little meadow was out here. It's so beautiful and peaceful out here – no wonder this is where you decide to come."

"Yeah. By the way... Do you need me or something? You kind of just popped up out of_ nowhere_... What brings you here, and how did you find me?"

"I don't really need anything. Everyone's been looking all over for you for awhile now, so I thought I'd lend a hand and take the skies. I saw you lying here while I was flying above, so that's how I found you."

"Oh? What's going on? Is there a reason why everyone's looking for me?"

"Leanne and I are leaving to depart for Serenes. My sister and I wanted to say our goodbyes before Naesala showed up to escort us back." Reyson explained. "Oh... I see... I should head back, then... I'd like to see Leanne before you guys have to leave Phoenicis, too." Mihara began to stand up.

"...Is something wrong, Mihara? You seem to be kind of out of it." Reyson helped the princess up. "No, I'm okay... Just seem to have had a lot on my mind lately." Mihara responded. "If anything's wrong, Mihara... I want you to now that you can talk to me." Reyson stroked Mihara's cheek.

"If something's bothering you, please confide in me."

"...I'm just really worried... And confused... About a lot of things... And I just don't know what to do." Mihara murmured. "Don't worry about it all so much, then. You're a smart, strong girl. I'm sure you'll figure things out. Everything will be fine, and hopefully, fall into place." Reyson smiled.

"I think I know what's bothering you. It's Ranulf, isn't it?"

"...I haven't heard from him in a long time now, and the last few things he said to me just have had me feeling uneasy ever since... I just wish I knew where he is and what he's doing to help shake this feeling off..." Mihara trailed off.

"You shouldn't worry yourself. I don't know where he is or what he's doing... But I'm positive he wouldn't want you to worry about him like this. I've seen him fight. He's a fierce warrior, and he can take care of himself. He will come back. Until then, I suppose you can only wait." Reyson responded.

Though his smile was flawlessly polite, kind, and gorgeous, and though his words were soft and comforting, Mihara didn't fail to notice how tight his jaw was set and how hard his eyes had become at the mentioning of Ranulf.

This confused the Hawk Princess, but before she could question the Heron Prince, she was stopped by hearing a feminine voice call out to her, "Mihara! There you are!"

The Hawk Princess turned around to see the Heron Princess and the Raven King land in their half forms. "Leanne. I was just about to head back to the palace with Reyson to see the both of you off. I'm glad Reyson came to find me before the two of you left." Mihara smiled and greeted Leanne as she trotted up to her with Naesala trailing behind her.

"I'm glad we found you, too." Leanne smiled back before hugging Mihara. "We promised Father we wouldn't keep him waiting on us for too long, so sadly, we really need to go. Plus, Naesala is getting cranky." Leanne teased.

"You can't blame me. I've been running around like a mere _messenger pigeon _for Sanaki all day, and _now, _I'm being _dragged around_." Naesala muttered. "I'm sorry, Naesala. We'll hurry." Leanne rubbed the Raven King's arm, smiling up at him. Reyson raised an eyebrow, turning his gaze back and forth disapprovingly between his sister and the Black King.

"...If you're so impatient, _Naesala_, why don't you go on? Leanne and I will catch up." Reyson said to Naesala, his voice polite, but hard. "We're running behind on time. We have to go _now_ if we still plan to get to Serenes before nightfall. Besides, I'm supposed to be _escorting_ the two of you. There's_ no way __**I'm**_ getting blamed if something happens to the two of you." Naesala folded his arms.

"Who's problem is _that_, Naesala? Leanne and I are not finished saying our goodbyes. If you don't like it, then_ leave_. As I said before, we will catch up one we finish things here." Reyson replied, his words slow and icy.

A moment of silence passed between the two bird laguz. Reyson's piercing green eyes met Naesala's intense black eyes. The White Prince's near hateful glare was returned by the indescribable gaze of the Black King.

Finally, Naesala turned away from Reyson with a huff. "...Whatever. Do what you want. I don't care." He muttered, shifting into his full form. Naesala opened his great black wings and took off into the blue skies.

"...Naesala is not in a good mood. He is rather... Upset. I'm sorry, Mihara. I must go after him." Leanne apologized. "It's okay. Go after the Raven King, in case he does something rash." Mihara nodded.

"Please do not be long, brother. Naesala still worries about you... You know." Leanne locked eyes with her brother briefly before stepping back, shifting into her full form, and taking off into flight.

"...What was _that_ all about?" Mihara raised an eyebrow at Reyson, who sighed. "...Naesala and I... Let's just say... We aren't on very good terms." Reyson finally decided to answer. Before Mihara to question him, Reyson came forth and kissed her forehead gently.

"I don't want to keep Leanne waiting too long, or else, she'll begin to worry. Please take care of yourself." He pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I will." Mihara nodded. "Good. I'm holding you to your word." Reyson smiled before shifting into his full form.

"Don't stress yourself out, Mihara. When things become too difficult, remember this: Whatever will be, will be. Whatever won't, won't."

Mihara watched as the Prince of Serenes soared into the sky, his avian stature becoming more distant the further and further way he flew. "...I'd better return to the palace... I don't want Dad or Shoen to worrying about me, though it's probably already too late for that..." Mihara sighed, unfolding her hawk wings.

Damn, she was having one hell of a sighing day, wasn't she?

The Hawk Princess of Phoenicis took off into the sky, beginning to fly back towards the Phoenicisian Palace. Though Mihara wasn't much of a complainer, and moping around wasn't really her style, she _did_ kind of feel down in the dumps.

Both the heterochromic Cat Tribe warrior of Gallia and the green eyed Bird Tribe Prince of Serenes...

She knew she was going to miss them both dearly.

**Change In POV**

"Sire, you have guests."

Kurthnaga looked up from his ample stacks of work to see Nasir standing at the door of his office. "Eh? Guests? Who is it...?" Kurthnaga blinked, surprised. He definitely hadn't been expecting any guests of any sort today. "Shall I send them in, sire?" Nasir asked. "Uh, yes... I suppose so, yes." Kurthnaga nodded.

"Through here, Milady." Nasir stepped aside and bowed, revealing the silver-haired Queen of Daien. "Micaiah? Well, isn't _this _a pleasant surprise? It's nice to see you again." Kurthnaga stood up with a pleased expression on his face, happy to see and greet the branded ruler.

"It's good to see you, too, Kurt. It's been awhile – the last time I heard from you was at the Kilvan Convention. I wanted to see you, so I thought I would pay you a visit, Besides, I've never been to Goldoa before. Your country is absolutely _beautiful_." Micaiah smiled back, hugging the Dragon King as he approached her.

"Oh, Micaiah... You didn't have to come all the way out here just to see me. The journey alone must have taken _days_."

"That's okay. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"And it surely was."

"Hehe. You look so much wiser and stronger, Kurt. Truly gallant and very handsome. You really are fit to be Goldoa's king as your father's successor, and with all the good you're doing, I _know _you're doing a marvelous job." Micaiah sincerely complimented.

"I could say the same to you. Daein has never gone through such a wonderful period of peace and prosperity. It's as though such a wonderful period of peace and prosperity it as though you have finally brought to that nation a Golden Age, despite the fact hat you are not the true heir to the throne. As beautiful, charming, resourceful, powerful, witty and pure as you are, you are most fit to be the Queen of Daien, and never again shall there be such a golden reign in that country's history." Kurthnaga politely kissed Micaiah's hand, the compliments making her giggle and blush.

Before Kurthnaga and Micaiah could say anything more, the green-haired whisper came from what seemed to be nowhere and stepped in between them, growling possessively.

"Oh, my. Hello, Sothe. I didn't notice you, the way you always creep about so silently. It's nice to see you again, as well." Kurthnaga greeted Sothe back, making him scoff. "Sothe! Be nice! Kurt is only trying to be polite and gentlemen-like!" Micaiah scolded.

"No, it's quite all right. I understand Sothe's displeasure. I seemed to have intruded upon what is rightfully his. It is a male thing, so you may not understand, Micaiah. Laguz are especially possessive and over protective of their mate, but the more and more I am exposed to beorc, I see that that is very common amongst their race, as well. Just a laguz do not want their mates touched, beorc do not want their partners touched." Kurthnaga explained.

"That being said, Sothe... Forgive me for upsetting or offending you. That was not my intention."

"...Just don't get too comfortable with Micaiah. She's _mine_." Sothe pulled Micaiah into his arms and wrapped them around her. "Please excuse Sothe. He just turned eighteen recently, so now that he's a legal adult, he thinks he's a macho manly-man or something." Micaiah rolled her eyes, receiving a glare from Sothe.

"Aha, I see. The two of you sure are an awfully cute couple. You're a very lucky man, Sothe. I wish I had someone the way you have Micaiah." Kurthnaga smiled again. "Anyway, I trust Nasir gave you a tour around the palace, correct?"

"Yeah. This place is _humongous_, even compared to the Daein Castle. It took _forever _to get through the first _half _of the palace that we did go through. But we did skip a floor – Nasir mentioned that it was off limits..." Micaiah trailed off.

"...Are either of you hungry? You must be _famished_ before the long travel and tour. Perhaps later, Nasir will be able to show you around the rest of the palace, or even a few highlights of Goldoa, if you would like." Kurthnaga offered, ignoring Micaiah's last comment.

"For now, I will have one of the maids prepare the two of you something good to eat. I also _insist _that both you and your fiancé spend at least the night – if not a day or two – here at the Goldoan Palace to rest, Queen Micaiah."

"That's very kind of you, Kurt. There's no way I could turn down hospitality as wonderful and generous as yours." Micaiah nodded, accepting. Out of the corner of her eye, Micaiah caught the sight of something glowing brightly. "Eh? Kurt... What's that?" She pointed to the object on Kurthnaga's desk.

"...That? Oh... It's a Communication Stone. I'm sure you've seen on before." Kurthnaga watched Micaiah as she walked towards his desk, staring down at a fancy, gorgeous, and glowing Communication Stone. Slightly twitching, Kurthnaga silently cursed himself.

He had forgotten to put _her _Communication Stone away.

"Yes, I have seen one before. I recall seeing you and Almedha both with one of these things during the Continental War. But compared to this one, those were pretty plain. This one looks very... Special. Very nice and fancy. And, they also didn't glow like this." Micaiah examined the object.

"...Yes. It is special. Very special. Actually, it's a one-of-a-kind stone that's rare and extremely hard to find, even for the Dragon Tribe. I... Ena and I made it for someone special... Someone very dear to us. That's why..." Kurthnaga trailed off, a sad smile gracing his lips.

Sensing Kurthnaga's discomfort, Micaiah began to move away from the stone. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to stir up something painful for you to talk about. That stone was just sitting there, and it started glowing so brightly. It was like it was calling for me. Next thing I know, I'm holding it and looking at it and everything."

"Yes, I know... This Communication Stone is so powerful that its vibes will attract more than just the owner of the stone and the intended recipient." Kurthnaga explained. "I see... Who's stone is this, anyway?" Micaiah asked.

"_What? Is this for me, Uncle Kurt?" The little girl's eyes widened in amazement as they fell on the special, beautiful stone. "Yes, it is. Auntie Ena and I made it especially for you. This will be your first Communication Stone ever, isn't it?" Kurthnaga smiled, kneeling down to the young child._

"_Uh huh, it is! And it'll be my last and only, too! I love it so much, Uncle Kurt! Thank you! I promise you and Auntie Ena, I'll take really, **really **good care of it!" The little girl squealed excitedly._

"_I know you will. I'm glad you like it." Kurthnaga ruffled the young girl's hair. "No, Uncle Kurt. I already told you. I don't **like **it – I **love** it! She smiled before throwing herself into the Dragon Prince's arms._

"_...I'm glad you **love** it." Kurthnaga smiled back gingerly, hugging the small child to him. "Hehe, yeah. But you know what I love even more?" She looked up at Kurthnaga, still smiling._

"_I love **you**, Uncle Kurt."_

"...Micaiah, do you remember when you mentioned the fact that there is a floor in this palace that is off limits?" Kurthnaga asked the Daien Queen. "Hn? Uh, yeah... What about it?" Micaiah answered, confused. How exactly was that relevant, anyway?

"...Once upon a time, there was a happy family of six – My father, my mother, myself, my sister Almedha, my brother Rajaion... And my eldest brother. My eldest brother was my father's favorite. Though he was the Dragon King's pride and joy, and although he was a _much _finer and _much _more gallant prince than myself and Rajaion were _combined_... He was looked down upon." Kurthnaga began to tell Micaiah.

"My eldest brother was looked down on because of his choice of lover, and the child the two of them conceived. My father hated his wife, and despised their daughter even more. This daughter... Was the Princess of Goldoa. That Communication Stone once belonged to the rightful heir to the Goldoan Throne.

"I am not the rightful heir. Before me are two heirs to the throne, besides Almedha, who has no interest, because my brother Rajaion's child is still far too young – those two heirs would be my eldest brother's daughter and Almedha's son.

"Not many people are aware of that, though. Many Goldoans have either forgotten, or chosen to block it out. My eldest brother, who was once Goldoa's greatest and finest prince, was instantly looked down upon the moment he declared love for his lover, and even more so once they conceived a child.

"Eventually, my eldest brother was looked down upon and even hated so much that he was exiled from Goldoa by my father, and his and his family's names became taboo and forbidden to speak within Goldoa. The floor that Nasir mentioned being off-limits... That was the floor where he and his family resided in the palace.

"My eldest brother was exiled because he was a true man, and refused to abandon his family, despite how much my father hated them. His lover and his daughter had become like family to us of the royal family... But to Goldoa, they were enemy number one. Even laguz condemn what they do not understand. His wife was considered bad luck, and his daughter decried a cursed monster.

"After their banishment, which my father covered up by claiming it was 'for the sake of future generations', my father had originally intended to destroy all trace evidence of my eldest brother, his wife, and his child... But you have to understand... They were family to us. To me, Ena, Rajaion, Almedha, Nasir and Gareth. We opposed his wish, and somehow, we managed to convince him not to destroy the evidence.

"However, my father still thought those three taboo, and he locked away every trace and proof of their existence on that floor and made it forbidden. The punishment for so much as speaking their names, nonetheless trying to break into the rooms of that floor, was capital. My father... Hated them that much."

"That... That's insane. That's really stupid...! _Why _would your father _do _something like that? They're his _family_! From what you say, they did no wrong! Why did he declare them taboo and try to erase the proof?" Micaiah demanded.

After a few minutes of Kurthnaga remaining silent, Micaiah began to search his eyes for some sort of answer, an explanation. Instead, she only saw pain and regret displayed clearly in his blood red eyes.

"Forgive me, Micaiah... I haven't been specific enough, and I haven't told you everything. It's such a long and hard story to tell... Sometimes I wish I could forget, like all the others, but I simply can't. I... I do not wish to continue speaking of this matter." Kurthnaga apologized.

"The subject of my brother, my sister-in-law, and my niece... That is not only the royal family's secret, but Goldoa's, as a whole. The Dragon Tribe's dirty little secret. With them... We made a terrible, inhumane mistake... Now that our errors have been realized, it is too painful and too terrible for any Goldoan to bear. Especially Ena. That is why... We do all we can to try to forget. But, alas, forever shall they haunt us in our memories..."

**XxXxXxX**

"Lady Almedha, please... Please calm down."

"Calm down? How can you _possibly _ask me to calm down?"

"With all due respect, Milady, all of this stressing and panicking is not good for your health. You're in no condition to be getting all worked up like this."

"I don't care! Nothing matters! Nothing matters anymore, Ena!"

Ena sighed, rubbing her temples as she was forced to continue listening to Almedha preach and rant. She was exhausted and overworked – After all, _she _was the one who had to attend to Almedha constantly, even more so than her own son.

Thankfully, Nasir and Gareth often switched out with her, and they even watched over and took care of Rajaion when she was unable to.

"Mistress, perhaps there is something I can do to help-" Ena began to offer, but was cut off by Almedha shooting her the dirtiest glare known to Tellius. "Oh, really? You think you can _help _me? Well just _how _are you going to do _that_, Ena? _How_? Can you bring Pelleas back from the dead? _Can you_?"

"...No. I cannot, Milady. Forgive me." Ena bowed her head apologetically. "I'm sorry I couldn't be of more use to you.". Pausing for a moment, Almedha let out a heavy sigh. "...I don't mean to take this all out on you. I know I'm being unbearable. I know I'm bossy. I know I'm ungrateful. I really am sorry, but... I's just...

"Pelleas was my _son_. Ever since Ashnard stole my child from me, I've been searching for that child, day in and day out... And then, I _finally _found him. I know our time together was ephemeral, but... I love Pelleas. I loved him and accepted him fully and completely as my child... But all too soon, he was taken from me.

"Do you know what that feels like, Ena? To have this child... And to become so close to that child... But then, to have that child taken from you... And having no choice but to let that child go? Do you understand what that's like?"

"_Auntie Ena, Auntie Ena! Look what Uncle Rajaion and Grampa Nasir got me!"_

_Ena turned around to see the little princess pulling on her dress, holding up a beautiful red rose to her. "Oh, wow. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ena knelt down to the Goldoan heir, examining the flower._

"_Yeah! It's so pretty! Can you help me keep it alive?I never wanna let it die!" the young girl told Ena. "Of course, princess. I'm sure we can work something out. But you know..." Ena picked the child up, setting her on her hip. "You **do **know the reason **why** Uncle Rajaion and Grampa Nasir gave you that, **don't **you?"_

"_No... I don't think so..."_

"_It's because you're beautiful. Just like a rose."_

"_Hehe, really? You really think so, Auntie Ena?"_

"_No. I **know **so."_

"_Auntie Ena... Auntie Ena is beautiful, too!" The young child smiled brightly. Ena blinked a few times before gently stroking the child's cheek and kissing her forehead. "Now, come on. It's about time for lunch, isn't it?" Ena smiled back, walking down the Goldoan corridor. _

"_Yay! Can I help you make something special today? I want Uncle Rajaion, Uncle Kurt, Auntie Almedha, Grampa Nasir, and Uncle Gareth to eat with you, me, Mommy, and Daddy!"_

"_Haha, okay. Whatever you want, little flower."_

"...Yes... Yes, I know... I know... What that feels like." Ena choked out, lowering her eyes. "...Oh, yes... You were especially close to _that child_... Weren't you?" Almedha sat up, watching Ena. "...She was like a _daughter _to me. The daughter I never had... I _loved _her... I loved her _so much_... And yet... I... I had to... I had to...!" Ena couldn't finish her sentence.

The subject of _that _child was still far too touchy for her, even to this day, after all this time.

Ena felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "...It's okay, Ena. Just as I loved Pelleas, I also loved that child. We... We _all _did. And I think... I think that if he had set her difference aside, even if only for a little while... Father would have also loved her. Very much." Almedha murmured, holding Ena comfortingly.

"I can't think of a _single person..._Who _wouldn't _have loved that precious child."

Suddenly falling limp in Almedha's arms, the tears that Ena had been trying so hard to hold back began to surface. "Yes... I think King Dheginsea would have loved her, also... That child was very precious... So beautiful, so precious..." Ena whispered, allowing the tears to stream down her cheeks. Almedha held her to her tightly.

"_For **that child**, I will cry with you, Ena... Just this once."_

**Change In POV**

"_Who are you? Where am I?"_

"_You aren't afraid?"_

"_Why should I be?Sirennia has been devastated... Its citizens have been massacred... I don't know where Irea or King are... If I die, then I will not fear it."_

"_...You're not even a registered citizen of Meteora, and yet, you are one of its king's subordinates."_

"_What's it to you?"_

"_Ooh, feisty. For a girl who's **half dead**, you're talking as though you're **alive** and **kicking**. Well, then... What if I were to tell you that **I **was the one who sent the Disciples of Darkness to devastate Meteora and target its capital?"_

"_...You? **You're** the one who did that to my people? You... You miserable **bastard**! Meteora has been **devastated**! Sirennia is in **ruins**! **One-fourth** of Meteora's population has been **obliterated**!Do you **realize **how many people were **killed**? Do you even **care **how many lives were **lost**, you **bitch**?"_

"_Ah, ah, ah. I would watch that mouth of yours if I was you. And 'your people', you say? You call them 'your people', when the only reason the massacre occurred was because of **you **and **your **impudence? **You **are the one who condemned those people to their fate."_

"_..."_

"_That's right. Because you and your companions continually refused me, I had no choice but to give you some... Motivation. If you comply with me, you have my word – I shall never target Meteora again, and I will leave its people be. However, if you do not comply with me... Then I hope Meteora is prepared for a second massacre. I **also **have your precious Irea in my custody. You and your king wouldn't want anything **unfortunate **to happen to her... Now would you?"_

"_You wouldn't."_

"_Oh, but I **would**." _

"_...You are a **sick** and **low down** **dog**."_

"_What a completely unoriginal way for you to describe me."_

"_..."_

"_I've given you two options, Miss. Rayne: You can either protect your country by following my orders and assassinating the Hawk Princess, or, you can allow the Hawk Princess to live, defy my orders, and condemn Meteora to obliteration. Now make your choice." _

"_..Damn it all to hell..."_

"Big Sister Rayne?"

Being reeled back in to reality, Rayne blinked, shaking her head. As she peered into the room before her, she saw several beds set up within it. Sitting in a chair beside of a bed was a young teenage boy, looking to be fourteen, with short light blue hair and amber eyes. On the bed next to him laid a sickly young girl, who looked to be six years old, with shoulder-length red hair and amber eyes. The young girl was clutching a patched up, raggedy and torn teddy bear to her in her free arm.

"Big Sister Rayne... I wasn't expecting you to show up. It's been a while now since you've visited us here at the Britannean Orphanage, hasn't it? I'm glad to see you again, and I bet the other children are, too." The teenager stood up, walking towards Rayne.

"Did you happen to see the other children? They're outside playing hide-and-go-seek."

"Ah, Sato... It's good to see you, too. You're getting so tall and handsome! And yeah, I did see them – They actually _tackled_ me and _bullied_ me until I played with them." Rayne smiled at the boy, greeting him with a hug.

"Niiice. I knew they'd miss you. We all did, to be honest. Um... What's with the bag?" Sato glanced at the large bag at Rayne's side. "Oh, this? It's just a sack full of presents." Rayne answered. Immediately, Sato's eyes lit up. "Really? Presents? Is there... Is there one for me...?" He slowly and unconsciously reached for the Mysterious Sack of Wonders.

"Ah, ah, ah. You'll have to wait, like everyone else." Rayne lightly scolded. "Of course I didn't forget about you, Sato. Even though you're so mature, you're really still just a little kid at heart. That's so cute." "Haha, yeah... I never had a real childhood, so I guess that's why." Sato smiled before turning around to the young girl lying in bed. "Look, Ai. It's Big Sister Rayne." He took Rayne's hand and led her over to the Ai.

"So... Ai still is too sickly to play outside with the other children... I see... " Rayne trailed off. "Yeah... But she's started talking again. She keeps asking about you, you know." Sato told Rayne.

"Really, Ai? You started talking again? Can I hear? Do you want to show Big Sister Rayne what your voice sounds like?" Rayne asked the young child. Ai hid shyly behind her covers. "Don't be like that, Ai. You wouldn't shut up about Rayne before." Sato wrestled with Ai to get her from under the blankets.

Rayne watched the two branded blood siblings fight. _"So... Ai's talking again. That's... That's very good. I'm so __**relieved**__... I've never heard Ai mutter a single syllable before... If she's beginning to talk again, then she must be getting over her trauma... The trauma her parents inflicted on her just before cruel abandoning her and her brother and putting them through utter hell three years ago_

"_Sato and Ai are so lucky to have stumbled upon Meteora. I wonder how they survived? Well, I guess that doesn't matter... The only thing that matters is they **did** find their way here, and they ended up in an orphanage as wonderful as this one._

"_Their lives were spared... So it was meant to be."_

"...Big Sista Wayne?"

Surprised, Rayne's attention was immediately caught by the shy branded child. Her speech was soft and slurred from not being used in almost over three years, but was still audible. "Yes, baby?" Rayne smiled. "...Whewe did you go? Ai wuz af'aid Big Sista Wayne wuzznit neva gunna come back... Like Mama 'nd Papa! Ai thought she wuz neva gunna see Big Sista Wayne again!" Ai reached up desperately for Rayne, who was a motherly figure to the young girl.

Rayne took Ai's hand. "Oh, Ai... Big Sister Rayne would never abandon you, Sato, or any of the other children. I love you all too much. Big Sister Rayne has just been very busy lately, that's all. Big Sister Rayne is sorry... So, so sorry..." She held the child in her arms.

"So... Big Sista Wayne still luvves us? 'Nd she won't leave us, like ou' Mamas 'nd Papas did?"

"No. Never, Ai. Big Sister Rayne will never do that to you. Wanna know why?"

"Why, Big Sista Wayne?"

"Well, not only does Big Sister Rayne love you guys... But you see, she was abandoned by people who were like her Mama and Papa, too. And someone very close to her grew up without a Mama and Papa in an orphanage because he was abandoned, just like you and the others. Big Sister Rayne knows and understand your sadness and suffering... So she could never put you through that same pain again."

Slowly, Ai smiled up at Rayne. "Yay! Big Sista Wayne... Ai luvves you, too. 'Nd Ai 'nd Sato will neva leave Big Sista Wayne, eitha! So Big Sista Wayne should come visit us mo'!" "I will, Ai. I will." Rayne smiled back.

For a few minutes, Ai and Rayne silently hugged and cuddled. "The two of you are like doting sisters. Stupid mother and stupid child." Sato crossed his arms, unable to hide his smile. "You're just jealous Ai likes me better." Rayne stuck her tongue out at Sato teasingly. "Yeeeah. I'm _so _jealous, I'm _green _with _envy_." Sato rolled his eyes.

"Earliew, Big Sista Wayne said she was busy...Whewe was Big Sista Wayne? Is Big Sista Wayne gunna hafta go back?" Ai asked. Seeing the worry in Ai's eyes, Rayne smiled gently and comfortingly.

"King Stefan and Big Sister Rayne were doing super top secret work. We were on a mission, just like spies."

"Oh! King Stefan is supa powaful 'nd amazin'! Evewyone knows that! Big Sista Wayne _must _have been safe, since King Stefan was with hew! As long as Big Sista Wayne is with King Stefan, she will be okay! That makes Ai feel so welieved!"

"Yes... Big Sister Rayne is safe. Nothing is going to happen to her, so Ai shouldn't worry about that anymore."

"Big Sista Wayne 'nd King Stefan go to so many places 'nd do some many things togetha... Does Big Sista Wayne like King Stefan?"

"Well... King can be pretty darn annoying... But we _are _still comrades. He listens to me and cares about me. He's patient with me, even when I do nothing but rant or complain. He never seems to get tired of, bored of, or annoyed with me... King has saved my life on numerous occasions, and because of him and Irea, I finally have a true home. So of course I like him."

"'Nd does Big Sista Wayne think King Stefan likes hew?"

"Probably. I mean, I'm his comrade. He bugs me sometimes, but I think he only does it because we're such close friends. That's why our arguments are usually never serious ones. Without my help, King would be lost! Because Irea is gone... I'm all he has. You know?"

"...Ai thinks that Big Sista Wayne 'nd King Stefan would make a cute couple." Ai informed the older branded. "Eh? What makes you say something like that, Ai?" Rayne blinked. "Big Sista Wayne always seems so sad... It's like she's huwting, but she won't let anyone in. Not even Ai..." Ai started to explain to Rayne.

"Big Sista Wayne is so nice 'nd cawing... Ai wants hew to be happy. Ai thinks King Stefan could make Big Sista Wayne vewy happy. He listens to Big Sista Wayne, 'nd stays with hew, 'nd cawes about hew, 'nd is always thewe fow hew, even when she's down! Wayne is one of the most impowtant people to King Stefan eva! Ai weally, weally thinks Big Sista Wayne 'nd King Stefan should be togetha! Big Sista Wayne should confide in King Stefan, so that she won't huwt anymowe!"

"Okayyy, Ai. I'm sure Big Sister Rayne has other things she has to do. Besides, it about time for you to take your nap. You know what the nurses say. If you want to fully recover, you have to get all of the required rest and nutrient." Sato interrupted. "I'll be sure to wake you up for lunch, too."

"Awww... But Ai wants to stay up with Big Sista Wayne..." Ai protested, pouting. On cue, the branded girl yawned tiredly. "It's more important that you get your rest, Ai." Rayne caressed the amber-eyed child's cheek.

"Awww... Okay... Ai guesses she will go to sleep... Ai_ is _kind of tiwed..." Ai yawned again, crawling into bed and under her blankets. "Bye, Big Sista Wayne. Ai is happy she got to see you." "Big Sister Rayne is glad she got to see you too, Ai." Rayne kissed Ai's forehead.

"Sleep well, my dear angel."

After making sure Ai was asleep, Rayne and Sato walked out of Ai's rooms, closing the door behind them gently. The two branded began to walk down the hallways of the Britannean Orphanage, making their way outside to see the other children. Sato 'so generously' decided to carry the Mysterious Sack of Wonders for Rayne.

"...You know, I agree with Ai. I think you and King Stefan would make a great couple, too." Sato spoke up. "...You're insane. That's just... No. King and I aren't like that." Rayne shook her head, deciding to pull her hair back in a ponytail while she and Sato continued walking.

"I'm not insane, Rayne. You really would. You guys act _just_ like one, _all_ the _time_."

"If you say so..."

"You should really think about it. Like Ai said, you might end up happier than you are now. You yourself admitted that King Stefan is someone you like and respect. Maybe you'll finally be able to get over that other guy you talk about if you try to move on from him. I forget his name... Wasn't he a general, or something...?"

"...No. I'll never be able to move on from 'that other guy'. I still..."

"...I see. Either way... I need to go check on the other children, to make sure they're all okay. Afterwards, I'm going to go help make and set up for lunch, and then help clean up. You should stay out here and watch the children for awhile, if you can. They really like showing off to you." Sato told Rayne once the two of them were outside, handing her back her sack. The orphanage's playground was in view.

Rayne watched as Sato began to walk away. "...You really love those children, Sato... Don't you?" Rayne called after Sato, who stopped. Slowly, he turned back to look at Rayne.

"Yeah. I love them. After all... They're all the family I have. But... Somehow... I get the feeling that I will never be able to love them quite as much as you love them. Not even in a hundred life times."

Blinking, Rayne said nothing as Sato joined the children. She watched all of the branded youngsters laugh, play, and have fun together.

"_This? Of of this... Is for me?"_

"_Yes. I was asked to deliver all of these clothes, toys, and sweets to you. A generous young lady brought these gifts especially for you. She also brought the other children nice things, and even donated a large sum of money to the orphanage."_

"_I see... Did you happen to get her name?"_

"_No, unfortunately... She wore a mask and refused to tell me much about herself. I suppose she prefers to be an anonymous supporter of the orphanage... Either way... Despite how sickly you are, now, you'll be able to play inside and have fun with the others. Now, you won't have to be lonely anymore."_

"_...That was very kind of her..."_

"_Yes, it was. She actually visits quite often. I'm very used to the way she carries herself. She asks about you often, and she donates to the orphanage as often as she can. In fact, if not for her, we wouldn't be doing as well as we're doing. I wish I could properly thank her... She really cares about this orphanage, and you, too... She won't explain why, though... I wish I knew who she was..."_

"_Yeah... So do I..."  
_

"...I'm sure those children will love it... Just like _he _did." The golden-eyed young woman crossed her arms. "Big Sister Rayne! Big Sister Rayne! Look at us, look at us!" The branded children waved at Rayne in attempts to get her attention. "I'm watching, I'm watching! I'm watching..." Rayne waved back before her wave died out and became faint. A small ginger smile of her own formed on Rayne's lips.

Suddenly, Rayne felt a pair of strong arms slither around her waist from behind. "Seeing my feisty little vixen be so compassionate... It's _so cute_... You're even more beautiful when you smile like that, you know." A deep, masculine voice murmured into her ear, nuzzling his cheek into the crook of her neck.

"_**KIIIIING**_..." Rayne twitched, resisting the urge to cold bust Stefan. "Yeees, Rayne?" Stefan smiled innocently, resting his chin on top of Rayne's head now. "What the_ hell_ have I told you about calling me that _ridiculous_ nickname? Do you _enjoy _bothering me or something?" Rayne elbowed Stefan hard in the chest, making him back up.

"Don't be so mean, Rayne. You and I both know you like it." Stefan slightly smirked, folding his arms. "...I swear, I'm going to...! You're _so _freaking lucky you're royalty, you shitty king...! I can't _believe _anyone buys that loner act of yours...!" A vein popped out of Rayne's head.

"Hm. So what are you getting the orphans?"

"...Clothe , toys, and sweets. How exactly did you find me, anyway, King? Been stalkin' me (again)?"

"It's not hard to find you, Rayne. There's only so many places you'd be. Besides... Because the Britannean Orphanage is the only orphanage in Meteora, you've always visited whenever you had the chance, ever since you first entered Meteora."

"I see... It's that easy to track me down, huh? I'm going to have to find some new hang out spots, then... To get away from _you_..."

"You know... These children really do love you, Rayne... Just like Sato said."

"Yeah... And I really do love them. They're fond of you, too, you know. The nurses have to practically _drill_ it in to them to call you King Stefan and not Big Brother Stefan. You're like their idol. You have... Done much good for this country."

"I know I have. Because this is my home, and I love it. Those children are my brethren, and I love them, as well. People generally take care of the things they love, do they not?"

"Yeah... You're right. Shitty king or not, you have good and pure intentions."

"Out of all of the orphans here... You seem to be particularly close to and fond of the young Ai child."

"Yes... She reminds me very much... Of my older brother."

A moment of silence passed between the two branded. Stefan caught a glimpse of the sad expression Rayne now wore on her face. Abruptly and without reason or warning, Stefan pulled on Rayne's ponytail, jerking her head back until she was looking up at him.

"Rayne... You're such a silly girl." Stefan chuckled, smiling at Rayne. "What are you looking like that for? Haven't I told you before? Sadness doesn't suit you. You should cheer up... Because you know I'm here if you need me."

"_Big Sista Wayne is so nice 'nd cawing... Ai wants hew to be happy. Ai thinks King Stefan could make Big Sista Wayne vewy happy. He listens to Big Sista Wayne, 'nd stays with hew, 'nd cawes about hew, 'nd is always thewe fow hew, even when she's down! Wayne is one of the most impowtant people to King Stefan eva! Ai weally, weally thinks Big Sista Wayne 'nd King Stefan should be togetha! Big Sista Wayne should confide in King Stefan, so that she won't huwt anymowe!"_

"W... What the hell? You jerk! You see me standing here, minding my own business, and out of frickin' _nowhere, _you pull on my _effin' hair_, when you know _damn well _I _hate _that!" Rayne blushed and snapped at Stefan, yanking her ponytail free from his grasp.

"What? You hate that? Oh, I had _no idea_. I'm sorry." Stefan smiled innocently and apologetically. "Oh, no. Don't you _dare _try to feed me that innocent bullshit, you bitch...!" Rayne glared. "Me? Give _you _bullshit? _Nooo_. I would _**never**_ do something like _that._ Would _this face _lie to you?" Stefan drew a halo above his head that was being held up by devil horns.

"A face that shows nothing but the _epitome_ of _pure evil_? Yeah, that face _would_ lie to me. And I'm about ready to _smack _that face, too." Rayne raised her right hand threateningly. "Um, no, that's okay... I'd rather _not_ get hit... Especially not by _you_ (because you'll bitch slap me)..." The Meteorean King caught his companion's hand, laughing nervously.

"I didn't want my hair to get yanked on, but _that _didn't stop _you_." Rayne fumed. Before Stefan had the chance to say anything in his defense, he suddenly paused, his face abruptly becoming completely solemn, dark, and serious.

"Eh...? What's wrong, King...?" Rayne asked, concerned. When the Meteorean King got so serious, it usually wasn't a good thing. "...Look. Sato and the children are going inside now. I think they're preparing for lunch. You should go with them. After all, you still have presents to hand out to everyone." Stefan picked up the sack for Rayne.

"Yeah... I guess I should... Are you sure you're alright? You just suddenly..." Rayne trailed off as she took the sack from Stefan. "What, are you worried about me? How cute." Stefan crossed his arms, giving her a small, smug smirk.

"Keh! Why would I worry about an idiotic king like _you_?" Rayne snapped before turning and walking away. "Don't get yourself into trouble, now, King. I don't want to have to bail you out!"

"...Heh. Looks like that's something I can't make a promise to." Stefan muttered, slowly drawing his sword. "...I know you're there, so you might as well reveal yourself. No one is around, and the children are inside."

"...You really enjoy teasing that young woman, don't you?" A dark figure stepped out from the shadows. "Yes... It gives me amusement. I'd rather see her irritated than see her cry. It's so much harder to know what to do in the latter situation." Stefan replied without turning around.

"I'm sure you didn't come all this way and find me just for the sake of idle chitchat. So let's get to the point... Duke Renning of Crimea."

"Hmph. So you knew it was me, all along." Renning revealed himself. The Crimean duke pierced Stefan with hard eyes, griping his axe tightly in hand. "Of course I did. You didn't think you could hide from and sneak up on me, did you? I had a suspicion you'd show up sooner or later." Stefan turned to face the gold knight.

"Where is Irea?" He narrowed his eyes hatefully at the Branded King. "My, my. Aren't we straightforward?" Stefan returned Renning's hateful glare. "You wanted to cut to the chase... So here it is." Renning poised for battle.

"...I see. So you're challenging me. You know that this won't solve anything at all, besides bringing about your own death, Old Man... Right?" Stefan crossed his arms. "We'll see about that." Renning spat.

"...Fine. I have no objections. Let's finally see... Who's the stronger one here. My blade... Against yours. But not here. Let's go somewhere more... Private." Stefan accepted Renning's challenge. "You don't want the women and the children to get involved. How _noble _of you." He mocked Stefan.

"...I understand how deep your hatred for me runs. You have every reason. But yes... For the sake of her... For the sake of the orphanage attendants... For the sake of those children... We must not fight here."

"That is also fine by me. I don't want anyone getting involved in our duel, either. This is only between you and I – Interruptions are needed not."

"So, it's settled, then... Shall we begin?" Stefan pointed his blade at the beorc royalty. "I'm ready whenever you are." Renning responded, his eyes intensely on Stefan, still poised and ready to go.

"Heh. I've been waiting for a rematch for such a long time... King Stefan of Meteora. I'll kill you, here and now... And finally be able to take my dear Irea back from you, you bastard."

"You'd like to think that... But in all honesty... I'll _never _return Irea to _filthy cretin_ like_ you_. She belongs with us... She belong with the country, Rayne and I. You'll have to take her over my _cold,_ _dead_ body." Stefan responded, dashing towards the Duke of Crimea. "Oh, more than _gladly._" Renning drew his blade back before swinging it forward with all of his might.

The sound of metal clashing resounded through the air... Similar to how a shrill scream pierces the night, like a sharp knife.

**Me: Woot! I'm finally done with this chapter!**

**Mihara: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Yeah, I know ;_;**

**Mihara: What's with the hatred and animosity going on between Stefan and Renning? Why do they hate each other, and why are they fighting over Irea?**

**Me: All shall be revealed soon enough =)**

**Mihara: ...Um, no, ma'am. I don't like that face. Don't do it again.**

**Me: =)**

**Mihara: (rolls eyes)**

**Me: Read and review, everybody!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Me: Hello Fire Emblem world – I'm baaaack! :)**

**Rayne: (snort) And so she returns from the dead.**

**Me: (wince) I know I've been gone for some time now... Sorry for the long delay, everybody! This summer has been a very busy... Long... Full of failure... And my computer has been down for the last I don't know how long -_-**

**Rayne: I'm sure it has.**

**Me: (scowl) Don't scold me. I'm here, aren't I?**

**Rayne: (shrug) …Better late than never, I suppose.**

**Me: Exactly. So start the chapter, beloved muse :)**

**Rayne: … ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but this story and her characters.**

Chapter Twelve

_CLASH!_

"You're still following me, Duke Renning of Crimea? I didn't think you'd be able to keep up. Congratulations. I suppose you're not getting as old as they say." Stefan smirked, swinging his blade at Renning once more before taking off again. "You should know that I have a good few more years left in me, King Stefan of Meteora!" Renning retorted, swinging his powerful axe at the Branded King, who dodged with ease.

"How much longer do you plan to run from me?" Renning snarled. "Until we're far enough away. And then... I'll face you with everything I've got." Stefan grinned. "Heh. Since you're making me wait like this, you had better not disappoint me with poor performance." Renning darted after Stefan.

"Oh, I won't. You can be sure of that."

"Where are we going?"

" You'll see once we get there, now won't you, Renning?"

"...Fine. That's fine by me. Regardless of our surroundings... I will still defeat you."

"You keep thinking that. Also, perhaps I may suggest you swing that axe of yours a little bit _harder_ next time? After all... With a weak blow like _that_, you won't be able to take down someone of _my_ skill."

"Are insulting me?"

"I'm doing just that."

"You're going to wish you were never born once I finish with you."

"Oh, really? So you're _threatening _me now? Hmph. With all this talk, I hope the Great Duke of Crimea can at least still back up his words."

**XxXxXxX**

"Welcome back, Lady Rayne." The servants bowed to and greeted the ex-assassin as she entered the Meteorean Palace. "Ah, um... Hi." She smiled back faintly. "Er, have any of you seen King? He was with me, but he suddenly disappeared, so I was wondering if he came back here ahead of me or not..."

"No, Lady Rayne. King Stefan has yet to return to us. Perhaps he is still out running a few errands? You know how he likes to be out." One of the servants suggested. "Yeah... Because he's such an _irresponsible_ _ruler_." Rayne sighed, continuing her way down the long hallways of the magnificent palace.

"What could he _possibly_ be doing...? Hmph. If _Irea_ were here, he wouldn't be so _reckless_... He's always so careful around her, because he hates worrying her... I wish he'd at lease_ pretend_ like he gives a damn about himself. Just because Irea isn't here right now doesn't mean his well being isn't important anymore...

"_Rayne! Is she all right?" Stefan's eyes fell on the badly injured and half dead body of his comrade. Only for a moment did his gaze flicker to the catastrophe and destruction outside. Groaning, Rayne looked behind the servants who had retrieved her to see flames engulfing the blood-stained lands, dead bodies piling as though they were merely firewood._

_This was the Meteorean Massacre._

_Dammit..._

"_Yes, sir. She's badly injured and severely wounded, but she's strong. We believe she'll live." The two servants nodded. "Good... Hang on, okay Rayne? I've got you now." Stefan picked up Rayne and carried her in while the servants closed the doors behind them. "King... I can walk on my own two feet... So put me down..." Rayne weakly shoved at him, hating the fact that she must have seemed so vulnerable and helpless._

"_Now isn't the time for that. I'll get someone to attend to your wounds as soon as possible, but I sent mostly everyone out to aid the injured and wounded, and to protect and search for other survivors. This ambush on Sirennia happened at the worse of times..." Stefan trailed off, entering his Throne Room._

"_I sent the two of you to find and protect Irea, did I not? I'm grateful the two of you brought Rayne back, but where is Irea?" Stefan demanded as he let Rayne down before siting in his throne. The two servants remained silent, acting as though they were afraid to tell him something._

"_...Are you not going to say something? Surely your silence doesn't confirm what I **think **it confirms." Stefan smiled at the servants, shifting slightly in his throne. "P-please forgive us, King Stefan... We were supposed to protect her, but, but... We were ambushed. They assaulted us, and took her with them. W-we're so, so very sorry, Your Majesty..." One of the servants apologized._

"_...Are you trying to tell me... That Irea has been kidnapped? By who?" Stefan narrowed his eyes. "We don't know who it was, sire... All we know is, it wasn't Duke Renning. He would never handle her so roughly and carelessly. He knocked us unconscious before we could see his face..." The other servant explained._

"_...So while the two of you **idiots** were lying around being unconscious... Irea was taken to lord knows **where**? Right now, she's with lord knows **who**, and they're doing lord knows **what** to her? Is **that **what you're trying to tell me?" Stefan's voice became sharper and sharper as each moment went by._

_The two servants flinched, too terrified to speak. "...I see. You are dismissed." Stefan turned his head away from them. The two servants tried to apologize one more, but Stefan interrupted loudly and sharply, "I **said**... You. Are. **Dismissed**."_

_Taking the hint, the servants reluctantly rose, bowed, and exited the Throne Room. "King... Irea will be all right." Rayne rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off roughly. "Don't** touch** me... Don't** talk** to me... How can you say something like that... When you don't know whether she's even** dead** or **alive **right now?" Stefan whipped around to face Rayne, angry._

_Feeling his anger, Rayne flinched. "Irea may be a bit... Clumsy... And she trusts very easily... But she's very strong. She would never allow herself to be killed. Irea is all right... I know she is. I can feel it. My guts are telling me so. I have faith in her... So you should, too." Rayne attempted to calm the Branded King down._

_Without another word, Stefan abruptly stood up and began to walk away. "King...? Where are you going?" Rayne asked. "Where do you **think**? I'm going to go find Irea." Stefan answered bluntly, grabbing his sheathed sword. "You don't think rationally when you're angry, King. Please, calm down. We can send out a search team and think of a logical strategy in the mean time while you-" Rayne started, but was cut off by Stefan turning and glaring at her, "To **hell** with search teams and strategy! I'm going to find Irea, and I'm going to find her **right now!**"_

_Rayne touched Stefan's arm. "King... I know Irea is very important to you... But-" "No. You **don't** know. You don't know **anything**." Stefan jerked away. "Irea is **most important** to me! She... She is the reason I **exist**! **Nothing **means more to me than she does! If you understood **that**, an outsider like **you** – who doesn't even **belong **here - wouldn't stand in my way."_

_Rayne flinched again at his harsh words. "...I may be an outsider... I may not belong here... And I may not have been within the walls of Meteora as long as you or anyone else... But... I **love** Irea, too. I love her **and** Meteora both. So... I can't let you do something stupid that will result in getting yourself killed or put yourself in danger. Irea... Irea wouldn't want either of those things to happen. Neither would your people, who hold so much respect, gratitude, trust, and love towards you in their hearts."_

_Stefan stared at Rayne blankly for a moment. After a long silence, Stefan grabbed Rayne and pulled her into his arms. "...Dammit. Rayne... How could I... I could I **say **such terrible things to **you,** after all that you've done for this country...? I didn't mean them, and I shouldn't have said such things to you. You're **not** an outsider, and you **do **belong here, just as much as I or anyone else do." Stefan apologized._

"_Rayne... I'm **so sorry**. I **hate** myself for treating you like that...! I just... I'm** so worried**... About Irea...! Still... I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you...!" Stefan lowered his eyes, balling his fists. "It's okay, King. I know you're worried about her. I am too. So... Promise me you won't do anything stupid, okay? If I'm going to find Irea... I can't be running behind **you** and making sure **you're** all right." Rayne responded, patting Stefan's back._

"_I'll find Irea, I swear. And I'll find a way to free her... One way or another."_

"_...You're talking as though you know where she is." Stefan looked at Rayne. "...Because I do. Well, I mean, I know who has her. The Disciples of Darkness... They are the ones who kidnapped Irea. And they are also the ones responsible for this massacre." Rayne informed the Branded King. _

"_...Why would they attack Meteora? What have these people ever done to oppose them?" Stefan inquired. "Aro... Aro said it was punishment, because I refused to do his bidding, and you and Irea denied him aid. He says... He says that if I follow his orders and assassinate the Hawk Princess, he'll leave Meteora alone and give Irea back to us, but if I don't follow his orders and assassinate the Hawk Princess... He's going to completely destroy Meteora and harm Irea." Rayne explained._

_Stefan was silent for a moment. "...I already know what you're going to ask me to do." Rayne lowered her eyes. "I'm prepared to do whatever Aro tells me to. After all... Meteora is my home, and Irea is my friend, both of which I must protect." "...Rayne... Is that what you honestly wish to do? Because... You can't get my hopes up and then go change your mind." Stefan finally said to the branded warrior._

"_You would actually let me walk away from Meteora and Irea like that? How could you sell your country and Irea out like that?" Rayne gasped in horror. "You're making it sound like you're **scolding** me for **not **condemning you returning to your old life of crime and murder." Stefan sweat dropped._

"_All I'm saying is, you're picking a fight with a very powerful nation who has an even more powerful leader, and powerful heirs still. Phoenicis is known for its military strength. You're in a lose-lose situation, and both opinions are absolute suicide missions. That's all."_

"_Yeah, I know... In other words, it **really** sucks to be me." Rayne grinned. "I'll save Irea and Meteora both... Or die trying."_

"When it comes to Irea, King loses his mind and becomes so irrational... It's practically impossible to make him mad, but if you even so much as _look_ at Irea the wrong way, he won't hesitate to destroy you. She is... _That_ precious to him. On top of that, Meteora is_ also _very precious. Aro has granted me time to help in stabilizing Meteora, but now that I no longer have an excuse for putting off the inevitable... I must go back to hunting the Hawk Princess. Immediately." Rayne reminded herself.

As she passed the King's Chambers, she stopped, noticing something was wrong. _"...Why is King's door open? He never leaves it open, and the maids know better than to leave it open... Was someone in there? Is he home?"_ Rayne wondered, slowly walking towards Stefan's room.

"Hey, King? Did you get back without anyone noticing? I'm coming in..." Rayne called into the room as she entered the King's Chambers. Once inside, Rayne found that nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Everything was in its usual spot, everything was nice, neat, and tidy, and nothing seemed suspicious. Still, she continued to search for any sort of clue that might be there.

Finally, she concluded that there was nothing._ "Maybe one of the maids were just careless, or didn't realize they didn't close the door when they left." _Rayne decided, trying to rid herself of the uneasy feeling she was having in her gut. After all, she had searched the entire room, and nothing was out of place or wrong.

"_...Get a grip, Rayne. Obviously, no one's here, nothing's wrong, and King isn't in danger." _Rayne took a deep breath, snapping out of it and pushing the uneasy feeling aside as she turned to walk out of the room. However, before she could reach the door, it shut soundly on its own. She turned to see that the balcony door and windows were open, like usual.

"...Maybe that was just one hell of a breeze..." She muttered, going to open the door. But it was locked. "...Okay, I was willing to believe a breeze closed the door, but I'm _not _willing to believe it got the door stuck. Something's wrong here." She pulled on the door knob.

Just as she was about to bust the door down, she heard someone tell her, "I wouldn't do that if were you. If you bust the door down, it'll make a loud noise and attract attention, and if someone comes searching for you, I'll have no choice but to kill you. I think that's something we both wouldn't want."

Rayne felt her heart stop in her chest as she took a sharp intake of breath, her blood turning cold. Mixed feelings overwhelmed her as she felt as though her legs were going to give out on her. Yes, she knew that voice... She knew it all too well.

"P... Prime Minister Sephiran...!"

"Hello, Rayne. I'm glad to see you again, as well. I hope that later, we'll be able to do a bit of catching up before I'm summoned again, don't you?" Sephiran smiled. "Either way... That isn't what I came to talk about. I'm sure you have a lot of questions for me, but they must wait. Lord Aro has specifically directed me to give you a new order to go along with the one he has given you prior."

"I truly do hope that you had a nice little vacation, Rayne... Because now, it's time for you to get back to business."

**Change In POV**

"Aaaahhh! I can't _take _this anymore!" The sixteen year old arch sage pulled on his hair in frustration, groaning hopelessly. Tormod, Vika and Muarim were traveling towards Serenes from Begnion; Muarim was in his full form with Tormod riding on his back while Vika was in her half form, flying and keeping up with her two companions without missing a single beat of her wings.

Both Muarim and Vika glanced at their beorc companion, who hung his head dismally. Until just now, during their entire trip from Begnion, he hadn't uttered a single syllable. "...What is wrong, Tormod? Until now, you have been very silent... Is something bothering you?" Vika asked out of concern.

"...She drives me crazy." Tormod sighed, closing his deep ruby orbs. "Who drives you crazy?" Vika furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "..._Sanaki _drives me crazy." Tormod mumbled.

Ah yes, how she drove him into madness...

The fifteen year old Empress of Begnion, that is.

Sanaki Kirsch Altina.

_His _Sanaki Kirsch Altina.

"Let me guess... The two of you had another lover's quarrel?" Muarim spoke up. "No – well, yes, but no. I mean... We're not together, and we're not lovers, so it can't be a lover's quarrel... Or can it...? Either way... Sanaki and I did argue, and I walked out on her, even though she asked me not to leave her... I was just so upset, I wasn't thinking at all...!" Tormod trailed off.

"_What're you up to now, Sanaki?"_

"_...What does it look like I'm doing?" The purple-haired beorc royal responded bluntly. She continued to work while Tormod finished climbing over the huge, fancy balcony and walked right into her office. "You're **always **working. Take a **break**, will you?" Tormod walked up to the empress with his arms crossed._

"_I can't. Don't you see I'm busy?I'm an **Empress –** I can't frolic around Tellius at will and do whatever I want. I have **duties **and **responsibilities**."_

"_Yeah, and so do I. Do you think I don't understand that or something ? What use will you be to your country if you overwork yourself to death? Honestly, all of the rulers of Tellius lately have been working themselves to the **bone**..."_

"_Will you just leave me alone? I'm **tired **and **stressed**, and I **don't **need you adding on to my irritation!" Sanaki suddenly snapped at Tormod. "Hey, don't get nasty, now. I didn't come to make you upset – I came to try to cheer you up." Tormod held his hands up in defense._

"_Well this is a **very pathetic **attempt! All you're doing is infuriating me!I don't have **time **for you!"Sanaki whipped around and glared at Tormod. Her amber eyes met his crimson ones._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Tormod was silent for a moment, watching Sanaki and slowly processing the words she had harshly thrown in his face. "...Well, sorry. Excuse me for caring enough about you to go out of my way to travel all the way out here from **Gallia**... Just to see ** you**. I even had a **present **for you." He finally responded, finding his voice again._

_Sanaki said nothing. Seeing the hurt and upset expression upon the arch sage's face made guilt twinge within her for snapping at him like that. He had only tried to be helpful because he cared, and she pretty much bit his head off. The guilt made her want to hate herself for the harsh things she said to the considerably kind young man._

"_I'll go, then. It's obvious you're too busy and important for someone like me. Someone who can't understand, right?" Tormod lowered his eyes, turning away from the young beorc leader._

"_...Wait... Please don't go..." Sanaki started, but it was too late, for her plea fell on deaf ears. Tormod had already climbed back down the balcony and vanished._

"Ahhh! I'm _so_, so, so, so, _so __**stupid**_! I should have stayed and comforted her, not run away like a cat with my tail between my legs! Gah, I'm such an _idiot_!" Tormod pulled on his short, spiky crimson hair again in frustration.

"She was a complete and utter jerk to you, and yet, _you _feel as though _you _are the one who did wrong...?" Vika trailed off, sweat dropping. "Perhaps I will never be able to fully understand beorc, after all..." "When Sanaki's really, really stressed out, she gets like that. When she's like that... What she needs the most is for someone to stay with and comfort her. As tough as she is, even she needs a shoulder to lean on." Tormod explained.

"I shouldn't have let what she said get to me like that. I know she didn't mean it. Now she's probably all alone, trying to do everything on her own... I understand she likes to do things by herself and use her own methods to solve the problems... But... I wish she'd just ask me for help sometimes..."

"I see... Well... The Empress of Begnion is a strong, stubborn, proud and determined young lady. She often does try to resolve as much as she can on her own without involving other people." Muarim agreed.

"Yeah... I know. But that doesn't mean she has to do _everything _on her own. She's only _beorc_... Even _laguz_ and _branded_ need help sometimes. _People_, no matter _who_ they are, all need help at _some_ point of time in their lives."

"If that is your argument, then you will have to show her that you are truly there to support and comfort her. That is the only way she will be able to turn to you when she needs helps."

"I've been trying, really, I have... But... She plays hard to get. And she's _damn _good at it, too."

"Ah... How long has all of this been going on between the two of you?"

"Hmmm... W ell, now that you mention it..."

"_..Excuse me?" The amber-eyed thirteen year old looked up from her work, believing she heard the red-haired fourteen year old terribly wrong. "You heard me. I don't believe I stuttered." Tormod responded simply, sitting on the edge of the Begnion Empress' desk. "...What?" She blinked in confusion. His statement had completely taken her off guard._

"_Heh. Well **that **certainly got your attention, now didn't it?" Tormod smirked. "...Are you trying to pull one over on me? Because if you are, this isn't funny, Tormod." Sanaki eyed the arch sage suspiciously. Her face gave away her disbelief, clearly and audibly._

"_No, I'm being one hundred and two percent serious. See?" The fire-majored sage pointed to his face, giving Sanaki a look that said, "Baby, would **this face **lie to ** you**?"_

"_..Prove it."_

"_If I weren't serious, I wouldn't have risked my life being taken at the hands of the Holy Guard for sneaking around the royal ground, showing up at the Begnion Castle, and entering the Empress' office at this time of night without permission or an appointment, now would I have?"_

"_That doesn't prove anything, Tormod. You're an idiotic daredevil, and you know that."_

"_Hm... So you want me to prove it, eh? Okay, I'll prove it to you. And then... You'll be left with no choice **but** to take me seriously."_

_Before Sanaki could question his implied method, Tormod kissed Sanaki's right cheek gingerly. Afterwards, he got down on one knee, holding her hands in his, and stared her directly into her eyes as he began to speak._

"_You are an amazing and beautiful girl, and an even more awesome ruler. You're brilliant and talented, and all of your people and subjects love you dearly. Even the rejected laguz have come to love you because of your true endeavor to close the wide gap between beorc and laguz._

"_I'm not royalty, so I already know I'm not good enough for you... But that still doesn't change the way I feel about you. I really, **really **like you, Sanaki Kirsch Altina. I honestly believe that **you're **the only girl for me, and I **swear **to you, I **will **help and support you in **any **and **every **possible way I can." Tormod finished telling the Empress without flinching, blinking, or breaking his eye contact with her._

"_...Tormod..." Sanaki trailed off softly, unsure of what to say. "It's okay. Because we only just defeated Ashera not too long ago, the world is still... Chaotic. There must be a lot of pressure on you, and you must be stressed. So I don't need an answer." Tormod smiled up at the young teenager._

"_I already know there's no way we can be together... Royalty can't marry outside of their status, or else, they'll have to give their status up. I'm sure that if anything were to ever happen between us, if it ever became public, a lot of problems would arise._

"_Either way... No force – otherworldly or not – and no person – beorc, branded, laguz, or god – will be able stand in my way. **Nothing **will stop me from loving and caring about you, Sanaki. I** promise**." Tormod solemnly swore._

_As he saw the still unsure expression on the empress' face, Tormod frowned. He stood up to her, only a good solid few inches taller than her, and caressed her cheek gently, further surprising her._

"_In my **entire life, **I have **never **been as sure about **anything **as I am right now. So have a little faith in me, will ya? Trust me, Sanaki." He gave her a reckless grin that acted as the whip cream on the cake, his confession._

"That was almost two years ago. A few months after the Continental War, once everything was beginning to settle down. She never exactly responded, but... It's been that way since then. Sometimes, it's really confusing... And sometimes, she's very difficult... But I promised her that I'd always love and care about her. I _meant _it." Tormod told Muarim and Vika.

"Ah... So what do you plan to do, then? About you and Empress Sanaki's quarrel?" Vika inquired. Tormod shrugged. " There's only one thing I really can do. I have to go back to Begnion and apologize to her as soon as I can... Because she probably thinks I'm going back on my promise."

"I see... Well... I wish you the best of luck with that. Women are complicated and confusing... They are truly a species of their own." Muarim replied, receiving a chilling glare from Vika. "We're here. Be on your guard, everyone. Even _you_, _**sexist**_." She landed, giving Muarim the cold shoulder.

"Vika, don't be like that...Jeez. Women are too sensitive for their own good." Muarim sighed after shifting into his half form. "So what exactly are we lookin' for again? It completely slipped my mind. I hope we at least get_ some _action... It's _unbearably boring _out here." Tormod joined Muarim and Vika. The three began their trek through the Serenes Forest.

"Our only objective is to ensure the security of the forest for the sake of the Heron Royals. If we find anything on the rumored Guardian of the Forest, we are to report back to Begnion immediately." Vika informed.

"Oh, yeah... Man... Makes me wonder what this Guardian person if like. Is it a girl or a boy, or neither? How old is it? Is it beorc or laguz, or is it branded? Where did it come from? Is it human, or a higher entity all together...?" Tormod wondered out loud to no one in particular.

"No one really knows any of those things about the Guardian for sure. Even if you're lucky enough to escape this Guardian, apparently, you still won't be able to get a very good look. It attacks to _kill_ – no questions asked. It is particularly merciless towards beorc. _That's _why we're on the case." Vika answered.

"Oh, joy... Death by a psychopathic tree-hugging _murderer... This'll_ be a fun one." Tormod sighed. "Hey, you wanted action. If we run into this thing, you're _certainly _going to get it." Vika shrugged. "'It'? How kind of the two of you to refer to the guardian as an 'it'. I'm sure _'it' _appreciates it." Muarim shook his head.

"Enough idle talk. Let us find this rumored Guardian of the Forest, so that we can get to the bottom of this... Once and for all."

**XxXxXxX**

The wind rustled through the lush green trees of the forest. Prestige, clean and crisp air emanated from and filled the forest. The sun's rays, mostly caught in the canopy, shone down and warmed the forest. Animal noises and the sounds of nature resounded through the forest.

It was proof of existence.

It was proof of life.

It was proof of healing.

It was proof of rebirth.

She walked bare footed, feeling the warm earth, soft grass, and solid ground of the forest beneath her feet. She deeply inhaled the clean air and aroma of lush vegetation. She took in the sight and glory of the beautiful forest. She brushed her fingertips against and slowly trailed down the rough bark of the lively forest trees.

Stopping at a nearby stream, she cupped her hands and drank from it, testing its clean and pure water. With her superior hearing, she could faintly hear the Herons singing their beautiful galdrar joyously far off in the distance.

The Serenes Forest was finally alive and well again. As the Guardian of the Forest, she would make sure the her beloved forest stayed that way, as well. She rose and continued walking, finishing her patrol of the forest.

So long as she was around, _nothing _like the Serenes Massacre would _ever _happen again. Not even over her cold, dead body. She would protect the forest for all of eternity, even after her body rotted and decayed. This she swore to herself.

She would never watch the forest burn to the ground.

She would never hear the screams of agonizing Herons.

She would never smell the terrible stench of fire engulfing the forest and all of its inhabitants.

She would never taste heavy smoke in her mouth.

She would never feel the heat and glaze of raging flames against her skin.

No... _Never_ again.

Suddenly, she came to a halt. Taking a deep whiff of air, she caught the unfamiliar scents that the breeze had carried. Instinctively, she knew.

Intruders.

There were intruders – In _her _forest.

"_You summoned me, Your Majesty?"_

"_Yes... Seeing that you are a such a straight forward person, I believe I might as well get straight to the point, rather than beat around the bush."_

"_I would very much appreciate that, Your Majesty."_

"_Now... You have heard of the recent reports the local Herons have been submitting, have you not? There has been an unusually high sighting of beorc lately, and these beorc have been endangering the lives of the Herons here. Quite a few have been killed, and even more have been severely wounded by these beorc. I believe this is what the beorc refer to as poaching?"_

"_Yes. By hunting an endangered species like the Herons, they are most certainly poaching. **Damn** those **humans**... They're nothing better than **cold-blooded murderers**..."_

"_Now, now. Calm yourself. You mustn't refer to a beorc as 'human' once you meet one. They are not all bad."_

"_**Enough **of them are bad enough to where I can't forgive **any **of them. Anyway... You summoned me in order to get to the bottom of this, correct?"_

"_Correct. I understand that you have your own methods... But please, try to be more reasonable. Compromising and negotiation works just fine, in many cases."_

"_With all due respect, Your Majesty, no one who is not a local of this forest is allowed within the borders of Serenes without permission and a pass from the King of Serenes himself. That was agreed upon once Serenes became its own independent country, and it isn't my problem that Begnion seems to have forgotten that. Serenes is just as much my home as it is the Herons'. I am the Guardian of the Forest. Those who intrude pose a threat, and those who pose a threat must answer to me... And that's that."_

"_...I understand your motives are pure, but is it necessary for your methods to be so... Base?"_

"_Is it necessary for the humans to use those same base methods to harms your country and people simply for their own selfish indulgence?"_

"_..."_

"_There is your answer. I must respectfully excuse myself, Your Majesty. I must go patrol the borders again. It is my sworn duty to protect this forest, especially since it has been reborn, after all."_

"_...I see. You are excused."_

Immediately, she took off. Her lips twisted into an angry scowl, her eyes filled with fury and hate. She had caught the scent of something she hated more than anything else in the world:

She smelled the scent of a beorc.

**XxXxXxX**

"Damn! The sun is going to set in a few hours, and we _still _haven't found _anything_!" Tormod groaned. "Be patient, little one. We still have the entire rest of the forest to search. We're nowhere near done." Muarim pointed out. He, Vika and Tormod were still exploring the Serenes Forest.

"Remember that our main objective is to secure the forest. If we find no danger, then the forest is secure. Mission accomplished."

"Yeah... But then, we wouldn't have found anything on that Guardian of the Forest person! Imagine how _grateful_ Begnion would be to us, and how _amazed _Sanaki would be with _me_!" Tormod smiled excitedly, allowing his fantasies to take over.

"So this is all really just a base method to impress Empress Sanaki and get her country indebted to you, as far as you're concerned? I should've known." Vika sighed, shaking her head at the red-haired sage.

"I am also interested in this Guardian of the Forest. They may be a very formidable foe – It has been a long time since we have had a real battle." Muarim added, being backed up by nods of agreement from his beorc companion.

"The two of you are far too eager to be thrown into the heat of battle. There _are _ways to solve predicaments without violence. Sometimes negotiation and compromising suffice just fine." Vika scolded.

"The peace is nice, Vika... But I'd like to face a challenger every once in awhile, to make sure I only improve. I'm a growing man – I need some _action _in my life, you know!" Tormod grinned his reckless grin. "Action, huh? Don't you get enough of _that _with _Empress Sanaki_...?" Vika muttered.

"S-shut up, Vika! I didn't mean it like that, and you _know _I didn't!" Tormod glared, blushing. "Sure, sure. Whateeever you say, Tormod. I believe you." Vika said while looking off in the distance with her arms crossed.

"Vika, you listen here...! Hey... Hey! You could _at least _have the damn _decency _to look me in the face while you humiliate me...! Tryna _emasculate _me now, too? You're such a _jerk_...!" Tormod fumed. "You know I love you, Tormod." Vika smiled innocently. "Yeah, right." Tormod rolled his eyes, huffing.

"Action is what you desire, you say?"

The trio turned to see a very attractive young woman who looked to be nineteen. She had green hair in the style of a short bob, lightly tanned white skin, lethal crystal blue eyes and a grown, developed and womanly body. This gave her a fierce, yet beautiful, appearance. She wore a sleeveless and strapless purple top that covered her chest and exposed her flat stomach, a beautiful pelt made of silver wolf fur wrapped around her shoulders, black shorts, a black choker around her neck, a black arm band around her right forearm, a purple leg band around her left thigh, a black holster belt that held two jagged, long silver sais, and purple sandals that strapped around her ankles.

"...Who are you?" Tormod demanded eying the stranger carefully. "I am the Guardian of the Forest. You are in _my _domain." She answered with a glare. "So _you're _the one we're looking for. Okay, I'll take the Vika approach." Tormod started.

"We aren't your enemies. We just need some answers, so we'd like to ask you some things. We just need to talk calmly and properly for awhile. If you just give us the answers we're looking for, then we'll be on our way."

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you, _human_." The green-haired woman bore her teeth at Tormod. "...Hmph. Well, sorry, Vika! There just seems to be_ nooo_ compromising or negotiating with this lady at all!" Tormod apologized, though his expression was a bit too excited and enthusiastic to be sincere.

"You're not even trying." Vika deadpanned. "So what? I at least _pretended_, didn't I?" Tormod retorted. "Enough talk. Get out of my forest. Especially _you_,_**human**_." The young woman poised herself for battle.

"We aren't ready to leave just quite yet, and you seem unwilling to talk... So I guess there's no way to avoid a fight, is there?" Tormod slowly pulled out his flame and lightning tomes, not bothering to mask his excitement. "You're _challenging _me? _You_, a worthless _human_? Don't make me _laugh_." She sneered.

"Oh, you won't be laughing for long." Tormod began to cast a spell, but he was stopped by Muarim. "Eh? What is it, Muarim?" Tormod looked up at the male laguz in surprise. "...Any laguz who calls you human... Is _not _your friend. She holds bitterness and hatred in her heart towards the beorc. That is why your words hold no meaning." Muarim watched the blue-eyed guardian carefully as he pushed Tormod aside.

"Let Muarim and I take care of this. Stay back, Tormod. If she attacks you, she will attack to kill." Vika said before shifting into her full form, along with Muarim.

'...Hmph. So you are choosing to protect the human? Fine, then. You are _also_ my enemy, now." The fierce woman fixed her feral gaze upon Vika and Muarim. "Prepare yourselves. I will hold _nothing_ back." She warned the two laguz before charging at them. "...Hang back and stay out of the way, Tormod." Muarim firmly ordered.

After letting out shrill battle cries consisting of roars and screeches, Vika and Muarim took off, lunging towards the guardian, who was returning their approach with equal determination and strength.

Teeth, talons, claws, and blades were bared.

**Change In POV**

"Whats wrong, Reyson?"

"...Nothing. I just though I head something off in the distance... Something like weapons clashing, I guess... Er, but it was probably just my imagination." Reyson shook his head, snapping out of it. He, Leanne and Naesala were still in their full forms, flying towards Serenes – In fact, they were almost home.

"Oh,,, I see... Well, please be careful, then. If something is troubling you, don't hesitate to tell us." Leanne responded. "Yes... I'll be sure to do just that." The White Prince nodded. "How much further do we have until we're in Serenes? All of my stamina is being exhausted, and I didn't bring a lot of olivi grass with me to start with... I'm not sure if I can stay in this form for much longer."

"We aren't too far. You both can take a break and shift back into your half forms, if you want. The coast is clear." Naesala told the Heron Royals before taking his own advice. "Good. I was beginning to feel exhausted, too." Leanne sighed in relief before shifting into her half form, along with Reyson.

"That's better. Now that everyone's more comfortable.. To help pass time, I've got an interesting story to share." The Raven King looked at the two Royal Laguz. "What kind of story is it, Naesala?" The White Princess cocked her head, showing interest.

"It's actually a very, very old historical tale that has been passed down orally through generation after generation of Avian and Feline laguz. Reyson knows this story, so he can correct me if I get something wrong or forget to include something. I'll be telling it from the vantage point of the Raven Tribe." Naesala informed.

"Oh? Reyson knows it? What is this story about?" Leanne asked. "...Since I don't think you know this one, Leanne, I won't tell you what it's about, because I don't want to spoil it for you. Just listen, and see if you can figure out the reason I'm telling this tale." The Black King told the Serenes Princess before beginning.

"In a land that had not yet seen the face of beorc-kind, laguz ruled, thrived and lived together as one. All the laguz co-existed peacefully as one large family and everything was tranquil and serene... Until a violent, bloody war erupted.

"As a result of the Ancient War, the laguz all split up into species composed of different tribes, and these tribes separated and distanced themselves from one another. Each tribe was isolated and begrudgingly excluded themselves from their brethren, who each turned a blind eye to.

"One day, many centuries later, after a long, ruthless and bloody conflict with beorc, a Gallian warlord was left on the verge of death. In order to escape his antagonists, he fled and ended up in the Serenes area, gravely wounded and flirting with the borderline between life and death.

"Because of the left over bitterness and animosity from the Ancient War, he was completely ignored and shunned by many of the Herons who came across him. Instead of helping him, they continued on their way, passing him by. Finally, one Heron found him and decided graciously to heal him and spare his life.

"Judging by his snow white wings, the feline knew he had been saved by a royal Heron... The King of Serenes himself. The Gallian warlord showed much gratitude towards the Heron and was very thankful, telling him that he would do whatever he could to repay him for his kindness.

"The Serenes King was an idealist who dreamt of seeing the laguz tribes united once more as they had been in the past. He recognized the warlord as Gallia's greatest hero, who was almost as symbolic to the Gallians as the King of Gallia himself and held just as much an influence over the country. He decided he could repay him by helping him strengthen their tribes' bonds. The Gallian warlord agreed to the terms of the Heron King.

"From this agreement eventually came a treaty between the two countries of Serenes and Gallia. Though there was still great animosity and bitterness between the countries, the two figure heads kept the treaty alive, and for the sake of the survival of the treaty, their children were also raised together in order to set an example.

"It became tradition for the children of each generation to follow these two figure heads to be raised together and befriend one another, for the sake of strengthening these still weak bonds and influencing there countries that it was possible. Setting such an example was _essential _to their success. It was to give solid proof that these two tribes could indeed coexist, and both could indeed be trusted.

"From their bloodline, three whole generations down the line, the famous and renowned general of Gallia and the rebellious Heron Prince were born. They were raised together, grew up together, and despite their racial and status differences, they were even closer than they were to their own brothers.

"Though they were rather competitive, they always played together, and both boys always taught the other everything they knew. For example, though it was uncommon for Herons to be of a violent nature, and uncommon for laguz to possess such grace, the Gallian General taught the Heron Prince how to be a formidable fighter, and the Heron Prince taught the Gallian General proper etiquette and suavity.

"As they grew older and became leaders in their countries, they influenced an alliance with Kilvas and Phoenicis. Even into their adulthood, their friendship was beautiful and unbreakable... Until a beautiful woman caught the attention of both young men.

"The young woman had been the beautiful princess of Kilvas, whom both had met and got to know through the alliance. The princess' name was Vivian – not only was she beautiful, but she was also highly intelligent and a formidable warrior, though that displeased the Kilvan Royal Family.

"Before long, both the Heron Prince and the Gallian General fell in love with Vivian. With their competitive nature, they challenged one another for her love, swearing to beat the other. _That _is where the entire predicament started.

"First, it was simple things. Challenging each other to sparring matches before Vivian to prove their masculinity to her, proclaiming unyielding love for the princess publicly – things like that. However, things like that were just enough to spark the flames of war.

"A deep hatred was still in tact between the feline tribes and the avian tribes because of the Ancient War. Those from each tribe who still held on zealously to that hatred helped to further spark the flames. The fact that the Gallian General was in love with the Kilvan Princess caused turmoil, and many problems arose. The bird tribes felt that the Gallian General had no right to love and want to court the princess – One, because he was not royalty himself, and two, because he was not one of them. How are a mere _tom_ _cat_ wish to love and be with a _royal bird_?

"In retaliation, the feline tribes felt as though the bird tribes were attempting to belittle them. They felt as though they surrounded themselves in a 'holier-than-thou' aura and believed themselves to be superior. They hated the way the bird tribes looked down on them condescendingly, and refused to be treated as inferior, like mere beorc. This also contributed to sparking the flames.

"Propaganda took place as well, and eventually brainwashed the people of the two countries. It was a plot to keep things the way they had been for so long... After all, people are too used to how things have always been, so they are always afraid of change. People still wanted to hate... And so, they used the figure heads to see to it that the tribes would continue to hate.

"Claiming to be patriotic, or in the defense of their figure head, the tribes often got into small conflicts and revolts that eventually escalated into bigger problems. The propaganda and conflicts eventually affected and influenced the thinking and acts of the Gallian General and Heron Prince.

"Fueled by the turmoil and new animosity, it was far easier to turn their backs to each other and say it was for the sake of their country. Because their people backed them up completely, it was easy for the Gallian General and the Heron Prince to get back at each other and use base methods, attempting to get the other out of their way.

"The Gallian General and the Heron Prince became so competitive and blind to the truth, they came to hate one another, and this hatred weakened the bond between their countries significantly. More than just for the love of Vivian, the conflict became a war to prove each tribe's significance and superiority to the other tribe.

"The Heron Prince was very rebellious. He did not embrace his Heron heritage – instead, he strove to not only be elegant, sophisticated and graceful, but also a fierce warrior. From his lifetime of training, he was a very formidable fighter and was a master at the twin blades. He also arose a small but highly trained and specialized Heron army – The Serenes Liberation Army.

"For awhile, a cold war went on between the countries of Gallia and Serenes. The Serenes Liberation Army even attacked Gallia on some occasions and started revolts. However, one day, the Gallians had been provoked by the Herons too far – After all, how dare such a small and weak country boss them around and dub them inferior? How dare they threaten their glorious country and cause such revolts and uproars? Lead by the Gallian General and supported by the Gallian King, Gallia attacked Serenes... And that was when it happened.

"This incident, led by Gallia, left one-fourth of Serenes' population massacred. It was called the Bloody Mourning because all you could see and hear for miles was blood and the mournful and agonizing cries of the Herons.

"However, this created the raging flames of war. Outraged, the Heron Prince declared a state of war on Gallia. This was the beginning of the Feline-Avian War. Hoping for more power, the prince also listed the help of Phoenicis and Kilvas. Naturally, without a moment of hesitation, Phoenicis assisted its bird brethren in battle against Gallia. Kilvas, however, was more reluctant.

"Princess Vivian attempted to stay neutral and get the two waring countries to call a truce, but alas, her endeavors were in vain, and Kilvas eventually sided with Serenes. It was Gallia versus Serenes, Phoenicis and Kilvas. Thousands of lives were lost on a daily basis... The hatred and animosity grew deeper and deeper as the day grew by. So deep, the countries were uncontrollable.

"Common folk no longer listened to the royal family. The rulers had no control over their people. The people took justice into their own hands. It was... Terrible. Horrible. In the end, at least billions of lives must have been lost. This horrified the Raven Princess.

"Vivian heard of the battle in the old capital of Gallia, where the Gallian General and the Heron Prince planned to face it out to the death in combat. Whoever won would be rumored to not only win Vivian's hand, but also become the new ruler of both countries. Wanting to end this ridiculous war, the Princess of Kilvas herself showed up at this battle. Fighting her way past the countless troops on both sides that fought to prevent intervention, Vivian found the two laguz.

"They were locked fiercely in the heat of battle. Vivian tried to get them to stop, but neither of them would listen to her. Instead, they ignored her and continued to fight. Both drew their swords back to get a final blow on the other to end it... But before either could stop it, Vivian intervened.

"Both the Gallian General and the Heron Prince ended up impaling the woman they claimed to love more than life itself. While dying, Vivian told them that her wish was for them to renew the bond between Gallia and Serenes, to work to reunite the countries again, to work things out and become friends once more, and to never allow something so foolish to happen again.

"Vivian gave her life to show the two laguz how ridiculous the entire situation had been. Until now, they had been ignorant and blind... But impaling her was like a slap in the face. Immediately, the war came to an end, and there was no victor. A small island became owned by all of the feline and avian tribes, and that was were Princess Vivian was buried.

"All mourned her death – feline and avian alike. Her death affected all, and made everyone see their errors. Slowly but surely, everyone healed from the Feline-Avian War, and the bonds were renewed... Except for the bond between the Gallian General and the Heron Prince. Those bonds were permanently broken... Even though everything else was eventually renewed.

"And _that_ is the story as to why cats and birds generally do not get along very well... Even to this day." Naesala finished his story. "Wow... That was a really interesting story, Naesala." Leanne smiled, but before she could say anything else, she saw her brother trembling with rage out of the corner of her eye.

"R... Reyson? Are you... Okay?..." Leanne asked, slowly moving towards her brother so that she could touch him, but he jerked away violently. The White Prince glared at Naesala with his jaw locked tight and his eyes flashing with anger. "Reyson..." Leanne trailed off, unsure of what to do. She had never seen her loving brother like this before – Especially not in her presence.

"Leanne, go. I need to speak to Naesala for a moment. Alone." His words were hard and slow, the struggle to not lost his composure audible in his voice. "Reyson, I-" Leanne tried, but Reyson silenced her. "_Go_. _**Now**_."

"..." Leanne slowly nodded, having no words left to say to her furious brother. "...Please do not allow him to do anything rash." She whispered to Naesala before reluctantly flying away, far enough so that the men would have their privacy, but not so far that they couldn't see her.

"...Yes, Reyson? Is there something you need?" Naesala watched the young laguz indifferently. "...How dare you. How dare you speak about my father like that, so indifferently, in front of me and my sister!" Reyson snarled at the Raven King. "Oh? What makes you _so sure_... I was talking about _Lorazieh_?" Naesala inquired.

"Don't play dumb! The Feline-Avian War was only a century and a half ago! At that time, _my father _was prince! How _dare_ you make my father out to be some sort of evil and ruthless being? My father was _no _murderer! He did _not_ advance on Gallia first! Only a _fool_ would do something as_ stupid_ as that, and my father was _no_ fool! My father_ wouldn't_ let things like propaganda and personal feelings decide the fate of his_ entire country_!" Reyson roared in fury, balling his fists.

"...Forgive me. Perhaps you have been told this story differently... After all, this is the story of the Feline-Avian War from the vantage point of the Kilvans. Perhaps it was different from the Gallian or Seren perspective. But either way...The story ends the same, does it not?" Naesala's eyes bore into Reyson's.

"Innocent lives were taken in cold blood. Your father... And Ranulf's father... Are the ones responsible for the death of my beloved older sister."

"...That was an accident. It's not like... It's not like my father _wanted_ to kill her! It's not like he _meant_ to! It's not like he meant for _any _of that to happen! It was _entirely_ the feline tribe's fault! They _ambushed_ us and _slaughtered_ our people so _mercilessly_! So _cruelly_! I'll _never _be able to forgive them!" Reyson continued seething in rage.

"Yes, I'll admit... They were brutal. Ruthless. Merciless. Vile. Cruel. However... If all of the ambushes on Gallia made by Serenes were calculated, the number of Gallian lives lost were equal to one-fourth of Serenes' population. The Gallians took a life for a life in order to force the Herons to atone. In a sense... It was a crude and monstrous version of equivalent exchange. It was probably only so intense a massacre because the Gallians are known to be so much stronger than the Herons." Naesala replied.

"_No_! The way they killed our people was _inhumane_! The ways the were _killed _and _tortured_... How _slow_ their deaths were, and how much _pain _they were put through... It was _unforgivable_ and_ inexcusable_!" Reyson continued to glare at Naesala with scorn.

"I've come to make friends with many felines... Prince Skrimir and King Caineghis are a prime example. But I will _never _be able to forgive them for the Feline-Avian War. I'm sure all of the feline tribes feel the same way towards the avian tribes. Though King Caineghis and Tibarn are close friends, I'm sure even _they_ feel that way."

"I understand that. Even I can't help but to feel a bit of resentment in my heart towards the feline tribes when I think about what happened. However... Does that mean you can't move past that resentment and try to forgive what has happened?" Naesala demanded.

"Must you feel as though you are obligated to hold such contempt in your heart for Ranulf, who has never done you wrong... Merely because he is the son of the man who you consider to be enemy number one to your country? Merely because it was his father who cost your father not only nearly his life, but the ability to ever wield a weapon again? What did _Ranulf_ ever do to deserve your hatred, Reyson? Do _not_ follow in the foolish footsteps of your father."

"My father is_ not_ a fool, Naesala. Watch your _mouth_."

"Is he a fool? No, of course not. _Was _he a fool? Oh, yes. One of the biggest I had ever seen. Young, ambitious, rebellious, and at times, short-tempered... Just like you. I understand that as the next King of Serenes, something like befriending the son of the man who nearly destroyed your country may be hard... But don 't sparkle old flames. Let sleeping dogs lie. The Feline-Avian War is a thing of the past. It's time to move on to the future."

"...You don't _understand_. How could someone like _you_... Even possibly _begin _ to understand?"

"Oh? I don't? I don't hold a grudge against Lorazieh_ or _Szayel for the death of my sister. I don't hate you _or_ Ranulf because of the defeat of my beloved Vivian, who was an older sister, best friend, _and _older sister to me. I have forgiven and forgotten... So I reckon you ought to do the same. I'm sure even Tibarn agrees with_ that_, and despite his young age at the time, he actually _fought_ in the Feline-Avian War. He knows the pain it brought better than even Lorazieh or Szayel... He may even know that pain better than I."

"..." Reyson said nothing. "You've been acting so cold towards me lately, Reyson. So cold, you even refuse to listen to a thing I say. Could it be because... You now know that I'm romantically involved with Leanne?" Naesala folded his arms, watching the White Prince carefully.

"You're choosing to hate me because I'm taking your little sister from you... Right?"

Almost as though he had been slapped in the face, Reyson's head jerk up. "...What did you just say?" He growled at Naesala. The Black King captured the White Prince's gaze with one of his own for a moment, as though searching the depths of his soul to confirm something. The intensity of Naesala's gaze took Reyson aback. He felt his anger, no match for the piercing gaze of the Royal Raven, dissipate.

"...Either way, I don't care. I know I still have yet to completely earn your trust back after what has happened... But I love Leanne, and that's that. And if you _really _love _Mihara_... You would let go of your feelings towards the Feline-Avian War. If you and Ranulf were to follow in the footsteps of your fathers... Mihara might end up facing the same fate as Vivian did. Maybe that's why... Ranulf chooses not to stand in your way." Naesala began to turn and walk away from Reyson.

"Are you insinuating that I would put Mihara's _life_ in danger over something so _trivial_?" Reyson narrowed his eyes. Surprisingly, he didn't feel anger for such an accusation – He felt disbelief. How could Naesala _think_ something like that? Did he _really_ have no faith in him _at all_?

Naesala stopped, responding to the Royal Heron without turning to look back at him. "...That's a good question. Would you?" "Don't be an idiot. _Of course_ I wouldn't. I love Mihara. If she were to ask me, I would find the power to move the very _mountains_." Reyson snapped.

"_Lorazieh... Can I ask you something?" A young and innocent Naesala, only about eight years old, pulled on the sleeve of the young man known as Prince Lorazieh of the Herons. "Hm? What is it, Young Prince?" Lorazieh knelt down to Naesala so that he could talk to the young boy face to face._

"_...Do you really, really love my sister?" Naesala tilted his head to the side. "Yes. I do, Prince Naesala. I love Vivian, and that is the **honest** and **unshakable** truth. I would do **anything** for her. Even find the power to move the very mountains, should she request it. She means more to me than my own **life **does." The young man told the Black Prince._

"_Then... You'd never hurt her? Or make her cry?" Naesala asked the older bird. "Of course I wouldn't. I would **never** do **anything** to harm your sister." Lorazieh swore. "Heh, okay! I love my sister a lot... So I'm holding you to your word, Big Brother!" Naesala grinned, pulling on Lorazieh's sleeves again, indicating that he wanted to be picked up._

"_Hehe, all right. It's a promise, then." Lorazieh smiled, picking the young boy up and carrying him with him as they went outside to play._

"...Heh. Well keep that in mind then, kid. I've got the feeling history's going to repeat itself... So don't do something you're going to regret. Out of the respectful memory of my sister... I will not allow neither you nor Ranulf to cause harm to the Hawk Princess in any sort of way. This I swear."

With that, the Raven King stretched out his black wings and took off into the skies, leaving Reyson behind. "...Naesala... It's true that things are very tense between Ranulf and myself... But I would never harm Mihara in any sort of way. Even though he's my rival... I honestly believe he would go to just as extreme lengths to protect her as I would." Reyson whispered.

"We would _never _make that kind of mistake. I would _never_ bring my father so much pain and disappointment by making him see his past through me. So why... _Why_ did you gaze at me with such a skeptic look in your eyes? It was almost as if... As if you didn't believe a word I said. Didn't... Or couldn't. I can't decide which."

Before Reyson could rejoin his sister and Naesala, an explosion far off in the distance caught his attention. _"That was... That explosion was in the Serenes Forest!" _Reyson's eyes widened. Immediately, he snapped out of it and took wing. "I see you've finally stopped moping around down there. I take it you heard the explosion?" Naesala asked the White Prince once he caught up with him.

"Of course I did! What in the _world_ is going on down there? Leanne, are you-" Reyson started as he turned to his sister, but stopped once he saw the sad look in her eyes. "Leanne... What's the matter?" Reyson gently took his sister's hand. "It's Lorazieh. She said she felt his presence. She thinks he might have gotten caught in the explosion." Naesala explained, wrapping a comforting arm around the White Princess.

Reyson felt his heart skip a beat. "N... No... Father... He.. He couldn't have...!" "...I am not mistaken, Reyson. I felt his presence..." Leanne trailed off dismally. Without waiting another moment, Reyson shifted into his full form and took off, zipping like a bullet towards the Serenes Forest.

_No... Oh, god, please... _

_Please, don't let him be caught in that explosion...!_

_Please, I beg you..._

_Don't take him... Like Mom was taken...!_

"...Dammit. Reyson is going to be the death of me." Naesala groaned. "Stay here, Leanne. I'll come back for you once it's safe. And don't worry... I won't let anything happen to that stupid brother of yours. Idiot or not... He's still like a little brother to me." "Thank you... Naesala. Please, make sure you will also be careful." Leanne smiled faintly.

"Don't you worry about that. I'm feeling a bit merciless right now... So if I were you, I'd pray for the well being of whoever started that damn explosion. Because right now... They're going to need the Goddess herself, in person, to save them from me."

**Change In POV**

Tormod was sent flying, skidding across the ground on all fours backwards as he attempted to cushion his fall. "Did I get her?" He heaved, breathing heavy. "That new Explosion tome of yours is very impressive." Muarim stopped to catch his breath. "It's also very dangerous! Tormod, I thought I told you to stay back! Why did you interfere?" Vika scolded, flying to the beorc's side.

"She fights like a monster, Vika... She was going to kill you and Muarim, so I... I had to do _something_! I didn't expect her to be so fast, or so stronger..." Tormod trailed off, clutching his bleeding shoulder. "She really knows how to fight in that beorc form of hers."

"I _also_ know how to _kill_!"

The green-haired guardian emerged from the smoke that resulted from the explosion, heading straight for Tormod. "Get out of my forest!" She swiped the very wicked-looking, long, and razor sharp blade of her sais at Tormod, who was able to only just barely dodge it.

"_Damn_. Those are some pretty sharp blades you've got there. Sure you couldn't have made them just a tad bit duller?" Tormod sweat dropped, flinching at the mental image of being stabbed. "I wouldn't want to be _poked _by those things – Nonetheless be _ impaled_!"

Before the woman could swipe at Tormod again, Muarim charged into her. "I would not do that if I were you." The guardian dodged, grabbing Muarim by his hind leg and flinging him in the opposite direction. Tormod's jaw dropped, his mouth forming a perfect O. "She-she sent Muarim _flying_! In his _full form_! Without breaking a _sweat_! What kind of laguz is this lady?"

"She smells like a wolf." Vika stood protectively in front of Tormod. "A wolf? For her to be so strong... Ain't no frickin' _way_, Vika!" Tormod continued to gap. "I've grown tired of this. It's about time I annihilate you." The guardian poised herself for combat once more. "Try me, little girl." Vika snarled fiercely. "As you wish." The guardian nodded.

Without a moment of hesitation, she took off, darting towards Vika with such incredible speed, even her laguz eyes had trouble keeping up with her. Instantly, the two women were locked in a fierce battle. She was so fast and strong, Vika had no time to land a blow – All the raven could do was block each lethal blow that was delivered.

"Muarim! Muarim, get up!" Tormod raced to the aid of the tiger laguz, who had been injured from the impact. "Little one... Please, stay back. Get away from her. She is much too strong for you..." Muarim trailed off, whining lightly in pain. Tormod spotted the source of his pain.

"Your ankle... She broke your ankle...!"

"T-Tormod... She isn't... A laguz. She's very... Dangerous... So stay... Away... From her..." Muarim inhaled nosily and exhaled heavily, his chest heaving deeply. "I know she's dangerous – I figured that much out for myself! But if she isn't a laguz... Then... What is she? There's no way on Tellius she's beorc, and I doubt she's branded..." Tormod trailed off.

"Why do you still hold such a deep hatred for beorc in your heart, even after all the changing the world has gone through?" Vika was able to find enough time to slash at the guardian with her talons. The blue-eyed woman used her sais to protect herself, the sharp weapons clashing and resounding through the air.

"After the death of Ashera, the beorc and laguz came to a realization of the errors of their ways! Everyone is trying and working so hard to make this world a better place! Everyone is _changing_... The _world_ is changing... So why is it that you continue to hold on you that hatred so zealously?"

"Do _not_ make me _laugh_!" The Guardian of the Forest jammed her elbow into Vika's chest with excessive force, knocking the breath out of her. In retaliation, Vika flew around her, soared into the sky, and dove back down to perform Tear. Skillfully, the green-haired woman avoided the barrage of hailing talons.

"People do not 'change'. There will always be that racial tension between the beorc, laguz and branded. There will always be hate and discrimination. There will always be war and persecution... And there will always be lives lost in cold blood! They had said the world was changing back then, too... They had said the world was becoming a better place... But they were _wrong_. _Nothing_ was 'changing'. History was only repeating itself. There will _always_ be genocide... Just like with the Serenes Massacre. I will _never _be able to forgive those bastards called beorc... Who took the lives of my parents."

Angry now, the guardian dissipated. Catching Vika off guard, she reappeared in the sky beside her. "You want me to forgive beorc kind for all that they have done to my people? Then how about you start with bringing the lives of my parents back, along with all the Herons who died in that massacre?" She snarled, impaling Vika with the jagged blades.

"The beorc will never change. They will always hate... And they will always condemn what they do not understand. The beorc will never be able to reclaim the lives that have been lost to their hands or fix the lives that have been ruined by their actions... Just as I will never able to forgive them for the evils they have committed."

"B-but... How can you say that... When you yourself are... When you're..." Vika tried to say as she shifted back to her half form, weak from the impalement. "No. I am _not_. Do not _ever_ say that... That is something I am most certainly _not_!" She snarled, pulling her blades out of Vika roughly.

"Vika!" Tormod screamed, watching the raven fall out of the sky. Shifting back into his half form and moving as quick as he possibly could with his broken ankle, Muarim ran to Vika and managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "Is she... Is she okay?" Tormod asked, bent over the two laguz.

"...She needs medical attention, and now. She isn't dead, but... A vital organ has been run through. She would die very soon if we dawdle." Muarim answered, ripping off a part of his sleeves in order to use as a cloth to help stop Vika's bleeding.

"Don't worry. You'll be joining your friend very soon." The guardian landed gracefully, pointing her sais at the trio. "If I were you, I would quickly say your goodbyes." "...Why? Why are you doing this?" Tormod demanded. "For the same reason your people kill mine." She answered simply before charging at them.

Tormod watched her approach them and raise her blade within a matter of seconds. He shut his eyes, waiting for the impact, knowing that what was coming was inevitable.

**Me: And that's all for this chapter!**

**Tormod: Wait, what? You're gonna leave me hangin' like that?**

**Me: Whoa, it's Tormod this time. That's a change.**

**Tormod: Dammit, EGP, am I going to die or noooot?**

**Me: I dunno, are you? (innocent grin)**

**Tormod: ...Dammit. I don't deserve this abuse...! -_-**

**Me: You know I love you, Tormod ;)**

**Tormod: Hmph. Read and review please!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Me: Welcome back to another chapter of my nice little story! I apologize for my long absence -**

**Tormod: EGP is very poor, and lost internet and her computer completely malfunctioned -**

**Me: Buuuut, I now have a Blackberry, so I will be able update every once in a while, zomg!**

**Tormod: EGP doesn't like the way she put together this last chapter, so she's deciding to do a little tweaking.**

**Me: -nods in agreement- Well, time's a'wastin', Tormod! Start the chapter!**

**Tormod: ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but this story and her characters. **

Chapter Thirteen

Tormod watched the guardian approach them and raise her blade within a matter of seconds. He shut his eyes, waiting for the impact.

He knew that what was to come was inevitable...

Or was it?

Unexpectedly, the sound of something clashing and intersecting with metal resounded through the air. Surprised that he had been spared by outside intervention, the arch sage looked up to see his savior.

The Raven King of Kilvas himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you... Eva." Naesala warned, standing before Tormod and holding the guardian's blade off with the knife he wielded in his left hand rather skillfully."Naesala... Boy, I'm glad to see you! Wow, that's got to be a first!" Tormod let out of sigh of relief. "Hm. I can't say I'm ecstatic about seeing you either, kid, so the feeling's mutual." Naesala replied.

"Naesala... What are you doing here?" The woman who had been called Eva narrowed her blue eyes. "Relax, sweetheart. It's only a mere coincidence that our paths have crossed once again. However... I wouldn't kill them if I were you. These guys aren't who you think they are." Naesala told the young woman.

"These guys work for the equality and rights of laguz. They aren't one of those poacher groups who place bounty above the heads of the local Herons and hunt them. They're actually here because the Empress of Begnion asked them to secure the forest and make sure no one like that would be here once the Heron Royals arrived. They're on the same side as you, so why don't you put that cute little toy away like a good girl, hmmm?"

Reluctantly, Eva sheathed her sais. "...I am not a child, Naesala. Do not treat me as such." She eventually replied. "Naesala... You know this psychopathic tree-hugging murderer?" Tormod cocked his head in confused. "...What did you just call me?" Eva growled, a vein popping out of her head.

"Don't be like that, Eva-baby. You know you get so worked up over the well being of this forest and it inhabitants. You've got to forgive her – She has good intentions, really she does. It's just that she does her talking with the wrong thing – Her_ weapon _instead of her _mouth_." Naesala smirked at Eva. "I am not your 'baby'." Eva glared.

"You haven't changed one bit, Evelyn. Heh, I should've known. I had a suspicion this Guardian of the Forest would turn out to be you. Was it you who started that damn explosion? Because I'm rather disappointed I was unable to take my frustrations out on someone." Naesala smiled an obviously strained and overly enthusiastic smile at Eva.

"Go ahead and try it. I'll just kill you." Eva responded bluntly. "Now, now, sweetheart. Don't say mean things like that. Didn't I teach you better?" Naesala scolded. "What have_ you_ ever taught _me_, you_ worthless pigeon_." Eva snorted. "Ouch. Right in the_ gut_." Naesala doubled over as though he had had the air knocked right out of him.

"I'm sure there's a very interesting story behind this, but I'm almost afraid to ask." Tormod sweat dropped. "I can't tell whether they're friends, lovers, or enemies..." "Isn't it obvious? We're _lovers_." Naesala wrapped an arm around Eva and held her to him. "Refrain from touching me, or I will break your arm." Eva deadpanned. "...Right." Tormod sweat dropped once again.

"Naesala, how are Vika and Muarim?"

The Black King turned to see the White Princess approaching him. "From what I can see, Vika has been impaled and Muarim's ankle is broken. Little Miss. Guardian meant business." Naesala answered. "Oh, no... I'll use Recovery right away, but I think they may still need to rest." Leanne knelt down the the tiger and raven laguz.

"Princess Leanne..." Vika tried to speak, but the pain from where she had been ran through prevented her. "Shh. Don't try to speak. That goes for you, too, Muarim. Are you hurt, Tormod?" Leanne asked.

"Only my shoulder... But I'll be fine. Just please, take care of Vika and Muarim. They're all the family I have...!" The redhead begged the Heron Princess. Leanne nodded, closing her eyes and clasping her hands together before she began to sing the sweet melody of her healing galdr.

Naesala noticed Eva watching the White Princess with an intense gaze. "You're watching her so intensely, Eva. If there's something you want to say to Leanne, why don't you say it?" Naesala inquired. "...What is Lady Leanne doing here? Are the princes here as well? This isn't safe for them." Eva murmured, ignoring Naesala's question.

"Rafiel isn't here, but you shouldn't worry about the two Royals that are here. After all... Leanne and Reyson fought in both the Mad King's War and the Continental War. They know how to defend themselves. Speaking of which..." Naesala turned to call over his shoulder, "Reyson, how is Lorazieh? Is he holding up?"

"Yes. Father is doing fine. He, gratefully, wasn't hit by the explosion, though he was in the area." Reyson appeared, approaching them with the arm of a royal Heron with shoulder-length blonde hair and weary green eyes around his shoulders.

"Lord Lorazieh...! Please, allow me to assist you! You should not be out of the palace in your condition!" Eva raced to the Heron King's side at once. "Who are you?" Reyson demanded. Eva looked up to see the face of the White Prince, who stared back at her blankly.

"..." Eva said nothing, turning to Lorazieh's aid. "Evelyn..." Lorazieh muttered through his labored breathing. "Lord Lorazieh, please allow me to take care of this. I thought these three were more bounty hunters here to hunt more of the locals, but I was wrong. This is all my fault, so allow me to make things right again." Eva bowed low and politely.

"I'm going to have to agree with her, Father. She seems to be a subordinate of yours, so allow her to take care of this in your stead. You need your rest." Reyson agreed with the blue-eyed guardian. "I'm only speaking in Leanne's place, since she's a bit busy right now, but I think we both agree with Reyson and Eva." Naesala walked up to Lorazieh.

"...It seems as though I have been outnumbered. Still, I would like to properly greet Naesala and my children now. I would also like to ask their help in searching for any injured locals, as I had been doing before Reyson found me. Evelyn, I want you to direct those three to the Serenes Palace. A Royal Heron's galdr is strong, but they will still need proper rest to fully recover. Make sure they are treated with utmost respect and hospitality." Lorazieh ordered.

"I do not mean to question you, Your Majesty, but... Are you sure you want them in the Serenes Palace? They do not have written permission." The Guardian of the Forest pointed out. "We can make an exception this once. After all, I am in debt to the Begnion Empress for all that she has done for Serenes. On top of that, these three are injured because of a misunderstanding on our behalf. It would only be bad manners to deny them further passage and care." The Heron King replied.

"If it makes you feel safer knowing we have a reason for being here, I can show you a letter with Empress Sanaki's Seal of Approval on it asking for you to grant us passage." Tormod told Lorazieh. "Ah, so your Empress thought ahead... How clever. But there is no need for that now. After all, the time we could be wasting going through proper procedure is the time your family could be healing." Lorazieh smiled.

"...Thank you for understanding, King Lorazieh. I'm in debt to you." Tormod thanked the Heron King. "There's no need for that, young beorc. However, I suggest that we all get down to business so that we may finish and meet back up at the palace before dark. Is that understood?" Lorazieh looked around, receiving nods from all.

"Good. Then let's move out, shall we?"

**Change In POV**

"Sol!"

_CRASH!_

Cursing rather colorfully, Stefan, who had been thrown across the battle field, managed to pick his weak and battered body back up and balance it with the help of Katti Vague, his sword, as he remained on his knees. _"D-damn... Why is he so... So strong? I can't... I can't move... What did he... What did that bastard do to me?"_ The Branded King coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"So you have decided to bring me to an abandoned graveyard for our battle. How fitting... Seeing this will be your final resting place." Renning slowly walked towards the true blade menacingly. "Renning... Where? Where did you receive such power?" Stefan demanded. "Hmph. I guess I might as well tell you. After all... You're going to die." Renning looked down at Stefan.

"I was blessed by the Goddess Yune. She gave me her blessing and protection, multiplying my strength by ten folds."

"The Goddess Yune...? But why... Why would she bestow such power upon you? For what reason?" Stefan inquired. "It wasn't as though she was looking for me specifically – It was a mere coincidence that it happened, to be quite honest. I ran into the goddess as she was searching for someone, and I ended up receiving her blessing." Renning answered.

"She granted me this power... So that I could put an end to both you and that woman, who plan to bring about the end of humanity."

"The end of humanity...? Your goddess has things all wrong. Heh, but I shouldn't expect someone like you to listen to me at this point. I know you, Renning. You wouldn't agree to doing something like this without it having a benefit for you." Stefan watched the green-haired duke carefully.

"What do you mean? Of course I'm benefiting – With this power, I will finally be able to kill you. I'll_ kill_ you, and I'll take Irea back to Crimea, where she_ belongs_." Renning replied. "Yeah? Well... I can't allow you to do that." Stefan tried to force himself to stand, but with no avail. "Oh, really? What can you do? You can't even stand on your own two feet." Renning snorted.

"I don't_ need_ to stand in order to protect my sister from the likes of_ you_." Stefan retorted. "I won't allow you to keep my niece from me, from Crimea. Irea is the rightful Princess of Crimea!" Renning snapped.

"Irea is also the rightful Princess of Meteora! Not only that, but she's our High Priestess! Meteora relies heavily on her! And don't make me laugh! You _Crimeans_ weren't so concerned with her loss twelve years ago! You practically _rejoiced_ it! The only reason you want her back _now_ is because she's finally happy and found a home! You_ never_ cared about her before!_ None _of you did!" Stefan snapped back.

"Speak what you know, boy!" Renning hissed. "I_ always_ loved and cared about Irea! Since her_ birth_, Irea was the _center_ of my life! Do_ not_ misunderstand that!" "Yeah? Then_ why_ did all of you treat her as though she were a _monster_? Irea, only an infant, was shunned and rejected..._ Especially_ by our father, King Ramon!" Stefan glared.

"Irea and I are half siblings, related paternally. Her mother was a Heron, and though my mother was beorc, she was a descendant of the Gallian hero, Soan. We were both born illegitimately – I was born when King Ramon was still the Prince of Crimea, and Irea was born as a result of a secret affair. Though she's only my half sister, she's all the family I've ever had. So I watched over her from the day of her birth on.

"When I was born, King Ramon denied me right away. He was young and stupid, not ready to be a father. Because I looked nothing like him, it made it that much easier from him to deny me. He never so much as held me. When Irea was born, because she looked so much like him, there was no way he could deny her. Irea's existence was kept a secret; not even Queen Elincia is aware that she has a sister - Or a brother, for that matter.

"Only an infant, Irea was confined in that cursed castle, forgotten and ignored... She was kept away from her beorc family, and away from the public... Simply because her existence was an 'inconvenient accident,' and on top of that, she was branded. She never asked to be born, and even more, she never asked to be born with cursed blood... So it wasn't fair for her to have to live like that._ That's_ why I took her away.

"To this very day, she doesn't know that we are from Crimea. She doesn't know that I took her away from the royal Crimean family, or that royal Crimean blood runs through our veins. She doesn't know that Queen Elincia is our half sister, or that you are our uncle. She has no memory of such. And_ now_, after twelve long years, you're saying you want to take her back into a home where she was neglected and unwanted? Crimea is as good as_ dead _to her!"

"...It's true. My brother did not care very much for Irea. She was his illegitimate heir – Her existence caused him nothing but trouble, and it even threatened his marriage with his wife. Because she was branded, those who knew of her existence were outraged... Because the prejudice against laguz was still very heavy." Renning admitted.

"Though Ramon and his wife worked to close the gap between Crimea and Gallia and creating a country where the beorc and laguz could coexist, they had no intentions of closing the gap between beorc and laguz as a whole – After all, Gallia was the closest laguz nation, and pretty much the only one Crimea had to worry about.

"Though my brother and my sister-in-law had a high tolerance for laguz and thought the hatred beorc held for them to be wrong... In truth, they were just as afraid of the laguz as anyone else. People are afraid of difference and condemn what they do not understand... Which was why deep in his heart, Ramon also feared Irea.

"However, I watched that child, and even helped see to her care. I loved Irea like a daughter, no differently than I loved Elincia. Putting all that aside... You are still guilty of stealing that child away. No matter the reason, what you did makes you no better than a child abductor!"

"How could_ you_, someone who was given the luxury of a loving family, great wealth, and wide acceptance, understand how a branded child like _Irea _must have felt? Alone, unloved, unwanted, unaccepted, practically abandoned... You expected me to leave my_ little sister_ in a place like_ that_? I would_ never_ abandon Irea the way you people did." Stefan spat.

"Enough. I've heard_ more_ than enough of that mouth of yours. The bottom line is, you and that woman plan to end humanity. After all we went through during the Continental War to save humanity... After all the work that's been done to bring the the races closer together... That is simply something I _cannot_ allow." Renning raised his axe.

"It's time for you to die, nephew... King of Meteora and shunned Prince of Crimea!"

"...Heh. It looks like you got me this time, Renning." Stefan lowered his head, waiting for the impact of the metal weapon. He knew he was too weak and battered to elude the attack that was coming. Hearing the sound of Renning's rushing through the air towards him, the Branded King braced himself for the fate he had already accepted.

_"I'm sorry to bail on you like this, but... I'm leaving things up to you, Rayne. You've__** got**__ to save Irea... And somehow... You've__** got**__ to find a way to save everyone else, too. You've got to find a way to make things right once again... It's the only way."_

But instead of the death blow he expected, the sharp blade of the great axe ripped through his already injured shoulder. Stefan hissed in pain, his hand flying to clutch his now even further injured joint. He heard the sound of impalement, causing him to jerk.

"Augh! D... Damn you...!"

The Meteorean King looked up to see Renning's eyes wide in both disbelief and unprocessed pain, a wicked stiletto blade still impaled through him. Behind him, Stefan could see Rayne standing, her eyes a deep blood red.

"...So you found me." Stefan smiled to himself. "You_ idiot_. Of_ course_ I found you. Were you really going to accept death, just like that? Were you_ really_ going to break that promise?" Rayne narrowed her eyes at the Branded King. "Heh. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were_ worried_ about me." Stefan smirked at Rayne.

"Shut up. Making me come all the way out here and find you... You're being a real_ pain_ in my_ ass_." Rayne sighed. "Ooh, he looks like he's in great pain. You used Dragon's Kiss on him, didn't you? There's no way he'd be that hurt by normal impalement." Stefan watched the Crimean Duke. "Nice. I like, I like."

"D... Damn you. How did you... How did you find us?" Renning glared at Rayne, the pain beginning to set in. "Knowing how I got here isn't going to change anything, Duke Crimea." Rayne sneered, roughly jerking her stiletto out of Renning, who immediately collapsed to his knees. "Lucky you, that wasn't a fatal wound, and I'm sure Yune will be able to fix you right up. After all... You aren't my enemy. So since you'll live... Tell your goddess this: We are not her enemy, and we have no qualms with her. If she refuses to listen... Then I will have no problem whatsoever seeing to it that she meets the same fate as her counter part did nearly two years ago."

"Ooh, scary. Someone really_ is_ in a bad mood." Stefan muttered as Rayne walked towards him and helped him stand, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Don't make me kick your ass, King. Not when you're already mortally wounded. You're tempting me to just leave you behind and let Duke Renning finish what he started." The branded woman sighed once again.

"...Heh. You're lucky this young woman showed up. If not for her, King Stefan.. You'd be a dead man." Renning coughed up blood, now experiencing role reversal. "What can I say? Lady Luck is on my side." Stefan grinned. "You keep on and Lady Luck's gonna give up and take a nice, long vacation." Rayne shook her head, large black dragon wings sprouting out of her back.

"This might be a rough trip for you, but don't die on me, King. I'll get the healers to work on you right away." Rayne assured the Branded King, who nodded. Without another word, she wrapped her wings around them both, and the two dissipated, teleporting elsewhere.

"...I can't say I'm disappointed about this." Renning managed to force himself back up, now standing. "After all... Had I killed you now, Stefan, there would have been no satisfaction. I'll make you suffer... I'll make you pay for_ everything_ you've done."

**Change In POV**

"Lorazieh, have you had any luck?"

"No, I have not, Naesala. I've found no injured inhabitants in the area... I'm hoping that's because no one was caught in that explosion." Lorazieh replied as the Black King walked up to him. "Yeah, I'm hoping that's the case, too. You're not pushing yourself too hard out here, are you?" Naesala narrowed his eyes at the older bird.

"No, of course not. You needn't worry about me. I've been a lot better these days, as you can tell." Lorazieh answered. "Hm. Are you done looking around out here? Since we've found nothing, and it's getting dark, I'm thinking we'd better go ahead and retreat for the palace. I hope you don't mind if I crash for the night." Naesala spread his wings.

"That's not a problem at all. You're family, Raven King. You know you're always welcome here in Serenes." Lorazieh spread his wings as well, flying after his fellow Bird Royal and towards his palace. "Well... Even though I regret the situation got this messy... I'm at least glad that nothing got too out of hand."

"So am I. I have no doubts that your healers can fix Muarim and Vika right up. I'm assuming Reyson went back to the palace on his own? I flew Leanne back before coming to retrieve you."

"Yes, he did. He didn't have very much to say... He seemed rather distraught. I assume a lot is going on for him right now... But the boy will talk when he's ready to talk."

"Yeah... Do you know if Eva left for the palace?"

"I can't be sure, but knowing her, I believe it's safe to assume that the first place she went was the palace. I'm sure she even carried those two laguz single handedly. That young beorc must be very confused about her nature... I forget that beorc can't tell the difference if there's no physical distinctions."

"Oh, yeah... But I think Muarim and Vika have much more of a right to be confused. After all... For someone of her race to be able to do the things she can do... It's unbelievable. How has Eva been these days?"

"...Evelyn is Evelyn. I can't complain... She is very closed-in and it's almost impossible for her to warm up to others and let them in... But she has a soft spot for the Herons. That soft spot gives me at least a little leeway. And although she acts as though she doesn't care about the girl at all, I think Evelyn is beginning to warm up to one of our healers."

"So she still prefers to carry herself as cold-hearted and unfeeling... No matter what race that girl considers herself to be... Laguz, beorc, branded... We're all human, and humans have feelings. How long's it been... Since I've seen her smile? Over thirty years, it seems. Eva has not smiled... Or cried... Since the Serenes Massacre."

"Yes... Evelyn is tougher than she need be. How long will it take until that girl breaks, I wonder? Her icy exterior hasn't faltered for over thirty years... But she also hasn't seen Reyson or Leanne during that time."

"Reyson doesn't seem to remember, and neither does Leanne... Hm. This will be interesting, indeed. I almost can't wait for Eva to meet Mihara, if that's the case."

"Why? So that you can watch the catastrophe that will result? Do you plan to sit back and enjoy the show as sparks fly everywhere? And no doubt, you'll instigate, meddle, and stick your beak in places it doesn't belong?"

"Of course. Watching the drama of others, instigating, and meddling are what I do best."

"I also assume you have an ulterior motive for interfering in affairs that concern the Hawk Princess?"

"Oh, you know me far too well, Lorazieh."

"Oh, Naesala... You're the absolute worst."

"Hehe... You aren't telling me anything I don't already know, Heron King of Serenes. You can trust me on that one."

**XxXxXxX**

"Um, excuse me... Miss. Psychopathic Tree-hugging Murderer? How much longer do you think it'll be until I can see Vika and Muarim?"

"I told you that I am not a psychopathic tree-hugging murderer." Eva responded to Tormod icily. "If you must speak to me, address me by name. My name is Eva. We will see your friends whenever the healers give us permission to enter."

"Ah... Okay." Tormod nodded before shifting uncomfortably. He and Eva were currently waiting outside of the room that the healers were working on Vika and Muarim. Having so much time on his hands to think due to Eva's silence, the arch sage recalled his earlier trip through the forest with her, Vika and Muarim.

_"When are we going to get to the palace?" The redhead asked the blue-eyed guardian. "We will get to the palace when we get there. I apologize for taking you the long way. I simply do not wish to startle the locals, so I have chosen to lead you to the palace through a route where we won't intersect any civilians. On top of that, your friends are greatly slowing us down."She answered._

_"Oh, I see... It's just... Muarim and Vika are growing tired. Their wounds..." Tormod trailed off. Eva stopped. "If they can travel no further, then I will carry them." "Eh? How in the world will you be able to carry the two of them?" Tormod blinked. "You said their names are Vika and Muarim, correct?" Eva asked. Tormod nodded._

_"Vika. Muarim. The position may become awkward, but allow me to carry you. We do not have time to waste, and you both are slowing us down." The blue-eyed guardian told the two laguz. "Is it even possible... For you to... Carry us?" Vika questioned through her labored breathing. "Your feminine stature is slim and graceful... There is no way you will be able to carry us both." Muarim agreed._

_"...I will take that as you giving me your permission." Eva walked towards the two. Wordlessly, she picked Muarim up and tossed him over her shoulder while tucking Vika under her opposite arm. "...Well this... This is very... New..." Vika sweat dropped. "...She was right. This is becoming very awkward, very fast." Muarim muttered. "My apologies. Let us continue walking." Eva turned back around to continued towards the Serenes Palace._

"...You carried them." Tormod suddenly said to Eva in the same voice of utter disbelief as he had before. "If by 'them' you mean Vika and Muarim, then yes. Since I am the one who gave them those injuries, if anyone should have to carry them, it was only fitting that it be me. I believe I said that before." Eva replied.

"...You're super strong and super fast."

"Yes. All of my senses have been heightened. As you would say, I have super eyesight, super hearing, and super smell, as well. I can feel the lightest of touches, and I can taste things that normal people cannot."

"What are you?"

"I am the Guardian of the Serenes Forest. Is there a problem?"

"No... It's just... Muarim mentioned earlier that you aren't a laguz. And there's no way you can be branded or beorc. Yet, you smell like a wolf."

"Yes, that is true, I suppose. Now if you have nothing else to say, I would greatly appreciate the silence, little human. This may very well be the only break I get for awhile. As Lord Lorazieh's advisor, I have much work to do once this predicament is solved."

A moment of silence filled the air between the two, one again discomforting the young magic-user. _"Jeez... She's pretty antisocial. This is really awkward... It's not that I really care to talk to her... It's just... This is too, too awkward..."_ He thought.

"Er... Well, um... I hope King Lorazieh and the rest of the gang don't find any injured people... If they do, it'll be all my fault for using that explosive tome in the first place..." Tormod sighed, trying once more to start a conversation. "You should not be so worried about that. Should anyone be blamed, it should be me. I attacked you, assuming you were here to harm the Herons when you were not. You used your magic to defend yourself. Had I had my facts straight in the first place, you would not have had to use your magic. I will accept full responsibility." Eva flatly told Tormod.

"Whoa. Are you telling me... You're telling me you don't blame me for the explosion? But don't you hate beorc?" Tormod inquired. "Simply because I despise humans does not mean I am an ignorant idiot. I accept responsibility for my own actions. I have no reason to accuse you when you have done no wrong... As of yet." Eva answered.

"'As of yet'? So you're expecting me to do something... I guess that means you'll be watching my every move?" Tormod sweat dropped. "Yes, of course. I hope you did not expect things to be any other way." Eva replied.

"...From what you said earlier, I think you hate beorc primarily because of the Serenes Massacre... Right? You said your parents were killed... Did they die in the massacre? Were they Herons?" The arch sage asked, determined to not let the conversation die. "Why does that matter to you?" Eva demanded.

"...To be honest, I guess it doesn't... But hey, if we have to sit in silence for a moment longer, I think I'm going to lose my mind!" Tormod grinned sheepishly before laughing nervously as Eva directed her blank, cold stare at him.

"...I see. Then I will relieve you of your insanity. Yes, my parents were killed in the Serenes Massacre, but they were not Herons. They were Wolves." Eva answered, surprising Tormod. He hadn't actually expected her to answer him so willingly.

"Wait, but aren't all Wolves from Hatari? I thought Hatari pretty much didn't exist to the world until around the Continental War because no one knew about it and thought the Wolves to be extinct or something?"

"That is correct, but my parents were neither born nor raised in Hatari. They were thought to be the last wolves in Tellius. My biological parents abandoned me at birth, so when my wolf parents found me, they needed an heir to the Wolf Tribe. Despite what I am, they chose to raise me as a wolf, so that their heritage would not end at their deaths. They were hoping that I would be able to keep it alive and find other wolves, so that I could rebuild their clan."

"I see... Well what were a bunch of wolves doing in the Land of Herons, anyway?"

"My parents were very good friends with Lord Tibarn of Phoenicis, Lord Naesala of Kilvas, and Lord Lorazieh of Serenes. We often traveled between the three countries and did work for the royal families, because my parents supported the Bird Tribe heavily. I was never quite sure why, but I believe my parents were indebted to them for some reason. My parents were closest to Lord Lorazieh, so Serenes was like our home, even though we actually resided in Kilvas. I guess you could say we were much more in tune with the Bird Tribes than our fellow Beast Tribes."

"You lived in Kilvas... That would explain why Naesala knew you."

"Yes. I often spent excessive time at the Kilvan Royal Palace when my parents were out on a difficult task or quest. I would assist Lord Naesala with his work and chores. I spent a lot of time learning how to fight and defend myself from the teachings of my parents, Lord Tibarn, and Lord Naesala. While Lord Tibarn and Lord Naesala were my combat teachers, Lord Lorazieh schooled me in more refined things – etiquette, languages, literature, history, stuff like that. He also helped me improve in speaking ancient tongue, so I am very fluent. In exchange for their lessons, you could say I was their apprentices. I also had a hum-... beorc teacher who taught me how to fight the way you beorc do. For whatever reason, my parents believed it was important that I learned and became a part of both the laguz and beorc worlds."

"You said beorc..."

"Yes. You flinch whenever I use the word human. You are very in tune with the laguz, so you must understand. You are not a laguz, yet you feel more like a laguz than you do a beorc. Though I am not a wolf, I feel more like a wolf than my actual race."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, really I do... Muarim practically raised me, and Vika is like a big sister and mother to me. So the fact that I don't have beorc parents doesn't matter to me, because Muarim and Vika are the next best thing, heh!"

"I see. Yes, the three of you seem very happy. Vika and Muarim seem to love you very much – They went against me without hesitation, despite realizing what I was."

"They... Realized your true nature? Well... What is you true nature, Eva?"

Eva said nothing, falling back into silence and ignoring Tormod again. The red-haired arch sage watched the blue-eyed guardian. "...You don't want to tell me, do you?" "...I do not admit to what I am. I reject,_ wholly_ and _entirely_... The blood that runs through my veins." Eva whispered.

"Hey there, you two! The patients are ready for visitors!"

A beautiful young woman with smooth light caramel brown skin, long black hair, gorgeous green eyes, and a developed womanly body smiled, waving at Eva. She wore a thin, loose, and somewhat see-through white blouse over a strapless and sleeveless black top that exposed her smooth stomach, golden bracelets, a long black skirt, and white sandals that wrapped around her ankles.

"Aaliyah. What are you doing here? I thought you were going back home to your country." Eva narrowed her eyes at the young woman. "I was going to, but I decided to stick around for awhile long. Good thing, too! The other healers needed help!" Aaliyah explained.

"You didn't use your healing arte, did you? I don't have time for Volug nagging me about your safety, like you're my kid or something." Eva rolled her eyes. "Ah, no! I didn't use my healing arte! So please, don't worry about me, Eva. I'm just fine. I can manage to stay out of trouble, really." Aaliyah smiled.

"Who said I was worried about you in the first place?" Eva snorted. "Aha! Well, don't be! I'm glad you returned safely." Aaliyah hugged Eva, who shrugged her off after a moment. "Of course I'm all right. I'm not a clumsy klutz like you, Aaliyah." Eva retorted.

Tormod watched the two young women converse._ "Even though Eva is being so mean and indifferent towards her, that lady's still smiling like they're best friends... Maybe it's me, but something's different about Eva when she's talking to her. Her voice isn't quite as robotic and icy-sharp... And her eyes aren't as cold... Even if only slightly." _

"Well, it's been nice talking to ya, Miss. Crazy She-Wolf, but I think I ought to go see Vika and Muarim! I'm sure they're missing me sooo much as we speak!" Tormod grinned, heading to the door. "What did you just call me?" Eva twitched, a quick irritation flashing over her face. "Let the boy be, Eva. He's just really happy. You saw how he perked up immediately when I said it was okay for him to see those two." Aaliyah laughed as the young arch sage ran into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Actually, I recognize him... His name is Tormod, isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"I doubt he remembers me... To be honest, I barely remembered him. But that woman in there, Vika... She recognized me, right away. She was someone I knew... In those days..." Aaliyah trailed off with sadness in her eyes. "...Er, but, I-I'm not complaining or anything! I... I'm grateful, actually! If not for that, I would have never met Volug! Or you! So I... Eh... Um..."

"Enough." Eva held her hand up to Aaliyah, "You don't have to try to explain yourself to me. You owe me nothing. I'm going to go find Lord Lorazieh, so try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

Aaliyah watched Eva turn and walk away in the opposite direction. "No, Eva... You're so wrong about that." Aaliyah whispered, her eyes soft with warmth and compassion. "If not for you, I don't know where I'd be right now. Probably dead somewhere in a desert. I owe both you... And Volug... My very life."

**Change In POV**

_"...Before I return to Lord Aro, though... I think there's an interesting piece of information you should know."_

_"What is it?" Rayne titled her head in confusion. "You might want to go save your King. The Duke of Crimea is after his head as we speak... And ultimately, he will be after yours, as well." He told Rayne. "Eh? Duke Renning... Why?" Rayne gasped. _

_"The Goddess Yune recently learned of Lord Aro's conviction over the Goddess Ashera, and she has been looking for a way to thwart him ever since. She believes that you and King Stefan are subordinates of Lord Aro who intend to fulfill his desire for an Age of Perfect Beings, and has no knowledge of the true situation or the Disciples of Darkness. She met up with the Duke of Crimea, who was pursuing King Stefan. In exchange for her blessing and protection, he has agreed to aid her. That way, he would be able to get revenge on King Stefan, and the goddess would have those she believes to be a threat to humanity out of the way." He explained._

_"In other words, Rayne... Through an unfortunate misunderstanding, the two of you have made an enemy of a powerful goddess."_

_"...I already have Begnion, Phoenicis, and a mistaken goddess after me? The Hawk King and Empress Sanaki are close to Queen Elincia, King Caineghis, King Naesala, King Lorazieh, Queen Micaiah, and Queen Nailah. Yune is close to Queen Micaiah as well, and Queen Micaiah is close to King Kurthnaga. That means if I don't already... I'll have every single country in Tellius besides Meteora against me in matter of no time...!" Rayne groaned dismally_

_"How many times will I have to say it today? It freaking__** sucks**__ to be__** me**__...!"_

_"I suppose I'll have to agree with you there." He lightly laughed. "I wish you the best of luck. Don't die, Rayne." He said as he began to dissipate. "Go and save your king. After all... Weren't you the one who just said he'd be the only one who could walk with you? The path you must walk is not a path one should travel alone."_

"Wake up, sleepy head. Unless you'd like to sleep with me tonight, that is."

Disturbed from her slumber, Rayne groaned, rolling over. With a heavy sigh, she sat up to look around her with tired golden eyes that saw nothing but sleep. "Don't sit there looking so cute like that. We may only be friends, but I'm still a man, Rayne." She heard a familiar voice say, feeling the weight of someone sitting on the bed she was sleeping in - Stefan's.

"King... You pervert... If you try anything... I'll break your left arm. You don't need that to fight." Rayne yawned, barely able to keep her eyes open. "Heh. Were you waiting for me, but you fell asleep? You really tired yourself out today, didn't you? With all the meetings and paper work and activities at the orphanage before coming to my rescue and arranging all that for my health to be looked after... You must be exhausted." Stefan looked at the branded woman.

"Yeah, I am. And you know, I do happen to take thank yous. Those_ never _go out of style." Rayne weakly glared. "Heh. Thanks for saving me, Rayne. I would've been a goner if you didn't show up when you did." Stefan thanked his companion. "What would you do without me, right? I'm just glad you're okay." Rayne tiredly leaned against Stefan.

"How did you find me in the first place?" The green-haired man demanded. "It... It was just a coincidence. I was looking all over for you, and just happened to find you. And I'm glad I did... If I had been a moment later, you might have been killed." The black-haired branded murmured.

"I was worried about you, King. I thought you were gonna die and leave me all alone. You promised you'd never leave my side... So when I saw you accept death the way you did, it made me feel angry... It made me feel scared. Please don't scare me like that ever again... You're all I have left now. Don't ever leave me... Please."

"...You really are tired. You're saying sentimental things to me? No doubt it's the sleep taking over. Wake up, Rayne. I need to talk to you." Stefan shook Rayne, who only clung to his arm. "No... I'm too tired to talk... Let's just sleep. I don't wanna be alone tonight."

"If not for the fact that when you fully awaken and return to your senses you'll brutally attack me and label me Tellius' Biggest Pervert, I would comply with you. But we need to talk. There's something you aren't telling me." Stefan tilted Rayne's chin up.

"I... I'm not hiding anything from you. So can we sleep now? I'm really tired." Rayne averted her gaze. "You've been silent ever since we got back to the palace, you've been worrying over me like a mother hen does her chicks, you waited for my room and fell asleep before waking up and telling me sentimental things, and now you're insisting that I don't leave you alone. On top of that, you can't lie to me to save your life. So tell me." Stefan forced Rayne to look him in the eyes.

"Tell me what's the matter."

"...If I tell you... You have to promise you'll stay with me tonight." Rayne turned away again. "Why? Why do you want me to stay? Why do you look so scared?" Stefan inquired. "Because I am scared... I'm scared of what the outcome of all of this will be. I'm scared, because I don't what will happen. I'm scared... Because I don't want to have to drag you into this and then something happen to you because of me." Rayne whispered.

"Hey, don't worry about all that. We're a team, remember? You, me, and Irea. A member of our team is missing, so for her, we have to stick together, through all odds, until we win her back. I've already told both you and Irea this... I'll be here for the two of you. Until the very end. I'll protect Irea and you both. So you shouldn't feel scared. The two of you are precious to me... I'll never let anyone harm either of you. If you'll talk to me... Then I promise I'll stay." Stefan pushed a strand of hair behind Rayne's ear.

Rayne nodded. "Okay... It's a deal. I just... Really don't want to be alone tonight. I won't bother you again." "You can bother me all you want to. I don't mind. But right now, you have to talk. Or else, I'll leave." Stefan replied. "...Fine. It... When I came home from the orphanage, I was looking for you... And when I checked for you in your room... I was stopped by Prime Minister Sephiran. That's... That's where it all began."

**Beginning of Flashback**

"... And that's all that Lord Aro instructed me to inform you of." Sephiran finished. "Do you have any questions?" "...No. Aro has give me orders to assassinate two more targets on top of the target he has already assigned me. There's no mistaking that." Rayne responded, her eyes lowered and hidden by her bangs.

"He truly intents to get rid of the others, then."

"Yes." Sephiran nodded. "I don't suppose there's much more about Aro's plans and location you can tell me... He used the same spell on you that he used on me and King, didn't he? None of the Disciples of Darkness are able to speak of why they have become bound to Aro or what his plans are... Right?" Rayne inquired.

"It is as you say. We can only talk amongst ourselves about such topics. There are things that I am unable to tell even you because of that spell. You must feel so in the dark right now... But please, do not think Lord Aro to be worse than he truly is. His ideals are sincere." Sephiran tried to explain.

"He wants to create a world where there is no discrimination, hatred, persecution, fear, anger, sadness, suffering, poverty, war, sickness, or any of the other bad things out there. He wants to create a world where everyone is safe, happy, and in peace. He wants to save us from ourselves... He wants to stop humankind from bring about its own destruction by transforming us into something new, something better."

"And by creating this ideal world you speak of, lives will be lost. People will be suffer and die... For the sake of this 'ideal world'. If a world must come into existence through the sacrifice and suffering of others... Then how in the world could it possibly be 'ideal'?"

"As a friend of mine always says... With all things comes sacrifice. It isn't as though Lord Aro plans to kill off all of humankind. Those who summit to his ideology will be saved and allowed to live in the new world. Those who oppose him must be destroyed. It is for the greater good."

"The 'greater good'? What justification is there... In enslaving all of humankind and taking away their humanity?"

"You make it sound like he's going to turn everyone into lifeless beings. He will simply transform everyone into perfect entities. We will all be the same, we will all be equal. Without difference, there can be no conflict. That's the only way we can have peace."

"And in exchange for this 'peace', everyone will lose their individuality and freedom! What's the point of living in a world like that... Where every person is exactly the same, where there is no freedom, where every person is condemned to the will of a single entity who calls himself a god? It just isn't right...!"

"...It isn't like you have much of a choice. Or do you want for Miss. Irea and Meteora to be destroyed? Do you want... For him to destroy Zelgius and myself?"

Rayne's heart stopped. "W... What are you talking about?" She could barely whisper. "Almost two years ago, Zelgius and I died in the Continental War while trying to help the Goddess Ashera carry out her judgment on humankind. We were killed by a man named Ike, but Lord Aro revived us, and for different reasons, we became bound to him." Sephiran told Rayne.

"There were others who were resurrected by Lord Aro, and they also became bound to him. That was when the Disciples of Darkness were created. We have no choice but to do Lord Aro's bidding. And though you and King Stefan are not bound to him... Neither of you are in much better a situation. He revived us... So we cannot disobey without severe repercussions. Lord Aro knew that asking you to take two more lives would be difficult for you... And so... This is his proposition:

"If you assassinate all three targets, Miss. Irea will be released from hostage, Meteora will be saved, you will no longer have to do his bidding... And he will grant myself and Zelgius freedom. If you decline... He will kill us. Because he knows... That we are very important to you."

Rayne felt as though she was about to vomit, sick to her stomach. "He... He put the lives of his own disciples on the line like that? Who is he... Who the hell is he to think that he can give lives a price and treat them as though they are expendable? Just who the hell does that bastard think he is?"

"He can take and give live at ease. Of course we seem very... 'Expendable'... To him." Sephiran replied. "Did... Did you and General Zelgius just stand there and allow him to do that to the two of you? The horror of hearing someone play with your life so carelessly like that, right in front of your face... And having no choice but to rely on someone else to keep you alive...! It's... It's...!" Rayne couldn't speak.

"We had no objections. Even if we did, it isn't like we had much of a choice. No one has a say in the matter. I know this must seem very cruel... But if you want to save Meteora, Miss. Irea, myself and Zelgius... You have to kill those three. There's nothing I can do about this." Sephiran apologized.

"...If I do that... It will be the same as selling out the human race. And if the Hawk King ever finds out I killed his daughter... He'll declare war on Meteora."

"If you_ don't_ do that, you'll be going back on your word... So he will as well. If you go back on your word, Lord Aro will kill_ everyone_ and destroy _everything _most precious to you. There _will_ be no Meteora for Phoenicis to declare war on. He'll destroy the homes of_ everyone_ dear to you... That means Begnion, Daien, Goldoa, and Meteora. _Four entire countries_ will be demolished, along with_ everyone_ and _everything_ within them. Can you_ imagine_ how many_ lives_ that is? This isn't even_ about_ me, Zelgius, and Miss. Irea anymore... Are you_ really_ willing to trade_ billions_, maybe even_ trillions_ of lives... Just for three?"

"...Dammit. Why do I keep getting stuck in these lose-lose situations?" Rayne cursed, tears stinging her eyes. "What if I... What if I kill_ myself_? Will_ that_ affect anything?" "No. Though it may become fatal for her, the other Crest Wearer will still be able to supply Lady Serenity with enough energy to sustain her. On top of that, until Lady Serenity is awakened or Lord Aro is able to fulfill his ideals, a new Crest Wearer would be born in your place. The outcome will still be the same." Sephiran answered.

"The reason why he will allow you and Irea to live after the other are killed is because with only the two of you, it will be impossible to awaken Lady Serenity. By doing Lord Aro's bidding, you, King Stefan, and Miss. Irea are entering a contract... And so, once this is over, all three of you will end up bound to him once the contract is complete. Afterwards, he will be able to take and destroy the markings of you and Miss. Irea so that there will be no more Emblem Bearers or Crest Wearers. Both you and Miss. Irea will be relieved from your duties, and Lady Serenity will remain in an eternal slumber forever more."

"Aro can't touch those who bear the markings himself... So that's why he always tries to make one of them kill the others off. That bastard..." Rayne collapsed to her knees. "I knew a lot was at sake, but I never realized just how many lives were really depending on me until now. What you're telling me isn't that new. He's only adding on to both sides of the deal. Before I realized I'd have to kill all three of them, I was only concerned about the people around me, so never saw the big picture. But now that I see it... it's looking pretty damn ugly."

"...I wish you didn't have to go through this. The only one who can save everyone now is Lady Serenity." Sephiran sighed. "Yeah, but with this damned spell, King and I can't tell anyone about any of this. We can't get help... We can't go against Aro... We're powerless. And with Irea in his clutches, we can't even hope to contact Serenity and ask to borrow her strength. All I can do is kill those three..." Rayne trailed off.

"I know I hate feeling so vulnerable and admitting to weakness... But I see just how powerless I am. I have no choice but to continue to bend to Aro's will, like a mere puppet... And it makes me want to cry. I just want to disappear somewhere and cry my guts out. I don't want to kill those three... But I also don't want for Aro to kill trillions just because of my impudence."

Sephiran knelt down to Rayne as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. "It really_ sucks_ to be me... No, that's the freaking_ Understatement of the Year_. Things were going_ so good_ after the Continental War... Dammit, why weren't Ashunera and the other gods able to just seal that bastard away? If they never betrayed him in the first place, none of this would be happening!"

"Perhaps this is proof... That this world really doesn't need entities like that who call themselves gods. We will be stripped of our humanity and we will live in Lord Aro's ideal world... And that's all there is to it, at this point. I honestly don't believe there is a single force out there strong enough to defy him." Sephiran wiped away Rayne's tears.

"So you've already given up, just like that?" Rayne frowned. "What a question to be asked... By the girl who, in her heart, just accepted defeat." Sephiran replied.

"...Ugh. I can't think of a single way around this... The best case scenario is for the Emblem Bearers and Crest Wearers to all unite and awaken Serenity... But since Aro has one Emblem Bearer Wearer and might as well have this Crest Wearer bound, there's no chance of that." The former Holy Guard member sighed. "Unless you can some how free Miss. Irea and find a way around his order." The Duke of Persis corrected.

"I don't even know where Aro is, nonetheless how to get there." Rayne rubbed her temples, feeling hopeless. "If you could somehow get one of his disciples to betray him, then maybe it would be possible. But betraying Lord Aro is nearly impossible. He'll send you to a place worse than Hell where you'll live only to endure utmost pain and torture for all of eternity." Sephiran informed.

"Is it possible... To unbind someone?"

"I wouldn't know of someone with the power to do that, besides Lady Serenity. But... Maybe if you could free Miss. Irea, you could borrow just enough of her power to unbind someone."

"Great. So we need a disciple so that we can get to Aro and free Irea, but we need Irea to unbind that disciple so that they can side with us. I'm starting to think it's more than just a coincidence that out of all of us, Aro chose to take Irea..."

"Perhaps. She is the Voice of Lady Serenity, after all. However... There's still the Seraphim's Guardian. Maybe if you could find her... She is Lady's Serenity's Guardian. She can open a rift between this world and other worlds. Assuming the Lord Aro and Lady Serenity truly are counter parts... Perhaps she will be able to lead you to Lord Aro, just as she can lead you to Lady Serenity."

"But... Isn't she also bound to Aro?"

"Her contract with Lord Aro has already been fulfilled, so there is nothing he can hold against her. And because she has Lady Serenity's Blessing, Lord Aro can never harm nor punish her. She is safe from and unfazed by Lord Aro. "

Rayne felt excitement build within her. "So that means...That means there's still hope! If I find the Seraphim's Guardian, she can help us infiltrate Aro's base! Then we'll save Irea, and we'll be out of there!" "It's not that simple. If you simply do that, then Lord Aro will just destroy the four countries. It'll produce the same outcome as you not killing the three targets." Sephiran pointed out.

"...So we're back to square one." Rayne felt her heart sink again. "... Maybe if you can find a way to temporarily strip Lord Aro of his power. If you do that, he'll be unable to pose any threat, and it will give you enough time to try to awaken Serenity. If you succeed, the world will be saved... If you fail, half of Tellius will be destroyed before the remaining half enters his Age of Perfect Beings." Sephiran tried to raise Rayne's hopes again.

"How could I possibly strip the powers of someone so powerful? He was part of the original entity who created the Twelve Legendary Gods before the original entity split up into Aro and Serenity. The gods betrayed him, and he's pissed about that. He killed eleven of them, and half of the twelfth one, Ashera, is under his control. There's no way I can hope to destroy someone with that much power."

"You'll have to find a way."

"But how?"

"Rayne, you ask too much of me." Sephiran sighed. "I'm sorry... I know you're just as clueless as me, but... You seem to want Aro stopped just as much as I do." Rayne looked at Sephiran, who shrugged. "His ideals are very intriguing. If not for the fact that the lives of so many I hold dear were in danger by this, I would have to say that this was probably best for humankind, in the long run."

"I guess if you look at it through Aro's twisted eyes... But those are eyes I _refuse_ to look through. His once sincere goals have now become warped. Still... Until I can find the Seraphim's Guardian and think of a way to strip Aro of his power long enough for us to awaken Serenity... I'll have no choice but to go after those three." Rayne folded her arms thoughtfully.

"It will look suspicious if you simply fail every time you go after the Hawk Princess. You must make it look very convincing, and alternate between your targets. Aro will eventually realize you're stalling, but at least it will buy you some more time."

"Yeah... Will I know when I find the Seraphim's Guardian?"

"If theory serves right... You know that 'feeling' you get when you run into another person who bears one of the Holy Marks?"

"That sensation that can't be put into words... I know what you're talking about."

"Well... The Seraphim's Guardian bears Serenity's Symbol, or the Brand of Hope. If that's anything like the Brand of Sacrifice or the Brand of Mourning, you should sense it when its nearby. The Brand of Sacrifice is what you know to be the Emblem of Divinity, and the Brand of Mourning is what you know to be the Crest of Divinity."

"Do you know who the Seraphim's Guardian is?"

"That... I cannot tell you. I've already said as much as I can. I'm flirting with the borderline of the spell Lord Aro has placed upon me. I don't think I can say much more without him finding out."

"Then don't say anything else. I'll figure the rest out on my own. And I swear... I'll find a way to save everyone. That includes you and General Zelgius." Rayne smiled. "You have many obstacles. Right now, you've already made an enemy of Phoenicis... And you'll only make even more enemies until you can somehow find the Seraphim's Guardian and straighten things out." Sephiran reminded the branded woman.

"Yes... I'm not sure how I can get around that one. I'll need the Hawk Princess' help eventually... And by then, Phoenicis will not listen to words. If we meet, they will attack to kill, no questions asked. But... Maybe the spell isn't specific. If I can get them to ask me indirect questions, maybe I'll find a way around it."

"...Sanaki will hear you out. If you could go to her, and find a way around the Holy Guard..."

"I know what you're trying to say. I've got to think... I can't go directly to Empress Sanaki because Aro will be watching me intensely for awhile to see whether or not I'm serious about killing the three targets, so that I can enter this contract you were talking about... But maybe after I attack each target at least once, and make it look convincing, I'll be able to find a way to talk to Empress Sanaki. Then Empress Sanaki could talk to the Hawk King, and I might even be able to get their support! It would be nice not getting chased by Begnion and Phoenicis day in and day out..."

"You live such an adventurous life. I'm amazed by how much trouble a single girl has managed to stir up and attract." Sephiran chuckled. "Not by choice. All right, so my main priority is finding that Seraphim's Guardian woman! Er, Prime Minister Sephiran?" Rayne lowered her eyes. "Yes, Rayne? What is it?" Sephiran asked.

Unexpectedly, she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. "What's this all about?" Sephiran was unable to suppress his smile as he returned Rayne's gesture. "I'm so happy to know... That you're all right. Despite everything... The kind Prime Minister I know and love is still there. Despite everything... You still care about me. That's why you put your life on the line to help me out. I... You don't know how much I appreciate you. For everything you've done for me." Rayne buried her face in his chest.

"...You still think me to be 'kind'? I am one of the Disciples of Darkness, Rayne. I am part of the organization that devastated Sirennia. To your people, I am a terrorist. I am just as guilty as all the others."

"Yes... But... You didn't kill anyone. You didn't hurt anyone. You were forced into the Disciples of Darkness. I know you wouldn't do something like this... Just like my older brother wouldn't."

"The ones who were ordered to take part in the massacre... They were just as forced into doing this as I was. If you can give understanding to me, who aided those who threatened this country, and Zelgius, who kidnapped Miss. Irea... You should be able to show them understanding for what they've done, as well."

"...You're asking me to forgive those cold-blooded murderers?"

"I'm not asking you to forgive anyone. What we have done is very unforgivable. I simply ask that you show understanding. That you understand that though our actions may not have justification... We all have things on the line, just as you do. Just like you are doing Lord Aro's bidding in order to protect those things... So are we. You, of all people, should understand what situation we are in."

"I see... If I were to assassinate my three targets, then I would become the biggest hypocrite of them all. Hating all of you for what you've done... When you're doing no different than I am. I used to think the Disciples of Darkness should never be forgiven... But that's like saying that even though I yearn not to be hated and misunderstood for what it is I must do, I should never be forgiven, either. So I now see... That I have no choice but to understand the situation everyone is in. Doing anything else would be purely ignorant. It seems like... We are all merely puppets in Aro's little play and because he is our puppeteer... We, for now, have no choice but to bend to his will." Rayne closed her eyes.

"Still... I'm not sure which ones of you support Aro and which one of you don't, and I'm not sure of the reasons why all of you have chosen to bind yourself to Aro, but... The Disciples of Darkness and Aro are still my enemies. If the time comes... I will have no choice but to fight you all."

"Would you be able to do it? If you came to the battle field and saw myself... Saw Zelgius... Saw your_ brother_... Would you be able to fight us? If necessary... Would you be able to take us down?" Sephiran asked. "..." Rayne's eyes snapped open, unable to answer. "...Don't look sad. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to make sure you understood... That from this moment on, we are enemies." The green-eyed arch sage told the golden-eyed warrior.

"Yes... I know. We'll be enemies... Until I can find the Seraphim's Guardian, clear my name, and round up the others who bear the Holy Marks. I may have to wait to unbind all of you until Serenity herself is awakened. Like other branded, I've lived my life hated, discriminated, and misunderstood... But now, the ones who hate, discriminate, and misunderstand me are the people I love and care about. This path... Is very long, and very painful... But for the sake of those I hold dear, for the sake of humanity, even... I must walk it. Unless I completely lose my heart, soul, and conscious so that I can deal with selling out humankind... It's the only way I can live." Rayne responded.

"...You are strong, Rayne. Very strong, and very brave. The pain will be endlessly agonizing for you, and even more so for those who love you. You have chosen to allow them to hate, allow them to misunderstand... So that you can get that much closer to finding your own solution. You will make an enemy of everyone you meet... But still, you choose to walk this path. Not many could go through what you're choosing to go through. It's very admirable." Sephiran smiled.

"I'm not so noble. The moment it gets hard, I'll want to give up. I'll want to retreat into my shell and turn my back on the entire world. But lucky for me... I won't have to walk that path alone. I'll have King to support me, to the very end. When we're weak, we'll lend each other our strength. So that's why I'm very grateful. Even if the entire world turns against me... I'll at least have him I can rely on."

"Then I'm glad... That someone is taking care of our little Rayne." Sephiran smiled, beginning to walk towards the balcony. "You're leaving?" Rayne asked. "Yes. I must return to Lord Aro. I've been gone longer than he excepted, so he's probably beginning to become suspicious." Sephiran nodded.

"...Before I return to Lord Aro, though... I think there's an interesting piece of information you should know."

"What is it?" Rayne titled her head in confusion. "You might want to go save your King. The Duke of Crimea is after his head as we speak... And ultimately, he will be after yours, as well." Sephiran told Rayne. "Eh? Duke Renning... Why?" Rayne gasped.

"The Goddess Yune recently learned of Lord Aro's conviction over the Goddess Ashera, and she has been looking for a way to thwart him ever since. She believes that you and King Stefan are subordinates of Lord Aro who intend to fulfill his desire for an Age of Perfect Beings, and has no knowledge of the true situation or the Disciples of Darkness. She met up with the Duke of Crimea, who was pursuing King Stefan. In exchange for her blessing and protection, he has agreed to aid her. That way, he would be able to get revenge on King Stefan, and the goddess would have those she believes to be a threat to humanity out of the way." Sephiran explained.

"In other words, Rayne... Through an unfortunate misunderstanding, the two of you have made an enemy of a powerful goddess."

"...I already have Begnion, Phoenicis, and a mistaken goddess after me? The Hawk King and Empress Sanaki are close to Queen Elincia, King Caineghis, King Naesala, King Lorazieh, Queen Micaiah, and Queen Nailah. Yune is close to Queen Micaiah as well, and Queen Micaiah is close to King Kurthnaga. That means if I don't already... I'll have every single country in Tellius besides Meteora against me in matter of no time...!" Rayne groaned dismally

"How many times will I have to say it today? It freaking_ sucks_ to be_ me_...!"

"I suppose I'll have to agree with you there." Sephiran lightly laughed. "I wish you the best of luck. Don't die, Rayne." He said as he began to dissipate. "Go and save your king. After all... Weren't you the one who just said he'd be the only one who could walk with you? The path you must walk is not a path one should travel alone."

**End of Flashback**

"I see... That's... Quite the predicament... But you shouldn't worry. We'll think of something. Together, we'll find a way through this. And once we save her, Irea will help us, too." Stefan smiled. "I won't abandon you. Even if I have to stand against all of Tellius... I won't ever leave your side. That's what I promised, wasn't it? I'm a man who does all in his power to be true to his word." "...Thank you, King. I... Needed to hear that." Rayne smiled back faintly, too tired to stay awake now.

"I'm sorry to fall asleep on you like this... I'll see you in the morning."

Stefan watched Rayne sleep, holding the girl in his arms. Stefan sighed in frustration, almost as though he was unsure of what to do. "You're just too damn cute for your own good, Rayne. That's why we shouldn't sleep together. That's why... I shouldn't be holding you like this."

The Branded King tucked Rayne into bed before going to turn out the lights. Reluctantly, he returned to Rayne's bed and laid himself down beside her. He wrapped a single arm around her smaller, feminine frame - loosely, but protectively.

"You have every right to be afraid... The outcome of us walking down a path of pure destruction like that one is very grim. You may make an enemy out of every one you meet... But you'll never make an enemy of me, no matter what. I'm a man who only likes to make the sort of promises he can keep. I can't promise that everything will be okay... But at least that much, I certainly can."

Closing his eyes, Stefan allowed himself to finally drift into a much needed sleep._ "There's no guarantee things will be any better when we wake up in the morning... But as long as you're by my side, I have no fear of tomorrow. For you, I'll plunge into the depths of Hell itself."_

**Me: The ending's sort of cheesy-ish, but I wanted things to end on a semi-good note. Things probably won't be good for poor Rayne again for a good, long time... Tear. Will the relationship between Rayne and Stefan deepen into anything more? What about Rayne's unproclaimed feelings for Zelgius? ;)**

**Mihara: Aww. Well, that's cute and all, but hopefully, we'll be able to get back to meeee!**

**Me: Haha, yeah. And Ranulf. I'm thinking people – Like SWD – are beginning to miss him!**

**Mihara: F'real! Read and review please!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Me: Welcome to chapter fourteen, everyone!**

**Eva: Yes. Welcome.**

**Me: Uh-oh, look who it is! It's Eva's turn! How you doin', girl?**

**Eva: ...**

**Me: You havin' a good day?**

**Eva: ...**

**Me: You gonna talk to me?**

**Eva: ...**

**Me: Uh...**

**Eva: May we begin the chapter so that I may be dismissed?**

**Me: Oh, fine. Don't worry, Naesala and Tormod... Eva's cold towards me too, even though I'm her creator ;_;**

**Eva: (indifferent) ElementalGuardianProtector owns nothing but this story and her characters.**

Chapter Fourteen

"It's so peaceful here..." Tormod sighed contently as he brushed aside the curtains in order to look out the window. The sky was dark and there were few stars out. Though it was nothing special, something about Serenes made this night seem beautiful.

"Little one, shouldn't you be resting? In a matter of time, it will get late. You've had a very busy and active day today." Muarim called to Tormod from his bed. "I agree with Muarim, Tormod. A young beorc like you needs his rest so that he'll be able to keep up his energy." Vika agreed, also lying in a bed.

Muarim and Vika had been moved to the Recovery Center, where they were leisurely and comfortably resting in their designated room. Not wanting to leave their side, Tormod decided to accompany the duo.

"'Tormod'... When did you first start calling me that, I wonder, Vika? You used to always call me 'Boss'..." Tormod trailed off. "Yeah... What about it...?" Vika slowly eyed the redheaded sage. Tormod shook his head, "It's just, I'm _glad_ you call me by name. It makes me feel like we're so much closer than before. That makes me happy."

"Then should I stop calling you 'Little one' and begin calling you by name? It _is_ only fair... You are no longer little." Muarim sighed. "I don't mind that you do - It would be weird if you didn't, actually. You've always called me that, and I know it's because of our close relationship." Tormod responded.

"What I'm trying to get at is... I hope you guys know just how important you are to me. As long as I have the two of you, I need no other family... I love you guys so much."

"Tormod... We love you, too." Vika smiled happily at Tormod. "It looks like we really gave Tormod a scare today, Vika... He's_ never _affectionate. I was being to think he didn't know_ how_." Muarim chuckled to himself. "Hey! Take that back, Muarim! That's mean and untrue, and you_ know _it!" Tormod fumed.

Before anything else could be said, the trio stopped at the sound of their door opening. Turning, they saw the healer from before. "Ah... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you guys! I just wanted to quietly come in and check on how Muarim and Vika were doing..." Aaliyah bowed apologetically. "It's alright. Don't worry about it, really." Tormod smiled politely.

"Ah... Thank you." Aaliyah smiled back, coming in and closing the door behind her. "This won't take very long, so I'll be out the way before you know it." "Judging from their wounds earlier, how long do you think it will take for Muarim and Vika to recover?" Tormod inquired as Aaliyah began inspecting the two laguz. "Well... I think it should only take a day or two for their wounds and broken bones to heal, given they are laguz and have a much higher stamina than beorc. However, I recommend them staying for about a week so that they will be fully rested and recovered. A little break to make sure they don't strain themselves wouldn't hurt." Aaliyah answered.

"A week? There's no_ way_ we could impose on King Lorazieh's kindness for _that_ long!" Vika gasped. "He won't have it any other way, I can almost guarantee you. Even if it means locking you up in the palace, you're getting hospitality until the healers and I decide you're well enough to take leave. Think of it as taking a vacation." Aaliyah smiled again. "But you're forgetting the key word - _Forced_... We're being_ forced_..." Tormod muttered, twitching slightly.

"Well, I'm finished here. Please make sure they get plenty of rest, okay? Bye!" Aaliyah waved as she turned and walked towards the door. "Wait!" Vika called out after her. "...Yes?" Aaliyah stopped, waiting to hear whatever Vika had to say.

"...By any chance... Would your name happen to be... Aaliyah? It is... Isn't it?"

"...Yes, it is. But... Uh... Um... P-Please excuse me."

Without another word, Aaliyah quickly left the room. "...What was that all about?" Tormod looked at Vika. "If anything, the poor girl looked like she was _retreating_..." "..." Vika said nothing, her eyes closed. "...Do you know her or something, Vika?" The arch sage cocked his head to the side. "Tormod... I'm feeling_ really_ parched, and I feel like I'm on_ fire_. Could you please go find me a glass of cold water and a cold rag? And maybe find one of the healers and ask them for some more bandages?"

"Alright, will do! I'll be back in a jiffy, don't worry! Just leave it to me!" Tormod grinned before taking off, beginning to hunt for the things Vika had requested. "Oh, don't mind me... Take your time..._ Really_..." Vika trailed off. "...You seem to not wish to tell the little one what your relationship with that woman is. Why is that?" Muarim inquired. "_Because_... This is something I simply _can't_ tell Tormod. I... I'm too _ashamed_." Vika lowered her eyes.

Careful not to apply any pressure to his broken ankle, Muarim limped over to Vika and sat down beside of her. "If you wish not to tell the little one... Then will you tell me? I am a very good listener. I will neither judge you nor repeat anything that you tell me." "...Aaliyah was once a laguz slave, just like us." Vika told Muarim. "Is that so? Well, why is that something you are ashamed of telling the little one?" Muarim asked.

"It's _because_... The one who sold her off to those terrible beorc and made her a true slave... Was _me._ I was young and foolish... In those days, before I joined you and Tormod to help fight for the rights of laguz... I was held in a different part of Begnion, in a laguz concentration camp. Back then, because life was so hard and the conditions were so terrible, it was every laguz for _himself_... At the cost of condemning her fate, my own fate was spared." Vika explained.

"In those days... I was very rough and arrogant. I cared only about_ myself_... Because no one cared about_ me_. I was born a laguz slave. I had no family, no friends... I had absolutely _nothing_. And yet, I still struggled to survive. The only things that kept me going were my pain, my hatred, and my anger. The beorc were very cruel to us... All of us, except for _her_. From the time of her arrival on, Aaliyah had _always_ been treated gently by the beorc, as if she were _better _than the rest of us... It made me _sick_. When I first laid eyes on her, I envied her... And at that moment, I decided that I _hated _her for not having to suffer the way the rest of us had to.

"Many of the slave laguz admired Aaliyah, because she was so gorgeous and not even the beorc treated her ill. Many thought of her scornfully, because she never so much as associated with us and had a high and mighty aura that surrounded her. She was such a beautiful laguz, many laguz collectors would have_ killed_ to have her... Because I was such a hateful person who only cared about myself before I met you and Tormod, I used that to my advantage.

"I secretly met with beorc who were willing to come to the camp in order to do business with me. Once I found someone who was willing to buy my freedom, I _sold _Aaliyah to them, as if she were no better than a piece of _merchandise_. I didn't care_ what_ happened to her or_ how _the beorc would treat her... All that I cared about was the fact that_ I_ was finally a free laguz, after spending _so long_ as a slave.

"_That _is the kind of person I was before I changed... It didn't matter to me what happened to_ anyone else_... So long as_ I _survived, so long as_ I_ made it out. During my time as a slave, I used many people... But what I did to Aaliyah... That's got to be the _worst _thing I've _ever _done...! N-now I w-wish I'd _n-never_ done that to h-h-er-er... H-how could I h-have_ done_ something s-s-so-so _terri-bl-ble_? I... I...!"

Vika couldn't continue; her sobs were beginning to choke her. "Vika..." Muarim whispered softly. "What you did to Aaliyah was, indeed, very despicable. It was_ terrible_... But that was the_ old_ Vika, the one from back then. You have changed now... You are_ different_. You understand that what you did was wrong, and you truly regret it. Aaliyah seems to be okay now, as well - One way or another, she has been spared the life of a slave." Muarim rubbed Vika's back comfortingly.

"I am not saying that what you did can be rectified... And I do not know if it can ever be forgiven... But as the_ new_ Vika, the one who would_ never_ sell another laguz out for her own benefit, I think you can at least try to earn Aaliyah's forgiveness. Confronting her about what happened is better than letting things carry on forever."

"Muarim... But... Why? I've done something that is labeled_ most despicable_ in the eyes of freedom fighters like you, Tormod, and even _myself_... I sold out my own kind for my own selfish reasons! _How_... How could you forgive me so easily?" Vika asked with tears in her eyes. Muarim gently wiped her tears away, "It is not my place to judge or to forgive you for what you did. It has nothing to do with me. Besides... That was not the Vika we know and love. I know that that is something that_ our_ Vika would_ never_ do. I think the little one would agree with me on this, as well. We could never hate_ our_ Vika."

"Muarim..." The tears began to swell up in Vika's eyes again. Without another word, she threw herself into Muarim's arms and began to cry. Getting over his momentary surprise, Muarim slowly wrapped his arms around Vika, comforting his companion with a warm embrace.

_Muarim... Because of you and Tormod, I was able to change. Because of the two of you, I was finally able to find what I had always been looking for: Friends... Family... Love... Compassion... Somewhere I__** belonged**__. I couldn't be happier... I couldn't ask for more. If I had never met you guys, what would have become of that rough delinquent I once was, I wonder? Oh... Thank you both so much._

"Well, well. Look what we've got_ here_. Seems like you two_ love birds_ have made this your_ nest_. So_ this _is why you wanted me to leave the room, huh? I hope I'm not_ interrupting_ anything, heh _heh_..."

Startled, both Vika and Muarim turned around leaning against the door, grinning widely, with a cup of water in one hand and bandages and a cold rag in the other.

"W-what are you_ talking _about, Tormod? You've got the wrong idea..._ Nothing_ is going on between Muarim and I!" Vika insisted, jerking away from Muarim quickly. "You say that as though the very thought itself is_ embarrassing_..." Muarim muttered, too bullheaded to admit that his pride has been a little hurt. True, nothing was going on, but she didn't have to deny it like_ that_!

"Uh-huh, well for someone who claims to be innocent, you blushin' awfully hard. This cold rag and cup of water won't be enough to put out the fire in _those_ cheeks." Tormod smirked, handing Vika the water and rag as he walked up to her. The arch sage then tossed the bandages at Muarim with a wink, "I'd offer to help you with your bandages, but I think_ Muarim_ has that _covered_, hehe..."

"Little one, there is_ nothing_ going on between Vika and I. You are having a terrible misunderstanding." Muarim argued as he caught the bandages. "_Mmmhmmm_, whatever you guys say. I believe you." Tormod rocked back and forth with a twinkle in his eye before he casually skipped out, innocently whistling a tune to himself as he left the room. Vika and Muarim exchanged glances.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He's definitely up to something."

"Of course. We both know the little one too well to think otherwise, and I believe he also knows that to be true."

"Man, am I getting one of those _'Tormod's-gonna-do-something-that's-gonna-result-in-me-tearing-his-hide-end-up'_ feelings..."

"As well am I... As well am I."

"Even so... You've just gotta love that kid." Vika sighed with a small smile, receiving a nod of agreement from the tiger laguz.

**XxXxXxX**

"Hmm... So_ that's_ why you've been so strict and serious about intruders nowadays..."

Eva nodded, "Yes. Already, so many herons have fallen victims to those poacher groups... Usually, it would be safe to assume that they would be targeting the Royal Herons, for they are the only ones with pure white wings. However, no one has even attempted to attack Lord Lorazieh... Only the black-winged herons have been targeted."

"Hm... Well, that certainly is strange. But then again, a heron - whether it is black or white - is most beautiful, in general. Black wings are a sign of bad omen... So to the collectors who the poachers must be hunting the herons for, I suppose black herons must symbolize both beauty and disaster. Or it may simply be because there are too few white herons left, and it would be far too difficult and risky to go after the Four Royals themselves." Naesala replied.

Naesala, Eva, and Lorazieh were all in the King's Chambers, discussing the matter of the recent poacher groups.

"Do you know if the herons are being killed or taken alive?" Naesala inquired. "We have no idea. All we know is, beorc are intruding the Serenes Forest with the intentions to capture or harm the local herons... And that's unacceptable." Eva answered. "Absolutely. We must do everything in our power to protect our people and prevent them from falling victim to these poachers." Lorazieh agreed.

"'Beorc'? Since when did you start using that word? Either way... Are you_ sure_ they are beorc? Have you seen them up close with your own eyes? Have you put their abilities to the test first handedly?" Naesala asked. "No. However, in all the reports, the heron locals have described them as beorc. They_ are_ beorc. I am_ certain_ of it." Eva responded, sounding absolutely sure of herself.

"How can you be so sure of that? You cannot tell the difference between a beorc and a branded, and a neither can a lot of laguz. For all you know, they could be branded, or they could be laguz who have bore a child with a beorc. Who's to say they're _all_ beorc - If_ any _of them even are?" Naesala crossed his arms. "Because... This is something that only those_ filthy beorc_ would do... Those_ disgusting humans_." Eva suppressed a low growl in her throat, balling her fists.

"'Filthy'? 'Disgusting'? Is that truly what you think of all beorc, even now, after all this time?" The Black King raised an eyebrow. "Of course it is. That's what I'll_ always_ think of beorc. They're terrible creatures who have no right to even_ exist_." The blue-eyed guardian said coldly.

"'Terrible creatures who have no right to even exist'... Hm. Isn't that a little _hypocritical_ of you... Provided that you're really no different than_ they_ are?" The Kilvan Ruler pointed out icily. "Are you comparing me to those lowdown_ scum_?" The Guardian of the Forest narrowed her eyes. "'Lowdown scum'... Heh. You've_ got_ to be the _biggest_ hypocrite of them_ all_." Naesala chuckled to himself.

"Hating beorc for what they are when you - "

Before the raven could utter another syllable, he felt a sharp blade be pressed up against his throat. "Do_ not_ compare me to those_ cretins_. I am_ nothing_ like them." Eva hissed. Anger was swelling deep within her. "Who are you trying to convince, Eva? Me... Or _yourself_?" Naesala questioned, his eyes cold and hard.

"..." Eva lowered her sais. Gripping them so tightly in her hands that they were shaking, she roughly pushed past Naesala, left the the room, and slammed the door behind her. Wincing at the loud sound, Lorazieh sighed, "Naesala... Why do you always go out of your way to say such things to her when you know perfectly well that they anger her?"

"A better question is, why don't_ you_ say those same things to her? I understand that you don't want to hurt her, but what good is letting her do that to herself? Yes... Beorc ruined her life. Beorc murdered her parents. Beorc massacred the herons. Beorc persecuted laguz. But that doesn't mean_ all_ beorc are bad. One's race has nothing to do with whether they are good or bad. Letting her cling to that old hatred is simply no good." Naesala began.

"Eva has closed herself in and chosen to live as though she does not feel so that the beorc will be unable to hurt her again, and because they were also hurt by the beorc, she has decided to protect the herons as well. But she'll never progress or move on if she continues to refuse to give beorc a chance or see the good in them. Ignorance truly is bliss... But she can't choose to stay ignorant forever.

"Yeah, yeah... I know what you're gonna say. You probably think I should wait for Eva to come out of her shell and open her eyes on her own... But thirty years have already passed, and I'm tired of watching that child waste her life away like that. Granted... She's better than before. At least_ now _she give the herons_ some _leeway. But there's more to life than just protecting this forest... Choosing to live alone and dedicating her existence solely to protecting the herons... There's no way she's truly happy living that way."

"But that's where you're wrong, Naesala... Eva has met people who have finally been able to reach out to her: One of our very own healers, and a wolf from Hatari. Slowly but surely, they are thawing out and melting her icy exterior. Through them, she is beginning to regain her humanity that she had sealed away. Through them... She is beginning to trust and open her eyes." The White King informed his fellow brethren.

"Her icy exterior is all she has to protect herself. Eva does not possess coping skills and she doesn't know how to handle even normal situations. Once the barrier around her that makes her untouchable is broken and she's left vulnerable..._ Then_ what? What will she do? She_ won't_ know what to do, and so, she'll try to make a_ new_ shell and hide in_ it_. Running away and hiding solves _nothing_... That's something I've learned the_ hard_ way."

Having nothing else to say, Naesala also left the room, closing the door behind him. Lorazieh sighed, rubbing his temples. Finding that he was worn out, Lorazieh decided to retreat to the comfort of his bed.

"...But you must understand, Naesala... A diamond does not become a diamond over night... And the most precious of diamonds take the longest to form. Before a diamond becomes a true diamond, it is only a jagged rock. It is very hard and very rough around the edges. But if you take the time to handle it with care, clean it, work on it, and polish it... Then it will become a smooth gem, and you will finally be able to see its true beauty. I believe that Evelyn is much like a diamond.

"Right now, Evelyn is only a jagged rock. Like rock, she is very rough on the surface... But inside, like a diamond, she is very gorgeous. If someone can manage to break through to her, work with her, and help her become everything she was meant to be... If someone is willing to fix her up, the way you would fix up a jagged rock... Then surely, Evelyn will shine just like a genuine diamond.

"Her true beauty and value are sleeping, dormant inside of her... Waiting for someone to break through her surface and bring it to light."

**XxXxXxX**

_"You've been acting so cold towards me lately, Reyson. So cold, you even refuse to listen to a thing I say. Could it be because... You now know that I'm romantically involved with Leanne?" Naesala folded his arms, watching the White Prince carefully._

_"You're choosing to hate me because I'm taking your little sister from you... Right?"_

_Almost as though he had been slapped in the face, Reyson's head jerk up. "...What did you just say?" He growled at Naesala. The Black King captured the White Prince's gaze with one of his own for a moment, as though searching the depths of his soul to confirm something. The intensity of Naesala's gaze took Reyson aback. He felt his anger, no match for the piercing gaze of the Royal Raven, dissipate._

_"...Either way, I don't care. I know I still have yet to completely earn your trust back after what has happened... But I love Leanne, and that's that. And if you __**really**__ love Mihara... You would let go of your feelings towards the Feline-Avian War. If you and Ranulf were to follow in the footsteps of your fathers... Mihara might end up facing the same fate as Vivian did. Maybe __**that's **__why... Ranulf chooses not to stand in your way." Naesala began to turn and walk away from Reyson._

_"Are you insinuating that I would put Mihara's__** life**__ in danger over something so__** trivial**__?" Reyson narrowed his eyes. Surprisingly, he didn't feel anger for such an accusation – He felt disbelief. How could Naesala think something like that? Did he really have no faith in him at all?_

_Naesala stopped, responding to the Royal Heron without turning to look back at him. "...That's a good question. Would you?"_

That _same_ scene kept playing in Reyson's head.

Again...

And again...

And again...

And _again_.

He clutched his fist, feeling his mouth tighten into a firm line.

With a deep sigh, the White Prince sat up with a sigh before running a hand through his long blonde hair. He was in his royal chambers, lying on his king-sized bed. Even though he was now back in Serenes, Reyson couldn't help but to feel a little homesick. He loved his country with all his heart and aspired to some day become the next king, and to be as great a ruler as his father and Tibarn combined. Even so... Serenes itself was more a sanctuary than a home to him.

He loved the Country of the Hawks just as equally... An equal portion of his heart belong to Phoenicis

Phoenicis is where he spent so much of his time and rebuilt his life after the Serenes Massacre... Where he created so many memories and learned modern tongue... Where he met the ones most important to him and gained so much experience and knowledge about the world as a whole...

And where he fell in love.

Hearing the sound of someone shift around, Reyson turned to see Leanne sitting across the room. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts, he'd forgotten his sister's company. "...You know, you don't have to stay here and keep me company, Leanne." Reyson finally said to the White Princess. "I know... But I want to." Leanne replied. "Hmph... I thought since you like _Naesala_ so much, you'd rather be with _him_." Reyson sneered. Internally, Reyson twitched. He sounded like a jealous little brat.

"...Brother, I have been watching you this whole time, and you've looked so... Irritated. And earlier when we traveling, you suddenly got so mad at Naesala... What is wrong?" Leanne asked, walking towards her sibling and sitting beside of him. She was hoping the two of them would be able to talk and work out whatever was upsetting her dear brother.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Reyson muttered. "Yes, there is. I can see it - As clear as day. Please talk to and confide in me." Leanne pleaded. "There is nothing to talk to or confide in you about." Reyson insisted. "Then why have you been treating Naesala the way you have? Why have you been so angry lately?" Leanne demanded. "Whatever is wrong, surely it can be resolved if we all sit down and talk about it. I think it's a bit unfair to Naesala that you've been - "

"_Of course_ you're sticking up for him. _Of course_ he's the innocent on here." Reyson jerked away, standing up. "I didn't have a problem until you kept _pestering _me! I was_ just fine_ before you kept trying to pry! Now, I'm really mad! Since you seem to _care_ so much, do you_ still_ wish to know what's been bothering me? _Do you_, Leanne?"

After a few moments of Leanne remaining silent, Reyson continued. "My problem is _Naesala_ - And _everything_ about him! We keep trusting him, and trusting him, and _trusting_ him, yet all he does is_ take advantage _of our trust and_ hurt_ us even more..._ Every single time_! I_ had _it with him after the massacre in Phoenicis! He _betrayed_ us, and even more, he betrayed _Tibarn_... Because of _him_, so many lives were lost!

"I don't want to forgive him a single more time for the things he's done... He's utterly _despicable_! And yet... And yet, you seem to trust him with your _entire heart_, Leanne! You seem to_ love_ him! And even_ worse_... That _traitor_ thinks he has the_ right_ to love you... To take you away from me!" Reyson shouted at Leanne, shocking her. Realizing that he had been getting to emotional, Reyson immediately calmed himself and dropped his arms. He lowered his eyes, his long blonde bangs hiding them as he began to talk in a softer tone.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Leanne... It's just... How can I ever trust Naesala again, after such a low blow? I keep finding the strength to forgive and try to have faith in him... And every time - _every single time -_ he_ smashes_ it. How can I be sure he won't do the same to you... How can I be sure he won't hurt my precious little sister? I care about you so much, Leanne...! If Naesala were to _ever_ hurt you... If he were to _ever_ take you away from me... I would_ never_ be able to forgive or trust him. Never, _ever_ again."

"Reyson..." Leanne whispered. Before the White Prince could respond, his younger sibling threw herself into his arms and embraced him in a tight hug, surprising him. "Somehow... It makes me so happy... And so_ relieved_... To know that _this_ is why you're so upset. I was so scared that you disapproved so much of my relationship with Naesala that you _hated_ us now... But _really_, it's only because you_ care _that_ much_! You don't want me to get hurt... And you don't want to forgive Naesala again only to end up hurt by him once again." Leanne felt tears of relief come to her eyes.

"You still care about Naesala... You still look up to him. He's_ still_ just like a big brother to you, isn't he? _That's_ why it devastates you so badly when Naesala does things that makes him seem like a bad person, right? But, Reyson... Empress Sanaki told me the_ truth_ about Naesala and the massacre in Phoenicis. He didn't mean for it to happen... He didn't even_ want_ to let it occur! But he just _had_ to. Back during the Continental War, that no good Senator Lekain forced Naesala into the Blood Contract, just like the one he forced Prince Pelleas into.

"Naesala had_ no choice_ but to listen to Senator Lekain... It was for the sake of Kilvas. He didn't_ want_ to betray _anyone's_ trust, but he just _had _to... His duty as King requires him to act in the _best interest_ of his_ people_ - not himself - at _all _times. Naesala was only doing what any true and benevolent king would for his people."

"...Is that what he told you? How do you know he wasn't lying or just making up an excuse for his actions?"

"Because he wasn't the one who told me. Empress Sanaki did."

"Sanaki... As if I can even trust her to be a worthy source of information. I still haven't forgiven_ her_, either."

"Brother, _please_... Don't hold a grudge against Naesala or Empress Sanaki. What I speak is the truth."

"How can I believe that? How can I simply take your word for granted, when not even _you _can guarantee what you've been told is the truth?"

"You're right... I _can't_ guarantee that Empress Sanaki didn't lie to for my own sake, or for Naesala's. But I believe it to be the truth, because she is a _very_ trustworthy person. I believe them_ both_, because they have_ both_ proved themselves to be worthy of my trust."

"...Phoenicis is even more of a home to me than Serenes is, Leanne. For the _second_ time in my life, my home was nearly_ destroyed_... That's why it isn't easy to just accept what you're saying. The only way I'll believe it... Is if I go to Naesala and ask him_ myself_."

Much to his sister's dismay, Reyson pulled away and turned his back, leaving the room. Once he reached the door, he stopped. "...I honestly _want_ to believe that what Sanaki told you to be the truth, Leanne. I _want_ to find a way to be able to forgive Naesala and work towards trusting him again. I don't know whether it's because I've been hurt by him one too many times... Or if I'm just not good enough at heart to smile and forget. Either way... I _can't_ forgive Naesala and move forward yet. Not without this last bit of closure."

With that, the White Prince left the room.

**XxXxXxX**

She never bothered to use these things. Her appearance never mattered to her - So long as she was properly clothed, she didn't care what she wore. She couldn't care less what anyone else thought of her.

Wolves didn't need to car, she had always told her herself. A wolf's prey wouldn't care what the wolf looked like as it was being made the wolf's next meal. A wolf wouldn't care what another wolf looked like as they went out on a run with their pack.

She never bothered with such trivial things...

So why had seeing the large piece of glass suddenly compelled her to look at her reflection?

Eva was currently in one of the royal chambers. She had originally only came into the room in order to be alone and cool off from her conflict with Naesala, and now that she was all calm, the guardian had planned to leave and go see if the Heron King required her assistance.

But then, she saw the mirror.

Slowly, Eva approached the rolleable full body mirror that was centered in the middle of the room against the wall. It hadn't been so long that she wouldn't recognize herself, but this would definitely be the first time she would really look at herself. Stopping before the mirror, Eva examined the image that she saw reflected.

Short green hair...

Crystal blue eyes...

Creamy white skin...

A lean, feminine frame...

Slowly, Eva gently touched her reflection, running her fingers down the length of the glass.

_"Do__** not **__compare me to those __**cretins**__. I am __**nothing**__ like them."_

_"Who are you trying to convince, Eva? Me... Or__** yourself**__?" _

Anger and resentment began to build inside of her again. "I look just like them... I look just like one of those damned humans..." Eva whispered, balling her fist. Everywhere she looked, there was the resemblance of a beorc within her own reflection as she continued to stare into the mirror.

_"Hating beorc for what they are when you - "_

Suddenly, the blue-eyed woman slammed her fist into the glass and shattered the mirror, sending large shards flying everywhere. Immediately regretting her outburst, Eva clutched her right arm as her own blood began to ooze down her arm. Not caring about the dangerous mess she had just made or the fact that she was quickly losing a decent amount, Eva slowly slid to her knees and let the blood run, ignoring the pain.

There could be no greater pain than what she experienced only moments ago, when she was forced to accept the truth in the Black King's words.

"Why did you just do that?"

Cursing silently for letting herself be caught off guard, Eva jerked her body towards the door and began to growl deeply in her throat. She sounded like an angry, feral animal - And that was _exactly_ what she was. However, the one that she saw at the door happened to be one of the Heron Royals, who raised his hands in defense. Deciding there was no threat, Eva backed down and turned away.

Reyson didn't even know what he was doing. He had been looking for Naesala and happened to be a few rooms downs when he had heard something break... That's why he had come to check it out. But now that knew, what was keeping him? He didn't even know this woman. What she did was her own business. And yet... Something inside him stirred. He couldn't leave her like that... He just _couldn't_.

Without bothering to explain himself, Reyson walked up to Eva and began to pick up the glass. "...I can clean this up." Eva insisted. She began to pick up shards of glass, but Reyson blocked her hands, "Stop. You'll make the bleeding worse." He was referring to her badly cut right hand. "...You wish for me to stop it because you're sensitive to the smell." Eva said bluntly, as though she were reminding herself.

Reyson shook his head as he continued to carefully pick up the glass, "Normal herons can't stand the smell and sight of blood and violence, but Leanne and I are used to it. We aren't fond of it, but that's something you have to get used to when you choose to engage in battle. I want you to stop it because there's no point in further hurting yourself or continuing to let it run."

After cleaning up the guardian's mess, the White Prince pulled out a small roll of white bandages, a tiny glass bottle of medicinal herbs, and a white cloth from his pocket. "If your cuts start hurting, you should put this on them. They'll help with the pain and prevent infection." Reyson informed as he dropped it in her left hand. "Let me see your right hand. I'll take care of wrapping it for you." He held out his hand to Eva. He had no idea why... But he just_ really_ wanted to help this girl. Yes, her appearance was a very strong and rough one... But somehow, to him, it her seem _that _much more fragile.

Eva looked at Reyson suspiciously, not afraid to show how much she didn't trust him. He could only laugh. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to make it better. I promise. You can trust me." The Heron Prince tried to convince her. Still seeming to be unsure, Eva slowly held her hand out to Reyson. "You're probably wondering why I carry this around... Well, seeing as I'm a heron and not as fortunate as my father was, I'm unable to fight. All I can do when I enter a battle is sing galdrar and try not to get in the way. But I wanted to be more useful, so I learned how to wrap wounds." Reyson explained as he began to work on Eva's hand.

"My father, King Lorazieh... He was very lucky. Probably the only heron_ ever_ who's been able to step outside of the lines of his nature. I imagine he must have went through so many agonizing ordeals in order to learn how to use force and fight, none the less become such a skilled swordsman... I could never do that. I remember once, when I was being held hostage before the Mad King's War, I punched this horrible man named Oliver... And cracked three bones in my hand. Still, I assure you, it felt good to hit that monster.

"My father was so _amazing _in his prime... I'm actually very envious. He was everything I aspire to be and _more..._ Serenes deserves a king like him. Sometimes, I feel as though I'll never be a fitting king for this nation, because his shoes are far too large for me to be able to fill. Still... If I get the throne instead of my older brother, I'll do the best job I possibly can."

One way or another, Reyson found talking to the guardian to be... Comforting. She didn't respond or say anything, but the look in her eyes... He could tell she was _really_ listening and taking in everything he was saying. "Heh, look at me rambling on like this... Forgive my rudeness - I haven't even properly introduced myself yet. My name's Reyson. By now, you've probably figured out that I am the second prince of Serenes. Your name is Eva, right?"

Once Reyson realized he wasn't going to get a response, he reluctantly continued. "...Father told me a little bit about you earlier. You're something similar to his secretary. He told me that you've been working for him in the palace since the Serenes Massacre. I suppose the reason we haven't met until now is because you seem to keep to yourself."

Still, Eva refused to talk. The Heron Prince sighed. What the hell was he trying to accomplish, sitting her talking to this girl and bandaging her arm? She was just wasting his time. "Why won't you talk to me?" He finally demanded. "...Because I did not feel obligated to respond. There was no need. I have nothing to say to you. I don't even understand why you're bothering to help me. It isn't necessary." Eva replied coldly.

"Yeah? Well, that makes the two of us. Something about you is just so... I don't know how to explain it... Ah, forget it. Never mind. Since you refuse to tell me anything about yourself... Will you at least explain why you broke the mirror?" The green-eyed heron asked. "...It was because I hated what I saw reflected." The blue-eyed wolf muttered, realizing how childish her answer sounded. If that was her_ only_ reason, she could have _easily_ turned away instead of breaking it, causing such a mess, and hurting herself.

"Really? That's why?" She heard Reyson say, prepared to be reprimanded. But instead of the stern scolding she expected, Reyson gently held Eva's chin and forced her to look at him, "You shouldn't feel that way... Because all_ I_ see when I look at you is a beautiful young lady. There's_ nothing _there for you to hate. _I _don't hate what I see."

_"Do you think I'm pretty?"_

_"Hm? What's driven you to ask a question like that?"_

_"Do you. Think. I am. Pretty?"_

_"Heh. No, Eva. I don't think you're pretty."_

_"I see..."_

_"Don't walk away from me, Eva."_

_"...! Let me go! I don't want to sit in your lap!"_

_"Why not? You never protest any other time." _

_"You don't think I'm pretty, so that must mean I'm__** ugly**__. I'd hate to keep my __**hideous**__ face in your sight."_

_"You're right - I__** don't**__ think you're pretty. To me, Evelyn, you are __**beautiful**__... To me, you are the most precious girl in the world."_

"...I don't need your help. I can bandage my arm _myself_." Eva jerked away from Reyson, confusing him. She looked upset... Had she taken his compliment the wrong way? It wasn't as if he meant anything by it... "I was almost finished... What's wrong? Did I say something to upset you?" The green-eyed prince asked. "...You said something someone who used be very important to would have said... A _long_ time ago." Eva whispered.

"I wouldn't say anything I would later come to regret if I were you, _dear Evelyn_. You know what they say... _Let sleeping dogs lie_."

At the door stood the Black King himself.

"Naesala... Why do you keep running into me today?" Eva gave him a cold glare. "Hm, I don't know... Maybe it's _destiny_? What a_ blessing_, I know." Naesala crossed his arms with a smirk. "If I am destined to be stuck with_ you_, then _surely_ it is a _curse_, and_ not_ a blessing." Eva retorted sharply. "Ooh, someone's still mad. You'll forgive me sooner or later... You always do." Naesala responded in a matter-of-factly tone. "'I'll forgive you sooner or later'? You sound so sure of yourself." Eva scoffed.

"I_ am _sure of myself. You care and could never hate me... And you know it."

"If that's what you want to believe... Ignorance _is_ bliss, I suppose."

"Heh... You'd know_ all_ about that, _wouldn't_ you?"

"Why do you _always_ try to get on my nerves... The_ moment_ you see a line, you try to cross it; you are a_ habitual_ line crosser, Naesala."

"I know I am. I already knew that piece of information... It's nothing new."

"Just for _once_, Naesala... It would not kill you to not be so cruel. There is a such thing as_ shutting _your_ mouth _- You should_ try_ it some time."

Eva stood up and shoved past him, purposely hitting his arm with her shoulder as she blew him off and left the room. "Be kinder to you... But Eva, _why_ would I do_ that_... When_ you've_ chosen to make things this way? You _know_ what you have to do... To make things go back to the way they once were." Naesala murmured. "...I _really_ don't understand the relationship between the two of you." Reyson sighed. "Heh... I wouldn't expect you to. It's something that only we can understand... Only that girl and I." Naesala smiled bitter sweetly.

"Anyway... Leanne told me that you were looking for me, so I thought I'd try to make myself more... _Find-able_. What did you need?"

"I wanted to ask you something." Reyson stood up. "Is that so? Well, shoot away." Naesala gave the young prince his attention. "...It's about the Phoenicis Massacre that occurred two years ago." Reyson said, making Naesala's expression become grim and solemn. "I see... I knew you'd ask one of these days. What about it?" The raven sighed.

"Leanne told me that... That the _real_ reason you betrayed Tibarn and the rest of us and caused the massacre in Phoenicis is because you were in a Blood Contract with Lekain. Is that the truth, Naesala? Don't you _dare_ lie to me."

"...Who told her?"

"Why does it matter..."

"_**Who. Told. Her**_?" Naesala demanded again, his voice sharper and more stern this time. He was looking at the ground with his arms crossed now. "...She said Sanaki did. Why?" The laguz prince inquired. "I see... I should have known Sanaki would tell Leanne... _Damn_." Naesala sighed again. "Yes... What you say is the truth. I guess there's no point in trying to deny it now... Since you and Leanne both already know. I'm getting the suspicion that tricky empress let something slide to_ Tibarn_, as well... She knows about the Blood Contract because of Micaiah and Sothe. They managed to take back and destroy my Blood Contract before I met the same ill fate as Pelleas... But sadly, not soon enough for the people of Phoenicis to be saved." Naesala answered.

"If you speak of the truth... Then why didn't you tell everyone this in the first place and clear his name?" It was Reyson's turn to demand answers. Naesala closed his eyes regretfully. "Because... I knew that nothing I said could justify what I'd done. No matter the reason... Because of me, lives had been lost. I'm not sure if this is an attempt to repent or not... But I've decided to take the blame and hate. I just feel... Like it's the right thing for me to do. Someone has to take responsibility, and that someone has to be me."

"I... I see..." Reyson trailed off, not sure what to say. "The bottom line is, Reyson... I've had to do a lot of things that I knew perfectly well would hurt those around me. I've had to do things to make others lose trust in faith in me. After all the things I've done... After all the hurt I've caused... It just isn't fair to except anyone to trust me ever again. I understand that... And it's completely fine by me. I don't regret anything... I did what I had to do." Naesala looked Reyson directly into his eyes.

"I already knew that this was a main reason you've been treating me the way you have. You don't have to apologize for anything... I understand."

"...You're right. You _have_ done a lot to hurt the ones who care about you the most... You _have_ done a lot to lose the trust of those same people. Especially me, Naesala. So much, I don't even know what to _think_ about you anymore... I don't know what I should _say_. So I won't lie and tell you everything's okay... Because whether it's fair or not, it just _isn't_. Even though you had your reasons... Even though you had to do what you had to do... Still, a part of me will _never_ be able to forgive you for the massacre in Phoenicis. I'm sorry... But that's just the way it is." Reyson began.

"Even so... That doesn't mean I can't forgive you... Or at least try. I'll admit... Maybe I won't be able to forgive you right off the back. But for Leanne's sake... For my_ own_ sake... I want to be able to forgive you. That's why, Naesala... You're going to have to earn my trust back - Slowly, but surely."

"Heh... Alright, kid. I can't promise that I'll never do anything to betray your trust ever again... But I can promise you that I'll do my best to regain your trust and never hurt or betray you again. You, Tibarn... And _especially_, Leanne." Naesala nodded. "Now... Shouldn't you be getting on to bed? _Little nestlings_ like _you_ should be asleep. They need their energy and strength, because they're _too young_ to be able to stay up past their beddie-bye."

"I am not a nestling, Naesala! Don't treat me like a child!" Reyson glared. "It's okay, Reyson - Don't be ashamed. You're _completely_ dependent on me, _just like _a little nestling... I know." Naesala smirked teasingly. "If you keep teasing me, I'll punch you!" The Heron Prince threatened. "Yeah, and risk breaking three bones again? Or even more? I don't think so, kiddo. Not while Tibarn will skin my hide for not taking proper care of you." Naesala snorted.

"I can take care of myself! I don't need you_ or_ Tibarn to do it for me!"

"Yeah, whatever, Reyson. You keep telling yourself that."

"Grrr...! I hate you, Naesala!"

"Love you too."

The two royal laguz continued to argue and bicker as they left the room behind... Along with their problems and differences.

_Somewhere in my heart, I was so __**glad**__ to hear you say those words to me, Naesala. Because truth be told... I'm __**ready**__ for things to be the same between us, just like the__** good old days**__. So until then... I'll be waiting._

**Me: Whoot! I'm**_** done**_** with this chapter! I actually wanted about 2,000 more words... But I'll take this =p**

**SWD: Damn**_** straight **_**you will!**

**Me: I hope that everyone had a great turkey day today! There's so much for everyone to be thankful for, besides the large amount of food... I hope everyone truly loves and appreciates everything they have! One thing I appreciate is my best friend, SylphWindDancer, who is also one of my greatest inspirations and the reason I started writing in the first place. I just want to say that I love her super much and she's the bestest best friend a girl like me could ask for and I appreciate her for everything she's done for me, which is why I'm updating today... But she best not get hifey, 'cause I don't know about updating on Christmas! We will see... We will talk. Lol!**

**SWD: ...Excuse me, ma'am? (wraps arms around my shoulders) Come with me... Let's... Let's take a little **_**walk**_**... Shall we? =) (completely innocent)**

**Me: ...Ohmahgah... (begins to say a prayer and hopes she isn't killed) ;_;**

**Tormod: Yikes! They about to pull a Miroku and Hachi (from Inuyasha)! Don't worry, dear reviewers... I'm pretty sure she'll feel very... Er... **_**Adamant**_**... About updating on Christmas once SWD finishes with her 0=) **

**Rayne: Read and review, please!**


End file.
